


Shine Like Stars

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Drama, M/M, Romance, Летний лагерь AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 85,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Когда Кёнсу наконец решил рассказать матери, что он гей, он совершенно не знал, чего ожидать, но он уж точно и представить себе не мог, что его отправят в летний лагерь для мальчиков в какой-то глуши.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shine Like Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/368844) by jumpthisship. 



Кёнсу не знал, чего ожидать от матери, когда он наконец решил сказать ей, что он гей, но то, что его пошлют в летний лагерь для мальчиков в какую-то глушь, он точно не мог предположить. Очевидно это, как думала его мать, поможет ему «войти в контакт с его внутренней мужественностью» или чем-то вроде, в любом случае он действительно не знал, как это было связано.

— Но я не понимаю, — сказал он своей маме с толикой отчаяния в голосе. — Как это вообще должно мне помочь? Я говорю тебе, что предпочитаю парней, а ты посылаешь меня куда-то, где я буду окружен молодыми, потными, потенциально привлекательными мальчиками двадцать четыре часа, семь дней в неделю безо всякого наблюдения? Мы, скорее всего, будем мыться все вместе, и спать вместе, и делать всё остальное вместе, — он сделал паузу, отмечая расстроенное лицо своей матери, и затем добавил: — На самом деле, если смотреть с этой точки зрения, то подобное отчасти даже кажется хорошей идеей.

К сожалению, мать Кёнсу прекрасно видела, что тот лжёт. В конце концов, не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что её сын точно не будет наслаждаться обществом незнакомых ему потных парней. И, по правде говоря, он никогда не был особо коммуникабельным ребёнком.

— Я думаю, что тебе это пойдет на пользу, — твёрдо заявила она. — Как только ты увидишь, на что похожи нормальные мальчики, думаю, ты забудешь это глупое определение и…

— Мама, — вздохнул Кёнсу. — Быть геем не значит быть ненормальным, и вообще никакое это не определение. Это не то, что ты можешь просто взять и подавить.

Мать Кёнсу, так или иначе, это заявление предсказуемо не убедило, поэтому Кёнсу ни капельки не был удивлен. Эта женщина всегда была ужасно изворотлива и непоколебима, а ещё просто невероятно упряма — в конце концов, не легко было одной воспитать ребенка.

— Ты едешь, Кёнсу. Я уже записала тебя и заказала билет на поезд. Ты уезжаешь через три дня.

Что-то тяжёлое скрутило живот Кёнсу. Поездка в летний лагерь была последним пунктом в списке того, что бы он хотел сделать этим летом. Он никогда не был общительным ребёнком и не умел заводить друзей, да и вообще никогда не бывал в лагерях. Всё это было просто… его самым большим кошмаром, если честно. А ведь это даже не какая-то поездка на пару недель. Этот лагерь был вполне себе реальным, полноценным занятием на всё лето. Кёнсу уже сейчас уверенно мог сказать, что этот жизненный опыт будет просто ужасным.

С тяжёлым вздохом он резко опустил плечи и поплёлся назад в свою комнату, куда его мама уже занесла их самый большой чемодан. Как было сказано, тот должен быть заполнен ассортиментом из: кроссовок, купального костюма, фонарей и других основ летнего лагеря (к счастью, на веб-сайте лагеря был вывешен подробный список вещей, которые нужно было взять с собой, а иначе Кёнсу никогда бы и не сообразил). Однако на данный момент искать всё это совершенно не хотелось. Кёнсу ногой пихнул чемодан в сторону и шлёпнулся на свою кровать, душа себя в одеяле. Сборы подождут до завтра. Сегодня же Кёнсу просто будет дуться и одиноко предаваться жалости к себе: не так он представлял себе лето перед своим последним годом в школе.

(Возможно, он просто возьмёт и упакует все книги, которые планировал прочесть, и сделает это в лагере. Это же позволено? Он перепроверит утром).

Три дня спустя Кёнсу поднимался на вокзальную платформу, таща за собой огромный чемодан. Он ворчал и жаловался, несколько раз переехав пальцы на ногах колесиками чемодана, и фыркал, когда пытался поднять его вверх по лестнице. Никто даже не предложил ему помощь, и Кёнсу отчасти был этому рад, потому что, как бы странно это ни звучало, он не умел нормально разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми. И вот он наконец сел в вагон — в последний, в котором было меньше всего людей, — и начал по нему ходить, заглядывая в окна купе и ища пустое. Когда Кёнсу понял, что все они были заняты — да, он тот еще везунчик, — он неловко развернулся и потопал назад, чтобы найти,по крайней мере, наиболее свободное. Чем меньше человеческого взаимодействия, тем лучше.

(Не то чтобы Кёнсу не нравились люди, он просто был круглым двоечником в знакомстве с людьми и социализации в обществе в целом. Наверное, именно по этой причине спустя шесть месяцев, как он переехал в Сеул, счётчик его друзей всё ещё имел нулевое значение).

Найдя кабинку всего с одним человеком, сгорбившимся над своим телефоном, Кёнсу отодвинул дверь и спокойно вошел внутрь, пытаясь не побеспокоить другого парня своим присутствием. И у него это довольно хорошо получалось, пока он не попытался положить свой чемодан на верхнюю полку для багажа, а тот, тяжёлый предатель, вновь не проехался по его пальцам.

— Ай, — вскрикнул он.

Парень, сидящий напротив него, поднял глаза от своего телефона.

— Помочь тебе? — любезно спросил он.

— Мм, да, — признался Кёнсу. — Вроде того.

Парень засмеялся.

— Давай, я подниму, — незнакомец встал и поднял чемодан с ноги Кёнсу, и вместе они запихнули багаж на полку. Кёнсу вежливо поблагодарил его.

— Ой, нет проблем. Я потратил как минимум десять минут, пытаясь свой туда засунуть, — сказал парень, указав большим пальцем себе за спину, на собственный чемод. — Я Ким Минсок, между прочим. Приятно познакомиться.

Кёнсу повернулся к парню, наконец получив возможность рассмотреть его. Он был ростом примерно с самого Кёнсу, с каштановыми волосами, круглыми щеками и детской улыбкой, приправленной дружелюбными яркими глазами. Но, что самое главное, он носил кепку, на которой была нашита знакомая Кёнсу эмблема.

— До Кёнсу, — сказал он встревоженно. — Эй, ты ведь тоже туда едешь, да?

Минсок на секунду непонимающе смутился, а затем проследил взгляд Кёнсу к своей кепке и засмеялся.

— О! Да, в лагерь. Я вожатый.

Глаза Кёнсу удивленно расширились.

— Правда? — воскликнул он. — Разве ты не слишком молод для этого? — Минсок не выглядел старше самого Кёнсу.

Минсок опять засмеялся.

— Я неплохо сохранился, — игриво сказал он. — Я уже перешел на второй курс в университете. Но раньше я тоже был обычным постояльцем лагеря и, когда стал слишком старым для него, нанялся как сотрудник. Для них большой плюс, что вожатыми становятся их бывшие выпускники, потому что мы знаем, что там да как. И, кстати, у меня всё ещё есть друзья среди тех, кто приедет в этом году.

Кёнсу кивнул и сел на свое место напротив Минсока. Он всё ещё был немного поражен, что парень выглядел так молодо.

— Ты уверен, что учишься в университете? — недоверчиво спросил он.

Минсок в который раз засмеялся.

— Совершенно уверен, — сказал он. — Я могу показать тебе свой паспорт, если хочешь.

Кёнсу улыбнулся и заверил, что в этом нет необходимости.

— Итак, ты уже много раз был в этом лагере, да?

Минсок поудобнее устроился на своем месте и с энтузиазмом кивнул.

— Каждое лето в течение последних пяти лет. Это много. Почти каждый ребёнок там словно многолетнее растение, выросшее у меня на глазах, — ведь они возвращаются туда каждый год — поэтому я немного удивлён увидеть тебя. У нас не часто бывают новенькие.

Кёнсу нервно сглотнул.

— Правда? — сказал он, и страх неприятно скрутил его живот. Отлично, он ещё и выделяться будет. И у всех уже были друзья. — О…

— Но это не проблема, — быстро уверил его парень. — Все ребята очень хорошие. Поверь мне, я-то знаю.

Неубеждённый Кёнсу просто подавленно пожал плечами. В конце концов, это будет та же ситуация, как и в школе.

— Итак… что это за лагерь? — спросил Кёнсу. Он, конечно, читал о нём на веб-сайте, но всё, что там было сказало, были общие понятия о «незабываемой связи» и «многолетних воспоминаниях».

— Ну, — сказал Минсок, улыбаясь, — это очень весёлое место. Знаешь, я бы сказал, не очень структурированное. Тебе не нужно постоянно где-то быть и, как по расписанию, чем-то заниматься. На каждый день всегда что-то запланировано, вроде игр или походов, но, если не хочешь, ты, в общем, не обязан присоединяться к ним. В основном, ты делаешь, что хочешь.

Кёнсу нервно почесал шею.

— Что насчёт правил, они есть? — спросил он. В его голове внезапно всплыл образ парней, одичало бегающих по лесу, как варвары. Матерь божья…

— Хм, — на несколько моментов Минсок задумался. — Нет, у нас нет определённого свода законов. Но основные правила просты: не будь скупердяем, немым затворником и не начинай драки. Мм, а также… никаких электронных устройств, кроме фонарей. Не вставай ночью в туалет без своего приятеля — это важно. Не беспокой Криса, потому что он обрушит всю свою драконью ярость на тебя. О, и комендантский час с отключением света в одиннадцать, но никого особо это не беспокоит. У всех, так или иначе, есть фонарики. Никто не ложится раньше полуночи, если честно.

Кёнсу попытался отчаянно усвоить все сказанное. Крис? Приятель? У них армейская система приятелей? Неужели после наступления комендантского часа отключают буквально весь свет?

— Хм, хорошо, — сказал он. — Звучит неплохо.

Минсок кивнул.

— Ага. А ещё у нас никогда нет проблем. Несколько царапин и ушибов, но ничего серьёзного. Все всегда прекрасно проводят время. И, эй, возможно, ты будешь в моём домике! Я имею в виду, я не буду спать там, но я буду в ответе за эту группу. Это было бы классно.

Кёнсу откинулся на спинку своего места и вздохнул. Хотя Минсок и рассказал много чего хорошего, Кёнсу все еще не был уверен. Кто бы что ни говорил, он всё ещё будет в лагере с группой парней, которых он никогда не встречал. И это просто всемирное бедствие для кого-то, вроде Кенсу.

Поездка на поезде длилась уже четыре часа, и за всё это время разговоры Кенсу и Минсок едва ли утихали. Честно говоря, Кёнсу впервые за несколько месяцев так много говорил с кем-то, кроме матери. Но так как делать было буквально нечего, ну…

Но Минсок был действительно хороший. Он много улыбался и заполнял пустую тишину своей теплотой и дружелюбием, и Кёнсу ценил стремление старшего узнать его получше (так как никто раньше этого не делал). Кёнсу также узнал, что Минсок изучал в университете Архитектуру, что у него была младшая сестра, которая уже съездила в их лагерь этим летом, только в предыдущую смену, и даже что Минсок ходил в среднюю школу, в которой теперь учился Кёнсу. Также Минсок задавал Кёнсу много вопросов: о его семье, его городе и всякой всячине. Кёнсу казалось, что с ним легко общаться, даже несмотря на то что Минсок был старше него. И это было приятное чувство. К концу поездки он даже мог назвать их друзьями. Минсок излучал теплую энергетику заботливого старшего брата, и это было утешительно.

Когда они вышли из поезда, таща за собой свои тяжелые чемоданы, им предстояло ещё двадцать минут ехать в стареньком на вид минивэне, который ждал их на стоянке вокзала. Они приехали в крошечный городок в сельской местности, а сам лагерь был расположен посреди леса недалеко от него. Кёнсу и Минсок загрузили чемоданы в багажный отсек фургончика, а затем Минсок начал беспокойно озираться.

— Постой, нам ещё нужно одного паренька забрать. Он едет с нами в лагерь.

— О, правда? — они, должно быть, были в разных вагонах. Кёнсу любопытно оглянулся.

Целую минуту спустя, споткнувшись, кажется, о воздух к ним подбежал долговязый парень, сонно протирая глаза и держа на вид избитый чемодан.

— Приветики, — пробормотал он.

— О, это Чанёль, — засмеялся Минсок. — Эй, парень. Ты заснул в поезде?

Чанёль моргнул.

— Эй, Минсок-хён, — дружелюбные отношения между ними мучительно напомнили Кёнсу о том, насколько неуместно будет его присутствие. — Да, прикорнул немного. Я чуть не проспал нужную остановку.

Минсок фыркнул.

— Типичный Чанёль, — сказал он нежно. — Так или иначе, давай клади свой чемодан и пойдём.

— Хорошо, — Чанёль поднял свою поклажу, чтобы положить её рядом с чемоданом Кёнсу (кого он всё еще не заметил, между прочим), и затем, споткнувшись о порожек входной двери, забрался в автобус. Кёнсу и Минсок сделали то же самое: старший сел на переднее сиденье, а Кёнсу сзади рядом с Чанёлем.

Когда они были все готовы к отбытию, Минсок обернулся и сказал:

— Между прочим, Чанёль, это… — внезапно он остановился, когда понял, что его слова всё равно не найдут отклика. Чанёль уже снова спал, сладко похрапывая. Минсок засмеялся. — Ой, не бери в голову. Позже сами представитесь. У вас будет ещё много времени, чтобы узнать друг друга.

Кёнсу слабо улыбнулся и приготовился ко встрече со своим лагерем.

Как ранее уже было упомянуто, Кёнсу никогда не бывал в лагере прежде. Фактически, единственный раз, когда он за всю жизнь был в лесу, случился на школьной производственной практике, когда ему было девять лет. Кёнсу не был ребёнком природы. Ему нравились города. Ему нравился комфорт в закрытом помещении. Ему нравились дружеские отношения и замкнутый круг друзей. У него не было желания отправляться в этот поход.

Когда они добрались до леса и начали ехать по неровной грунтовой дороге, Кёнсу смог отчасти увидеть своё окружение на ближайшее время. Всё было очень… диким. И сырым. И тихим. Деревья были со всех сторон, пышные зелёные заросли устилали весь земельный покров, а солнечный свет, что проникал через широкие листья, покрывал все круглыми пятнами зеленоватым светом. Это было действительно довольно симпатично, если бы Кёнсу не принимал во внимание любые возможности смертельного исхода из-за диких животных и ядовитых растений.

Наконец, микроавтобус въехал в лагерь с ровными рядами жилых домиков. Фургон остановился, и все поднялись, включая Чанёля, который проснулся ровно в ту секунду, когда был заглушен двигатель.

Выйдя наружу и размяв ноги, Кёнсу глубоко вздохнул, вдыхая аромат грязи, травы и деревьев. Это был странный, но приятный запах, абсолютно отличающийся от того, к чему он привык. Уже темнело — это, наверное, около девяти вечера — но место перед главным зданием, где они припарковались, было освещено ярким светом.

Внезапно Чанёль практически вылетел из автобуса мимо Кёнсу и закричал невероятно звонким голосом:

— Эй! Бён Бекхен!

Кёнсу на секунду уставился на него, а затем он перевёл взгляд вперёд и увидел другого кричащего в ответ из домика парня.

— Чанёль!

Во мгновение ока оба парня подлетели друг к другу с распростёртыми объятиями. Чанёль с лёгкостью подхватил меньшего парня и, подняв того от земли, сделал с ним на руках оборот вокруг своей оси. 

— Хэй, Бён Бекхен, ты набрал вес? Тебя стало труднее поднимать!

— Уж извини, Пак Чанёль! Просто ты становишься слабее! А я расту!

Кёнсу удивлённо уставился на них, и Минсок подошел к нему, смеясь и качая головой.

— Они всегда такие, каждый год, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Как будто и не расставались.

Кёнсу моргнул, в то время как воссоединённые мальчики продолжали подтрунивать друг над другом. Он подумал, что было бы хорошо иметь кого-то, кто будет так сильно ждать тебя.

— Так или иначе, — сказал Минсок, ломая ход его мыслей. — Большое здание в середине — главный офис и кафетерий. На заднем дворе ванные. Там все едят и принимают душ, там же станция скорой помощи и единственный телефон. Там же живут все взрослые. У меня и других вожатых каюты тоже там, но в правом крыле. Остальная часть зданий для ребят. Тут их всего четыре, у нас небольшой лагерь, но я думаю, что в этом году все койки заполнены. Тебе лучше побыстрее найти себе место, — Минсок одобрительно улыбнулся. — Я должен пройти регистрацию и узнать, какой домик буду курировать, но увидимся позже, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — робко ответил Кёнсу. Минсок был все еще единственным человеком, которого он знал в этом лагере (кроме Чанёля, но он не был уверен, знал ли сам Чанёль о его существовании). Было страшно оставаться одному. — Я тогда заберу свои вещи.

Таща по густой траве свой чемодан минутой позже, Кёнсу нервно побрел к самому близкому домику. Внутри было шесть коек, и каждая была занята. Кёнсу быстро развернулся и пошёл дальше.

Второй домик был такой же. Никаких пустых кроватей. А затем третий. Сглотнув, Кёнсу зашагал в четвёртый и самый дальний домик. Колеса его чемодана уже полностью были в мягкой земле и еле двигались, а Кёнсу задумался: не будет ли он тем самым лишним постояльцем. А если для него не будет места? Ему придётся спать снаружи или как?

Глубоко вздохнув, он открыл дверь последнего домика и заглянул внутрь.

Там было шесть мест, как и во всех других; три двухъярусные кровати, выстроенные в линию бок о бок около стен. Пространства как такового там не было, разве что покрытый ковром пол перед кроватями, который в настоящее время был просто усыпан открытыми чемоданами.

Все кровати, за исключением одной — нижней в самом дальнем конце — были заняты. Кёнсу разнервничался и взволнованно посмотрел на парня, сидящего на средней кровати, чьи тёмные волосы густо спадали ему на лицо, пока он разбирался со своим фонариком.

— Кхм, — произнёс Кёнсу, подойдя к мальчику. — Эта кровать занята?

Тот, услышав его голос, поднял лицо, и — о, ничего себе — он был действительно красив. К несчастью, Кёнсу не знал, как говорить с красивыми парнями. Чёрт, почему он должен был быть таким привлекательным? Почему? Парень нахмурился, сморщив нос, и горько сказал:

— Больше нет.

Кёнсу на мгновение замер, сомневающийся и нервничающий, но потом заявил:

— Тогда я могу занять её?

Незнакомей вновь посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.

— Наверное.

Мысленно выдохнув от привалившей помощи (и также отчаянно взмолившись, потому что, ну, почему именно у него был такой привлекательный сосед?), Кёнсу подошёл к своей новой кровати, ставя перед ней чемодан. Осторожно, он сел на край матраса, чтобы не удариться о второй ярус кровати.

— Гм, — сказал он неловко, стараясь не рассматривать сидящего рядом парня. — Я До Кёнсу.

Тот вновь поднял глаза от своего фонаря, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Ким Чонин, — сказал он, не протягивая руку и при этом не выглядя столь же дружелюбным и радушным, как Минсок из поезда. — Ты впервые здесь?

Кёнсу кивнул, резко опуская плечи. Это действительно было очевидно.

— Да. Я первый раз в летнем лагере, — ответил он, смотря на парня, который глубокомысленно кивнул и продолжил играть с батареями от фонарика. Кажется, пересилив себя, Кёнсу слабо спросил: — Что насчёт тебя?

— О, я приезжал сюда в течение многих лет. Это уже третий или четвертый раз, не помню точно, — Чонин наконец-то вставил батарейки в фонарик и щёлкнул выключателем. Яркий пучок света озарил комнату. Мальчик улыбнулся, и Кёнсу почувствовал, как коленки задрожали. — Почти все здесь приезжают каждый год.

— Да, я уже слышал, — спокойно сказал Кёнсу. Он быстро залез на кровать, прижимаясь спиной к стене.

Чонин угукнул и снова взялся за свой фонарь. Теперь, когда улыбка сошла с его лица, оно вновь озарилось горьким, хмурым взглядом.

— Так, мм, — замялся Кёнсу, отчаянно пытаясь, по крайней мере, быть похожим на нормального человека с нормальными социальными навыками. — Почему эта кровать ещё не занята?

Чонин нахмурился.

— О, понимаешь, — сказал он резким голосом, — просто мой глупый экс-лучший друг Сехун решил, что он, скорее, убедит лагерь позволить ему остаться в домике Лухана, чтобы быть рядом со своей настоящей любовью, нежели останется со мной, как раньше. Чёртов подлиза.

Глаза Кёнсу расширились.

— Лухан? — переспросил он.

— Да, это китайское имя, — сказал Чонин, кинув фонарик на свой матрас и вновь нахмурившись. — Лухан — один из вожатых, лидер группы, помощник, всё равно.

На секунду воцарилась тишина, а затем Кёнсу выдал:

— Здесь есть девочки?

Чонин повернулся и уставился на него.

— Что? Нет.

— Но ты сказал… — Кёнсу замолчал, хмурясь, — Сехун…

— Лухан — парень, — Чонин говорил медленно, пристально смотря на Кёнсу.

Рот Кёнсу немного приоткрылся. Сехун, друг Чонина, был влюблён в парня. Сехун был… геем? В лагере был ещё один гомосексуальный парень? Кёнсу что, снова спит? (Кёнсу не будет в нем заинтересован. Просто сам факт, что он не один, уже радовал). 

— Правда? — выдохнул он.

Чонин осторожно посмотрел на него.

— Да, — сказал он. — А что? Это проблема? — он посмотрел на него, как будто готовясь к атаке.

Кёнсу тут же начал отмахиваться.

— Нет, нисколечко! — сказал он быстро. — Я просто удивлен. Я ничего против не имею, клянусь.

Чонин смотрел на него ещё пару секунд, а затем кивнул.

— Хорошо. Потому что, даже если я обижен на него, я все равно не позволю людям судить его или Лухана. Если для тебя это проблема, то ты можешь сразу же уйти отсюда.

— Нет, нет, всё в порядке, правда, — продолжал размахивать руками Кёнсу. Только один человек в мире знал, что Кёнсу был геем — его мать — и она не сказать что хорошо восприняла эту новость. А узнать, что в лагере — в месте, куда его послали в надежде сделать из него гетеросексуального мужчину, — он встретит не одного, а целых двух не скрывающих свою ориентацию парней и, очевидно, приписавших это друзей, было почти невероятно. Кёнсу нелегко было уложить это в голове.

После того, как Кёнсу уверил Чонина, что у него не было никаких проблем с ориентацией его лучшего друга (или экс-лучшего друга, всё равно), Чонин немного улыбнулся.

— Отлично, — эта улыбка делала странные вещи с Кёнсу. — Тогда добро пожаловать в лагерь!

Кёнсу нерешительно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Спасибо, — сказал он спокойно.

— Так или иначе, теперь ты знаешь, кто я, но встречай и других своих товарищей по домику, — Чонин жестом показал за спину на парня, растянувшегося на последней кровати на нижнем ряду. — Это Ким Чондэ. Он у нас король сарказма, поэтому просто абстрагируйся от него.

Чондэ поднял взгляд от комикса, который читал, и впился взглядом в Чонина.

— Закройся, Чонин, — крикнул он. И затем посмотрел на Кёнсу. — Привет, рад познакомиться.

Кёнсу улыбнулся в ответ, внезапно смущённый таким вниманием.

Затем Чонин указал на койку над Кёнсу.

— Твой второэтажный партнёр — Бён Бекхён, а надо мной Пак Чанёль, — услышав знакомые имена, Кёнсу оживился, и мгновение спустя два знакомых лица, высунувшиеся по краям кроватей, улыбнулись сверху.

— Привет, я Бекхён, — сказал парень, протянув руку, которую Кёнсу крепко пожал. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Я Чанёль, — сказал второй парень, подавая длинную руку. — Выглядишь знакомо.

— Мы сюда в одном фургончике ехали, — спокойно сообщил ему Кёнсу и пожал протянутую ладонь.

— О, правда? — засмеялся Чанёль. — Извини, я был немного не в адеквате.

Бекхён ударил друга в плечо и закатил глаза.

— Бекхён и Чанёль встретились здесь, в лагере, — сообщил ему Чонин. — За каких-то двадцать секунд они стали лучшими друзьями. Теперь их просто не оторвать друг от друга, разве что ходят в разные школы, поэтому в течение учебного года не часто видятся. В лагере же невозможно увидеть одного без другого. Серьёзно, они будто становятся одним человеком, — Чонин засмеялся, а парочка улыбающихся парней, переглянувшись, даже не стала отрицать. — Они иногда даже носят парную одежду.

Со стороны кровати Чондэ, не поднимающего глаза от книги, послышалось фырканье.

— Ну, и, наконец, вон там друг Чондэ, — сказал Чонин, кивнув на последнего парня. — Он тоже новенький в этом году. Исин, верно?

Ещё одна макушка каштанового цвета свесилась с верхней кровати. Дружелюбное лицо с яркими глазами внушало мгновенное доверие.

— Да, — сказал парень, и Кёнсу послышалось, что в его речи был лёгкий акцент. — Приятно познакомиться.

Теперь Кёнсу почувствовал невероятное облегчение, ведь он определённо не был единственным новеньким в этом лагере. Он дружелюбно улыбнулся Исину и махнул в ответ.

В этот момент в дверь мелодично постучались, и внутрь вошел Минсок.

— Привет, мои прекрасные детишки! Я ваш лидер! — сразу же воскликнул он, а затем окинул домик взглядом. — Где Чондэ?

— Здесь, хён! — Чондэ подскочил со своей кровати и крепко обнял Минсока. — Как же давно не виделись!

— И не говори, — засмеялся Минсок, хлопая парня по плечам и осматривая того с ног до головы. — Ты же был в Китае целых пять месяцев. Ну, как оно?

Чондэ усмехнулся.

— Прекрасно, — сказал он. — Посмотри, я привёз с собой на лето Исина!

Минсок заглянул Чондэ за плечи, находя койку Исина.

— Так ты и есть тот самый китайский мальчик, да?

Исин улыбнулся.

— Наверное, — сказал он немного смущённо.

Чонин придвинулся поближе к Кёнсу, чтобы спокойно поговорить с ним.

— Чондэ последние пять месяцев учился по обмену в Китае. Они с Исином приехали в Корею на летние каникулы, но потом он поедет обратно, чтобы закончить школу. Он в выпускном классе. И это…

— О! — внезапно воскликнул Минсок, заметив наконец Кёнсу. — Эй, парень! Похоже, я всё-таки твой вожатый, как я угадал-то!

Кёнсу широко улыбнулся — избавляясь от холодка, пробежавшего по его спине, когда Чонин внезапно оказался так близко, — и просто сказал:

— Да! — он посмотрел на Чондэ, который теперь обнимал Минсока сзади, положив голову на плечо.

— Мой любимый донсэн Чондэ, — сказал Минсок со смехом. — Мы ходили в одну и ту же среднюю школу, и я даже пару лет был его наставником. Он жил по соседству, поэтому мы действительно близки.

— Откуда ты знаешь Минсока-хёна? — спросил Чондэ.

— Мы вместе приехали сюда, — сказал Кёнсу. — Но… эй, погоди, значит, мы ходим в одну и ту же школу? Просто Минсок сказал, что закончил мою школу…

— Правда? Ну, я не видел тебя прежде, — сказал Чондэ, хмурясь.

— Я перешел в неё после Рождества, — сказал Кёнсу.

— О, серьёзно? — засмеялся Чондэ. — Я как раз в это время уехал в Китай. Но мы наверняка будем видеться весь следующий год, да?

Кёнсу кивнул, улыбнувшись. Какой же всё-таки мир маленький. Он изо всех сил пытался запомнить, кто в этом маленьком домике с кем и как связан.

Отцепив от себя Чондэ, Минсок сказал:

— В общем, теперь, когда я знаю, кто под моей опекой, я пойду к другим вожатым. Ещё увидимся, мои маленькие ангелы! — игриво махнув, он исчез за дверью.

— Итак, в какой класс ты ходишь, Кёнсу? — спросил Чондэ в продолжение их разговор.

— В двенадцатый. Что насчёт вас, парни? — спросил Кёнсу. Ничего себе, а он неплохо поддерживает разговор. Он был впечатлён самим собой.

— Я тоже, — сказал Чондэ, улыбнувшись. — Мы все тут в выпуском классе, за исключением Чонина. Он моложе на год, хотя и не скажешь.

— Вообще-то, Сехун и Тао тоже моего возраста, — сказал Чонин. — Они оба были в этом домике в прошлом году. Сехун определёно младше всех.

— Кто такой Тао? — спросил Кёнсу.

— Китайский друг Сехуна. Он мигрировал с Сехуном в домик Лухана, — сказал Чонин, снова хмурясь. На такое детское заявление все ребята засмеялись.

— Кстати, ты уже видел площадки для кемпинга? — спросил Чанёль.

Кёнсу покачал головой.

— Нет пока.

— Тогда мы проведем тебе экскурсию, — сказал Бекхён нетерпеливо. — И я представлю тебя остальным.

Кёнсу робко кивнул. По крайней мере, Минсок был прав: они все правда хорошие ребята. (И он был немного взволнован встретить гомосексуального друга Чонина).

Чанёль, Бекхён и Чонин — все вызвались показать Кёнсу лагерь и ближайшую округу. Вооружившись фонариком Бекхёна на случай, если стемнеет, компания вышла, оставив Чондэ и Исина одних решать вопрос размещения огромных чемоданов под низкими кроватями. Пока они шагали к другому домику, Бекхён и Чанёль болтали просто без умолку как с Кёнсу, так и друг с другом; Чонин же в большей степени молчал.

— Это домик Чунмёна-хёна. Под его опекой самые младшие, ребята из восьмых-десятых классов. С ними мы особо не соперничаем. Чунмён хороший, правда, и как друг, и как вожатый. Он здесь вроде… матери? Очень отходчивый и добрый. Если тебя вдруг поймают за чем-то запрещённым, молись, чтобы это был Чунмён-хён. Скорее всего, он просто сделает тебе предупреждение и прочтёт мини-лекцию, а потом отпустит, — сказал Чанёль, усмехнувшись.

Бекхён указал на следующий домик.

— Это обитель Крис-хёна. К нему селят самых шумных ребят. Крис похож, ну, если уже по аналогии, то на строгого папу. С ним лучше не конфликтовать, — Кёнсу вспомнил, что Минсок говорил то же самое в поезде. — Вообще, он не злой, не подумай, просто отвечает за контроль и порядок. И выглядит устрашающе. И ничего не боится. А ещё он чертовски спокоен. Если у тебя будут какие-нибудь серьёзные проблемы, тебе нужно обратиться к нему. Его легко найти: он невероятно высокий, даже выше Ёлли, — на это высказывание Чанёль лишь нахмурился.

И вот они приближались к четвёртому, последнему домику

— А это домик Лухана-хёна, в котором живут Сехун и Тао. Мы к ним зайдём.

Мгновение спустя четверо парней уже стояли внутри такого же тесного домика, как и их собственный, обращая на себя внимание светлокожего парня с нижней койки, расширившего при их появлении глаза.

— Ты же не пришёл снова драться со мной, да? — спросил он, закусив губу и осторожно следя за Чонином. Кёнсу заметил, что у него была едва заметная шепелявость.

Чонин с негодованием посмотрел на него.

— Я думал об этом.

— О, прекращай, Чонин, — сказал Бекхён, закатив глаза. — Сехун, это Кёнсу, его приняли на вакантную ставку лучшего друга Чонина. Кёнсу, это О Сехун

Сехун оценивающе осмотрел Кёнсу с ног до головы, и Кёнсу сделал то же самое. Итак, это он? Гомосексуальный парень? Он был даже отчасти симпатичен, с хорошей кожей и светлыми волосами.

— А это Тао, — сказал Чанёль, указав на темноволосого мальчика на верхней койке, которого Кёнсу, сказать честно, не заметил.

Тао немного застенчиво улыбнулся и приветливо махнул рукой. Кёнсу вернул ему этот жест.

— Вот кем ты заменил меня? — спросил Сехун, всё ещё смотря на Кёнсу. — Он какой-то простой.

— Вообще не такой, как великий Сехун, — прыснул Бекхён.

— Мне он нравится, — сказал Чонин, и Кёнсу приложил все усилия, чтобы не покраснеть. — Приятно будет отдохнуть от твоего скулёжа.

— Да, но ты-то ему вообще нравишься? — спросил Сехун. Он повернулся к Кёнсу. — Тело Чонина автоматически ищет высокую температуру. Он, когда спит, пристаёт и чертовски раздражает. Просто предупреждаю.

Кёнсу смущенно закашлял.

Прежде чем экс-друзья продолжили поджучивать друг друга, дверь домика внезапно открылась, и внутрь заглянуло новое лицо

— Я приехал! — сказал незнакомый молодой человек, по-детски улыбнувшись яркими и какими-то добрыми карими глазами.

— Лухан-хён! — сказал Сехун, и его кислое выражение лица моментально, просто как по щелчку, просияло. Он подскочил на ноги и, волшебным образом протиснувшись через переполненную людьми комнату, схватил в охапку новоприбывшего парня.

— Сехунни! Ничего себе, да ты вырос не иначе как на десять сантиметров с последней нашей встречи, — сказал Лухан, обняв Сехуна в ответ. Кёнсу быстро мысленно оценил его: Лухан, очевидно, был вожатым (раз все назвали его «хён»), но Кёнсу был готов поклясться, что он выглядел намного моложе, чем любой из присутствующих подростков.

— У меня просто был гормональный скачок, — гордо заявил Сехун. — Теперь я выгляжу зрелым, правда?

Лухан отпрянул от него, чтобы оценить.

— Ну, надо признать, да, — признал Лухан, усмехнувшись. — О Сехун, клянусь тебе, ты с годами становишься все более и более привлекательным.

Сехун счастливо улыбнулся.

— Эй, Лухан-хён, не раздувай его и без того масштабное эго, — ворчливо вмешался Чонин. — Он предал меня, чтобы остаться в твоём домике.

Лухан рассмеялся.

— Я уже слышал, — сказал он. — Это было не очень красиво с твоей стороны, Сехун, — последний скривился. — Но ведь это означает, что теперь вы будете чаще соревноваться друг с другом? Вам же всегда это нравилось.

Чонин фыркнул.

— Не будет никаких соревнований, — сказал он. — Я все выиграю.

Сехун сложил на груди руки и демонстративно фыркнул.

— Мечтай.

— Кёнсу поможет мне победить, правильно, Кёнсу? — сказал Чонин, повернувшись к нему.

Кёнсу распахнул глаза и уставился на Чонина.

— Мм… — будем честны, спортивные состязания не входили в круг умений Кёнсу. Как и любые другие игры и виды конкуренции.

Спасая Кёнсу от ответа, Лухан сказал:

— О, кто это? Такой милый.

Когда Кёнсу покраснел (потому что, напомним, Лухан был геем, который только что сделал ему комплимент), Чонин сказал:

— Мой новый лучший друг, так как наша с Сехуном дружба подошла к концу. До Кёнсу, один из новеньких, он занял койку Сехуна.

— О, правда? — Лухан тепло улыбнулся ему. — Они уже предупредили тебя, что Чонин обнимается во сне?

Кёнсу, кажется, явственно чувствовал, как горело его лицо.

— Гм, да, — сказал он, на что Чонин состроил гримасу.

Лухан вновь засмеялся.

— Так или иначе, меня зовут Лухан, но я уверен, что ты уже понял это. Я самый клёвый вожатый.

Чонин фыркнул.

— Скорее, вожатый, которого не отличить от постояльца лагеря, — пробормотал Чонин тихо, но так, чтобы Кёнсу мог услышать.

— Лухан-хён — огромный поклонник футбола, — заметил Бекхён. — Он у нас главный по всем спортивным соревнованиям, которые сам и устраивает.

Лухан гордо кивнул.

— Правильно, — сказал он.

— И он учится в университете с Минсоком-хёном, — добавил Чанель. — Они очень близкие друзья».

— И это тоже правильно, — сказал Лухан, усмехнувшись. — Но эй, вы сказали «один из». Есть ещё новенькие?

— Да, Чондэ привёз с собой студента по обмену из Китая, — сказал Бекхён. — Они оба в нашем домике.

— О, ещё один китайский брат? — взволнованно уточнил Лухан. — Я должен сходить поприветствовать его. Из какой он провинции? — молчаливый Кёнсу отметил, как Сехун автоматически ссутулился, стоило только Лухану проявить интерес к кому-то другому.

— Хунань, думаю? — сказал Бекхён. — Он довольно хорошо говорит на корейском языке, так как он жил пять месяцев с Чондэ.

— О, Хунань. У него, наверное, есть очень милый акцент, — улыбнулся Лухан, а Сехун заметно нахмурился.

— Так или иначе, мы ещё должны показать Кёнсу площадки для кемпинга. Сехунни, Лухан-хён, вы не пойдёте? — спросил Чонин.

Сехун немедленно вцепился в руку Лухна и покачал головой.

— Нет, парни, идите. Я хочу ещё немного поговорить с хёном.

Чонин тихо фыркнул, и затем они оставили эту парочку (и Тао, похожего на темную, тихую тень на заднем плане), одних. Уже стемнело, поэтому с площадками для кемпинга Кёнсу познакомился лишь в лучах от фонарика Бекхёна, то и дело бегающего назад и вперёд.

После неопределенного указания на спортивную площадку и тропинку в лес, которая вела к озеру, мальчики сопроводили Кёнсу в главное здание, где показали небольшой кафетерий, кабинет скорой помощи, а затем ванные.

— Туалеты — сюда, а душ — туда, — сказал Бекхён, ведя их через отделанное плиткой возмещение ванных комнат.

— Все душевые общие, между кабинками есть занавески, но так как насадки для дождиков встроены настолько близко друг к другу, то в них просто нет смысла. Мы даже не зашториваем их, в конце концов, здесь все парни, — сказал Чанёль, и Кёнсу почувствовал, как душа упала в пятки. То, чего он так боялся.

— Кроме того, мыться вместе утром намного экономнее, и воды горячей на всех хватает, — сразу же предупредил его Бекхён.

— Да и вообще, мы здесь много плаваем, так что грязным точно не останешься, — заметил Чонин.

О Боже. Плавание. Ещё одно занятие, в котором Кёнсу чертовски не преуспел.

На этом их небольшое путешествие было закончено. Бекхён и Чанёль признали, что смотреть было, в общем, не на что: большая часть лагеря просто была дикой природой и открытым пространством, а идти в самую первую ночь пребывания в лагере на озеро или в леса не хотелось, ведь они все были заранее предупреждены о «ночных похождениях» и их последствиях.

Они зашагали назад, сделав короткую остановку в домике Лухана, чтобы Чонин проверил, что Сехун не слишком пристает к своему вожатому, и чтобы пожелать доброй ночи — не то что бы он продолжал дружить с этим дураком, не подумайте. Когда они добрались до своего домика, Чондэ и Исин уже спали каждый на своей кровати. Тихо перешёптываясь, четыре парня в темноте переоделись в свои пижамы — Кёнсу, к счастью, положил её в самом верху чемодана, так что искать долго не пришлось — и залезли на кровати, пару раз с непривычки столкнувшись друг с другом. Хихикая, они пожелали друг другу сладких снов и наконец-то улеглись. Кёнсу не почистил зубы, и из-за этого чувствовал себя немного странно, но это, очевидно, было нормальное явление в лагере, потому что никто даже не упомянул об этом. Он решил, что тоже не будет об этом говорить. В конце концов, их можно почистить и утром. А сейчас он очень хотел спать, поэтому по-быстрому свернулся калачиком на, к удивлению, довольно удобной кровати и отвернулся от Чонина. Он не хотел видеть его силуэт так близко к себе, его дремлющее тело, обрисованное мягким лунным светом, украдкой пробирающимся через окно на противоположной стене.

Улыбнувшись самому себе, Кёнсу закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Возможно, этот летний лагерь не был так ужасен. Возможно, он даже вольётся в компанию и хорошо проведёт время.

Уже засыпая, Кёнсу неожиданно задумался: если Сехун был геем, то мог и Чонин им быть? Или отсутствие у Сехуна интереса к его лучшему другу означало, что Чонин определённо им не был? Хотя, на самом деле, это не имело никакого значения, потому что, независимо от ответа, Кёнсу его точно не заинтересует.

Неважно. Он подумает над этим утром, а пока — сон. Ему нужно хорошенько выспаться, этим он и займётся.

(О, как же он ошибался.)


	2. Chapter 2

Кёнсу всегда очень чутко спал и просыпался едва ли не от каждого шороха или движения, хотя при этом был жаворонком. Честно сказать, он ожидал проснуться в своё первое утро в лагере под щебет птиц или, наверное, от тёплых солнечных лучей, приятно согревающих лицо.

Однако он совсем не ожидал проснуться в глубокой ночи под звон гонга и хриплые крики вожатых.

С минуту он просто замороженно лежал, со страхом уставившись в темноту. В следующую секунду, тем не менее, на соседних кроватях зашевелились и громко застонали его товарищи.

— Серьёзно? — возмущённо протянул кто-то из них.

Мгновение спустя дверь резко открылась, и в комнату просочился яркий свет от фонаря, который на мгновение даже ослепил Кёнсу.

— Подъём, подъём, деточки! — раздался необоснованно веселый голос, в котором Кёнсу узнал Минсока.

— Хён, серьезно? — застонал Чондэ.

— В первую ночь? — сказал Чонин с соседней кровати.

Минсок захихикал.

— Мы в этом году решили сразу начать с главного!

— Вы пугаете новеньких, — печально заметил Чондэ.

Свет от фонаря пробежался по домику.

— О, точно. Простите, Исин, Кёнсу, — даже нотки сожаления не было слышно. — В общем, парни, лучше начинайте шевелиться. Мы отходим через пять минут, и вы знаете, что опоздавших всегда наказывают. До скорой встречи! — и затем он исчез.

В течение минуты царствовала тишина, а затем парни снова начали стонать и возмущаться.

— Мы должны встать, — сказал Чонин хриплым от сна голосом. — Они ведь уйдут без нас.

Когда парень откинул одеяло и, кряхтя, как старик (напомним, он был самым младшим в домике), начал вставать, Кёнсу вытянулся и схватил его за руку.

— Погоди, Чонин, что происходит? — спросил он отчаянно, пытаясь успокоить разбушевавшееся от страха сердце.

— О, точно, ты же не в курсе. Ночь посвящения. Они делают это каждый год, но мы не знаем, когда именно это взбредёт им в голову, — Чонин зевнул. — Хотя странно, обычно они не делают это в самую первую ночь.

— Посвящение? — нервно переспросил Кёнсу.

— Да, они всегда стаскивают нас с кроватей в середине ночи, чтобы устроить какую-нибудь сумасшедшую игру или типа того. При этом ещё утверждают, что это каким-то образом должно доказать нашу мужественность или храбрость, но на самом деле это просто оправдание вожатых, чтобы поприкалываться и вытащить нас из тёплых постелей в такой час, — сказал Чонин, включив свой фонарик и просунув ноги в обувь.

Кёнсу с тревогой закусил губу.

— А что они обычно заставляют вас делать? — спросил он, встав с кровати и надев свитер, краем глаза замечая, как Бекхён начал будить всё ещё дремлющего Чанёля.

Чонин пожал плечами, накинув на голову капюшон от толстовки.

— Каждый год по-разному. Обычно что-то, что должно нас испугать.

Кёнсу в ужасе сглотнул.

Несколько мгновений спустя шесть парней вывалились из своего домика, дрожа от ночного холода и зябкого ветра. Они направились к уже собирающейся на краю леса толпе других ребят, сжимая в руках свои фонари и сонно моргая от яркого света.

Когда они достигли своей цели, Чонин развернулся к Кёнсу и сказал:

— Я скоро вернусь, просто проверю, что Сехун не рыдает от страха, — и исчез прежде, чем Кёнсу смог сказать что-то в ответ.

— Ох уж этот Чонин, — сонно пробубнил Бекхён, сжимая руку полуспящего Чанёля и пытаясь согреться. — Он тратит половину своей жизни, чтобы жаловаться на Сехуна, а вторую — чтобы волноваться за него.

— Почему он так переживает за него? — спросил Кёнсу, безуспешно пытаясь найти младшего в толпе.

Бекхён пожал плечами, запуская руки под толстовку Чанёля, чтобы погреть ладони.

— Не знаю. Он всегда был таким.

Прежде чем Кёнсу попытался задать ещё один вопрос, громкий голос внезапно объявил:

— Хорошо, парни! Настало время! Время, чтобы отделить мальчиков от мужчин. Храброго от слабого. Вы готовы?

Ответом был хор нерешительных воплей, жалоб и стонов.

Другой голос, в котором Кёнсу узнал Лухана, звонко засмеялся и сказал:

— Хорошо, нечего терять время! Вперёд!

Толпа ребят начала неохотно погружаться в лес по узкой и каменистой тропинке, со всех сторон окружённой деревьями. Было темно, но каждый держал в руках фонарик, поэтому было достаточно света, чтобы увидеть, куда они идут. Иногда ветви густых деревьев расступались, и Кёнсу бросал взгляд на залитое лунным светом небо, нависавшее над ними своими бесчисленными звёздами. Однако он был слишком утомлён и сбит с толку, чтобы любоваться окружающей их природой, поэтому просто изо всех сил пытался не споткнуться о корни деревьев и не упасть позорно прямо перед всеми. Никто, казалось, не знал, куда они шли или что им предстоит сделать. Бекхён аккуратно обводил Чанёля вокруг препятствий, пока высокий парень шагал с закрытыми глазами и, наверное, досыпал бессовестно отнятый сон. Чондэ спокойно беседовал с Исином, скорее всего объясняя всё то, что Чонин сказал Кёнсу ещё в домике.

Говоря о Чонине, Кёнсу не видел младшего, пока тот внезапно не возник из ниоткуда минут через пять после начала их пути.

— Сехун снова дрожал и цеплялся за Лухана, — сказал Чонин, чьё лицо было слабо освещено светом от фонарика, — но я должен придерживаться команды своего домика.

Кёнсу неопределённо кивнул, потому что не был уверен, говорил ли Чонин непосредственно с ним. Не похоже, что они были друзьями или даже просто товарищами. Они только недавно встретились, сколько там, шесть часов назад? И по большей части всё это время они просто спали.

Минсок проверил и пересчитал их несколько минут спустя, но наотрез отказался рассказывать о том, куда они шли или что будут делать. Он просто злобно усмехнулся и снизу осветил своё лицо фонариком, пытаясь подражать фильмам ужасов. Чондэ нахмурился и пожелал ему либо рассказать им правду, либо заблудиться в густой чаще. Весельчак выбрал второй вариант и исчез в темноте, куда другие вожатые уже повели своих подопечных. Чондэ на это лишь пробормотал несколько сонных оскорблений.

После того, как все миновали самый тёмный участок леса, ребята наконец-то вышли на открытую поляну, где в центе уже ревел яркий костер. Все тут же собрались вокруг него, грея руки и немного испуганно озираясь на своих вожатых.

Один из них — фантастически высокий парень со светлыми волосами и серьёзно нахмуренными бровями, в котором Кёнсу признал Криса, — крикнул, и все немедленно успокоились, боясь даже посмотреть в лицо грозного парня. Воцарила абсолютная тишина, разве что был слышен редкий треск дров в костре.

— Когда-то давно, — начал Крис низким и не предвещающим ничего хорошего голосом, — древнее племя жило в этих лесах. Они жили за счёт земли, с уважением беря то, что предлагал им лес и природа. В этом лесу они нашли пропитание и ночлег. Однако они понимали, что, как у всего в этом мире, у леса также была другая сторона. Темная, опасная сторона, которая проявлялась ночью. Ужасные звери, свирепые волки и голодные медведи, ядовитые змеи и смертоносные существа, которые жили под землей. Все в племени знали, что ночью не стоит высовываться и рисковать, чтобы не встретиться с опасностями. Все знали, что выйти ночью в лес — смертельный приговор. Никто из тех, кто уходил в лес ночью, не возвращался.

— Однако два неопытных мальчика захотели бросить этому вызов. Они думали, что были достаточно храбрыми, чтобы войти ночью в лес, вооружёнными лишь ножами и копьями. Они думали, что станут героями, которых будут уважать и почитать. Им было лет шестнадцать или семнадцать, как и вам, и они были глупы. Они бесшумно покинули свои дома в глубокой ночи и зашли в лес, отважно входя в мир ужасных существ, которые скрывались в темноте. Когда спустя десять минут ничего так и не произошло, мальчики забыли об осторожности. Они начали смеяться и свистеть, крича, что все это были глупые старые сказки, чтобы пугать маленьких детей и не пускать их гулять ночью.

 — И затем, внезапно, их факел потух. Порыв леденящего кости ветра почти сбил их с ног, погрузив в полную темноту. Два мальчика тут же околели и затем услышали низкое, отдаленное завывание, плывущее по ветру. Ау-у-у! — когда мягкое завывание разлетелось эхом по всему лесу, Кёнсу задрожал (даже зная, что это был просто Крис). — Минуту спустя они услышали его снова, но ближе. И снова, еще громче. А-у-у-у! Они тут же бросились бежать к своему поселению, мчась через густой лес, ветви и терновник, хватающий их одежду и царапающий лица, но им было все равно: они просто продолжали бежать. Тем не менее, неважно, как быстро и долго бежали глупцы, они все равно не смогли добраться до поселения вовремя. Они услышали завывание в четвертый раз, так близко, что практически почувствовали на своих шеях горячее дыхание, и затем…

В ночи, из тёмной чащи леса, раздался громкий крик, и Кёнсу резко подскочил, споткнувшись о стоящего рядом Бекхёна, а несколько других ребят помладше закричали. Все с широко распахнутыми от страха глазами тут же повернулись в направлении крика и увидели бледного Лухана, неожиданно появившегося из-за деревьев. Он подхватил историю на месте, где закончил Крис.

— Только один мальчик вернулся в лагерь той ночью, его лицо и спина были изрезаны зубчатыми ранами от когтей. Никто больше никогда не видел второго ребёнка, а тот, который выжил, никогда не говорил об этой ночи. С тех пор он был замкнут и молчалив, едва походя на живого человека, а его глаза до самой смерти горели темнотой и ужасом. На его лице остались шрамы, шрамы, которые всю жизнь напоминали ему о той ночи. Больше он никогда не решался войти в лес.

Крис снова забрал роль рассказчика и с лицом, озарённым золотым светом от костра, продолжил:

— Призрак умершего мальчика все ещё блуждает по этому лесу. Его душа бродит здесь как предупреждение для тех, кто считает себя достаточно храбрым для ночных прогулок, и тех, кто думает, что в лесу ничего нет. Иногда, если прислушаться, всё ещё можно услышать его крики, эхом отзывающиеся на ветру.

История закончилась, и тишина окутала постояльцев лагеря, но Кёнсу, казалось, был оглушён бешеным стуком своего сердца. Он знал, что это было глупо, — конечно, не было никакого призрака, это же просто выдуманная история, чтобы напугать их, — но это не мешало его крови застыть от одного воспоминания о крике Лухана. Он задрожал даже при том, что его окутывало тепло от огня.

 — Отлично, время историй подошло к концу, — неожиданно сказал новый голос, и Кёнсу развернулся к четвёртому вожатому, Чунмёну, который ярко улыбался, как будто и не было сейчас всей этой жуткой и пугающей истории.

— Пора возвращаться в лагерь!

Повисла гробовая тишина, а затем кто-то спросил:

— И всё?

Все без исключения вожатые ухмыльнулись, и сердце Кёнсу ухнуло в пятки.

Несколько минут спустя они начали обходить каждого мальчика и забирать в огромный полиэтиленовых пакет все их фонарики, а затем разделили ребят на пары. Бекхён и Чанёль были объединены автоматически, ведь первый так и прирос ко второму, теперь больше в страхе, чем от холода. То же самое с Чондэ и Исином, которые были прижаты друг к другу около костра. Оглянувшись, Минсок обратился к Кёнсу:

— Кёнсу, ты будешь с Чонином.

— Х-хорошо, — сказал Кёнсу, отдавая его фонарик. — А что мы должны делать?

Минсок зловеще улыбнулся.

— Вернуться в лагерь, — просто ответил он.

— Но уже темно, — нервно заметил Кёнсу.

— В этом и вся суть, — сказал Минсок и, с улыбкой похлопав парня по плечу, двинулся дальше.

Когда он ушел, Кёнсу неопределённо развернулся к Чонину.

— Эм…

— О, нет, — сказал Чонин, смотря через плечо Кёнсу. — Думаю, они отправят нас в парах.

— А? — Кёнсу обернулся и увидел, как Крис указал двум младшим, выглядящим словно испуганные мангусты, идти по тому же пути, по которому и пришли. Бедные испуганные мальчики, несколько раз отчаянно оглянувшись назад, вскоре исчезли в темноте леса.

— Даже не группами, а по парам отправляют. Разделяют нас, чтобы мы не смогли просто идти по пятам кого-то впереди, — Чонин нахмурился. — Ненавижу ночные посвящения.

Кёнсу резко втянул воздух, яростно дрожа.

— Но это… это же опасно!

Чонин пожал плечами.

— Не так опасно, как в их истории, — сказал он. Когда глаза Кёнсу в страхе расширились, он добавил: — Нет, дело не в этом, тут нет ничего опасного. По идее, это просто должно нас испугать. Пока мы придерживаемся тропинки, мы будем в порядке.

Кёнсу ни в коем образе не почувствовал себя легче.

— Но у нас даже нет фонариков!

Чонин снова пожал плечами.

— Ну, по крайней мере, так нас не заметят волки, да?

— Чонин! — завизжал Кёнсу, гранича с истерикой. — Я должен вернуться домой живым!

Чонин засмеялся.

— Ничего не случится, — сказал он. — Я обещаю. Я защищу тебя.

Это заявление заставило Кёнсу замолчать, и он отвернулся, чтобы снова посмотреть на огонь.

— Я не подписывался на это, — пробормотал он тихо, скрестив руки на груди. — Я хочу домой.

Чонин вновь засмеялся.

— Ты похож на плаксивого ребенка, — начал дразнить он. — Да ладно тебе, это будет круто. Они делают так, чтобы напугать нас, а не убить.

Однако Кёнсу было все равно: история Криса всё ещё звучала в его голове, он дрожал, и ему действительно очень-очень не хотелось это делать.

Все без дела слонялись у костра, пока очередная пара отправлялась в пугающую темноту леса, чтобы добраться до лагеря. Кёнсу встал около огня и приобнял себя за плечи, пытаясь не слушать стоящих рядом двух младших парней, которые рассказывали друг другу жуткие истории, и наблюдая, как сначала Чанёль и Бекхён, а затем Чондэ и Исин исчезали в темном лесу.

— Ты готов? — внезапно спросил Чонин, незаметно подойдя сзади, что Кёнсу аж подскочил. Он не слышал, как парень приблизился.

— Кхм, — откашлялся Кёнсу, пытаясь скрыть своё смущение. — Нет.

Чонин захихикал. Он посмотрел на небо.

— По крайней мере этой ночью чистое небо. Как-то раз они заставили нас проходить обряд посвящения во время грозы, и все боялись, что их ударит молния.

Кёнсу проследил за его пристальным взглядом ввысь и охнул, потеряв дар речи.

— Что? — спросил Чонин, непонимающе посмотрев на него.

— Тут столько… звезд, — сказал Кёнсу в изумлении.

— Да, они обычно там и висят, — сказал Чонин, смеясь.

— Но в городе их не видно, — выдохнул Кёнсу, боясь даже моргнуть, чтобы все это великолепие не исчезло.

— Ты что, никогда не видел звёзд? — спросил Чонин.

Кёнсу покачал головой.

— Не так, — ответил он. — Не так… много. Кажется, чем больше смотрю, тем больше их становится.

Чонин обратил взгляд на него, и это определённо заставило Кёнсу почувствовать себя неловко.

— Ты похож на маленького ребенка, — сказал Чонин слабо дразнящим тоном. — Правда похож, особенно с твоими-то большими глазами.

Кёнсу залился краской, но, к счастью, это было не так заметно в красных отблесках огня.

— Это классно, ясно? — заворчал он. — Я всегда хотел вот так увидеть звезды.

Чонин хмыкнул и подошёл к нему ближе, почти что прижимаясь, и Кёнсу в душе смущённо поёжился. Младший поднял руку и указала пальцем куда-то в небо.

— Видишь вон ту большую и яркую звезду? — Кёнсу угукнул, не зная, куда себя деть. — Это Полярис. Северная звезда. Она на кончике созвездия Малой Медведицы, видишь? — он нарисовал в воздухе небольшой ковш. — Урса Минор.

Кёнсу искоса посмотрел на звезды, но все, что он видел, была кучка небольших белых точек.

— Ага, — все равно сказал он. — Ясно.

Чонин засмеялся.

— Ты не видишь, да?

Кёнсу покраснел и покачал головой.

— Вообще нет.

— Смотри, следуй за моим пальцем, — Чонин практически приобнял Кёнсу, навалившись на него сзади, чтобы указать на созвездие. Кёнсу же почувствовал, как его тело начинало гореть. — Вот Полярис, а затем, немного правее, следующая звезда, и так вырисовывается ковшик.

Кёнсу отчаянно пытался не отвлекаться на тёплое дыхание Чонина на затылке и искать созвездие, на которое так усердно указывал Чонин. Наконец, спустя пару секунд и нескольких выдохов Чонина он на самом деле увидел его.

— О! Вижу. И правда, очень красиво, — _теперь, пожалуйста, отойди от меня подальше, пока я не начал задыхаться_. — Откуда ты так много знаешь о звездах?  
   
— Чанель просто помешан на астрономии. Он каждый год читает нам скучные лекции на эту тему, — признался он. — Думаю, они всё же пригодились, — Чонин усмехнулся и наконец-то отошёл, так что Кёнсу выдохнул. — Я покажу тебе больше, если захочешь.

— О, да, к-конечно, — сказал Кёнсу немного нервно, но, прежде чем Чонин смог продолжить, Минсок назвал их имена.

— Ваша очередь, мои хорошие! — закричал их вожатый, усмехнувшись.

Кёнсу почувствовал, как снова съёжился. Он почти забыл обо всем, пока Чонин стоял рядом, дышал ему в волосы, прижимался — в общем, понятно. Страх вновь ухватился за его грудь.

Чонин обречённо вздохнул рядом.

— Ну, думаю, нам пора, — сказал он мрачно. — Совершенно бесполезно даже пытаться бороться с этим.

— Именно, если вы не хотите прослыть единственными девчонками в мужском лагере! — звонко сообщил Минсок.

Чонин фыркнул.

— Так, всё, — сказал он Кёнсу. — Вперед.

Кёнсу было трудно оторвать себя от огня. Ночной воздух был холоден, даже слишком, поэтому, как только они отошли от источника тепла, он задрожал: и от холода, и от перспективы погружения в тёмный густой лес.

— Не привлекайте волков! — крикнул им вслед Минсок, но Кёнсу, правда, не оценил это напутствие.

Мгновение спустя они с Чонином ступили на слабо видневшийся путь среди деревьев, и, серьёзно, Кёнсу совершенно ничего не видел.

— Чонин, — сказал он отчаянно. — Как, чёрт возьми, мы вернёмся?

Чонин засмеялся где-то с левой стороны от него.

— Мы просто будем идти по тропинке. Если почувствуешь, что идёшь в кусты, то ты сошёл с пути.

Теперь Кёнсу била крупная дрожь, и это определёно было не от холода.

— Это ужасный обряд посвящения.

— Что правда, то правда, — сказал Чонин и начал шагать увереннее, и с каждым метром его шаги становились все тише и тише.

— Подожди! — сказал Кёнсу и помчался вперёд, врезаясь прямо в спину Чонина. Взвизгнув от внезапного контакта с другим телом, Кёнсу почти что упал.

Чонин громко — по мнению Кёнсу, слишком громко для ночной глуши — засмеялся.

— Успокойся, хён, — заверил он (и Кёнсу, кажется, минуту переваривал то, как в устах Чонина звучит такое приятное «хён»). — Просто иди за мной, и всё будет в порядке.

Честно, не с темнотой были у Кёнсу проблемы. Он поборол этот страх ещё несколько лет назад. Просто… внезапный шелест и жуткие лесные звуки, а ещё эта глупая страшная история вожатых. Сердце Кёнсу колотилось настолько громко, и он был уверен, что Чонин это слышал. Каждый раз, когда раздавался очередной шорох, оно и вовсе было готово выпрыгнуть из груди. К счастью, Чонин не комментировал его детскую реакцию, хотя один раз, когда старший особенно смешно пискнул из-за порыва ветра, всё же тихо хихикнул.

Кёнсу по пятам следовал за Чонином, шаг в шаг следуя его темпу, однако в какой-то момент всё же умудрился зацепиться за выпирающий корень и, потеряв равновесие, упасть на одно колено. Потратив несколько драгоценных секунд, чтобы, ворча, стряхнут грязь со штанины, Кёнсу снова зашагал вперёд. Лишь только мгновение спустя, он понял, что больше не слышал Чонина, и в течение ужасающей секунды почти получил сердечный приступ.

— Чонин? — отчаянно позвал он, начиная одновременно паниковать и злиться от перспективы застрять одному в лесу глубокой ночью.

— Я здесь, хён, — раздался откуда-то спереди знакомый голос, и облегчение нахлынуло на Кёнсу головокружительной волной. — Жду, пока ты нагонишь.

Кёнсу проглотил крошечный всхлип и вслепую пошёл вперёд.

— Где ты? — спросил он, стараясь даже не думать о том, как жалко он звучал в этот момент.

— Прямо здесь, — несколько шагов спустя пальцы Кёнсу ухватились за мягкую ткань толстовки. — Может будешь держать меня за руку?

Голос Чонина казался немного смущенным, но Кёнсу тут же выпалил:

— Нет!

— Хорошо, тогда больше не отставай, — тёплая ткань ускользнула из рук Кёнсу, и быстрые шаги увели Чонина на тревожной скорости вперёд.

— Чонин, погоди! — Кёнсу ту же поспешил вперед и, вновь спотыкаясь обо что-то, во второй раз рухнул на Чонина, хватаясь за его толстовку. — Просто давай… я буду держаться за твою одежду, чтобы мы были рядом.

Чонин привычно рассмеялся.

— Давай, — согласился он. — Если хочешь, можешь держаться за кромку моей толстовки. Не отпускай её, иначе я оставляю тебя тут.

Кёнсу активно закивал, а затем понял, что в темноте Чонин этого просто не увидит.

— Хорошо, — было чертовски неловко вести себя так; и почему из всех людей он застрял тут именно с Чонином? Последний, к слову, снова начал двигаться вперёд, а Кёнсу мёртвой хваткой вцепился в его толстовку и потопал следом, иногда всё же натыкаясь на небольшие препятствия. Один раз тропинка резко повернула, и, так как они ничего не видели, Чонин стукнулся головой прямо о ближайшее дерево и начал смеяться слишком громко для такого тихого леса. Кёнсу натянуто поддержал его своим смешком, однако все, о чём он думал, — это как бы поскорее им вернуться в лагерь. Для начала, он не помнил, чтобы они так долго шли к костру. Они вообще правильно идут? Они потерялись? Разве так выглядела тропинка в прошлый раз? Ответов он найти не мог, поэтому просто доверил их безопасное возвращение Чонину.

В этих отношениях он определённо не был хорошим хёном.

Пробираясь дальше через лес, они совсем не говорили. И Кёнсу это не нравилось, потому что в гробовой тишине он слышал даже самый тихий шелест и шорох из темноты. Особенно он ненавидел неожиданное выкрики сов на деревьях — они казались настолько зловещими, что он еле сдерживался, чтобы не закрыть уши руками, но тогда бы ему пришлось отпустить Чонина, и, надо сказать, он был уже к этому готов. Он изо всех сил пытался сконцентрироваться на тропике, стараясь не обращать внимания ни на выпирающие из-под земли корни деревьев, ни на царапающий щеки холодный ветер.

Внезапно раздался низкий сопящий звук, и Кёнсу с Чонином оба застыли. Старший почувствовал, как его кровь заледенела, когда мягкий рычащий звук зазвучал из леса с левой стороны от них, и, когда тот внезапно повторился ещё громче и резче, Кёнсу просто не выдержал и закричал, зажмурившись, сев на корточки и зажав уши руками. Он думал, что что-то сейчас произойдет — что угодно — но ничего не случилось. Он сделал глубокий вдох, но с места не сдвинулся, так и остался сидеть внизу.

— Хён, давай, мы должны вернуться в лагерь, — даже с прикрытыми ушами Кёнсу мог с уверенностью сказать, что голос Чонина немного дрожал.

— Нет, — отказался Кёнсу. — Я не могу это сделать.

Неожиданно, чужая рука прикоснулась к руке Кёнсу, заставив его вздрогнуть. Чонин был настойчив, и Кёнсу пришлось встать на свои ватные ноги. Теплая рука сжала его пальцы.

— Уже близко, — пообещал тёплый голос на ухо Кёнсу. — Просто давай ещё немного пройдём вперёд.

Кёнсу сглотнул и сжал пальцы Чонина в ответ. Как бы то ни было, он действительно не хотел его отпускать. Рука Чонина была теплой и утешала, и Кёнсу позволил Чонину практически тащить себя дальше вдоль тропинки. Каждый даже самый крошечный звук заставлял его вздрагивать, но теперь это делал и Чонин, и, сказать честно, Кёнсу чувствовал себя немного лучше, зная, что он был не единственным, кто боялся.

В конце концов они увидели тусклый свет впереди и тут же побежали что есть мочи, ни на что не обращая внимания, лишь бы поскорее освободиться от тисков леса. Кёнсу почти заплакал от счастья, когда они наконец выбежали на площадку для кемпинга, где даже ночью ярко сияли огни главного здания.

— О, слава Богу, — выдохнул Чонин немного нервно. — Я уже думал, что мы никогда не выберемся.

— Я ненавижу этот лес, — тут же объявил Кёнсу, все ещё немного чувствуя слабость в коленях.

Чонин тихонько засмеялся.

— Тебе стоит полюбить его, потому что скоро ты будешь проводить в нём очень много времени.

Кёнсу застонал.

Чонин несильно сжал его ладонь, и Кёнсу вспомнил, что они все ещё держались за руки.

— Пошли, вернёмся в домик и ляжем уже спать. Я ужас как устал.

Кёнсу быстро с этим согласился и торопливо отпустил его руку, после чего они, не сговариваясь, зашагали к своему домику. Отсутствие тепла огорчало, а сердце всё ещё не замедлило свой бешеный темп, однако Кёнсу, скорее, просто притворится, что они никогда и ни держались за руки, чем когда-либо упомянет об этом. Держаться за руки — не нормально для семнадцатилетнего гетеро парня. Кем Чонин и был.

Они были уже на полпути к своему домику, когда Чонин внезапно остановился и развернулся в направлении домика Лухана, заявив:

— О, погоди, мне просто нужно…

Прежде чем договорил фразу, в дверном проеме упомянутого домика показался знакомый силуэт — как будто поджидал этого момента — и громко заявил:

— Даже не смей проверять меня, Ким Чонин, и иди спи!

Чонин фыркнул, а Кёнсу издал тихий смешок.

— Я ещё даже не зашёл, дурак!

— И не надо! — крикнул в ответ Сехун.

— Заткнитесь оба и идите спать! — завопил кто-то из третьего домика.

Чонин цокнул языком и вновь повернулся лицом ко все ещё хихикающему Кёнсу.

— Ладно, пошли.

Увидев свою постель, Кёнсу был готов просто расплакаться от счастья. Все остальные ребята уже вернулись в домик и спали на своих местах, поэтому Кёнсу, едва скинув с себя обувь, тут же забрался на свою кровать и нырнул под одеяло, как будто оно могло защитить его от всех этих ночных ужасов. Чонин также забрался на свою стоящую рядом кровать, но Кёнсу решительно отвернулся от него, всё ещё немного смущенный всем, что произошло за прошедший час. Домик затих, и некоторое время он думал, что Чонин уже заснул, но затем мягкий голос прошептал:

— Доброй ночи, хён.

Кёнсу сглотнул.

— Спокойной ночи, Чонин, — шепнул он в ответ. — Спасибо за… ну, ты понял.

— Да, — просто сказал Чонин, но этого было достаточно.

Несколько минут спустя сердце Кёнсу наконец-то пришло в привычный ритм, и он, абсолютно истощённый, уснул.

Вообще, Кёнсу считал себя жаворонком, но довольно быстро стало ясно, что неожиданный подъём в середине ночи всё же имеет свои последствия. Во второй раз их разбудили, только солнце показалось на горизонте. В этот раз, по крайней мере, вместо зловещих барабанных ритмов и воплей, они просыпались под неприятно громкую поп-музыку, просто взрывающую стоящие повсюду колонки.

Все привычно заворчали и начали сползать с кроватей, быстро натягивая одежду и таща свои тела в кафетерий. Кёнсу немного занервничал, когда Чонин сел рядом с ним, немного коснувшись его коленей своими, но затем очень сонный Сехун практически упал с другой стороны от своего (бывшего?) лучшего друга, и тот быстро завёл с ним беседу, так что Кёнсу снова смог дышать спокойно.

— Итак, как посвят? — спросил Чондэ, приземляясь с Исином напротив Кёнсу.

— Чанёль заснул прямо во время истории, — сказал сидящий справа Бекхён, хихикая. — Он даже не понял, почему все так напуганы.

На самом деле Чанёль, казалось, и сейчас не понимал, что происходит, потому что его глаза все ещё были закрыты, а организм явно досыпал положенные ему часы.

— Он всегда так много спит? — спросил Исин, и Кёнсу был благодарен, что ему не пришлось задавать этот вопрос.

Бекхён засмеялся, слишком громко и крайне весело для не спавшего полночи парня. Чанёль же продолжал не реагировать на внешний мир.

— Только в первый день, — ответил Бекхён. — Просто он не может уснуть в ночь перед поездкой в лагерь, волнуется. Хотя на самом деле он тут главная соня.

— Чанёль — король сна. Этот парень может заснуть где угодно и когда угодно. Однажды это малец как-то уснул на улице, после чего пошёл дождь, а он, представляешь, и ухом не повёл, — добавил Чондэ, взмахнув ложкой.

Кёнсу тихо засмеялся.

Внезапно Чонин вернулся к своей компании и хлопнул рукой по столу.

— Вчера мы с Кёнсу слышали, как что-то в лесу рычало! — объявил он.

Все хором охнули и шумно забормотали.

— Серьёзно?

Чонин гордо кивнул, как будто это был великий подвиг.

— Да, когда мы возвращались в лагерь. Сначала раздался какой-то шелест, а затем мы услышали рык.

— И что вы сделали? — спросил Бекхён, распахнув глаза.

Чонин кашлянул.

— Мы, ну, подождали, — Кёнсу покраснел, вспомнив его менее впечатляющую реакцию, — и оно ушло.

Чондэ фыркнул.

— Наверное, это был енот.

— Еноты не рычат! — возразил Чонин, жутко оскорблённый таким предположением.

— Нет, рычат! — настоял Чондэ.

— Лучше послушай его, — посоветовал Бекхён. — Ты же знаешь, он в этом разбирается побольше нашего.

Чонин раздраженно фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди, как маленький обиженный ребенок.

— Это был не енот, — надулся он.

Кёнсу немного наклонился к нему.

— Почему нужно верить Чондэ? — прошептал он удивленно.

— Он знает всё о природе и всей этой живности, — сказал Чонин, морща нос. — Его родители экологи или экспедиторы, не помню. И он был в бойскаутах всю жизнь, наверное.

— О, — Кёнсу боролся с желаемом прыснуть. — Ну, это весомо.

— Это полезно, — признал Чонин. — Он говорит, какие растения и жуки могут нас убить. И, что ещё более важно, что может убить Сехуна.

Кёнсу открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, почему именно Сехуна, но в следующую же секунду упомянутый громко чихнул, а потом опять и затем ещё пять раз подряд.

— О, нет, — застонал младший. — Уже?

— У Сехуна есть аллергия, кажется, на всё, — сказал Бекхён, а Чонин оперативно вытащил из своего кармана платок и протянул парню. — Буквально на всё.

— Не на всё, — возмутился Сехун. — Просто… почти на всё.

Кёнсу удивленно открыл рот.

— Тогда почему ты поехал в лесной лагерь? — удивился он.

— О, это вообще умора! — сказал Чондэ. — Его отец чертовски богат, и он главный спонсор этого лагеря. Именно поэтому наш избалованный макне получает все, что только хочет.

— Я не избалованный! — нахмурился Сехун, высморкавшись.

— И он продолжает пребывать здесь, потому что его драгоценная принцесса Лу работает в лагере, — добавил Чонин, и Сехун бросил в него использованный носовой платок. Чонин в ответ вскрикнул и шлепнул парня по руке.

— Фу!

Как будто вызванный смущающим прозвищем Чонина Лухан внезапно появился в дверях столовой, широко улыбаясь.

— Ах, вижу, все пережили посвящение! — крикнул он.

Ответом ему был привычный мужской хор жалоб, на что вожатый лишь усмехнулся.

— Ладно, ладно. В общем, надеюсь, все уже здесь. Пора начать завтрак. Домик Чунмёна может первым выстроиться в линию, — он указал на стойку с подносами. — О, и, Сехун, иди сюда за своей специальной порцией.

Сехун усмехнулся и встал.

— Вот и плюсики аллергии подъехали, — сказал он и умчался прочь.

Вскоре все получили свой завтрак и расселись за столики, разговаривая и обсуждая планы на день.

— Лухан-хён сказал, что мы сразу после завтрака пойдём на озеро, — сказал Сехун, слизывая с ложки свою специальную гипоаллергенную овсянку. — Чтобы покупаться и поиграть на берегу.

— О Боже! — воскликнул Чанёль, который проснулся, как только перед ним поставили поднос с едой, и теперь восторженно бодрствовал. — Я так скучал по утренним заплывам! — все нетерпеливо согласились.

Кёнсу, между тем, так и застыл с ложкой у лица. Плавать. В озере. Кёнсу даже в бассейнах не мог плавать. С дном. Не то что бы он боялся воды или вроде того (хорошо, возможно, он немного боялся воды), но он буквально просто не знал, как нужно плавать.

Он здесь умрет.


	3. Chapter 3

Как только в поле зрения появилось озеро, Бекхён первым сломя голову помчался к нему, скинул с себя футболку и звонко, совершенно по-детски закричал:

— Кто последний, тот убирается в домике!

Чанёль побежал вторым и, спасибо длинным ногам, быстро нагнал Бекхёна. Он обхватил меньшего паренька руками и, едва их ног коснулась вода, поднял его и тут же кинул в озеро, будто тот ничего и не весил.

Полностью мокрый Бекхён, едва вынырнув, громко закричал и забил руками по воде.

— Пак Чанёль! — завопил он. — Холодно же!

Другие предпочли медленно подойти к берегу и при этом остаться сухими, пока Кёнсу в ужасе смотрел на озеро. Остановившись, Чонин встал рядом и, засмеявшись, снял свою рубашку (заставив Кёнсу стыдливо покраснеть и опустить лицо).

— Вода в этом озере из года в год холодная, Бек, — сказал он. — И, заметь, каждый год Чанёль тебя в неё кидает.

Бекхён нахмурился и, гордо задрав нос, демонстративно отбросил прилипшие ко лбу каштановые пряди. Чанёль усмехнулся и как можно скорее стянул с себя рубашку, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и без раздумий броситься в воду к другу.

На самом деле само озеро было довольно небольшим, ничего особенного: открытое пространство с водой, кругом обрисованное деревьями, с небольшими песчаными берегами, уходящими в редкие тихие волны. И судя по тому, как Чанёль и Бекхён стояли в воде, оно было довольно глубоким.

Исин присел на выступающий над водой берег и начал взбалтывать руками кристальную гладь.

— Почему оно такое холодное? — вздрогнув от леденящей температуры, спросил он Чондэ, который, казалось, уже во всю готовился к погружению.

Его друг пожал плечами.

— Мы думаем, что вода в это озеро приливает непосредственно из корейской тундры, — важно заявил он.

— В Корее есть тундра? — спросил Исин, распахнув глаза.

Чондэ победно засмеялся.

— Нет. Я пошутил. На самом деле мы и сами были бы рады узнать, почему она всегда такая холодная. Возможно, лагерь специально выбрал такое местечко, чтобы всячески подвергать нас пыткам.

Один за другим парни начали спрыгивать в воду, и лишь один Кёнсу, всё ещё полностью одетый, задержался на берегу, закусив губу и обняв себя за плечи. День быстро становился теплее, а воздух нагревался от высоко висевшего в небе солнца. Оно приятно пекло Кёнсу в шею, пока парень как вкопанный стоял и наблюдал за остальными ребятами, счастливо плескавшимися в воде и безжалостно топившими друг друга. Кивнув самому себе, Кёнсу всё-таки подкрался к краю воды и, присев, аккуратно опустил один пальчик в озеро, однако тут же его одернув.

И правда, очень холодно.

— Эй, Кёнсу! — внезапно крикнул Минсок из воды. Тот испуганно посмотрел на него. — Чего ты ждёшь?

Кёнсу сглотнул.

— Я, м-м-м, — нервно протянул он. — Я не знаю, немного холодно…

— Всё не так плохо! — сказал Чондэ, плавающий около старшего. — Если просто резко нырнёшь, то довольно быстро привыкнешь.

Кёнсу встал и смущенно почесал свою шею.

— Ах, да, я просто… м-м-м, мне нужно в уборную. Да.

Господи, он чертовски плох, никуда не годится.

Когда он развернулся, чтобы торопливо засеменить обратно в лагерь, Минсок вновь окликнул его.

— Подожди, ты должен взять с собой кого-то!

Кёнсу удивленно обернулся. Он даже не собирался в туалет, честно. Он просто хотел ненадолго скрыться, чтобы придумать лучшее оправдание.

Минсок пригрозил ему пальцем.

— Никаких блужданий по лесу без пары, — сказал он.

— Но я буду придерживаться тропинки, — заверил Кёнсу, вспоминая прошедшую ночь.

Минсок пожал плечами.

— Правила есть правила. Мы не хотим, чтобы ты заблудился. И чтобы тебя съели.

Кёнсу вздрогнул, хотя прекрасно знал, что вожатый пошутил. Минсок тем временем осмотрелся.

— Кто хочет составить Кёнсу компанию для похода в туалет?

И едва Кёнсу успел смущенно съёжиться от такого вопроса, знакомый голос объявил:

— Давайте я! — Чонин подплыл к берегу и вышел из воды. Полуголый и мокрый. Кёнсу безнадёжно залился краской.

Блеснув своей белоснежной улыбкой, Чонин подошёл к Кёнсу и встряхнул влажные волосы. Однако прежде, чем отправиться в путь, Чонин нашёл взглядом бледного, словно моль, Сехуна, лениво плавающего рядом с Луханом.

— Эй, ты, — крикнул ему Чонин, — не смей тут утонуть.

Сехун усмехнулся и плеснул в него водой.

— Вообще-то, я предварительно научился плавать, умник, — передразнил он.

— Твой богатый папа водил тебя на уроки плавания для младенцев? — засмеялся Чонин.

Сехун фыркнул:

— Возможно.

Парень покачал головой, а затем вернулся к Кёнсу и улыбнулся.

— Вот, теперь пошли.

Кёнсу кивнул и торопливо зашагал рядом с Чонином, всё так же обнимая себя за плечи и чувствуя просто невероятное смущение. Кидая кроткие и быстрые взгляды в сторону Чонина, он узнал, что у того было очень натренированное тело, сухие мышцы и золотая кожа. Кёнсу, с другой стороны, был невероятно бледным и даже немного полным, а там, где у Чонина были острые углы и утонченные линии, у Кёнсу, определено, были мягкие округлости. После увиденного он совершенно точно не хотел снимать футболку.

Они уже отошли от озера, когда Чонин внезапно выдал:

— Не умеешь плавать?

Кёнсу посмотрел на него удивленно (плохая идея — слишком много голой кожи).

— А?

Чонин немного улыбнулся, смотря куда-то вперёд.

— Ты не умеешь плавать. Не то что бы не хочешь, просто не можешь, верно?

Кёнсу позорно склонил голову.

— М-м… да. Как ты узнал?

Чонин засмеялся, но в его смехе совершенно не было упрёка или насмешки, чего так боялся Кёнсу.

— Ты так же испуганно смотрел на озеро, как ночью на лес.

Кёнсу подавленно вздохнул.

— Да, я просто совсем не… храбрый.

Чонин слегка толкнул его своими плечами.

— Эй, здесь нечего стыдиться, — сказал он, зачесывая свои мокрые волосы назад. — Не твоя ошибка, что ты никогда не учился плавать.

Кёнсу немного занервничал.

— У меня, м-м, был неудачный опыт в детстве, — признался он. — Мой дядя бросил меня в глубокий бассейн, я тогда наглотался воды, наверное, на всю жизнь, и это было действительно страшно. С тех пор глубина раздражает меня.

— О, это страшно, — понимающе пробубнил Чонин, — но ведь я могу научить тебя плавать, если хочешь.

В голове Кёнсу тут же развернулась картина, как Чонин держит его за руки под водой, как он неизбежно начинает тонуть и как Чонин позже делает ему искусственное дыхание рот в рот. Внезапно по его телу разлилось тепло. Кашлянув, он сказал другое:

— Ах, нет, спасибо, — и, сжав кромку своей футболки, добавил, — не хочу позориться на глазах у других ребят.

Чонин снова засмеялся, и его смех был таким звонким и тёплым, что Кёнсу был готов слушать его вечно.

— Думаю, понимаю тебя, — они уже приближались к главному зданию. — Слушай! Я тут вспомнил, что в прошлом году мы соорудили небольшой плот, чтобы сидеть на воде. Ну, знаешь, такой импровизированный плавучий трон. Он наверняка ещё здесь. Я найду его для тебя, и тогда ты сможешь играть с нами на озере и не бояться утонуть.

Кёнсу не решался соглашаться, поэтому неопределённо кивнул и просто сказал:

— Возможно.

Они добрались до ванных, и Кёнсу скользнул внутрь, чтобы, стыдливо постояв там несколько минут, вернуться обратно. Чонин ждал там же, где он его оставил: подпирал собой стену снаружи. Его всё ещё немного влажная кожа маняще блестела в лучах яркого солнца, и Кёнсу пришлось сглотнуть, прежде чем подойти к нему ближе. Возвращались они к озеру молча — Кёнсу сам по себе был молчуном и догадывался, что Чонин тоже был не самым лучшим собеседником, — но, надо признать, неловко им не было. На самом деле, прогулка под тёплыми лучами в приятной тишине была довольно хорошей идеей. (Хотя, сказать честно, Кёнсу было бы намного комфортнее, если бы Чонин надел футболку).

Как только они добрались до озера, Чонин тут же крикнул:

— Эй, парни, Кёнсу не умеет плавать!

Казалось, каждая макушка, плескавшаяся в воде, тут же повернулась и уставилась на Кёнсу, который тут же вспыхнул.

— Серьёзно? — недоверчиво переспросил Минсок.

Кёнсу опустил взгляд и, проведя ногой по траве, позорно кивнул.

— Ты должен был просто рассказать об этом! — улыбнулся Минсок. — Если не хочешь, можешь не плавать. Никто не будет тебя заставлять.

Облегчение нахлынуло на Кёнсу, когда все добродушно согласились. Чонин слегка ударил его в плечо, как будто намекая: «Видишь? Я же говорил».

— Ребята, — позвал Чонин, — у нас же остался наш плот с прошлого года? Он бы мог на нём поплавать.

К удивлению Кёнсу, все пришли в просто безумное движение: каждый пытался выяснить, остался ли где их импровизированный плот, — и затем Чанёль гордо объявил:

— Я спрятал его в деревьях, чтобы никто не нашёл! Он наверняка всё ещё там! — парень указал на густой подлесок позади.

Чонин нахмурился, затем развернулся и без лишних слов погрузился в лес, оставив Кёнсу одного стоять около озера и с тревогой смотреть ему вслед. С минуту царила тишина, пока все смотрели и ждали вердикта от шелестевшего кустами Чонина.

— Ага! — наконец-то закричал он и спустя мгновение появился из-за зарослей, таща за собой большой квадратный плотик из древесины. — Вот и он! — закричал Чонин, и все восторженно загоготали.

Кёнсу, однако, этой всеобщей — и, надо сказать, совершенно непонятной для него — радости не разделял. Он сомнительно смерил взглядом, так называемый, плот.

— Ты уверен, что это вообще плавает? — спросил он.

Чонин засмеялся и потащил плот по траве к озеру.

— Конечно, плавает, это же древесина.

— Ясно, но меня-то он выдержит? — недоверчиво уточнил Кёнсу.

Чонин усмехнулся, с гигантским всплеском кинув плот в воду. Квадрат из всевозможных веток и деревянных досок пару раз покачнулся и затем застыл в воде как терпеливая утка.

— Конечно, — заверил Чонин. — Один раз мы посадили на него троих парней. Он, конечно, потом перевернулся, но это была чисто их вина.

Кёнсу это никак не убедило.

— Итак, залезаешь? — добродушно спросил Чонин, встав на колени и подтянув плот к берегу. — Эй, Сехун, подержи с той стороны.

Кёнсу нервничал все больше и больше, но, казалось, отступать уже нельзя. Он совсем не хочет стать изгоем и привлечь к себе ещё больше внимания. Предварительно похлопав ступнёй по плоту, Кёнсу подождал, пока Сехун не подплывет и не придержит его. Когда всё стало довольно приемлемо и устойчиво, Чонин посмотрел вверх и улыбнулся Кёнсу.

— Можешь снять футболку, — сказал он. — Ну, чтобы не намокла.

Кёнсу сглотнул. Нет, нет-нет-нет, в конце концов, он не хотел это делать. Однако все наблюдали за ним, как ему казалось, с надеждой, и в его запасе не осталось оправданий, поэтому он просто принял внутреннее поражение и сделал это. Задержав дыхание, он стянул с себя футболку и положил около остальных на берегу озера, разве что совсем немного втянув свой животик, просто чуть-чуть, правда, чтобы он выглядел менее… мягким.

— Вау, — сказал Чонин, и Кёнсу мгновенно вспыхнул как спичка. — Ты такой же бледный, как Сехун.

Сехун прыснул, и Кёнсу испытал просто неистовое желание прикрыть своё лицо (и туловище, и руки, и ноги). Тем не менее, вместо этого, он просто выдавил скоромную улыбку и сделал первый шаг на своё судно.

— Вот так, — сказал стоящий рядом Чонин, — держись за мое плечо и шагай. Мы придержим его, пока ты не сядешь.

Что-то внутри Кёнсу сделало странный кульбит, но он всё же последовал совету Чонина и положил свою руку на теплое твёрдое плечо. Приятное прикосновение заставило его немного вздрогнуть. Глубоко дыша, он вновь шагнул вперед, чувствуя, как плот опасно опускается под воду. Нерешительно он, наконец, встал на самую середину и сиротливо осмотрелся.

— Наверное, тебе лучше сесть, — сказал Чонин с берега. — Тогда ты не упадёшь.

На автомате кивнув, Кёнсу аккуратно сел в позе лотоса. Затем Чонин отодвинул его от берегов озера, и он медленно начал отплывать, немного покачиваясь на воде. Когда ничего страшного или опасного не произошло, Кёнсу улыбнулся и посмотрел на Чонина, который ответил ему такой же яркой, как и всегда, улыбкой и махнул рукой.

— Расступись! — затем крикнул он и тут же прыгнул в воду, окатив Кёнсу брызгами и заставив его вскрикнуть. Вынырнув, Чонин снова засмеялся и сказал:

— Веселись, хён! — и затем вновь отплыл и исчез под водой.

На самом деле довольно скоро Кёнсу пришлось признать, что плавать на этом странном плоту было вполне себе приятно. Стояла тёплая и солнечная погода, все плавали вокруг него, наслаждались отдыхом и иногда подплывали переброситься с ним парой слов, чтобы ему не было скучно. Кёнсу впервые был рад просто быть там, водить по гладкой воде руками и тихонько напевать себе что-то под нос, пока другие смеялись и играли в воде.

Внезапно он почувствовал, как плот ни с того ни с сего резко накренился, и Кёнсу тут же повернул голову, видя, как ничего не подозревающий Чанёль с улыбкой налегает на деревяшки.

— Эй, Кёнсу, мне тут стало интересно…

— Пак Чанёль! Немедленно отпусти, ты же!..

В следующий момент произошло многое. Во-первых, Кёнсу открыл рот, чтобы сказать Чанёлю по возможности прекратить топить его плот. Во-вторых, он это так и не сделал, потому что Бекхён закричал первым. В-третьих, ничего это не помогло, потому что внезапно плот перевернулся вверх дном, у Кёнсу перед глазами понеслась вся жизнь. Он рухнул в воду, а злополучное судно накрыло его сверху.

Затем стало очень темно и невероятно тихо. Сначала Кёнсу никак не реагировал, потрясённый, удивлённый, он как будто выпал из реальности. Мгновение спустя, тем не менее, он наконец-то понял, что не может дышать, и тут же начал дико крутиться и грести руками в никуда. Изо рта выплыли противные пузырики последнего воздуха, и внезапно его разум накрыло ужасными воспоминаниями из детства. Кёнсу охватила невероятная паника и страх, а затем он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки потащили его вверх. Наконец, он прорвался через толщу воды на воздух и тут же начал кашлять.

— Кёнсу! Кёнсу, хватит, всё хорошо, я с тобой, — он даже не знал, кто с ним говорил, потому что его горло всё ещё давило скребущее удушье, а глаза щипало от воды. — Я рядом, — повторил голос, и на этот раз он узнал Минсока. Возможно, как бы ни было стыдно ему это признать, но он был немного разочарован. — Ты в порядке? Дыши, Кёнсу.

Выплёвывая терпкую воду, Кёнсу полной грудью втянул вздох и открыл глаза. Его горло скребло, он явно наглотался воды, но кислород в лёгких довольно быстро дал ему прийти в норму.

Несколько минут спустя — для Кёнсу это была целая вечность — сильные руки вытянули его на берег, и он упал на песок и начал выплёвывать остатки воды, параллельно отмахиваясь от Исина, хлопочущего рядом и предлагающего помощь.

— Кёнсу, прости, пожалуйста, я не хотел, клянусь… — нескончаемо бормотал Чанёль где-то справа от него.

— Не хотел он, идиот, — цокнул Бекхён. — Ты в порядке? — уже всерьёз добавил он.

— Просто дыши, — напомнил Минсок, успокаивающе гладя его спину. — Всё хорошо.

Когда Кёнсу наконец немного успокоился и очистил легкие от большей части жидкости, то тут же сказал:

— Я ненавижу воду.

Мгновение спустя новый голос присоединился к непрерывной суете вокруг него.

— Боже мой, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Чонин, садясь на корточки рядом с ним. — Прости меня, это была моя идея, я не думал…

Кёнсу закусил губу и покачал головой, потирая всё ещё щипающие глаза и вновь чувствуя смущение.

— Всё в порядке, — выдохнул он. — Я просто… всё хорошо, — он привстал и принял сидячее положение, ухватившись за траву и уставившись на землю, чтобы скрыть своё красное лицо и влажные глаза, которые, кажется, вот-вот были готовы вновь заплыть слезами.

— Не волнуйся за меня.

Когда ребята, удостоверившись, что с ним все в порядке, начали понемногу расходиться, Чонин сел рядом с ним.

— Ты уверен? — спросил младший. — Тебе ничего не нужно? Может, в медпункт? Нет?

Кёнсу негромко засмеялся, мешая смех с остатками кашля.

— Нет, — удалось ответить ему, когда тёплая рука нежно погладила его спину. Ощущения были совершенно другими, нежели тогда, когда это делал Минсок. — Думаю, я в полном порядке.

— Хорошо-хорошо, тогда я просто посижу с тобой, — сказал Чонин, вытянув ноги и оперевшись на руки за спиной. Когда Кёнсу удивленно посмотрел на него, младший тепло улыбнулся в ответ.

— Ты не должен это делать, — сказал он искренне.

Чонин пожал плечами.

— Это была моя идея, — сказал он. — Так что, думаю, могу, по крайней мере, составить тебе компанию.

Кёнсу отвёл взгляд и нервно закусил губу.

— Я не очень интересный собеседник, — предупредил он.

Чонин засмеялся.

— Ну, не скажи! Я ещё практически ничего не знаю о тебе, за исключением того, что ты ходишь в школу Чондэ, а ещё что ты не умеешь плавать, никогда прежде не видел звёзд и боишься темных, жутких лесов.

Кёнсу позорно опустил голову.

— Наверное, все здесь думают, что я полный лузер, — пробормотал он. — И ты тоже.

Повисла тишина, и Кёнсу почувствовал, как что-то кольнуло его в груди, но затем Чонин сказал:

— Почему это все должны так думать? Почему я должен так думать?

Кёнсу вздохнул и провёл рукой по влажным волосам.

— Я не подхожу этому месту, — сказал он немного расстроено.

— Никто не подходит этому месту, — сказал Чонин удивлённо. — Кроме, возможно, Чондэ. Этот парень похож на долбаного лесного эльфа. Ну, серьёзно. Посмотри на того же Сехуна. Он бледный, как зефирка, а аллергий — миллион и больше. Боится всего, что бегает, ползает и имеет больше, чем четыре лапки. Даже мыться один трусит, — Чонин резко замолчал и сделал паузу. — Не говори никому, что я тебе это сказал.

Крошечная улыбка коснулась губ Кёнсу.

— Серьезно, хён, все здесь невероятно разные, и это… всех объединяет, делая каждого частью этого лагеря. Понимаешь?

Кёнсу закусил истерзанную, кажется, до крови губу и провёл рукой по длинным травинкам. Он посмотрел на ребят, все ещё плавающих в озере и изредка смотрящих на него с беспокойством. Эти люди… на самом деле беспокоились за него. Они знали его меньше одного дня, а уже волновались, как он и всё ли с ним в порядке. Кёнсу не подходил этому месту, он был неловким, неуместным, потерянным, однако…

— Да, возможно, — возможно, в конечном счёте он тоже станет частью этого лагеря.

После утренних купаний, по-видимому, в лагере наступало время «совета домиков», которое, очевидно, начиналось с создания названий команд.

— Команда Волко-о-ов! — продолжал настойчиво распевать Минсок.

— Волки страшные, — не переставал протестовать Бекхён.

— А-у-у-у! — завывал Чондэ.

— Клац, — смешно сказал Исин, безуспешно пытаясь показаться злобным волком.

Кёнсу продолжал молчать. Говорили все и сразу, и он вообще понятия не имел, в чём смысл всей этой суеты и самого названия, если они так и так будут известны, как «домик Минсока». Однако все, казалось, были действительно этим озабочены и увлечены, поэтому он не стал возражать.

— Мне кажется, команда Волков — идеальное название, — сказал Чонин, пожав плечами.

— Бекхённи оно не нравится, — передразнил Чанёль, немного хмурясь.

— В этом году все называют свои домики именами животных, — сказал Минсок. — Я слышал, что домик Криса — Команда Драконов.

Они были собраны вокруг огромного брезентового баннера, пока что чистого и белого, но рядом уже были выстроены в ряд маленькие баночки с красками. Слева от них команда Криса на своём баннере уже рисовала огромными буквами название своей команды.

— Команда Волков, Команда Волков! — продолжал подбадривать Минсок.

Бекхён скрестил на груди руки и нахмурился. Чанёль в меру своих способностей попытался скопировать выражение лица друга.

— Ты даже не член команды, хён, — сказал Чонин Минсоку. — Твой голос не учитывается.

— Прошу прощения! — возмутился Минсок. — Я вожатый этого домика! Мой голос стоит двух!

К ним подошёл Сехун, отходя от такой же шумной кучки своей команды.

— Уже выбрали имя своему домику? — спросил он Чонина.

— Да, Команда Волков! — не раздумывая, гордо объявил Чонин, и Бекхён громко взвыл, в то время как Минсок издал победный клич. — Что там у вас? Команда Поцелуев и Объятий?

Сехун фыркнул.

— Это слишком стереотипно, я не подпишусь на это, — сказал он, ударив Чонина кулаком в плечо. — Лухан-хён сказал, что хочет назвать нас Командой Оленей.

Чонин громко засмеялся.

— Типичная принцесса Лу.

— Просто его имя на китайском означает «олень», — вмешался Минсок.

Чонин покачал головой, усмехаясь.

— Всё равно так себе вариант.

Сехун скривился, но признал:

— Да, не думаю, что парни согласятся, — он посмотрел на Бекхёна, который всё ещё кипел от злости. — Так вы, парни, значит, Команда Волков?

— Да! — гордо заявил Минсок.

— Нет! — одновременно с ним выкрикнул Бекхён.

Сехун засмеялся.

— Хорошо, тогда мы возьмём это название себе.

— Ни в коем случае! — угрожающе вступился Чонин, сверля взглядом (бывшего) лучшего друга. — Ты не посмеешь, О Сехун, или сегодня ночью ты проснёшься в кровати с многоножками.

Сехун усмехнулся, но было видно, как в его глазах блеснул страх.

— Нет, ты так не поступишь, — сказал он.

Чонин усмехнулся и угрожающее зашевелил пальцами.

— Мы можем проверить, но, давай, ты не будешь знать, в какую ночь это произойдёт. Просто однажды ты проснёшься, а у тебя под простынями ползают сотни крошечных маленьких ножек, жутких и пушистых…

— ХВАТИТ! — Сехун был испуган и зол. — Хорошо, никто не будет брать ваше название.

Чонин засмеялся и закинул руку на широкие плечи Сехуна, притягивая его в крепкие объятия.

— Дружище, я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь?

Кёнсу наблюдал за ними со странным приступом боли где-то внутри. Сехун же со своим привычным угрюмым видом как можно быстрее оттолкнул Чонина.

— Отстань, — сказал он. — Прекрасно, мы просто будем какими-нибудь орлами, — поставив жирную точку в их разговоре, Сехун развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к ребятам из своего домика.

— Команда Феникс, — сказал Чанель.

— Единороги, — заявил Исин, на что Чондэ рассмеялся.

— Почему мы просто не можем быть кем-то хорошим и милым, вроде енотов, — раздражённо бросил Бекхён.

— Чувак, разве ты не слышал, что я сказал этим утром? — театрально удивился Чондэ. — Они рычат, а иногда у них и вовсе находят бешенство. Они же чертовски страшные.

— Ладно! — гаркнул Бекхён, вскинув руки в воздух. — Будем Командой Волков. Почему я вообще спорю тут с вами.

Чанёль утешительно погладил его по спине.

— Волки тоже могут быть хорошими и милыми, — сказал он. — Когда они совсем волчата. Это же щеночки, Бек.

Бекхёна это не успокоило.

— Что насчёт тебя, Кёнсу? — внезапно спросил Минсок, обратившись к нему впервые с тех пор, как они начали обсуждать название команды, и Кёнсу удивлённо моргнул. — Ты ничего не предложил.

— О, да, — сказал Кёнсу, немного смущённый неожиданным вниманием. — Хм, волки довольно храбрые и любящие животные.

На секунду повисла тишина, и все уставились на него, а затем Минсок захлопал в ладоши.

— Команда Волков! — проревел он, взяв банку красной краски и покрутив кистью как оружием.

Весь следующий час парни кропотливо украшали баннер своей команды. Как ни странно, но Кёнсу был увлечён не меньше остальных. Помимо яркого «КОМАНДА ВОЛКОВ» жирными красными буквами, они добавили отпечатки своих рук и имена, кучу закорючек и много рисунков. Кёнсу потратил не иначе как полчаса, чтобы усердно нарисовать воющего на луну волка с серой шёрсткой. Никто даже не вспоминал о нём и его шедевре, пока все не закончили и не отступили назад, чтобы рассмотреть результат.

— Стоп, кто нарисовал этого волка? — спросил Чондэ, впечатлённый результатом.

— Ты про этого? — спросил Бекхен, указав на что-то, едва ли вообще похожее на животное. — Это мои совместные усилия с Чанелем.

Чондэ фыркнул.

— Нет, вон тот, с краю.

Кёнсу немного прикусил губу, предварительно подняв руку.

— Это, м-м, я нарисовал его, — сказал он неопределенно.

Все снова посмотрели на него, и Кёнсу съёжился.

— Серьёзно? — спросил Минсок.

Кёнсу пожал плечами и кивнул.

— Дружище, это потрясающее. Отличная работа, — сказал Чондэ, одобрительно присвистнув.

— Очень клёво получилось, — согласился Минсок.

— Не такой красивый, как у меня и Чанёля, конечно, — сказал Бекхён, но все же улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Очень симпатично, — восхитился Исин.

— Сэмпай, научишь так же? — загоготал Чанёль.

Кёнсу засмеялся и немного покраснел от всей этой похвалы, прекрасно зная, что ребята слишком остро среагировали (в конце концов, его рисунок не был таким уж удивительным — это просто был грубый эскиз, сделанный на дешёвом холсте). Он практически почувствовал, как рядом встал Чонин, чтобы спокойно сказать ему почти на ухо:

— Я не знал, что ты рисуешь. Видишь? Ещё один новый факт о тебе, — затем он отошёл, и Кёнсу снова смог дышать. Как будто гордясь собой, Чонин заулыбался, а старший изо всех сил пытался не покраснеть.

На самом деле, если так посмотреть на баннер, он напоминал беспорядочно разбросанные рисунки и кучу надписей. Помимо имён и отпечатков рук, различных закорючек и волков, на нем были: китайские иероглифы, любезно нарисованные Исином, небрежные надписи с ошибками на английском, яркая строчка «Да, волк, я волк», что-то, очень издалека напоминающее полосы от когтей, и жёлтые звёзды от Бекхёна. Все это хаотично громоздило баннер, но Кёнсу он понравился. (А ещё понравилось, как отпечаток его руки выглядел рядом с отпечатком Чонина.)

Минсок ткнул чистой кистью в те самые яркие слова, написанные наверху баннера, похожие на строку из какой-то песни.

— Может это будет нашей кричалкой?

— Кричалкой? — спросил Кёнсу, немного хмурясь.

— Нам же надо что-то выкрикивать каждый раз, когда мы будем побеждать в соревнованиях!

— Да, волк, я волк! — закричал Чанёль, возможно, немного слишком громко (хотя к чему это, ведь они были посреди глухого нигде). — Ау-у-у!

— Да! — сказал Бекхён нетерпеливо. — Мне нравится завывание в конце.

— Мы ещё можем придумать какое-нибудь движение руками, — предложил Чонин и приложил ладони к голове, имитируя уши. — Вроде такого.

Минсок скривился.

— А не слишком?

— Не, если делать вот так, — Чонин повторил кричалку и, сделав пару танцевальных движений, приложил ладони к голове. Все охнули и захлопали.

— Очень хорошие движения, — закивал Исин.

— Он очень хорошо танцует, — сказал ему Чондэ, и Кёнсу приметил эту информацию.

— Слишком сложно, — привычно забраковал Бекхён, на что Чонин усмехнулся. — Не думаю, что это будет хорошо выглядеть в моём исполнении.

— Я научу тебя, хён, — пообещал Чонин. — Даже волчата иногда могут выглядеть круто.

Бекхён фыркнул.

Они потратили следующие пятнадцать минут, чтобы отрепетировать синхронность своей пятисекундной кричалки и небольшого танца к ней. Кёнсу смущенно ошибался даже там, но воодушевлённый Чонин терпеливо и мягко исправлял его. Наконец, все были более или менее довольны результатом, да и другие три домика, казалось, также закончили.

— Итак, что мы имеем? — сказал Крис своим ребятам. — Мы — Команда Драконов.

Он и несколько парней из его домика подняли их баннер, который больше был похож на проект пятилетних детей с очень странным и трудно узнаваемым драконом в углу

— Ах, Крис и его бесконечный поток шедевров, — умилился едва сдерживающий смех Минсок. — Этот дракон — произведение искусства.

— Мы Команда Акул, — следующим объявил Чунмён, держа баннер, заполненный рисунками рыб с большими зубами. Его команда начала напевать музыкальную тему из Челюстей.

— Команда Кобры! — закричал Лухан, и все стоящие рядом парни коллективно зашипели. Гордый Сехун посмотрел на Чонина с самодовольной усмешкой.

Минсок поднял их баннер, как будто это был трофей, и проревел:

— КОМАНДА ВОЛКОВ! — Кёнсу, как и вся его команда, гордо прокричал свой слоган и показал отрепетированный танец.

Когда они закончили, наступило минутное перемирие, и затем все и сразу начали кричать.

— Наши лучше!

— Хороший дракон, Крис!

— У вас кричалка хромает!

— Кобра в любой момент может убить волка!

Кёнсу не выдержал и засмеялся, когда Минсок и Лухан начали громкую перепалку, ожесточённо встряхивая свои баннеры и споря, кто же лучше. В конечном счете, не долго думая, друзья просто обнялись и начали безудержно смеяться над шедеврами Криса. Между тем Чонин и Сехун спорили о тонкостях гипотетического сражения между волком и коброй, а Тао сравнивал свою змею с несчастным драконом Криса (они выглядели подозрительно одинаково, если убрать у второго крылья).

В конечном счёте все направились к своим домикам, чтобы прикрепить баннеры прямо над входом и снова встретиться только за обедом в кафетерии, где при всех были зачитаны официальный список правил и норм поведения (который никто особо не слушал). Все было довольно просто — не уходить в лес, никому об этом не сказав, не плавать одному, если что-то случится, надо сделать так-то и всё такое прочее. В основном, все, кроме Кёнсу и Исина, уже знали их, поэтому просто тихо перешёптывались и шутили. Чонин, например, пытался щекотать Сехуна, который, кажется, имея аллергию и на щекотку, подпрыгивал и взвизгивал, зарабатывая строгие взгляды Лухана.

Кёнсу так увлечённо наблюдал, как эти двое дурачились, что совсем забыл про Криса, вещающего о том, что нужно делать, если ты заблудился в лесу. Недолго думая, он наклонился к сидящему рядом Бекхёну и спросил:

— Как давно они дружат?

Бекхен отвлёкся от игры в «Камень-ножницы-бумага» с Чанёлем и бросил взгляд на Сехуна и Чонина, а затем прошептал:

— Точно не знаю, но очень долго. С детства. Как я понял, они познакомились в танцклассе. Теперь они оба ходят в специализированную школу танцев в Сеуле.

Кёнсу был удивлен.

— Правда?

Бекхён кивнул.

— Они оба чертовски хороши. Думаю, ты увидишь, как они танцуют, на шоу талантов.

От услышанного сердце Кёнсу на секунду остановилось.

— Шоу талантов?

— Да, оно проходит каждый год. Не то что бы это какое-то грандиозное событие, но каждый должен участвовать. Просто ради забавы, — Бекхён улыбнулся. — Уверен, скоро они объявят о нём, так что у тебя ещё будет возможность узнать поподробнее.

Кёнсу нервно хихикнул. У него не было талантов. Серьёзно, не было. Ничего, что бы он мог с уверенностью показать другим. И что ему делать?

Тем не менее, не успел он начать волноваться на этот счёт, как голос Криса прорвался через его мысли.

— И теперь, когда мы закончили с правилами, настало время игр! Домики Минсока и Лухана — я имею в виду, Команда Волков и Команда Кобра — вы, ребята, играете в футбол или что ты там придумал, Лухан. Команда Драконов и Команда, м-м, Акул? Да, вы, парни, играете в Захват Флага.

Футбол. О Господи, они будут играть в футбол. Кёнсу был худшим футболистом в мире.

Лухан же в этот момент выглядел чрезвычайно взволнованно.

— Не просто какой-то там футбольный матч! — закричал он бодро. — Парный футбол!

Становится всё хуже и хуже.


	4. Chapter 4

Парный футбол, как оказалось, представлял собой самый что ни на есть обычный футбол, за исключением того, что у каждого игрока был партнёр, с которым они должны были держаться за руки и не отпускать их, несмотря ни на что. Лухан и Минсок автоматически стали вратарями своих команд, а остальные шестеро участников от каждого домика — или три пары, согласно странным правилам, — бегали по полю. Правила были просты: нужно было забить мяч в ворота соперника, не прикасаться к нему руками и не отпускать ладошку напарника, иначе тебя исключают на целых пять минут и ты лишаешь свою команду одной трети всех игроков.

Всё это было бы прекрасно и чудесно, если бы Кёнсу не был так плох в спорте и не подвёл не только невезучего партнера, но и всю свою команду.

— Ты уже проиграл, чувак! — крикнул Чонин Сехуну через всё поле, грозя кулаком.

— Только в твоих мечтах! Победитель уже очевиден! — закричал Сехун в ответ, хватая Тао за руку и угрожающе поднимая их сцепленные руки, заставляя тихого китайца лишь кротко улыбнуться.

Чонин обернулся на членов своей команды, и Кёнсу с ужасом понял, что был единственным, кто ещё не держал чью-то руку: Бекхён цеплялся за Чанёля, крича «Вперёд! Вперёд! Вперёд!», а Исин держался за Чондэ, кажется, ещё с тех пор, как правила были оглашены. Взгляд Чонина упал на Кёнсу, и старший сглотнул.

В следующий миг тёплые пальцы мягко коснулись руки Кёнсу, и Чонин улыбнулся.

— Партнёры?

Не веря в происходящее, Кёнсу сжал губы и как можно более безразлично пожал плечами, прошептав:

— Прости.

Чонин засмеялся.

— Не волнуйся, если ты не уверен, я всё сделаю сам.

Кёнсу вздрогнул. Даже если он ничего не будет делать, он всё равно станет для Чонина балластом.

— Хорошо, — парень не стал спорить и вместо этого все силы направил на то, чтобы не покраснеть, потому что Чонин успокаивающе сжал его ладонь — это напомнило ему о посвящении и о ночи, которую он больше никогда не хотел вспоминать (и которая стала одним из его самых прекрасных моментов).

Игра должна была начаться с розыгрыша мяча, который уже лежал в самом центре поля и ждал своего звёздного часа. Противники выстроились друг напротив друга, одновременно стараясь изо всех сил выглядеть пугающе и воинственно. Чонин и Кёнсу стояли прямо напротив Сехуна и Тао, по разные стороны от мяча, и, пока два лучших друга корчили друг другу суровые рожицы, Кёнсу и Тао лишь робко улыбались. Со стороны такой контраст, надо заметить, выглядел очень странно.

Свисток Лухана прозвучал пронзительно громко, и внезапно Кёнсу почувствовал, как его по инерции просто потащили вперёд — Чонин, кажется, оторвался от земли. Старший даже не стал разбираться, что и как нужно делать, а просто вслепую рванул вперёд. Когда они одновременно с Сехуном и Тао подбежали к центру поля, тут же завязалась драка ногами за лежачий там мяч. Вскоре, однако, раздался победный клич Чонина, которому всё же удалось отобрать и пнуть беднягу своей команде, (и огорчённый пронзительный крик Сехуна, которому попало по голени от Тао). Как только мяч покинул стартовую позицию и его приняли Чондэ и Исин, бедного Кёнсу вновь потащили в самую гущу событий.

В основном, первые двадцать минуть игры можно было описать так: Чонин тянул за собой Кёнсу в разные стороны, отбирал у противников мяч и пинал его в сторону своих товарищей. Если честно, Кёнсу чувствовал себя просто ужасно, вслепую бегая туда, куда покажет Чонин. Он даже не в состоянии отследить, где был мяч, где были его ноги и где вообще остальные игроки, поэтому просто крепко сжимал руку Чонина и изо всех сил пытался не упасть.

Первой забившей мяч командой были Волки: как ни странно, гол принадлежал тихому Исину, ловко и совершенно незаметно для всех обошедшему оборону Лухана. Тот был жутко возмущён, а Минсок не мог отказать себе в паре шуточек в его сторону. Сехун и Чонин, естественно, не могли не кинуть друг в друга по этому поводу кучку колкостей. Вскоре после этого произошла первая дисквалификация — два парня из команды Сехуна, которых Кёнсу не знал по имени, — случайно отпустили руки, внезапно побежав в противоположных направлениях. Чондэ и Исин были вторыми, поэтому Чонин ещё сильнее сжал ладошку Кёнсу и ещё усерднее начал играть.

К сожалению, хуже футбола Кёнсу давался только бег на дальние дистанции. Всего после нескольких минут с начала игры он уже начал тяжело дышать, а теперь и вовсе задыхался и еле волочил ноги, затормозив Чонина. Тот удивленно оглянулся на него, и Кёнсу смущённо постарался сделать как можно более свежий вид. Тем не менее, раскрасневшееся лицо, капельки пота и то и дело вздымающаяся грудь с потрохами выдали его.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Чонин, остановившись на мгновение.

Кёнсу съежился, потому что был, кажется, единственным, кто выглядел таким усталым. Собравшись с силами, он поднял большой палец своей свободной руки. На это жест Чонин улыбнулся, и Кёнсу снова потянули куда-то вперёд. И да, он ненавидел футбол.

Они играли, наверное, вечность. Команда Лухана забила мяч, потом второй, затем Минсок отыгрался, и счёт сравнялся. Чонин и Сехун испепеляли друг друга взглядами, практически метая друг в друга молнии, пока их бедные напарники уже были готовы умереть.

Игроки, впрочем, постоянно отпускали руки своих партнеров, поэтому имели хоть какую-то возможность отдохнуть на скамейке. Чондэ и Исин были самыми частыми нарушителями, однако, когда неожиданно Чанёль и Бекхён расцепили руки, вся игра тут же резко остановилась.

— Стоп! Это важный случай! — закричал Чонин, ткнув пальцем на двух парней, которые недоверчиво уставились друг на друга и своих руки.

— Они никогда не отпускали друг друга! — недоверчиво сказал Минсок. — Это разрушает ваш безупречный образ!

— Чанёль! — пожаловался Бекхён. — Почему ты отпустил руку!

— Я не отпускал! — настоял Чанёль. — Она сама выскользнула!

— Твои руки слишком потные! — скривился Бекхён, поразив своего лучшего друга угрюмым видом.

— Но я же не могу отпустить твою руку, чтобы вытереть свою? — бурчал Чанёль раздражённо, пока они ворчливо топали в штрафную область.

Пальцы Чонина сжались на его руке, и без того часто бьющееся сердце Кёнсу сделало исключительно громкий удар.

Игра продолжилась, и Чонин начал бегать с ещё большим усилием. Кёнсу был благодарен ребятам за ту крошечную передышку, но теперь его лёгкие снова горели, к спине прилипла промокшая от пота футболка, а сам он чувствовал себя полным лузером, таскающимся за сверкающим Чонином. Тот безудержно ликовал, когда Тао и Сехуна наконец-то посадили на скамейку за секундное замешательство. Показав другу язык, Чонин ветром помчался к мячу.

Рывком потянув Кёнсу, окрылённый Чонин хотел вновь втянуться в игру, и, казалось, ничто не могло остановить его теперь, но старший больше не мог. Он встал как вкопанный, не в состоянии пошевелить ни единой мышцей. Резко дёрнувшись, они оба кучкой свалились на траву, и Кёнсу просто лёг, мысленно решив притвориться мёртвым, однако затем Чонин простонал:

— Ай, кажется, кровь пошла.

В мгновение ока паника охватила Кёнсу. Он поднялся и встревоженно посмотрел на младшего, все ещё крепко переплетая их пальцы. Чонин также немного привстал, аккуратно вытянув ногу, на которой — о, да — была кровь. Кёнсу понятия не имел, на что приземлился младший, но его колено было разодрано, а из ранки сочилась кровь — не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы у Кёнсу скрутило живот. Чонин тихо зашипел и потянулся к коленке свободной рукой. Вокруг них тут же собрались остальные парни, даже Лухан и Минсок покинули свои посты.

— Ты в порядке? — нервно спросил Сехун, тут же забывая всю злобу и обиду.

— Да, — проворчал Чонин, кривясь. — Это просто царапина.

Чондэ подтолкнул Исина вперёд.

— Исин, вылечи его, — уверенно сказал он, а затем, увидев непонимающие взгляды, торопливо пояснил. — Он занимается китайской медициной.

На мгновение обескураженный странным заявлением Исин завис, но потом быстро пришёл в себя.

— У кого-нибудь есть бинт?

Уже через несколько минут Лухан принёс из главного здания аптечку, и Исин аккуратно обработал рану перекисью водорода и наложил медицинский бинт. Когда он капал антисептиком на рану, Чонин болезненно вздрагивал и впивался в ладонь Кёнсу ногтями, стараясь скрыть боль. Наверное, именно тогда старший наконец-то понял, что они продолжали держаться за руки.

— Хм, — сказал он неопределённо, пока Исин ловко завязывал бинт. — Думаю, ты уже можешь отпустить мою руку, — предложил Кёнсу и кивнул на их руки.

Пальцы Чонина немного напряглись.

— Ни за что, — сказал он, все еще немного шипя от боли. — Мы всё ещё в игре. Я не отпущу твою руку.

Кёнсу открыл было рот, как Исин объявил, что закончил, и Чонин резко подскочил на ноги.

— Хорошо, продолжим игру! — крикнул он.

Минсок, однако, выглядел довольно обеспокоенно.

— Ты уверен, что в порядке? Может, всё-таки посидишь, отдохнёшь?

Чонин уверенно покачал головой.

— Нет, я в полном порядке. Ни за что не позволю Сехуну выиграть из-за какой-то царапины.

Кёнсу не мог понять: Чонин сумасшедший или ударился головой, когда падал? Даже после десятиминутной передышки Кёнсу всё равно еле двигал ногами, а этот живчик, кажется, и не знал слова «усталость».

Они снова начали играть, и Чонин был так же энергичен, как и прежде, однако теперь был медленнее и немного хромал. И Кёнсу чувствовал себя просто ужасно, потому что из-за него его команда начала ощутимо отставать и давать противникам возможность забить голы.

Один раз Чонин остановился, чтобы проверить коленку и поправить бинты, и Кёнсу, глубоко вздохнув, сказал:

— Прости. Это моя ошибка, я резко дёрнул, и ты…

Однако Чонин тут же жестом остановил его, и уголки его губ едва заметно приподнялись.

— Даже не парься, я тебя ни в чём не виню.

— Нет, это была моя оплошность, — сказал Кёнсу, нахмурившись и злясь на самого себя.

Чонин хихикнул.

— Серьёзно, не бери в голову. Я не злюсь на тебя.

Однако это не мешало Кёнсу накручивать себе до самого конца игры, пока они наконец не закончились со счетом 9:5 в пользу команды Сехуна.

Лухан и ребята из его домика как сумасшедшие бегали по полю, визжа на пределе своих лёгких и размахивая руками, празднуя своё первенство. В это время Чонин старчески ворчал о незаслуженной победе и между делом даже умудрился пнуть под зад противного Сехуна, подбежавшего похвастаться. Однако, к счастью, он правда не выглядел злым.

— И-и-итак! Специальный приз Кёнсу и Чонину, — внезапно объявил Лухан, и оба объявленных немедленно удивлённо подняли головы. — За то, что были самыми преданными друг другу партнёрами и что обошли даже Чанёля с Бекхёном.

Кёнсу посмотрел вниз и увидел, что, даже при том, что игра закончилась, Чонин продолжал держать его за руку. Подняв удивлённый взгляд, он наткнулся на тёплую улыбку.

— Ура! — сказал Чонин счастливо.

В ответ Кёнсу лишь улыбнулся и практически прошептал:

— Ура!

Само собой разумеется, когда Чонин в конечном счёте расслабил пальцы и отпустил его руку, у Кёнсу было такое чувство, будто из него выкачали всё тепло и оставили абсолютно пустым. И всё же он не был ребёнком и понимал, что Чонин не мог держать его руку вечно. Это просто было бы… странно.

(Даже если Кёнсу тайно мечтал об этом.)

Снаружи начал моросить дождь, когда все постояльцы лагеря собрались в столовой за ужином. После него у вожатых было собрание (на которое не переставал жаловаться Минсок, потому что они были безбожно скучными и их всегда организовывал Чунмён), поэтому после приёма пищи большинство ребят вернулось в свои домики, чтобы отдохнуть и приготовиться ко сну. Так или иначе, но Сехун и Тао волшебным образом оказались домике Команды Волков, несмотря на то, что Чонин и Бекхён все ещё были огорчены результатами прошедшего футбольного матча (при том, что остальным было глубоко всё равно). В итоге, восемь парней расселись по небольшой каюте или на кроватях, или на полу перед ними, просто болтая и рассказывая истории предыдущих лет. Кёнсу слушал их с удовольствием, подмечая все нюансы жизни лагеря.

Ненадолго все разговоры затихли, и Бекхён ударил куликом по матрасу Чанёля, где тот валялся на животе, и сказал:

— Время поиграть!

— Да! — с энтузиазмом согласился Тао, и это на самом деле был первый раз, когда Кёнсу услышал его голос так громко. Он удивлённо посмотрел на темноволосого парнишку.

Сидящий на полу рядом с Сехуном Чонин рассмеялся.

— Единственный способ заставить Тао начинать разговаривать, — сказал он, — это поиграть в девчачьи игры для пижамных вечеринок от Бекхёна.

Тао смутился, но Сехун тут же сказал:

— Неправда! Знаешь, какой он дерзкий, если узнать его поближе. И, вообще-то, он здесь единственный, кто может пожаловаться Крису и выйти сухим из воды.

Все засмеялись, и Тао робко опустил голову.

— Ладно-ладно, вот моя игра, — сказал Бекхён. — Идеальный тип.

Что-то йокнуло в животе Кёнсу.

Чондэ печально застонал.

— Ты задаёшь этот вопрос каждый год.

— Потому что за год он мог поменяться! Итак, хватит ныть, Чондэ, ты начинаешь.

Чондэ закатил глаза, оглядел потолок и заявил:

— Кто-то, кто будет заботиться обо мне, хороший, милый и не Бекхён.

Бехкён показал ему язык, но всё же сказал:

— Хорошо, ответ принят. Исин, ты следующий.

Исин явно занервничал и прошептал что-то на китайском на ухо Чондэ, который засмеялся и зашептал что-то в ответ — перевод, как понял Кёнсу. Исин тихо повторил ему сказанное, будто репетируя, и, когда Чондэ кивнул, заявил:

— Яркий. Я хотел бы кого-то, кто был бы милым и ярким.

Бехкён надул губки и кивнул:

— Хорошо, ты проходишь.

— Ты следующий, — сказал Чондэ, усмехнувшись.

— Я знаю, — Бекхён задумчиво сморщил носик, а затем выдал: — Только просто потому, что это мой идеальный тип, не значит, что с таким человеком я бы встречался, хорошо?

Все засмеялись.

— У-у, кажется, будто ты уже с кем-то тайно встречаешься, — начал дразнить его Чонин.

Бекхён лукаво подмигнул ему.

— Возможно.

— М-м, интересно, что тогда чувствует бедный Чанёль, его явно отодвинули на второй план? — сказал Чондэ, смеясь.

Чанёль усмехнулся.

— Ни за что, — сказал он. — Я незаменим.

Бекхён утешительно погладил его плечо.

— Ладно, слушайте, — начал он, не обращая внимания на шуточки о секретной любви Бекхёна. — Кто-то, кто…

— Чанёль, — перебил Чондэ.

Бекхён угрожающе впился в него взглядом.

— Миниатюрный, — сказал он. — Кто-то маленький и милый, очаровательный и с приятным смехом.

— Совсем не похоже на Чанёля, — удивился Чонин, и Чондэ с Сехуном усмехнулись. Бекхён скорчил рожицу. Кёнсу прикрыл ладошкой рот, чтобы скрыть свой смех и не получить нагоняй от Бекхёна.

— Хорошо, очередь Чанёля, — сказал Сехун, нетерпеливо поерзав на попе. — И не ври.

У Чанёля, казалось, уже был подготовлен ответ.

— Кто-то ростом Бекхёна, который смеётся, как Бекхён, и носит стильную одежду, как у Бекхёна. В общем, это Бекхён.

— Эй, — взвизгнул Бекхён и начал бить Чанёля, заставив остальных ребят расхохотаться. — Прекращай поощрять их шуточки.

Чанёль рассмеялся и начал вытирать выступившие на глаза слезы (он и так много смеялся, но сейчас его басистый смех был… слишком шумным), а затем, наконец более-менее успокоившись, сказал:

— Нет, правда, я бы хотел быть с кем-то, кто ниже меня, немного пухленький и забавный, и чтобы смеялся над моими шутками.

— О-о, такого человека трудно найти, — усмехнулся Чондэ. — Твои шутки ужасны.

Чанёль нахмурился.

— Твоя очередь, Кёнсу! — вмешался Бекхён. — Какой твой идеальный тип?

Кёнсу замер, закусив губу.

«Предпочтительно мужчина, — сказал тихий голос на задворках его сознания. — Я гей. Мне нравятся парни».

Однако вслух он это не сказал. Просто не мог. Вместо этого он открыл рот и, на секунду быстро взглянув на Чонина, сказал:

— Хм, я и не знаю… кто-то, кому нравится есть?

Парни засмеялись, и Кёнсу смущённо наклонил голову.

— Это не черта, — сказал Бекхён, с улыбкой пожав плечами. — А ещё?

— Гм, — протянул Кёнсу, краснея. — Кто-то хороший и… симпатичный… и не возражает против моих ужасных навыков общения?

Комната наполнилась смехом.

— Ты очень конкретный, — сказал Чонин, и теперь Кёнсу был самой красной помидоркой в мире.

— Я не особо в этом хорош, — сказал Кёнсу, закрыв лицо руками.

Кто-то погладил его по голове, и Кёнсу выглянул между пальцами. Задохнувшись воздухом, он увидел наклонившегося к нему Чонина.

— Ты такой милый, хён.

И Кёнсу снова спрятался, на этот раз спрятав лицо в одеяло, чтобы не показывать никому ярко-красных щек.

— Очередь Чонина! — объявил Бекхён, и Кёнсу рискнул быстрым взглядом посмотреть на Чонина, расслабленно откинувшегося на руки. Сердце Кёнсу забилось сильнее.

— Кто-то … кому я буду нравиться таким, какой я есть, — сказал он, кивнув самому себе. — И кто-то, которому я могу доверять. Кто-то честный?

И у Кёнсу животе что-то ухнуло, потому что всё это были раздражающие гендерно-нейтральные факты — Кёнсу постоянно искал знак, надеясь на какой-нибудь шанс. Однако Чонин также сказал, что хотел бы честную пару, кем Кёнсу не был. И всё же, он ведь не упомянул о внешности, но кого он обманывает?

— Хорошо! — хлопает в ладоши Бекхен. — Следующий. Сехун?

Сехун хмыкнул, закатив глаза.

— Кто-то с членом.

Кёнсу снова покраснел, а остальные просто засмеялись. Хрюкающий от смеха Чонин в шутку толкнул Сехуна и протянул:

— Да все мы уже знаем, что ты любишь китайских парней постарше с кукольным личиком и фанатизмом к футболу.

Сехун бесстыдно закивал и поднял большие пальцы вверх, безмолвно одобряя каждое сказанное слово.

— Окей, Тао последний, — сказал Бекхен, и Кёнсу с интересом посмотрел на брюнета, ожидая кроткой и застенчивой реакции, как обычно, но вместо этого увидел яркую улыбку.

— Итак, — сказал Тао и начал перечислять весь подробный список своих идеальных черт начиная с роста и одежды, заканчивая стилем и знаком зодиака. Кёнсу в ошеломленной тишине слушал, как ранее робкий мальчик с энтузиазмом описал свою идеальную будущую девушку. Все остальные, исключая Исина, казалось, были к этому готовы и лишь безмолвно кивали.

— Забавный факт, — заметил смеющийся Бекхён. — На самом деле в душе Тао маленькая девочка-подросток и законченный романтик.

Тао смущённо улыбнулся, тут же приходя в свое обычное состояние.

Кёнсу не мог не засмеяться. Когда он наконец-то понял, что не мог перестать улыбаться, внезапно почувствовал, как же тепло было на его душе. Все смеялись и разговаривали, и Кёнсу впервые почувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Ему было комфортно. Он не чувствовал себя так уже больше шести месяцев с тех пор, как переехал в новый город. И ему это нравилось.

Следующие несколько дней они полностью посвящают тимбилдингу: начиная с игр на доверие (падать спиной кому-то в руки — самое страшное) и до шарад с эстафетами. Даже при том, что Кёнсу не особо справлялся с заданиями (особенно с теми, в которых требовалась физическая сила), он и в самом деле наслаждался этими играми. Вожатые были чрезвычайно активные и весёлые, и Кёнсу просто расслабился, видя, как все остальные ребята дурачатся и совершенно не боятся выставить себя дураками, лишь наслаждаясь процессом. На самом деле как такого соперничества между командами не было, потому что все шли довольно ровно даже по выигранным баллам. Однако это никак не мешало разгорячённым парням кричать в сторону друг друга, что их команда в разы лучше.

В любом случае, игры испарили всякий намёк на дискомфорт между членами команды. Вначале Кёнсу не решался находиться рядом с кем-то — чисто физически — потому что не знал того или иного человека и это было жутко неловко и странно. Однако, когда в одной из игр, единственный способ победить и не упасть с деревянного пня было цепляться за Чондэ, как будто от этого вся жизнь зависела, Кёнсу напрочь забыл о своих переживаниях и комплексах. И вскоре неловкость испарилась, будто её никогда и не было. Если Кёнсу смог пережить лицо Бекхёна, прижатое к его щеке на целых минут пятнадцать, то он сможет пережить и всё остальное. Как только они закончили с играми, пришло осознание того, что, да, это правда довольно забавно, и последующие дни Кёнсу чувствовал себя полностью раскрепощённым, кричал, резвился и спокойно прикасался к другим людям.

Ему было от всей души весело, пока в один момент он снова не оказался в паре с Чонином.

Вот было всегда что-то такое, когда его ставили в пару с Чонином или когда ему приходилось касаться его. Каждый раз, когда вожатые спрашивали, с кем он хочет встать в пару: с Чонином или кем-то другим, Кёнсу без раздумий выбирал второй вариант, лишь бы только избежать того трепета, которой повторятся каждый раз, когда они были друг рядом с другом. Со временем стало легче, но всё равно, каждый раз, когда они мимолетно задевали друг друга руками или ловили взгляды, Кёнсу заливался позорным румянцем. Это было печально и более чем неловко, даже если никто, кроме них, этого не замечал.

Однако до сих пор большинство игр были групповыми, и всё было ещё терпимо, но затем Минсок разделили их на пары, и, конечно же, Кёнсу достался Чонин — а как иначе, если Бэкхён и Чанёль, а также Чондэ и Исин уже просто не делились?

— Сядьте спиной друг к другу, — попросил Минсок, и Кёнсу нервно посмотрел на Чонина, который уже садился на траву, развернувшись к нему спиной. Кёнсу сделал то же самое, оставив между ними спасительный дюйм, который всё равно не смог избавить его от тепла тела Чонина.

— Отлично, теперь вы должны попытаться встать вместе, не используя рук, — сказал Минсок, усмехнувшись. — Это научит вас… я не знаю, общаться или работать в команде. Мне лично просто нравится смотреть на то, как вы смешно корчитесь.

Кёнсу медленно выдохнул, его сердце сделало странный кульбит, противно ударив изнутри по груди, а затем он почувствовал, как теплая спина Чонина прижалась к нему, и младший сказал:

— Готов?

Сердце Кёнсу билось слишком громко, но ему было просто необходимо остановить его, прежде чем Чонин почувствует это.

— Хм, наверное.

— Просто прижмись ко мне, и мы одновременно попытаемся встать, — предложил Чонин, пока Кенсу смотрел на нелепую парочку из Бекхёна и Чанёля, которые, в силу разницы в росте, рухнули на землю, едва успев оторваться от неё.

— Мм… хорошо, — боязливо ответил Кёнсу.

Без всяких слов Чонин прижался к нему спиной и, подстегнув замешкавшегося Кёнсу подбадривающим «Вперёд!», начал вставать. Испуганный Кёнсу, сам того не ведая, начал слишком быстро подниматься, обогнал самого себя и, ясное дело, не удержав баланса с товарищем, упал, заставив и Чонина свалиться вниз. Кёнсу смущенно застонал, но Чонин лишь посмеялся и снова сел в стартовую позицию, чтобы повторить попытку.

Первыми, кто справился и встал, были Исин и Чондэ, уложившиеся всего в нескольких попыток. Довольный собой Чондэ с усмешкой начал обходить другие пары, пока Исин не переставал подбадривать их добрыми словами поддержки (интересный контраст, однако). Кёнсу начал всё больше и больше нервничать, когда каждая их попытка так и не увенчивалась успехом. Хотя, с другой стороны, те же Бекхён и Чанёль были полным провалом: Бекхён не переставал громко жаловаться на вселенскую несправедливость, а Чанёль — на его короткие ноги. Кроме того, когда они почти что встали, Чондэ «случайно» ударил плечо Чанёля, и пара, ясное дело, упала. Бекхён повизжал что-то про месть, а затем вновь стал пытаться.

После твердых пятнадцати попыток им всё-таки удалось встать на ноги, на что Чондэ с энтузиазмом захлопал в ладоши, а Кёнсу был просто рад освободиться и не чувствовать теплую, мощную спину Чонина. Бекхён и Чанёль выполнили задачу меньше чем минуту спустя, и им всем наконец-то разрешили идти дальше по расписанию, а именно — перекус.

— Если бы я знал, что потом у нас ланч, я бы старался усерднее, — ворчал Чанёль.

— То есть ты не выкладывался по полной? — спросил Бекхён, сощурив глаза и сморщив нос, на что Чанёль лишь по-детски отвёл взгляд и поспешил в кафетерий.

Перерыв продлился двадцать минут, и они провели его с домиком Лухана (что превратило их столик в кучку смешков и перепалок), поэтому неудивительно, что вся еда закончилась уже на пятой минуте.

— Время поиграть! — воскликнул Лухан, как только все закуски были съедены.

— Головы Вниз Пальцы Вверх?

— Головы… что? — переспросил Исин, удивлённо смотря на Чондэ.

— О, это детская игра, в которую мы играем каждый раз, когда нам нечего делать, — объяснил Чондэ. — Сначала выбирают несколько человек, которые отходят назад. Все остальные опускают головы на стол и закрывают глаза, подняв большой палец вверх. Затем выбранные ребята обходят их и опускают чей-то палец. После этого все возвращаются на свои места, а те, кому опустили большие пальцы, должны развернуться и попытаться угадать, кто это сделал. Если ты угадал, меняешься местами с вóдой, если нет — остаёшься на месте, и игра начинается снова.

— О, — Исин нахмурился. — Это поможет нам сплотить команду?

Лухан засмеялся.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Это просто ради развлечения.

Кёнсу уже играл в эту игру, когда был младше. Он не играл в неё уже сто лет, хотя, честно, не сильно из-за этого расстраивался. Возможно, он просто был неудачником, но ему никогда не удавалось угадать и встать на место водящего.

Лухан и Минсок выбрали несколько ребят, которые вышли вперед — Чонина, Тао, Чанёля, Исина и парня из домика Сехуна — затем все остальные положили головы на стол и подняли большие пальцы вверх, и игра началась.

Пока водящие ходили вокруг стола и выбирали жертву, стояла гробовая тишина, и Кёнсу задержал дыхание, когда кто-то остановился прямо позади него, немного постоял и затем придавил его большой палец. Везунчик. Кёнсу усмехнулся, и через мгновение игра закончилась. Все, кто выбирал, отошли от них и вернулись на свои места, и Минсок сказал им поднять головы.

Кёнсу, Сехун, Бекхён и два мальчика из домика Лухана встали, и Кёнсу внимательно оценил, кого выбрали, но, конечно, это никоем образом не дало ему ключа к разгадке того, кто же его выбрал.

— Бекхён? Твои предположения? — спросил Лухан, усмехнувшись.  
Бекхён лишь рассмеялся.

— Чанёль.

— Да что за! — искренне расстроенно воскликнул Чанёль и резко сел на корточки.

— Чанёль, ты всегда выбираешь Бекхёна, — заметил Чондэ, закатив глаза.

— Да, но я всегда думаю, что однажды он решит, что я не наступлю на те же грабли дважды, — расстроенно посетовал несчастный Чанёль.

Бекхён засмеялся.

— Мечтай, Ёль.

Чанёль обречённо вздохнул.

— Дальше! Сехун? — продолжил Минсок.

— Чонин? — боязливо спросил Сехун.

Чонин усмехнулся.

— НЕТ!

Сехун скорчил рожицу и сел.

Они шли по порядку, и Кёнсу оказался последним, кто должен был угадать. Впереди остались только Чонин, Исин и парень из домика Сехуна. Закусив губу, Кёнсу внимательно посмотрел на каждого из них, но ни один парень не выражал ни единой эмоции — Исин выглядел абсолютно статично, Чонин уверенно ухмылялся, а другой парень в открытую скучал.

— Я… гм… Чон… Исин? — нервно сказал Кёнсу, и Исин ангельски заулыбался.

— Нет! Прости.

Кёнсу застонал и сел на своё место. Он никогда не выигрывал.

Они сыграли ещё шесть раундов. Кёнсу выбирали в четырех из них, и каждый раз он выбирал неправильного человека. Ребята часто менялись местами, и лишь Бекхён удерживался первенство и право на место победителя. Чонин сел лишь однажды, но уже в следующем раунде вернулся обратно в строй.

— Окей, у нас есть время для ещё одного раунда. Последний, парни, постарайтесь! — объявил Минсок.

Кёнсу вздохнул и печально приложился лбом к столу. Раунд стартовал, и водящие снова начали ходить вокруг стола. Кёнсу услышал, как кто-то вновь остановился позади него, задержал дыхание и, возможно, — всего лишь возможно — совсем немного повернул голову и приоткрыл глаза на один крошечный миллиметр, чтобы увидеть пол и черные кроссовки. Черные кроссовки с красными линиями человека, который собирался выбрать его. Он задержал дыхание. До Кёнсу не был жуликом, правда, он просто… просто…

Просто посмотрел прямо в усмехающееся лицо Ким Чонина.

Кёнсу подавился воздухом, и Чонин улыбнулся ещё шире, заставляя старшего зажмуриться и притворился, что, нет, его сейчас не поймали с поличным. И с секунду ничего не происходило — всё было тихо — и что-то затрепетало в груди Кёнсу, потому что Чонин не сдал его, он дал ему шанс на…

— Кёнсу жульничает!

Нет. Забудьте.

Все коллективное охнули и подняли головы, чтобы уставиться на Чонина, а затем и на самого Кёнсу, которой просто краснел, не высовывался и просто хотел сгореть со стыда.

— Кёнсу! — преувеличенно потрясённо восклицает Минсок. — Это правда?

Кёнсу, не шевелясь, тихо пробормотал:

— Возможно.

Стоящий сзади Чонин засмеялся.

— Определённо, правда. Я поймал его с поличным.

— Как не стыдно, До Кёнсу! — сказал Лухан с другой стороны стола. — Что ты можешь сказать в своё оправдание?

Лицо Кёнсу всё ещё горело, но он всё равно чувствовал, как смех из-за смешного тона вожатого пузырился в его горле.

— Я никогда не выигрывал, — пожаловался он.

Другие засмеялись.

— Позор, позор, позор, — зацокал Минсок. — Парни, как его стоит наказать?

— Не-е-ет, — испуганно протянул Кёнсу.

— Кинем его в озеро! — закричал Сехун.

— Оставим Кёнсу без ужина! — предложил Чондэ.

— Поставьте в угол! — запротестовал Бекхён.

— Давайте всё, что угодно, кроме озера, — попросил Кёнсу, на что Минсок засмеялся.

— В этот раз помилую тебя, — сказал он, — но больше никакого жульничества, — он посмотрел на часы. — Так или иначе, парни, пора возвращаться к интерактиву.

Все начали вставать, и Кёнсу облегченно вышел из-за стола, почесывая горящие кончики ушей. Мгновение спустя, тем не менее, он почувствовал на своём плече руку и, развернувшись, увидел идущего рядом улыбающегося Чонина.

— Ты думал, что я просто отпущу тебя, правда? — спросил младший игриво и явно наслаждаясь этим.

Кёнсу тихо хихикнул, чувствуя, как к щекам слова приливает тепло.

— Думал. Ты предал меня.

Чонин подбадривающее похлопал его плечо, а затем пару раз погладил по спине (Кёнсу даже не понял, как задержал дыхание).

— Извини, дружище, нельзя поощрять мошенников.

Кёнсу захихикал.

— Всё в порядке, я избежал проблем.

— Просто не делай так снова, хён, — предупредил его Чонин. — Я буду следить за тобой.

Кёнсу прикусил губу.

— Не буду, — пообещал он.

И затем Чонин кивнул и убежал вперед, а Кёнсу вздохнул и попытался успокоить своё разбушевавшееся сердце.

В тот день последней игрой, в которую они играют незадолго до ужина, было что-то, что Минсок назвал «Перетяни Одеяло». Он расстелил на траве плед и сказал:

— Земля слишком холодная, поэтому я дарую вам хорошее, теплое одеялко, на котором стоять приятнее, — и жестом указал на плед.

Не особо понимая, что нужно делать, все встали на плед: он был довольно широким и спокойно вместил шестерых.

— Отлично. Но, гляньте, сколько места осталось, вам хватит и половины. Слезайте.

Все сошли с пледа, и Минсок сложил его вдвое.

— Вот так.

И все вновь встали на «одеяльце», но в этот раз стало теснее, и все стояли близко друг к другу.

— Потрясающе. Но ведь можно убрать ещё одну половину того, что мы имеем. Слезайте.

Плед снова был свернут пополам, и ребята вновь встали на него, на этот раз прижимаясь друг к другу, чтобы ничья нога случайно не встала на траву. Плед сворачивали снова и снова. И снова они пытались устоять на нем.

— Чанёль, твоя нога касается холодной земли, — предупредил Минсок. — Ты можешь отморозить её.

— Это плохо, Ёль, — запаниковал Чондэ. — Тебе придётся её ампутировать.

— Но мне нравится эта нога, — забеспокоился Чанёль, обхватив Исина, чтобы вернуть несчастную конечность в безопасность. — Это моя лучшая нога.

Исин подозрительно посмотрел на всё такую же обычную зелёную траву и ничего не подозревающую о своём коварстве землю.

После очередного уменьшения пледа бедного Кёнсу практически расплющило между Бекхёном и Чондэ. Он обнял второго за талию, лишь бы не упасть, а первый изловчился и положил голову ему на плечо, прижавшись к нему щекой. В общем, с горем пополам они вновь смогли устоять, пока:

— О, ещё половинка. Давайте слезать! — и плед снова был свернут.

На этот раз поместиться всем вместе было действительно невозможно, но это не значило, что они не попробовали. Со всех сторон начали сыпаться «держись за меня», «я падаю», «я замерзну!», и на мгновение Кёнсу подумал, что сейчас Чанёль повесит свои ноги ему на голову, но затем Исин вскрикнул и первым упал на землю, после чего Минсок закричал:

— Исин заморозился! Остальные, молодцы, однако — слезайте!

Крошечного квадратика оставшегося пледа едва хватило для пяти ребят. Чанёль стал следующим «замороженным», за ним последовал Чондэ. Плед опять сложили. Кёнсу изо всех сил держался за Бекхёна, но тот, пробалансировав на одной ноге, всё-таки свалился, почти что утащив его за собой. И Кёнсу ведь правда бы упал, если бы чья-то рука в последний момент не схватила его за руку и не прижала его к мускулистой груди… Чонина.

— Поймал, — сказал Чонин, усмехнувшись. — Похоже, остались только мы с тобой.

Кёнсу сглотнул.

— Гм, да. Похоже на то.

Плед свернули в последний раз, и теперь на нём едва ли можно было устоять одному. Чонин поставил одну ногу максимально близко к краю, а затем обратился к Кёнсу.

— Поставь ту же ногу прямо рядом с моей, прижми их, — сказал он.

Кёнсу закусил губу и, немного откинув голову назад, чтобы не столкнуться с Чонином, поставил ногу на плед так, что больше места там не осталось. Чонин кивнул, а затем, положив свои теплые руки на плечи Кёнсу, аккуратно наступил на его левую ногу своей правой, переведя весь свой вес на другую ногу.

— Нормально?

Кёнсу сглотнул и кивнул.

— Хорошо, тогда сделай так же, — сказал Чонин ему на ухо, и Кёнсу для начала пришлось глубоко вздохнуть. Подняв руки, чтобы схватиться за плечи Чонина, он медленно поднял всё ещё стоящую на траве ногу. Однако, так как он стоял слишком далеко и всё продолжал пятиться назад, Чонин не выдержал и сам начал его подгонять.

— Наклонись вперёд, хён! — сказал младший и потянул Кёнсу вперед, ближе к себе, пока они практически не прижались друг к другу. Кёнсу прикусил язык и задержал дыхание, когда Чонин обнял его за талию и окончательно вжал его в себя. — Мы должны быть рядом, чтобы у нас был общий центр тяжести, — объяснил Чонин. — Это одеяло для одного человека, поэтому мы станем одним человеком.

Честно говоря, это высказывание, возможно, просто выжгло остатки разума у Кёнсу.

Откашлявшись, Кёнсу аккуратно положил руки на плечи Чонина, как можно меньше пытаясь касаться его, и поставил ногу на ступню Чонина. Когда дело было сделано, Чонин окончательно притянул Кёнсу невозможно ближе так, чтобы его подбородок лежал на плече младшего. Чонин был теплым, слишком теплым, и Кёнсу сгорал, тлел и разве что не дымился, пока они стояли на крошечном квадрате ткани, неустойчиво, но безопасно.

— И у нас есть победители: единственные оставшиеся в живых! — воскликнул Минсок, но его голос звучал будто на расстоянии в тысячу миль от погружённого в свои мысли Кёнсу, потерянного в опрометчивой теплоте и сердцебиении Чонина.

И затем Чонин счастливо закричал. Он отпустил Кёнсу и шагнул назад, широко улыбаясь своему партнёру и отнимая у Кёнсу любую возможность вдохнуть.

Несколько минут спустя все ребята начали возвращаться в кафетерий на ужин, а Кёнсу все продолжал чувствовать лёгкое головокружение. Кто-то похлопал его по плечу, и он развернулся, видя идущего рядом Чонина.

— Твоё сердце билось так быстро, — сказал младший с улыбкой.

Кёнсу сглотнут и распахнул глаза. Он заметил?

— Ах, да… — сказал он, отчаянно пытаясь придумать объяснение.

— Ты правда думал, что замёрз бы, если бы упал, хён? — спросил Чонин, смеясь. — Ты же знаешь, земля была холодной понарошку.

Кёнсу искренне захихикал.

— Ну, никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать, — сказал он, пытаясь казаться уверенным.

Чонин фыркнул.

— Ну, думаю, мы отличная команда, да?

Кёнсу нервно облизнул губы.

— Да, думаю, да, — сказал он спокойно.

— Я знал, что сделать тебя своим новым лучшим другом — отличная идея, — сказал радостный Чонин, подтолкнув его локтем. — Мы ещё покажем этому О Сехуну.

Сердце Кёнсу со смесью страха и любопытного предвкушения сделало очередной невероятный кульбит.


	5. Chapter 5

На четвёртый день пребывания Кёнсу в лагере он внезапно проснулся посреди ночи от каких-то движений и скрипа матраса. Все спали как убитые: они потратили весь день на поход в лес, учили, какие ягоды можно есть, использовать, касаться, давать Сехуну (всё это рассказывал больше Чондэ, нежели вожатые), и все до жути были измотаны, за исключением лежащего рядом с Кёнсу постояльца. Кёнсу моргнул, пытаясь развеять окружающую его темноту, и задержал дыхание, пока не услышал, как Чонин снова скрипнул матрасом.

Однако, подождите. Он же не собирается выйти из домика, да? Это противоречит правилам. Ведь Минсок сразу уточнил, что нарушение этого порядка влечёт за собой серьёзные последствия. Никаких выходов из домика ночью без пары. Кёнсу мысленно попытался продумать ситуацию. Он должен остановить Чонина, верно? Он должен спросить, что тот делает.

Обдумав план своих (глупых) действий, Кёнсу привстал и прошептал:

— Чонин, — его голос был тихим, но в молчании домика вполне слышен.

Чонин не остановился и, соскользнув с кровати, медленно зашагал к двери.

Перепуганный Кёнсу моргнул и угасал волноваться.

— Чонин? — позвал он настойчивее. Почему он не ответил? Разве он не услышал его с первого раза? Однако Чонин снова проигнорировал его.

Действуя полностью на инстинктах (потому что для логичных действий он слишком устал), Кёнсу поднялся с кровати, пока Чонин продолжал красться к двери. Задержав дыхание, Кёнсу вслепую вытянул руку, чувствуя пальцами ткань и хватаясь за, кажется, рукав.

— Чонин.

И тем не менее, Чонин не ответил. Пальцы младшего обхватили ручку и открыли дверь, и сердце Кёнсу от страха забилось ещё чаще. Мягкий лунный свет тут же затопил собой комнату, и внутрь пробрался лёгкий прохладный ветерок, который своим порывов разметал в стороны тёмные волосы младшего и дал Кёнсу наконец-то увидеть, что хоть глаза Чонина и были открыты, но его взгляд был совершенно пуст. И затем он наконец понял.

Чонин ходил во сне.

Кёнсу никогда не был лунатиком, но у него был друг, который когда-то страдал этим. Однажды, когда он ночевал у него дома, в полночь этот самый друг пошёл в ванную и спустил в унитаз всю туалетную бумагу, а затем вернулся в комнату и начал перекладывать с полки на полку одежду. Тогда Кёнсу было всего восемь, и он до смерти перепугался, однако на следующее утро мама его друга всё ему объяснила, и больше это не повторялось.

Не успел Кёнсу среагировать на ситуацию, как Чонин снова пришёл в движение и вышел на прохладную ночь. Кёнсу молча последовал за ним, пока тот зачем-то шагал в самый центр лагеря. Трава была влажной от росы, а земля под ногами холодной, и не мудрено, что Кёнсу в своей тонкой пижаме мгновенно продрог. Чонину, кажется, было всё равно. Старший всё так же изо всех сил пытался понять, что же происходило — он ещё не отошёл ото сна, вокруг было тихо и темно, а нависающие над ними яркие звезды заставляли задуматься: не сон ли всё это? Однако в следующий момент Чонин оступился, и Кёнсу, как будто резко вернувшись в реальность, едва успел подхватить его за руку.

— Чонин! — позвал он на этот раз довольно громко, заодно немного встряхнув парня. — Чонин, проснись!

Внезапно Чонин развернулся к нему, и Кёнсу, охнув, испуганно отошёл назад. Он слышал, что пробуждение лунатиков может быть опасным. Однако, вопреки его мыслям, Чонин просто несколько секунд смотрел на него всё такими же стеклянными глазами, после чего Кёнсу решил вновь попытать удачу.

— Чонин?

Младший парень моргнул, затем снова, но уже быстрее, а потом нахмурился. Он опять посмотрел на Кёнсу и наклонил голову набок.

— Кёнсу?

Кёнсу облегченно выдохнул и радостно заметил, что во взгляде Чонина, сосредоточенном на нем, загорелся огонёк и тревога.

— Ты в порядке? — тут же спросил он.

Чонин выглядел невероятно потерянным и смущённым.

— Что происходит? — он оглянулся. — Почему мы на улице?

Кёнсу почесал шею и нервно усмехнулся.

— Ну, ты просто встал и вышел, поэтому я пошёл за тобой.

— Серьёзно? — Чонин посмотрел на их домик. — Стоп.

— Да, — взволновано кивнул Кёнсу. — Я думаю, что ты ходил во сне.

— Да, да, — сонно забубнил Чонин, растирая ладонями глаза. — Раньше, когда был младше, я часто лунатил, но этого уже давно не происходило.

— Ты в порядке? — повторил Кёнсу, смяв кромку ночной рубашки и тревожно закусив губу. — Мне нужно было разбудить тебя?

Чонин зевнул и, наверное, наконец почувствовав ночной морозец, начал тереть замёрзшие руки.

— Неа, всё нормально. Просто очень устал и ничего не понимаю, — он всмотрелся в лицо Кёнсу. — Ты волновался за меня?

Кёнсу немного вздрогнул и внезапно так обрадовался тому, что было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть его залившееся краской лицо.

— Нет! Просто… испугался.

Чонин улыбнулся, просто улыбнулся, без всякой усмешки по-доброму растянул губы.

— Спасибо, хён, — сказал он.

Кёнсу сглотнул: эта сонная, абсолютно честная и открытая улыбка делала с ним странные вещи.

— Да, — прохрипел он. — Без проблем. Давай… вернёмся в кровати.

Чонин кивнул, сонно потерев глаза, и они оба бок о бок зашагали обратно в свой домик. Чонин рухнул на кровать первым, а Кёнсу, потоптавшись у своей, наконец залез в постель, пытаясь игнорировать влажные от росы кромки штанин. Довольно долго было тихо, и Кёнсу услышал успокоившееся тихое дыхание с соседней кровати. Даже не поняв, зачем он это сделал, он прошептал:

— Не выходи больше на улицу один, хорошо?

Ответом ему была тишина, и Кёнсу решил, что Чонин уже уснул (и это было бы отлично, потому что он совсем не хотел, чтобы его услышали), но затем мягкий голос прошептал в ответ:

— Я приложу все усилия, — пауза, и затем, — но, если что, ты ведь всегда спасёшь меня, правда?

Кёнсу закусил губу, пытаясь скрыть рвущуюся на свободу улыбку.

— Да.

Следующим утром их не поделили по командам, как раньше, а вместо этого обрадовали новым занятием на целый день: гребля на каноэ.

Кёнсу никогда даже не сидел в каноэ. Он никогда не чувствовал желания вообще узнать что-то о каноэ. Более того, он особенно не хотел плыть на каноэ, потому что оно могло в любой момент перевернуться, из-за чего он окажется в воде и, ясное дело, утонет. Но, несмотря на всё это, сейчас он стоял рядом с каноэ и нервно проглядывал на него краем глаза, пока все остальные суетились вокруг и не могли дождаться долгожданной гребли. Кёнсу просто хотелось, чтобы его оставили в покое в домике и не тащили в холодную воду.

— Эй, — внезапно позвал его кто-то и закинул на плечи руку. Кёнсу повернул голову и наткнулся взглядом на улыбающегося Минсока.

— Привет, — ответил Кёнсу, натянув кривую улыбку.

— Нервничаешь? — спросил Минсок и кивнул к небольшим лодкам. Кёнсу сразу стало интересно, неужели это было настолько очевидно.

— Немного, — признал он. — Я просто… да. Вода. Не поклонник, знаешь.

Минсок захихикал.

— Я могу остаться с тобой, если хочешь.

Заманчиво, но Кёнсу, сглотнув страх, лишь решительно покачал головой.

— Нет, — сказал он, — не хочу тебе мешать. Я смогу сам.

— Тогда как насчет того, — начал Минсок, подтолкнув его плечом, — чтобы вместе сесть в одно каноэ. Даже если оно перевернётся, на нас будут спасательные жилеты, так что ты точно не утонешь. Если что, я тебя подстрахую. Окей?

Кёнсу кивнул и благодарно улыбнулся.

— Было бы отлично, — сказал он. — Спасибо, хён.

Минсок улыбнулся в ответ и потрепал его по волосам.

— Что угодно для нашего самого новенького постояльца.

Следующие несколько минут все выбирали себе партнеров по каноэ и надевали спасательные жилеты. Сехун чертовски разозлился, когда какой-то вожатый украл у него Лухана, поэтому тут же вцепился в Чонина и начал жалостливо причитать и раздражённо фыркать, вызывая у друга смех. В итоге, Тао оказался в паре с Крисом, а Бекхен, Чанель, Чондэ и Исин получили в своё распоряжение четырехместное каноэ. Минсок помог Кёнсу надеть спасательный жилет, и затем они, привязав к бортикам весла, перевернули каноэ вверх дном и потащили к воде. Остальные поступили так же и, к удивлению Кёнсу, запели какую-то песню, которую тут знал, очевидно, каждый. Немного смущённий незнанием слов Кёнсу выглянул из-под каноэ и едва не рассмеялся вслух: было забавно наблюдать, как почти тридцать человек, надев себе на головы лодки, пели и шагали к воде.

Когда они наконец добрались до места назначения и положили каноэ на землю, Кёнсу внезапно почувствовал отток сил и уверенности. Болота, на которых они собирались плавать, представляли из себя узкие, серые, покрытые тиной и камышами пути. Было невозможно угадать, насколько глубоко там было, но, даже если там было относительно мелко, у Кёнсу в голове уже стояла картина того, как из ряски на них накидываются ужасные болотные монстры и тащат их на самое дно. Кёнсу в ужасе сглотнул.

Тем не менее, высказать свои опасения и страхи он не успел: Минсок уже толкнул их каноэ в болото и махнул Кёнсу, чтобы он поднялся на борт.

— Можешь сесть впереди, — сказал Минсок, улыбнувшись. — Сзади сидеть сложнее, грести тут нужно сильнее, так что будешь задавать направление.

Кёнсу просто кивнул, сам себе не доверяя, и залез в каноэ. Немного присев, чтобы сохранить равновесие, он спустился вниз и сел на маленькое пластиковое креслице, взяв своё весло. Мгновение спустя он почувствовал движение из каноэ, и Минсок запрыгнул на него, заставив опасно покачиваться из стороны в сторону. Кёнсу воздержался от испуганного писка и схватился за бортик, пока всё не успокоилось.

— Отлично! — воскликнул вожатый. — Кёнсу, теперь нужно только грести и грести! Смотри.

Получив небольшой урок гребли, Кёнсу в меру своих способностей опустил весло в воду и начал работать. Ряска на поверхности болота легко расступилась и показала темную воду, а вёсла начали ритмично рассекать воздух и посвистывать. Солнце уже вовсю палило и грело, а шум от ребят смешивался с нежным пением птиц, жуков и лягушек, окружавших их со всех сторон. Минсок и Кёнсу начали медленно двигаться вперёд, и младший был невероятно благодарен, что каноэ не качалось туда-сюда, пока он неподвижно сидел и изо всех сил старался не делать лишних движений.

Потребовалось несколько минут, и Кёнсу уже был достаточно уверен в своей безопасности, чтобы отвести взгляд от поверхности воды и оглянуться. Вокруг них всюду плавали другие: некоторые медленно и с расстановкой, другие — быстро и резко, кренясь во все стороны. Каноэ четвёрки из его домика уже опасно покачивалось из-за Чанёля, постоянно пытающегося увидеть все и сразу (хотя, к счастью, весло ему не дали), а Чонин с Сехуном больше не гребли, а пытались побить друг друга мокрыми вёслами.

В конечном счёте, вожатые призвали к порядку и сказали, чтобы все плыли в одном направлении. Довольно скоро Кёнсу понял, что, благодаря Минсоку, ему не нужно было особо напрягаться: тот прекрасно справлялся и один. Иногда они врезались в другие каноэ (скорее, ради развлечения), но, по большей части, всё шло гладко, и Кёнсу наконец смог расслабиться и насладиться моментом.

Плавать на каноэ по спокойному болоту оказалось довольно приятно. Ребята рассказывали интересные истории, иногда показывали на незнакомые растения и один раз даже на гнездо большой водоплавающей птицы. Все постоянно говорили, смеялись и пели смешные песни, и всё это было так просто и невероятно легко.

Некоторое время спустя они подплыли к той части болота, где главный водный путь разделялся на дюжину меньших, поэтому все разделились и начали действовать каждый сам за себя. Минсок направил их каноэ в один из каналов, и, когда они отплыли от остальных, что-то пробубнил и спросил:

— Итак, Кёнсу, тебе нравится в лагере?

Кёнсу улыбнулся себе под нос, думая о прошлых четырёх днях в лагере.

— Мне очень нравится, — сказал он честно. — Ребята такие хорошие и общительные.

Минсок согласно закивал.

— Ты им тоже нравишься, — сказал он. — Бекхённи и Чанёлю… Чондэ… Чонину.

Кёнсу прикусил губу при упоминании последнего. Он правда нравится Чонину? Да, он всегда был дружелюбным, помогал влиться в коллектив, но… нравился ли ему Кёнсу?

— Тебе комфортно с ребятами? — спросил Минсок, и его голос был таким тёплым и заботливым, что Кёнсу понял: соврать он просто не сможет. — Я имею в виду, мы часто видимся во время игр и занятий, но я никогда не видел, как ты общаешься с остальными в своём домике, поэтому…

Кёнсу медленно кивнул и посмотрел на воду, опустив в неё весло.

— Да, — сказал он, робко улыбнувшись. — Сначала я очень переживал, потому что я, в общем-то, не очень общительный и трудно схожусь с другими людьми. Я думал, что просто буду тут одиночкой, с которым никто не захочет общаться, но всё оказалось совершенно не так, — он закусил губу.  
— Иногда я всё ещё чувствую себя немного чужим, потому что многие уже так долго знакомы, а я… не такой активный и совсем не спортивный, но… сейчас уже лучше.

Повисла недолгая тишина, и затем Минсок сказал:

— Я, наверное, не должен говорить тебе это, но… на днях Чонин рассказал мне, что ты чувствовал, будто бы не подходишь этому месту.

Кёнсу удивленно моргнул.

— Чонин? — Кёнсу охнул, потому что — серьёзно? — Чонин принял так близко с сердцу слова Кёнсу, что даже сказал об этом Минсоку?

— Да, — сказал Минсок. — Не подумай, он не сплетничал, но я ведь вожатый, поэтому Чонин просто хотел рассказать, чтобы я помог тебе, — быстро заверил от Кёнсу — На самом деле я никогда не разглашаю то, о чём рассказывают мне ребята, но, знаешь, я просто хотел поговорить с тобой об этом.

Кёнсу сглотнул, думая о том, что Чонин специально пошёл к Минсоку, потому что он волновался за него.

— Да нет, я понимаю, — сказал он, смотря вперёд, радуясь, что Минсок не мог увидеть его лицо.

— Я знаю, что ты совсем недавно здесь, — продолжил Минсок, — и что у тебя уже произошло несколько не очень приятных казусов, но я просто хочу быть уверен, что тебе здесь комфортно. Этот лагерь — лучшее, что произошло со мной, когда я был подростком, и я хочу, чтобы так было и у тебя, понимаешь?

Кёнсу улыбнулся, кивнув.

— Да, я знаю. Всё… немного поменялось с того момента, как мы с Чонином говорили. Тогда я правда чувствовал отчуждённость, потому что находил себя отстающим. Но сейчас всё по-другому.

— Правда? — с нотками беспокойства спросил Минсок, и Кёнсу почувствовал, что со всей честностью мог кивнуть.

— Да. То есть, иногда я всё ещё чувствую, что летний лагерь — это последнее место на земле, где я сейчас должен быть, но… я весело провожу время. Думаю, у меня просто нет другого выбора, и я должен наслаждаться тем, что я здесь.

Они уже подплывали к концу своего пути, и Кёнсу бросил взгляд на дрейфующее каноэ Сехуна и Чонина, плывущее где-то впереди.

— Со временем ты втянешься, и тебе понравится, — пообещал Минсок. — Я знаю, что в это сложно поверить, но позже ты поймёшь, что время, проведённое в лагере, стало для тебя лучшими днями твоей юности. Так было и со мной.

Кёнсу улыбнулся искренности старшего и тому теплу, что грело его спину. Они уже приближались к самому концу своего канала.

— Просто помни, — сказал Минсок напоследок. — Ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне и поговорить, хорошо? Или к любому другому вожатому, можешь рассказать совершено обо всём, мы выслушаем тебя.

Кёнсу сглотнул и посмотрел на плывущего впереди Чонина, который зачёсывал назад свои намокшие от перебранки с Сехуном волосы и счастливо улыбался, показывая всем свои глаза-полумесяцы.

— Да, — проговорил Кёнсу. — Спасибо, хён.

— В любое время, Кёнсу-я, — последний рывок, и они подплывают к берегу. — Дай мне знать, если понадобится помощь.

Наверное, именно в этот момент Кёнсу наконец-то почувствовал тот комфорт, которого у него не было больше шести месяцев.

Они вернулись в лагерь как раз к ужину. Уже в столовой все с удовольствием приземлились на лавочки, наконец расслабляясь после долгого дня гребли под палящим солнцем и разминая сгоревшие под ним плечи. Где-то на втором блюде сидящий напротив Кёнсу Чондэ внезапно подскочил и заявил:

— Стоп, дружище, а у тебя хороший такой ожог.

Руки Кёнсу тут же обхватили его щеки, которые, кажется, всё-таки немного обгорели.

— Правда? — встревоженно спросил парень. Утром он обмазался солнцезащитным кремом, но они весь день провели под солнцем, так что тот вряд ли смог сильно помочь.

Все тут же забыли о еде и начали всматриваться в него.

— Всё не так уж и плохо, — сказал Бекхён, наклонив голову. — В основном, обгорели щёки, нос и кончики ушей.

— Немного даже похоже, что ты просто краснеешь, — заметил Чонин, и Кёнсу смущённо закрыл лицо ладошками. Младший засмеялся. — А что, разве не так? Похоже, он всё-таки краснеет.

— Я не краснею! — запротестовал Кёнсу (и был прав до того, как Чонин открыл рот). Чонин снова засмеялся.

— Я не сказал, что ты краснел! — заметил он. — Я сказал «похоже».

— Теперь ты можешь спокойно покраснеть, когда захочешь, и никто об этом не узнает, — подбодрил его Бекхён.

— Мы можем просто представить, что Кёнсу постоянно из-за чего-то смущается, — сказал Чанёль, усмехнувшись.

— Я не смущаюсь! — возмутился Кёнсу, кажется, всё же начиная смущаться.

— Наверное, из-за меня, — на полном серьёзе заявляет Сехун, сидящий рядом с Чонином. — Я склонен именно так влиять на людей.

Его лучший друг хрюкнул от смеха и ударил парня по губам.

— Только то, что ты гей, не значит, что ты своим радужным сиянием делаешь и всех остальных геями.

Сехун с намёком игриво пошевелил бровями.

— Вот как ты думаешь.

Кёнсу пытался притвориться, что его не существовало.

— Сехун думает, что может обольстить любого, а сам при этом уже несколько лет преследует одного парня. Что-то не работает твой радарчик, — заметил Чондэ, усмехнувшись.

Сехун хлопнул ладонями по столу.

— В конечном счете я всё равно заполучу его! Он не сможет так долго сопротивляться. Честное слово.

Чонин снова фыркнул.

— Сехунни, я очень не хочу тебе это говорить, но я вполне уверен: Лухан думает, что тебе двенадцать лет.

Сехун глубоко нахмурился (и Кёнсу был чертовски рад, что разговор перешёл в другое русло) и заворчал.

— Я выгляжу старше, чем он.

— Это ничего не меняет, — сказал Бекхён, и Сехун состроил гримасу.

— Я всё равно получу его, — поклялся он. — Я покажу ему.

Никого это, к слову, особо не убедило.

— Так или иначе, — внезапно сказал Чондэ. — Я слышал, что сегодня ночь костров.

— Ночь костров? — повторил Исин.

— Да, она проходит пару раз в год, — объяснил Чондэ. — Вожатые разводят огромный костёр, а мы просто сидим вокруг него, жарим зефир и рассказываем байки. Это довольно забавно.

Это был, наверное, первый раз, когда в планы вошло что-то, чего Кёнсу не боялся. Костры. Он умел разводить костры. А ещё сидеть, кушать и слушать рассказы других людей. Всё это он без проблем мог сделать и не опозориться перед другими. Это было незначительное, но чудо.

Когда начали опускаться сумерки, все собрались вокруг большой песчаной ямы для костра в дальнем конце лагеря. Огонь уже горел, а сидушки и пледы дожидались своих гостей. Кёнсу сел рядом с Исином на один плед, с левой стороны от него на стуле расположился Бекхён — с Чанёлем, естественно. Чондэ и Минсок уселись по другую сторону от Исина. Завершали их небольшую компанию Чонин, Сехун и Лухан.

Все бодро разговаривали и смеялись, когда Чунмён принёс мешки с зефиром и палки для жарки. Сладостей оказалось так много, что Кёнсу и Исин жарили сразу по несколько штук, счастливо уплетая их за обе щеки. Шумные Чанёль и Бекхён использовали свой собственный метод обжарки, а именно: засовывали зефир в огонь, пока те не загорались, а затем быстро вытаскивали их, потушив, начинали есть. От одного только вида этой вакханалии Кёнсу передёргивало, но эти двое, казалось, наслаждались своим кулинарным изыском, попутно пытаясь никого не поджечь. Между тем Сехун жаловался, что Чонин не даёт ему самому пожарить зефир, а Чондэ и Минсок молча подмечали, кто втихую лопал (нежареный) зефир.

Когда ночь вошла в свои владения, Чанёль ненадолго исчез, а затем вернулся с гитарой в руках, и все тут же начали радостно восклицать.

— Я выучил несколько новых песен, — гордо объявил Чанёль, взяв первый аккорд. — Надеюсь, что все их знают.

И он начал играть какую-то популярную песню, которую Кёнсу слышал уже тысячу раз по радио, однако все равно не мог скрыть улыбки. Музыка всегда была спутником Кёнсу. Он всегда что-то слушал, любил почти каждый жанр: от инди-рока до классической музыки. В старшей школе он даже состоял в хоре. Когда он переехал в Сеул, музыка была для него единоверным способом успокоиться.

Чанёль улыбался и играл, танцуя пальцами по струнам, а Бекхён, который сидел рядом и раскачивался в такт, начал подпевать ему. Вскоре голоса сидящих вокруг костра начали смешивать — большинство знало, по крайней мере, часть слов, и никто, казалось, не стеснялся подпевать — и Кёнсу был одним из них, хотя старался не выделяться и петь тихо.

Как оказалось, Чанёль знал много песен, и они действительно довольно долго распевали на всякий лад. В конечном счёте, тем не менее, запас припасённого музыкального арсенала у ребят закончился, поэтому Чанёль стал просто наигрывать лёгкие мелодии, пока мальчики рассказывали истории и шутили. Кёнсу счастливо расслабился и начал слушать рассказы Чондэ о Китае, сплетни Бекхёна и очень странные факты от Чанёля. Исин подсел к Тао, чтобы спокойно говорить на китайском, вскоре к ним присоединился и Лухан, предварительно помассировав чрезвычайно довольному Сехуну плечи. Кёнсу откинулся назад на руки и, вполуха слушая истории, начал разглядывать столь яркие звёзды. Он снова нашел Полярную звезду и улыбнулся, прочертив взглядом Малую Медведицу. Он разглядывал небо, мысленно соединял звезды и улыбался, получая забавные картинки.

— Эй, лучший друг, — внезапно раздался низкий голос, и на место Исина рядом с ним сел Чонин. Кёнсу удивлённо посмотрел на него, и младший улыбнулся: — Ты выглядел довольно одиноко.

Кёнсу робко улыбнулся, пожав плечами.

— Едва ли, — сказал он. — Мне нравится просто слушать, — его взгляд вновь обратился к небу.

Чонин последовал его примеру.

— Снова предаёшься мечтам?

Кёнсу медленно кивнул, не отрывая глаз от блестящего неба.

— Каждая ночь здесь так прекрасна, — сказал он спокойно. — Странно, что это то же самое небо, на которое я смотрю из окна в Сеуле. Оно выглядит настолько другим. Странно, сколько всего мы теряем в городе.

Ненадолго повисла тишина, и Кёнсу нервно перевёл взгляд на Чонина, внезапно сожалея о сказанном, но младший просто смотрел на него. Кёнсу скорчился.

— Что? — спросил он, сглотнув.

Губы Чонина растянулись в маленькой улыбке.

— Ничего, — сказал он, покачав головой и вернувшись к космосу над ними.

Кёнсу всё ещё чувствовал, что не может вдохнуть после пристального взгляда Чонина.

Однако его тут же отвлёк Чанёль, внезапно сыгравший особенно громкий аккорд и привлёкший к себе всё внимание. Чанёль осмотрелся, усмехнулся и начал играть медленную мелодию.

— Когда-то давно-о-о, — растянул он.

— О, нет, — немедленно проскулил Чондэ.

— Чанёль, не надо, — попросил Сехун.

Чанёль сделал вид, что никого не слышит.

— Когда-то давно, глубоко в лесу-у-у.

— Чанёль, ты поёшь это каждый год, — сказал Чонин, качая головой. — Она просто ужасна.

— Чанёль, всё в порядке, — заверил его Бекхён.

— Когда-то давно, глубоко в лесу жил бешеный лось! — пел Чанёль, продолжая играть и получая громкий хор стонов.

— Никакого испуганного лося, Чанёль! — крикнул кто-то с другого конца костра.

Парни начали смеяться, а Кёнсу внезапно чувствовал холодок. Потому что он много знал о лосях. Ну, отчасти. Будучи ребёнком, Кёнсу прочитал, наверное, все детские книги в местной библиотеке, даже плохие, и вот однажды он натолкнулся на книгу о лосе. Это была ужасная книга — серьёзно, это был кошмар — она повествовала о призрачных лесных животных, рассказывала о страшных случаях, а от иллюстраций с окровавленными животными у Кёнсу ещё долго были кошмары. Кошмары, где за ним гнались даже не волки, а

… Лось.

(Он даже никогда не видел лосей, но был вполне уверен, что выглядели они страшно.)

Чанёль продолжал петь песню с обманчивой улыбкой и лёгким тоном. В ней даже не было рифмы, а смысла и подавно, но Кёнсу всё равно будто примерз к своему месту.

_— Лось злится и всё крушит,  
У него красные глаза и чертовски черный мех, а ещё рога, острые, как меч.  
Он прячется в кустах и позади деревьев, всегда готовый напасть.  
Он ломает кости своими копытами, топчет тела и бросает их в озеро.  
Он живет прямо здесь, в лесу.  
Он крупный и злой, дьявольски дикий и быстрый, как призрак.  
Никто не может поймать его, никто не остановит его жажду крови.  
Он убивает всё на своем пути, но было у него то, что любил он больше всего.  
Он всегда следит за мальчиками.  
Ему особенно нравятся тихие, те, что ведут себя, прямо как…_

Чанёль осмотрелся, сделав паузу в своей песне, и внезапно вскинул руку вперед.

— ТЫ!

Кёнсу замер, уставившись на указывающий на него палец. Его глаза тут же стали размером с блюдца.

— Я? — пропищал он.

Чанёль мудро кивнул.

— Да. Такие, как ты. Тебе стоит остерегаться, — и он сыграл последний аккорд.

Бекхён усмехнулся.

— Чанёль, ты меняешь слова в этой дурацкой песне каждый год. С каких это пор у лося чёрный мех?

Чанёль пожал плечами.

— Так он лучше вписывается в ночь.

— Кроме того, разве в пошлом году лось не следил за такими, как Тао? — спросил Чондэ. — Что-то Кёнсу не похож на него.

Чанёль возмущённо забубнил.

— Они оба тихие, — сказал он. — И цвет волос у них одинаково тёмный.

Все остальные вновь засмеялись, а Кёнсу всё продолжал дрожать.

— Лоси даже не страшные, — сказал Сехун, закатив глаза.

— Немного, — сказал Чондэ. — На самом деле если их разозлить, они довольно пугающие. Они машут ушами и рогами. И они огромные, а их рога очень опасные. Они могут ими убить, вообще кого угодно, — кивнул он.

Кёнсу воздержался от стыдливого всхлипа.

— Это всё фигня, Чондэ, — сказал Бекхён, фыркнув. — Никогда не слышал, чтобы лоси убивали людей.

— Поэтому они и бросают тела в озеро, — вклинился Чанёль, а Чондэ обратился к Кёнсу.

— Возможно, они правда преследуют низких мальчиков с большими глазами.

Кёнсу снова вздрогнул.

— Где, чёрт возьми, ты откопал эту песню? — спросил Чонин, и Кёнсу, по крайней мере, смог расслабиться, ведь младший (и все остальные) не заметили его текущего состояния.

Чанёль пожал плечами, перебирая струны на гитаре.

— Меня дядя научил, — ответил парень. — Он узнал о ней от глухого гида во время поездки. Наверное. Возможно, он всё же соврал. Мой дядя немного, ну, вы знаете… — он покрутит пальцем у виска. — Странный.

— Это у вас семейное, — сказал Сехун.

Болтовня вновь вспыхнула с новой силой, будто и не было этой песни, но теперь Кёнсу ни на кого не обращал внимание. Он уставился на огонь и задумался. Он знал, что бояться лосей — глупо. Кто вообще считает их страшными? Никто. Однако в голове Кёнсу уже с бешеной скоростью крутилась карусель ужасных картин разъярённый лосей, острых, как бритва рогов, а ещё…

— Тебе холодно, хён? — внезапно спросил Чонин, испугав и без того бешено бьющееся сердце Кёнсу.

— Эм, — протянул Кёнсу, посмотрев на огонь. — Немного.

— Может, тебе сесть поближе, — сказал Чонин, кивнув на костёр.

Ближе к огню — значит ближе к лесу.

— Нет, спасибо, мне и так хорошо, — сказал Кёнсу. — На самом деле я уже устал.

Чонин закивал.

— Никто пока не ложится спать, но ты можешь прилечь здесь, если хочешь, — сказал он, похлопав по пледу под ними. — Можешь положить голову на мои колени.

Предложение на самом деле было довольно заманчивым, но Кёнсу, прежде всего, тот ещё трус.

— Нет, не нужно, всё в порядке, — сказал он, свернувшись калачиком спиной к Чонину и подложив под голову руки. Он так и лежал, смотря на огонь и слушая шелест леса. Честно, он пытался развеять свой глупый страх, но отказаться от мыслей оказалось довольно сложно. Никто его не трогал — наверное, думали, что он спал, — и он этому радовался, потому что был совершенно не настроен на разговоры.

Спустя некоторое время ребята понемногу начали расходиться по своим домикам, и Кёнсу со своего нагретого места облегченно посмотрел на огонь, сквозь который виднелся лес. Наконец встав, Кёнсу поспешил в свой домик (он, правда, старался не бежать), засеменив воодушевлённой трусцой. Большинство ребят перед сном заходили ещё в ванные, но у Кёнсу совершено не было желания рисковать и тратить драгоценное время, поэтому он быстро нацепил пижаму и нырнул под одеяла, наконец-то чувствуя себя в безопасности.

Все остальные заснули довольно быстро, комната затихла всего после нескольких минут, однако Кёнсу так и лежал с открытыми глазами, смотрел вверх на другую кровать и сжимал своё одеяло. В домике царила тишина, но Кёнсу слышал каждый скрип, каждый порыв ветра снаружи, каждый шелест листьев и даже крик совы. (Честно говоря, Кёнсу не знал, какие звуки издают лоси, но, он думал, что, наверное, тут же узнал бы их.) Он так и не уснул — просто лежал и вновь переживал все свои ночные кошмары из прошлого. Парень изо всех сил пытался заверить себя, что всё это просто смешно, но успеха в этом деле он не добился. Он знал, что утром будет оглядываться назад и хихикать над своим позорным поведением, однако прямо сейчас было темно и тихо, а Кёнсу в детстве прочитал слишком много страшных книг. Сейчас он очень напуган.

Кёнсу не помнил, когда уснул, но уже глубокой ночью, резко проснувшись из-за кошмара и открыв рот в немом крике, он неожиданно для себя понял, что его лицо было прижато к чему-то твердому и теплому. Кёнсу мгновенно запаниковал и тут же попытался отстраниться, однако затем его ум немного просветлел, и он понял, что лежал рядом с кем-то. Напротив кого-то. Напротив… Чонина?

Какую-то долю секунды Кёнсу надеялся, что это всё его сон, что это была часть его кошмара, потому что в реальности этого произойти просто не могло. Он приподнял голову и увидел, что Чонин спокойно посапывал во сне, и — о Господи — он выглядел просто невероятно. Сонному, затуманенному разуму Кёнсу потребовалась минута, чтобы оторвать взгляд от его подрагивающих ресниц и немного приоткрытых полных губ. Чонин дышал ровно, выдыхая на волосы Кёнсу и своим дыханием заставляя их трепетать. Сердце Кёнсу всё ещё бешено билось, словно сумасшедшее, из-за кошмара, но, благодаря запаху и теплу Чонина, воспоминания о кровавых животных быстро куда-то улетучились.

А потом до него дошло, что он лежал в постели Чонина и цеплялся за младшего как испуганный ребенок, пока тот обнимал его в ответ. Вот тогда сердце Кёнсу забилось по совершенно другой причине. Он задержал дыхание и закрыл глаза, надеясь, что, когда он откроет их снова, то будет где угодно, но не в постели и в объятиях Чонина. Кёнсу был вполне себе уверен, что температура его тела только что перешла отметку в сто градусов (а ещё ему очень хотелось в туалет — всё же стоило сходить в ванную перед сном). Ему очень хотелось снова запаниковать, но он боялся разбудить Чонина, а последнее, чего он хотел, — чтобы Чонин узнал, что Кёнсу был в его постели. Глубоко вздохнув (и, возможно, насладившись ароматом Чонина), он аккуратно попытался отстраниться и убрать руки Чонина, отчаянно надеясь, что младший просто отпустит его.

К ужасу Кёнсу, вместо этого, Чонин лишь крепче обнял его и сильнее прижал к своей груди.

Воздерживаясь от встревоженного писка, Кёнсу начал ёрзать, отчаянно пытаясь выбраться из объятий. Закусив губу, он попытался спуститься вниз, но, по-видимому, его движение стало слишком шумным, потому что внезапно Чонин зашевелился и простонал. Кёнсу замер, задержав дыхание, и на мгновение подумал, что Чонин снова начал ходить во сне, но затем рука на его спине сжала его рубашку, и Чонин пробормотал:

— Прекрати ёрзать.

Кёнсу хотелось закричать или, может, хотя бы позлиться, но вместо этого его глупый мозг решил дать приказ открыть рот и прошептать:

— Прости.

Глаза Чонина так и были закрыты.

— Ты так грустно и тревожно скулил.

Кёнсу замер.

— Я… что?

— Раньше. Ты скулил. Тебе снился кошмар?

Кёнсу был вполне уверен, он всё ещё был в кошмаре.

— Хм, — сказал он спокойно, сглотнув. — Я… я… — он глубоко вздохнул, а затем очень тихо прошептал, — я боюсь лосей.

Он не знал, чего ждать — возможно, смеха или фырканья — но он совершенно не ожидал, что Чонин пробормочет:

— О, — протянул он и погладил его спину. — Ну, засыпай. Я защищу тебя.

Сердце Кёнсу бешено заколотилось, и парень прошептал:

— Нет, всё в порядке, я могу просто…

— Эй, — сказал Чонин, и его голос казался очень ровным. Кёнсу прекратил ёрзать. — Прекращай. Спи.

— Но…

— Спи…

И с этими словами Чонин вжался носом в макушку Кёнсу и крепче обнял его, заставив парня смириться со своей смертью от смущения и учащенного сердцебиения. Честно, он так устал, что уже готов был согласиться с Чонином. Кроме того, у него ещё были воспоминания об окровавленных рогах и острых копытах, и, честно говоря, он не особо хотел снова видеть кошмары. Поэтому он просто прекратил вырываться и спокойно лёг, надеясь, что Чонин не почувствовал, как быстро бьётся его сердце (и что наутро он вообще ничего не вспомнит), а затем наконец-то закрыл глаза. Чонин был теплым. Чонин хорошо пах. А у Кёнсу месяцами ни с кем не было никакого физического контакта… возможно, даже годами. Это было… приятно. Странно, но даже в таком полубессознательным состоянии Кёнсу было так уютно и хорошо, что он не хотел, чтобы это когда-то закачивалось.

Он пожалеет об этом утром.

(И, конечно, когда следующим утром в лагере наступил рассвет, Кёнсу проснулся от крика Бекхёна:

— Смотрите, Чонин опять за своё!

И от восторженного восклика Чондэ:

— Новая жертва: До Кёнсу!

А Чонин лишь сонно стонал и раздражённо просил их отстать. Кёнсу быстро спрятал своё красное лицо под одеяло и притворился, что его там просто не было. 

Глупый лось. Он никогда больше не будет читать о нём книги.)


	6. Chapter 6

Кёнсу думал, что спорт (а также плавание и страшные истории) был его самой нелюбимой частью лагерной жизни, но, когда после завтрака на шестой день он вышел из столовой и увидел, как в самом центре лагеря начали собирать сцену, он всерьёз задумался над своими приоритетами.

— Яху! — поприветствовал его Бекхён, как только они увиделись. — Сегодня будет шоу талантов!

Счастливый Сехун поднял кулак в воздух и громко заявил:

— Да!

А Кёнсу мысленно простонал. Почти сразу к шумной компании, заметив их оживление, подошёл Лухан.

— Какой бодрый настрой! Все уже выбрали себе партнёров?

— Ещё бы! — сказал Бекхён и схватил ловящего рядом бабочек Чанёля за рубашку, чтобы притянуть его к себе.

— Нам разрешено быть с вожатыми? — спросил Сехун с нескрываемой надеждой.

Лухан недовольно тряхнул пальцами.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Я говорю тебе это каждый год.

Сехун нахмурился и тут же схватил Чонина за запястье.

— Прекрасно, тогда я просто буду с этим придурком, — и получил от последнего по затылку.

— Я с Исином, — сказал Чондэ, пока его напарник был в ванной. — Мы вчера говорили об этом.

Кёнсу отчаянно осмотрелся, отчётливо ощущая растущее чувство страха. Он более или менее, помимо Чонина, знал лишь одного человека и это был:

— Тао? — спросил он робко.

Младший покачал головой.

— Я буду показывать ушу, — сказал он. — Не думаю, что ты владеешь им.

У Кёнсу даже не было времени удивиться неожиданным скрытым талантом Тао — это он сделает позже, — потому что он тут же уныло застонал и огорчённо опустил плечи.

— Я не хочу быть один! — разочарованно пожаловался он.

Подошедший сзади Минсок успокаивающе погладил его плечи.

— Тебе не нужно делать ничего из ряда вон выходящего, — пообещал он. — Мы же тут не на национальном конкурсе.

— А что остальные делают? — спросил Кёнсу, нервничая и чувствуя подкатывающий спазм внизу живота.

— Мы с Сехунни танцуем, ну, как и каждый год, — сказал Чонин, пожав плечами. Сехун гордо кивнул. (Кёнсу всё ещё смущался взгляда Чонина после их приятных объятий прошлой ночью — Чонин о них даже не упоминал.)

— Я пою, а Ёль на гитаре, — объявил Бекхён. — В прошлом году Чанёль битбоксил, поэтому мы решили, что в этот раз придумаем что-то новое.

— А я вот не собирался опять петь в этом году, всё-таки каждый год это делаю, но Исин написал песню на китайском и не хочет выступать один, поэтому мы споём дуэтом, — сказал Чондэ.

— Ну, я буду показывать боевые искусства, — повторил Тао.

— Все вожатые готовят кукольный театр, — сказал Лухан, смеясь. — Всё будет великолепно.

— У нас нет победителей или проигравших, — добавляет Минсок, — поэтому даже не волнуйся. Это всё только ради развлечения.

— Мне это не мешает опозориться, — пробубнил Кёнсу, ворча и пиная ногой невинную траву.

— Уверен, ничего такого не будет, — сказал Минсок, мягко подтолкнув его в плечо.

— Знаешь, тебе даже не нужен талант, — заметил Чондэ. — Некоторые просто делают пародии, шутят или творят всякую фигню. Однажды я имитировал птичьи крики. Было забавно.

— Чанёль как-то зачитал монолог, — сказал Лухан. — За год до того, как в лагерь приехал Бекхён. Помните? Было очень вдохновляюще.

— А в наш первый год, когда мы танцевали, Сехун начал чихать в самой середине танца, и нам пришлось остановиться, — вспомнил Чонин, усмехнувшись, а Сехун скорчился. — Даже не волнуйся, никто не будет тебя высмеивать, даже если ты провалишься.

— А меня ты ещё долго потом стебал, — возмутился Сехун, нахмурив брови.

Чонин засмеялся.

— Это другое. Мне можно.

Кёнсу нервно потер руки, всячески стараясь избежать взглядов других ребят (особенно Чонина). Не то чтобы он никогда не выступал на сцене. Он многие годы состоял в хоре, так что с этим у него никогда не было проблем. Проблема в том, что он никогда не выступал один. Даже если бы он неправильно спел или сфальшивил, никто бы этого не заметил, потому что кто-нибудь да прикрыл бы его. Кёнсу всегда отказывался от сольных партий, потому что это была слишком большая ответственность, которая невероятно играла по нервам. Он всегда предпочитал быть на заднем плане, но никак не центром внимания. Ему даже дуэтом петь не нравилось. Честно говоря, пение было его единственной отдушиной, кроме, разве что чтения, но как он сможет один встать перед толпой — даже такой маленькой — и спеть?

Однако в то же время он не мог выделиться и отказаться от участия. Если все остальные выступали, то и Кёнсу должен. Он так устал быть тем, кто вечно всего боится и кто скорее спрячется в своей комнате, нежели будет веселиться с другими. Он хотел участвовать, радоваться и с нетерпением ждать момента, чтобы показать свой талант, как например, Бекхён или Сехун. Он хотел показать всем, что он не был полным лузером.

Однако он всё равно боялся.

— В общем, парни, у вас времени до вечера, чтобы подготовиться, — сказал Лухан. — Мы выступаем завтра днём. Если вам нужна музыка, то ищите нас в главном здании. А пока: удачи! — подняв вверх два пальца и показав пис, Минсок направился к главному зданию.

Сощурив глаза, Сехун так и провожал пристальным взглядом вожатых, а особенно Лухана, подхватившего Минсока под руку и игриво пытающегося сбить его с ног ударом под коленку.

— Просто подождите, пока Лухан не увидит мой сексуальный танец, — сказал он. — Это всё покажет ему.

Чонин привычно закатил глаза.

— Можешь пробовать всё, что угодно, Сехун, — сказал он. — Но мы уже танцуем каждый год, а он все ещё не влюбился в тебя.

На это Сехун фыркнул.

— В прошлом году я не был таким привлекательным, — сказал он. — В этом году я наконец-то получу его.

Чонин, похлопав друга по плечу, лишь покачал головой.

— Ладно, мы с Чанни пойдём практиковаться, — с огромной улыбкой сказал Бекхён, махнув остальным рукой. Чанёль нетерпеливо кивнул. — Веселитесь, парни!

— А я пойду найду Исина, — сказал Чондэ. — Наверняка же заблудился на пути из ванных.

— Но вот же они, — сказал Тао, указав на главное здание, на что Чондэ печально кивнул.

— Знаю. Он, наверное, уже где-то в лесу, — и Чондэ ушёл.

— Я должен найти какое-нибудь тихое место для практики, — сказал Тао, уже отходя от Сехуна, Кёнсу и Чонина.

— Думаю, нам тоже стоит подготовиться, ну, или для начала хотя бы выбрать песню, — сказал Чонин, посмотрев на сварливого Сехуна. Младший кивнул, и вскоре они также зашагали к главному заданию, однако в последний момент Чонин внезапно развернулся и сказал:

— Удачи, хён!

Кёнсу удивленно хлопнул ресницами.

— О. Да. Спасибо, Чонин.

Чонин улыбнулся и наконец утянул за собой Сехуна.

Кёнсу так и стоял один посреди лагеря, пока наконец не сдался и не пошёл искать Минсока. Вожатый довольно скоро обнаружился в их с Луханом домике.

— Хён? — позвал он, стоя в дверях. Минсок тут же поднял глаза от своего планшета.

— О, Кёнсу. Тебе что-то нужно?

— Да, я… я совершенно не знаю, что делать на шоу талантов, — смущённо проговорил Кёнсу и наклонил голову. — Можешь выручить меня?

Минсок бодро усмехнулся.

— Конечно! — сказал он, махнув рукой и приглашая парня сесть к нему на кровать. — Что ты любишь делать?

Кёнсу присел рядом со старшим и стал нервно теребить пальцами.

— Ну, читать? — то ли сказал, то ли спросил он.

Минсок засмеялся.

— Ну, это тебе здесь не поможет, — заверил он, на что Кёнсу вздохнул.

— Знаю, — обречённо отозвался Кёнсу и посмотрел на вожатого, — но я ещё немного пою, но это несерьезно.

— О, прекрасно! — воскликнул Минсок. — Многие здесь поют, это классический выбор.

Кёнсу съёжился.

— Я знаю, но… не думаю, что я хороший певец. Я никогда прежде не пел соло.

Минсок дружелюбно забросил руку на его плечи.

— Ерунда. Тебе не нужно быть великолепным певцом, мы же тут не на конкурсе.

— Но я не хочу опозориться перед всеми, — объяснил Кёнсу, чуть ли не скуля от вселенской несправедливости. — Я волнуюсь перед публикой.

Минсок мягко сжал его плечи.

— Да какая здесь публика, — заметил он дружелюбно, успокаивая своим добрым и мягким голосом. — Просто представь, что ты пришёл в караоке со своими друзьями, всё в порядке.

Кёнсу вздрогнул.

— У меня нет друзей, — ответил он спокойно. С секунду помолчав, Минсок сказал:

— Ну, теперь есть, — он улыбнулся Кёнсу. — И все твои друзья думают, что ты удивительный, несмотря на твои способности в караоке.

Кёнсу не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Я буду над этим работать, — сказал он почти шёпотом, и Минсок нежно потрепал его по волосам. — Не волнуйся об этом. Ты покоришь их. А теперь давай найдём тебе песню!

 

Кёнсу невероятно повезло, что его поставили в самый конец списка исполнителей. Не то чтобы он хотел выступать в числе первых, но и долго ждать своего выхода ему тоже не очень хотелось. Это просто дало ему больше времени на то, чтобы сидеть, нервничать и героически отражать панические атаки. Сидя на складном стуле около Минсока в переднем ряду, он теребил рукава рубашки и осматривал небольшую группу постояльцев лагеря. Первыми выступали вожатые, показав невероятно смешное кукольное представление с самодельными марионетками (и все сразу же догадались, кто из них был Крисом, потому что, даже пока он ещё не начал говорить, его кукла выглядела так, будто её сделал пятилетний ребёнок). Это была довольно короткая пародия, полная отсылок к тому, что происходило в лагере за прошлые шесть дней. Кукла из носка Чунмёна имитировала аллергию и скулёж Сехуна, и Чонин от смеха едва не упал со своего места.

После этого выступали самые младшие ребята, которые, очевидно, хотели поставить комедию, но у которых на выходе получилось что-то совершенно неловкое. Тем не менее, они всё равно получили свои восторженные аплодисменты. Парень из домика Сехуна показал волшебное шоу, и затем на сцену поднялись Чондэ и Исин, прихватив с собой гитару Чанёля и импровизированный барабан в виде мусорного ведра. Даже несмотря на то, что Кёнсу совершенно не мог понять слов песни, выступление всё равно было прекрасным.

— У Чондэ такой милый китайский акцент, — прошептал Лухан сидящему рядом Минсоку, и Сехун, сидящий по другую сторону, недовольно нахмурился, вызывая у Чонина смех.

— А как текст Исина? — спросил Минсок.

Лухан улыбнулся, снова внимательно посмотрев на дуэт.

— Хороший, — сказал он. — Простой, но милый. Мне нравится.

Кёнсу постарался не засмеяться из-за реакции негодующего Сехуна.

Несколько выступлений спустя на сцене со своей песней оказались Чанёль и Бекхён. У последнего был просто фантастический голос — что Кёнсу узнал ещё у костра — а глубокий бэк-вокал Чанёля под аккомпанемент гитары лишь украшал и подчеркивал ясный, тёплый тембр Бекхёна. Иногда эти двое смотрели друг на друга, и в такие моменты Кёнсу понимал, насколько же им нравилось выступать. Внезапно ему стало чуточку завидно. Они ушли со сцены под бурные аплодисменты, и затем выступил Тао со своим ушу.

Неважно, как долго Кёнсу об этом думал, он всё рано просто не мог представить себе застенчивого Тао, в душу которого поселилась девочка-подросток, занимающегося боевыми искусствами. И всё же младший был одет во всё черное и смотрел на зрителей просто убийственным взглядом. Кёнсу и в самом деле немного испугался, когда Тао, встав на сцену, резко принял стойку и поразил зрителей своим просто убийственным взглядом. И всё же образ сурово парня на секунду испарился, когда Тао, робко улыбнувшись, помахал стоящему сзади всех Крису. Перевоплощение было, мягко говоря, шокирующим, и Кёнсу удивлённо захлопал глазами.

Кёнсу ничего не знал об ушу, но был вполне уверен, что Тао довольно ловко вращался, крутил палку и прыгал по сцене.

— Он делает это каждый год, — пробормотал Минсок, — и каждый год я удивляюсь.

— Блин, — сказал Лухан, — я просто обезоружен.

После последней фразы Сехун резко кинул злобный взгляд на выступавшего, и Кёнсу в голову закралась мысль: не делал ли Лухан это специально?

После китайского акробата выступили ещё несколько ребят, а затем, наконец, наступила очередь Чонина и Сехуна. Они встали к публике спиной, и Кёнсу всеми способами мешал себе смотреть на широкую спину Чонина. Заиграла музыка, и оба парня синхронно развернулись, оглядев зал. Кёнсу сглотнул.

Кёнсу знал, что Сехун и Чонин учатся в специальной хореографической академии, но он и представить себе не мог, что они так хороши. Чонин двигался так легко и ловко, будто танцевал всю свою сознательную жизнь. Каждый шаг был выполнен безупречно, каждое движение было синхронно и каждый брошенный в танце взгляд заставлял Кёнсу сглатывать. Оба парня были на равных, но всё внимание Кёнсу принадлежало лишь Чонину. Песня приближалась к кульминационному моменту, и в нужный момент Сехун и Чонин одновременно схватились за кромки своих рубашек и, дразня, подняли их вверх, показав свои подкаченные торсы.

— Ох, чёрт, — внезапно охнул Лухан, и Кёнсу заметил, как он пристально смотрел на парня на сцене. — Он больше не ребёнок, да.

Минсок посмотрел на своего лучшего друга и усмехнулся, подтолкнув его его локтем.

— Ты палишься, Лу.

Лухан встрепенулся.

— Ой-ёй, — сказал он, мигнув. — Сехун, нет.

Кёнсу вернулся взглядом к сцене, где танцевальный дуэт сделал окончательное движение. Когда музыка остановилась и аудитория разразилась аплодисментами, Чонин засмеялся и провёл рукой по своим тёмным волосам, и Кёнсу наконец-то снова смог дышать. Он автоматически хлопал в такт, но, честно говоря, всё равно не мог выкинуть из головы изображение Чонина, ухмыляющегося и снимающего свою рубашку. Это было не хорошо.

Несколько минут спустя, когда на сцене появились последние ребята, Кёнсу понял, что подходит и его очередь. Он нервно посмотрел на Минсока, и старший улыбнулся и ободряюще кивнул. Кёнсу отчаянно покачал головой, и вожатый тихо прошептал:

— Ты справишься, дружище! — и похлопал его по плечу. Казалось, Кёнсу пришлось заново учиться дышать.

Слишком скоро выступающие перед Кёнсу закончились, и Минсок подтолкнул его вперёд. Младший глубоко вздохнул и затопал вверх по небольшой лестнице на сцену, затем повернувшись к толпе лицом. Людей было мало — меньше тридцати человек — но, тем не менее, на него было направлено тридцать пар глаз, и Кёнсу, естественно, задрожал. Он подошёл к микрофону и крепко сжал стойку, немного сгорбив плечи. И хотя он потратил весь прошлый день на разучивание песни, это ещё не значит, что он сможет справиться. Особенно сейчас, волнуясь и сомневаясь, что он справится.

— Давай, Кёнсу! — внезапно крикнул ему Бекхён, подняв в воздух кулак. Сидящие около него Чанёль и Исин приободряюще улыбнулись ему, и Кёнсу почувствовал внезапный прилив уверенности.

Однако он очень быстро исчез, когда Чонин, который все ещё стоял около сцены, улыбнулся ему и поднял вверх большие пальцы. Кёнсу сглотнул и медленно кивнул. Напоследок глубоко вздохнув, он вернул внимание на слушателей, и, когда начала играть музыка, он просто закрыл глаза и начал петь.

Минсок выбрал для него отличную песню. Она идеально подходила для его вокального диапазона, подчеркивала его сильные высокие ноты, да и просто во всей красе показала его голос. Он так и пел, закрыв глаза, а благодаря тому, что висела абсолютная тишина, Кёнсу и вовсе смог притвориться, что был один.

Тем не менее, начиная петь второй куплет, Кёнсу рискнул лишь капельку приоткрыть глаза и увидеть море сияющих лиц. Отчаянно пытаясь не потерять ритм, он пробежал взглядом по всем тем людям, которых он узнал за прошлую неделю. Гордо улыбающийся Минсок, лучезарный Лухан, ошеломлённый Бекхён и Чанёль, сверкающий своими большими глазами. Чондэ с удивлённо поднятыми бровями и зависнувший Исин, часто моргающий Тао и Сехун, с открытым ртом зачем-то тянущийся вперёд. И Чонин… Чонин был таким эфемерным, что Кёнсу едва мог оторвать взгляд от лица младшего. Все их взгляды даже за эту маленькую долю секунды заставили его сердце трепетать. И затем, очень внезапно, песня закончилась, и вот Кёнсу уже стоял перед аудиторией и наблюдал за своими друзьями, с энтузиазмом аплодирующих его выступлению.

Глубоко вздохнув, Кёнсу отпустил микрофон и, подрагивая, соскочил со сцены. Его встретил оживлённый Минсок, который крепко обнял его и заявил:

— Ты был великолепен, Су.

Все остальные ребята улыбались и хвалили его, говоря что-то вроде: «Кто бы мог подумать, что у нашего тихого Кёнсу такой голос?». Однако глаза Кёнсу искали только одного человека.

Чонин так и стоял на своём месте, но когда Кёнсу наконец нашел его, младший все так же удивлённо смотрел на него. Под пристальным взглядом Чонина Кёнсу робко закусил губу и ждал, но младший всё продолжал молчать, так просто, и смотреть на него, пока Кёнсу не сел, чтобы пропустить следующего выступающего.

После этого сердце Кёнсу ещё долго не могло войти в привычный ритм.

 

В течение всей первой недели лагеря Кёнсу успешно избегал совместных с другими ванных процедур. Большинство парней ходили в душ сразу после завтрака, чтобы им досталось больше горячей воды, но Кёнсу всегда находил какие-то необоснованные причины, чтобы этого не делать — он все ещё доедал, или хотел помочь убрать тарелки, или просто солнце светит слишком ярко, — а затем прятался, пока в ванных никого не останется. Возможно, ребята уже начали что-то подозревать, но виду не подавали, поэтому он так и продолжал принимать быстрый, холодный душ. Было неприятно, но он был готов идти на всё, лишь бы избежать болезненной неловкости и других возможных проблем.

Он и сам не знал, когда и зачем решил, что не будет мыться с другими парнями. Наверное, это имело непосредственное отношение к его собственному чувству неловкости и нежеланию показывать даже дюйм голой кожи, однако это также, вероятно, имело некоторое отношение к тому, что он был… ладно, он был чуточку чувствительнее к голым мужским телам, чем большинство других парней. Хотя тот же Сехун спокойно мылся со всеми и не считал это проблемой. И хотя Кёнсу понимал это, рисковать не решался.

Тем не менее, его удача, конечно же, не могла длиться вечно. На следующий день после шоу талантов, когда все заканчивали завтракать, Чондэ осмотрелся и заявил:

— Давайте в душ, пока мелкие не доели?

Кёнсу уставился на свою тарелку и начал есть чрезвычайно медленно, когда остальные с энтузиазмом согласились.

Ребята начали вставать со своих мест, и Кёнсу почувствовал как у него скрутило живот. Ладно бы хоть кто-то из его знакомых остался, но нет, все встали! Закусив губу, он уткнулся в свою тарелку и молился, чтобы никто ничего не сказал.

— Эй, Кёнсу, — позвал его Исин, опираясь рукой на его плечо. Кёнсу вздрогнул. — Ты идёшь?

Вот же ж.

— Я, м-и… — нервно заикнулся Кёнсу. — Я просто не доел ещё и…

— Ай, давай, Су, — сказал Чондэ. — Давай быстрее доедай и пошли мыться. А то детишки набегут.

— Да, Кёнсу, — сказал Бек, подтолкнув его локтем. — Вечно ты позже нас ходишь. Прими хоть раз тёплый душ.

— Мы уже начинаем думать, что мы тебе не нравимся, — сказал Чанёль, усмехнувшись.

Кёнсу испуганным зверьком посмотрел на них и весь сжался, когда увидел, как за ним наблюдал Чонин. Нет-нет-нет, он не может сделать этого.

— А-а, хорошо, парни, идите вперёд…

— Су-у-у, — протянул Бекхён. — Просто пошли. А то мы потащим тебя силой.

Чонин всё так же наблюдал за ним, как и все остальные, и Кёнсу весь вспотел.

— Нет, правда, я… мне нужно поговорить с Минсоком, — "глупое оправдание", — подсказал ему внутренний голос.

— О, правда? — сказал Бекхён, и все немедленно отступили. Кёнсу чувствовал, как в груди запузырилась надежда. — Тогда, думаю, тебе лучше пойти к нему.

— Да, ну, если это важно, — добавил Чанёль. — Мы знаем, каково это.

— Иногда нам нужно просто поговорить с консультантом, — согласился Бекхён, серьёзно кивнув.

Кёнсу удивлённо моргнул. О. Верно. Консультант.

— М-м, да, ха-ха. Ну, тогда… увидимся позже, парни, — он медленно вставал и осмотрелся. 

Минсок, как и ожидалось, сидел за столиком вожатых и что-то оживлённо рассказывал своим друзьям, и Кёнсу даже стало стыдно, ведь он даже не знал, что ему сказать. Однако отступать уже нельзя. Махнув своим соседям по домику, Кёнсу засеменил к вожатому.

Как только Кёнсу похлопал Минсока по плечу, тот немедленно обернулся и улыбнулся.

— О, Кёнсу. Что такое?

Кёнсу помялся, переступил с ноги на ногу и сказал:

— Могу я, гм, поговорить с тобой?

Прозвенела крошечная пауза, а затем Минсок сказал:

— Да, конечно. Давай пойдём куда-нибудь в другое место, — он встал, кивнул друзьям, а затем, обняв Кёнсу за плечи, повёл его из столовой в свою с Луханом комнату. 

Закрыв за ними дверь, он пригласил Кёнсу сеть на свою кровать, а сам приземлился напротив, на кровать китайца.

— Итак, о чем ты хотел поговорить? — тепло и доверительно спросил Минсок.

Кёнсу сглотнул. Технически, он просто мог сказать, что передумал, уйти. Его ничего не беспокоило. Но… Кёнсу думал. Много. О… мальчиках. О том, что ему нравились парни. О том, что никто не знал об этом, кроме его мамы, которая отказалась понять его и просто закрыла эту тему. Он сидел на кровати Минсока, долго молчал и думал о том, что об этом не знал никто, кроме его несогласной матери. Он думал о том, что лучший друг Минсока был геем.

Он думал о том, как поведёт себя Минсок, если Кёнсу скажет, что он тоже гей.

— Хён, — внезапно сказал он, пока решимость не ускользнула от него окончательно. Минсок внимательно смотрел на него и терпеливо ждал. — Я… — он сделал паузу, сглотнув. — Что бы ты подумал, скажи я, что я гей?

Минсок моргнул, наклонил голову и совершенно непонимающе посмотрел на Кёнсу. Младший закусил губу.

— Знаешь, — сказал старший парень, — Лухан точно так же начал этот разговор.

Удивлённый ответом Кёнсу уставился на него. Его сердце при этом беспорядочно билось.

— И что ты ответил? — спросил он.

Минсок улыбнулся, откинувшись назад на руки.

— Я сказал: ‘Ай, Лухан, ты без памяти влюбился в меня?’

Кёнсу не смог не засмеяться, и Минсок усмехнулся, чувствуя, как атмосфера становится приятнее.

— А он что сделал? — любопытствовал Кёнсу.

Минсок пожал плечами.

— Он треснул меня и сказал, что никогда так низко не падёт, — Кёнсу снова засмеялся. Минсок скривился и добавил: — а потом он злостно попытался поцеловать меня.

Кёнсу охнул.

— И как, вышло?

Минсок сморщил нос.

— К сожалению, да. Он до сих подшучивает надо мной из-за этого.

Кёнсу захихикал, а затем внезапно вернулся к реальности. Он вновь опустил взгляд.

— Так у тебя… не было с ним проблем? — спросил он.

Минсок покачал головой.

— Да нет, — сказал он совершенно непринуждённо. — Он всё тот же дурашка Лухан, что и раньше. Всё тот же мой лучший друг. Это никак не меняло его как человека, и ведь это не какое-то важное решение, верно? Так что, нет, это как меня не беспокоило, так и не беспокоит.

Кёнсу медленно кивнул, постарел на своего вожатого — своего друга — и улыбнулся. Сердце Кёнсу сделало особенно громкий удар, и парень сказал:

— Я гей.

Минсок тихо захихикал.

— Я понял.

Кёнсу робко улыбнулся.

— Я просто… я… я правда никогда никому не говорил это. Помимо моей мамы. И она просто… послала меня в этот летний лагерь.

Взгляд Минсока стал теплым и нежным.

— Я рад, что ты рассказал мне, — сказал он. — Мне приятно.

Кёнсу отвел взгляд и глубоко вздохнул.

— Так ты… ты не думаешь, что это странно?

Минсок улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Нет. Мой лучший друг — гей, помнишь? Для меня это не имеет значения, — Кёнсу облегченно улыбнулся. — Поверь, здесь никто не считает это странным или противным. Веришь?

Кёнсу сглотнул.

— Я знаю, — сказал он спокойно. — Знаю. Но я просто… не смогу, если они изменят ко мне отношение.

— В тебе нет ничего неправильного, Кёнсу, — сказал Минсок. — Ты не должен оправдываться за то, что любишь, — в груди у Кёнсу что-то сжалось, но не от чего-то плохого. — Даже если ты предпочитаешь парней, люди не перестанут тянуться к тебе. Просто будь самим собой.

Кёнсу глубоко вздохнул.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Но я… наконец-то нашёл здесь друзей, понимаешь? Впервые за шесть месяцев я нашёл друзей, и я не хочу… чтобы они отвернулись от меня. Я не хочу, чтобы они смотрели на меня по-другому, — он посмотрел на Минсока. — Поэтому можешь сохранить это в тайне? На некоторое время.

Минсок ободряюще улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — И хотя я знаю, что никто ничего плохого не скажет, я всё равно сохраню всё в тайне. Я ведь консультант. Частная информация и всё такое. Не волнуйся.

Кёнсу в ответ улыбнулся. Он наконец почувствовал облегчение, поделившись с кем-то. И как же удивительно иметь такого прекрасного друга, как Минсок. Особенно после того провала, который он потерпел со своей матерью.

— Иди сюда, — внезапно сказал Минсок, махнув рукой. Неловко встав, Кёнсу засеменил вперёд и в следующий миг оказался в самых крепких объятиях. — Спасибо, что рассказал, Кёнсу. Это очень храбрый поступок.

Кёнсу закусил губу и улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, что принял и выслушал.

Минсок засмеялся.

— В любое время, — сказал он. — Но только не влюбляйся в меня, хорошо?

Кёнсу фыркнул.

— Не буду, — пообещал он, а затем тихо добавил: — Я бы никогда не пал так низко.

Потрясённо открыв рот, Минсок распахнул глаза.

— Эй, До Кёнсу! — возмутился он, и Кёнсу тут же засмеялся. — И ты туда же!

— Извини, хён, — продолжил смеяться младший.

— Как ты смеешь так дерзко мне отвечать, — театрально охнул Минсок. Он сжал его плечи и пробормотал: — Боже, почему я всё время привлекаю представителей ЛГБТ сообщества? У меня что, мистический радужный магнетизм? А?

Кёнсу захихикал и заявил:

— Тебе стоит гордиться.

Минсок закатил глаза.

— Но я застрял с Луханом, он же мой лучший друг, он же тот ещё шакал, — затем он мягко подтолкнул Кёнсу. — Шучу. Я правда рад, что ты пришёл ко мне. И что просто приехал в лагерь.

Кёнсу закусил губу и улыбнулся.

— Я тоже, — сказал он. — Я тоже рад, что приехал.

И он действительно был этому рад.


	7. Chapter 7

Кёнсу чувствовал невероятное облегчение, когда Минсок никому ничего не рассказал о его признании. После душа все ребята занимались общими основами выживания в лесу: как работал компас, как разводить огонь и прочее, и Кёнсу, честно, ожидал, что Минсок будет вести себя по-другому. Однако ничего такого не было. Как утром, так и весь последующий день Минсок лишь всё так же помогал ему и дружелюбно улыбался. Кёнсу думал, что старший будет как-то по-иному относиться к нему, но, как только он вышел из комнаты вожатых, он понял, что глупо даже допускать такую мысль. Минсок относился к нему совершенно так же, как и раньше. Он так же отпускал в его сторону шутки, обнимал его за плечи и щёлкал по лбу, когда Кёнсу допускал ошибки. Он не просто сказал ему, что сексуальная ориентация не играет роли. Он показал ему это.

Это многое значило для Кёнсу.

Вскоре Кёнсу расслабился. Вначале его мучила некая паранойя, что Минсок случайно может выдать его секрет, но через некоторое время он почти полностью забыл об этом.

День прошел быстро в суете и бесконечных занятиях. Они учились вязать узлы (и потом сами же пытались их развязать) и делать какие-то ужасные удочки. Потом они пешком шли к соседнему озеру, чтобы испытать свои творения, однако за несколько часов на весь домик ребята поймали только три рыбы, да и те крошечные, поэтому пришлось просить Криса, чтобы тот снял их с крючка и отправил бедных существ обратно в воду. Даже Чондэ, главный эксперт по флоре и фауне, не был настолько храбр, чтобы сделать это. (Кёнсу даже пришлось просить Минсока, чтобы тот надел червя на крючок, потому что ему было слишком страшно и Бекхён первым об этом попросил).

Рыбалка была классной. Прежде Кёнсу ещё никогда не ловил рыбу на удочку, но это было спокойное занятие, не требовало больших усилий, а рыба не лось, так что он хорошо провёл время. Все просто расслаблялись на берегу озера и лишь изредка переговаривались в течение нескольких часов подряд. Кёнсу нравилось.

Они вернулись в лагерь к обеду, а потом большинство ребят пошли купаться. Кёнсу натянул свои шорты для плавания и пошёл с ними, не горя желанием сидеть один в пустом домике. К счастью, все его поняли, когда он отклонил предложение вновь прокатиться на плоту, поэтому он просто сидел на берегу озера и мочил в воде ноги. Периодически к нему подсаживались ребята, чтобы поболтать, а ещё он играл с Исином в надувной мяч. Чаще всего парни спрашивали его, где он научился так петь и занимался ли он этим профессионально. Кёнсу часто ловил взгляд Чонина, когда к нему подходили другие, но сам он так и не заговорил с ним. Кёнсу был этому немного рад: он совершенно не знал, о чём и как с ним разговаривать.

Солнце медленно спускалось вниз по небу, и, когда оно начало заползать за горизонт, небо внезапно стало пасмурным и серым. Они все уже шагали к лагерю, когда Чанёль остановился и посмотрел на небо.

— Ой, да ладно! — крикнул он, страдальчески вскидывая у нему руки. — Я собирался сегодня ночью собрать Астро 101!

Бекхён утешительно погладил его по руке.

— Впереди ещё много других ночей, — сказал он. — Ты просто выбрал не ту.

Кёнсу немного разочарованно всмотрелся в небо. Он с нетерпением ждал звёздной лекции Чанёля.

Внезапно кто-то подтолкнул его в плечо.

— Как всегда ищешь звезды, а, хён? — сказал Чонин, улыбнувшись.

Кёнсу удивлённо посмотрел на него и просто не смог отвести взгляд, потому что… хорошо. Чонин только что вышел из воды. И он всё ещё не надел рубашку.

— М-м, да, — сказал он, робко улыбнувшись. — Думаю, мне нравится видеть их каждую ночь. Потому что в Сеуле их не видно. Так что здесь мой единственный шанс.

Чонин медленно кивнул и продолжил идти по лесной тропинке рядом с ним.

— Наверное, это правда. Мы видим звёзды от силы несколько дней в году. Это угнетает, да?

Кёнсу закусил губу и уставился на землю.

— Поэтому грустно, что порой их и здесь не видно, так я их за год буду видеть меньше одного дня.

Чонин посмотрел на него, а Кёнсу, даже заметив это, всё равно не посмел поднять взгляда. Его лицо внезапно заполыхало, и он искренне надеялся, что Чонин примет его красные щеки за очередной ожог.

Мгновение спустя, тем не менее, Чонин внезапно схватил его за запястье, и Кёнсу резко развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на парня испуганными глазами. Но сам Чонин смотрел не на него.

— Хён, посмотри! — сказал он, показав на впереди растущие кусты. — Звёзды!

Кёнсу недовольно нахмурился, решив, что Чонин смеётся над ним, однако затем он проследил взглядом и увидел, что в темноте над кустами что-то блистало. Он охнул.

— О! — сказал Бекхён, остановившись перед ними. — Светлячки!

По небольшой толпе ребят прошёлся ропот, и в следующую секунду Бекхён и Чанёль полетели к лагерю, вопя что-то о банках. Как заворожённый, Кёнсу смотрел на мигающие жёлтые огоньки в совершенно чёрном лесу, пока Чонин не потянул его за руку.

— Пошли, хён, — сказал он с энтузиазмом. — Нужно их словить!

Поражённый таким действием Чонина Кёнсу всё-таки позволил младшему утянуть себя в направлении лагеря. Он так и сверлил взглядом их сцепленные ладони, пока они не добрались до главного здания и Чонин, отпустив его руку, не побежал на кухню. Вернувшись со стеклянными баночками и с широкой улыбкой вручив их Кёнсу, Чонин снова потащил его в лес, но на этот раз уже за локоть. Чанёль и Бекхён уже ловили пылающие огоньки. Светлячки были везде. Хоть их не было много, но они заполонили всё, как плавающие звёзды, и Кёнсу был заворожен.

Почти весь следующий час ребята преследовали светлячков, ловили их, а потом аккуратно сажали в банки с дырочками на крышке. Кёнсу поймал буквально парочку, потому что эти прекрасные, переливающиеся в темноте существа то и дело отвлекали его. Частенько он просто зависал и садился на корточки, всматриваясь в невероятных созданий, пока кто-нибудь не дёргал его за руку и не уводил дальше. Бекхён и Чанёль, безусловно, были самыми рьяными и весёлыми ловцами, поймавшими на двоих уже несколько дюжин. Кёнсу посмотрел на собственную банку со всего двумя светлячками внутри и нахмурился.

— Смотри, хён, — внезапно сказал низкий голос, заставив Кёнсу обернуться. Это был Чонин, который протягивал ему свою банку с пятью или шестью светлячками. — Добавь своих к моим.

Кёнсу закусил губу и аккуратно открыл баночку, медленно вылавливая своих светлячков и перемещая их к Чонину. В полной тишине он смотрел на результат, на мерцающие, словно в ночном небе, жёлто-зеленые блики.

— Похоже, сегодня ты всё-таки увидел звёзды, — сказал Чонин и мягко подтолкнул его плечо.

У Кёнсу скрутило живот, но он всё равно посмотрел на другого парня и улыбнулся.

— Да, наверное, — согласился он.

— Поставим их на ночь в домике. Хорошо? — Чонин широко улыбнулся. — И тогда у нас будут свои собственные звёзды.

Кёнсу молча кивнул, очарованный тем, как в глазах Чонина отражался танец маленьких огоньков.

Даже после того, как большинство ребят закончили ловить светлячков, все не спешили возвращаться, а вместо этого выстроили на траве в линию свои банки и просто смотрели на них. Ночь была тёплой, поэтому парни просто стояли кто в парах, кто в группах и разговаривали, наслаждаясь слабым сиянием. Кёнсу расположился со своими соседями по домику (плюс Тао и Сехун, как обычно) и просто слушал разговоры других, внимательно смотря на их с Чонином баночку. Он понятия не имел, которые светлячки были его, а которые — Чонина, но они все были довольно красивы, ползая по прозрачному стеклу и мягко полыхая зелёным. Ему в какой-то степени это очень нравилось.

Когда наконец пришло время ложиться спать, все взяли свои банки и понесли в домики. Кёнсу взял свою баночку, задумчиво посмотрел на неё, а затем протянул Чонину.

— Вот, — сказал он. — Ты поймал больше меня, так что она твоя.

Чонин улыбнулся и мягко толкнул банку назад.

— Я поймал их для тебя, — сказал он. — Они твои.

В тот момент Кёнсу всерьёз задумался: неужели никто не услышал, как громко билось его сердце?

В конце концов, Кёнсу достал свой чемодан и, поставив его между их с Чонином кроватей, взгромоздил на него светлячков. Свет потушили, все уже лежали в своих постелях, но Кёнсу, как загипнотизированный, всё не мог прекратить наблюдать за своей и другими излучающими свет банками.

Кёнсу заснул с мыслями о танцующих огоньках, звёздах и мягком прикосновении Чонина.

 

Он проснулся снова чуть позже — не похоже, что он долго спал, так что, возможно спустя час после того, как он заснул, — из-за скрипа верхних кроватей и шёпота. В какой-то момент он даже запаниковал, однако довольно скоро понял, что это были лишь Чанёль и Бекхён. Они просто говорили — шёпотом, но в тихой комнате услышать их было не проблема — и даже не было похоже, что они пытались скрыть свой разговор. Кёнсу совершено не хотелось так нагло подслушивать, но, честно сказать, у него не было особого выбора. Тем более, не похоже, что они обсуждали какую-то тайну. Они оба просто лежали на кровати Бекхёна, прямо над ним, и старший рассказывал Чанёлю, как в детстве ловил светлячков. Здесь же нечего скрывать, верно?

Вот только было… что-то. Что-то в том, как Бекхён говорил с Чанёлем, и в том, каким голосом тот ему отвечал. Было что-то большее, чем простое «давай я расскажу тебе историю?». Потому что история Бекхёна было совершено ненужна. Она не была особо забавной или интересной. Однако Бекхён всё равно рассказывал её Чанёлю, и его голос был таким мягким, таким тёплым и счастливым, полным… чего-то такого. Ласки. Привязанности. И ответы Чанёля были такими же. Они не были остроумными или восторженными, но в его голосе тоже было что-то, чего Кёнсу прежде никогда не замечал, что-то, чего он никогда не слышал, когда оба парня говорили с другими. Нежность. Счастье. Что-то большее.

На соседней постели что-то зашуршало, и Кёнсу, мгновенно вырванный из забвения, инстинктивно среагировал: вытянул руку и сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову, — закрыл ладонью рот Чонина, чтобы тот не издал ни звука.

В комнате было темно — лишь мелькающие светлячки и лунный свет, просачивающийся через окно, освещали её, — но Кёнсу, всё так же держа руку на губах младшего, был вполне уверен, что удивлённый Чонин ошарашенно смотрел на него. Сглотнув, Кёнсу приложил палец губам, а затем показал вверх на второй ярус.

Чонин несколько раз моргнул, а затем перевёл взгляд наверх и затих.

— Однажды, я хочу свозить тебя в наш загородный дом на Чеджу, — сказал Бекхён тихим, немного шатким голосом. — Было бы классно, да?

— Угу, — прожужжал Чанёль в ответ. — Наверное.

Раздалось тихое сопение.

— Возможно, если мы подождём год-два, то мои родители разрешат поехать нам одним, только ты и я.

— Да, возможно, — прошептал Чанёль, и послышался шелест одеяла.

Когда Бекхён снова заговорил, его голос был приглушённым, как будто он говорил во что-то: подушку, одеяло или, возможно, чужую грудь.

— Ты мог бы сказать своему отцу, что я пригласил тебя, потому что я не мог поехать один, а все остальные друзья отказались, — сказал он. — Ты можешь сказать ему, что мы поедем просто как обычные друзья.

Кёнсу замер, и его сердце ухнуло в пятки.

— Да, — сказал Чанёль таким странным голосом, в котором совершенно нельзя было узнать всегда весёлого парня. — Возможно. Я не знаю, Бек. Я просто…

— Эй, всё хорошо, — быстро сказал Бекхён, прервав его. — Я понимаю. Правда. Я просто… надеяться ведь никто не запрещал? — он засмеялся очень тихим и реальным смехом.

— Прости.

— Не извиняйся, — тут же слегка грубо ответил Бекхён. Затем он откашлялся, а когда заговорил снова, то стал прежним: — Ты очень теплый, ты знал об этом?

Чанёль мягко захихикал.

— Я всегда тёплый. Слишком теплый. Здесь просто жарко.

— Тогда вылезай из-под оделяла.

— Но тогда я не смогу пощекотать тебя.

Мгновение спустя послышался тонкий писк, и Бекхён захихикал, прошептав:

— Эй! Прекрати. Ты разбудишь остальных, — Кёнсу позорно залился краской.

— Ты и сам должен уже заснуть, — пробормотал Чанёль. — Даже мне не нравится сонный сварливый Бекхён по утрам.

— Да нет, — обиженно просипел Бекхён. — Ты любишь такого Бекхёна.

Чанёль фыркнул.

— Ты не перестаёшь это повторять.

Повисла пауза, и Кёнсу почувствовал, как его сердце остановилось, а затем Бекхён прошептал:

— Я люблю тебя.

Рука Кёнсу на лице Чонина напряглась.

С секунду было тихо, а затем в тишине раздалось:

— И я люблю тебя, Бек, — и мягкий звук поцелуя.

Живот Кёнсу наполнился взволнованными бабочками. Он только что подслушал что-то невероятно личное, верно? Хоть он и не специально, но всё же услышал, и назад этого уже не вернуть. Он узнал то, чего ему знать не нужно. И, ничего себе, это была чертовски огромная тайна!

Неожиданно чужие пальцы убрали его ладонь с лица Чонина, и Кёнсу залился краской, поняв, что он делал. Не успел он вернуть себе руку, как Чонин схватил её и начал тянуть парня к себе — очень тихо, чтобы лежащие наверху парни (которые желали друг другу спокойной ночи) не услышали их, — пока они не оказались прямо рядом друг с другом. Кёнсу едва не пискнул, когда Чонин поднял голову и оказался настолько близко к лицу старшего, что последний даже смог почувствовать его дыхание. Чонин случайно задел ухо Кёнсу своим носом, и бедный Кёнсу забыл, как дышать.

— Ну, я так понимаю, всё это время они были вместе, а? — прошептал Чонин на грани слышимости, так что даже Кёнсу едва смог уловить его слова. — Так сразу и не скажешь.

Кёнсу сглотнул и кивнул — всё, что он сейчас мог сделать.

— Думаю, я должен был понять это, — зашептал Чонин. — По тому, как они себя ведут.

Ещё один молчаливый кивок.

— Но это, очевидно, очень большой секрет, — сказал Чонин. — Так что не говори никому, хорошо? Притворись, что мы ничего не слышали.

Кёнсу открыл рот и сумел ответить лишь крошечное:

— Да.

Пальцы Чонина напряглись вокруг его запястья.

— Возвращайся в кровать, хён.

Кёнсу снова кивнул, всё так же оглушённый тёплым дыханием Чонина на своём ухе. Затем Чонин отстранился, медленно возвращаясь назад к своей кровати, и Кёнсу, немного подрагивая, улёгся обратно. Даже без глупой способности Чонина смущать его он всё равно был перегружен событиями.

Чанёль и Бекхён были вместе. Вместе. Они были… геями. Как Кёнсу. Но это была тайна? Кёнсу не понял. Он не знал, как себя чувствовать, он был слишком смущён, запутан и ошарашен.

Слишком много всего для середины ночи. Кёнсу спрятал свое лицо в подушку и заснул.

 

Было странно видеть всё таких же Бекхёна и Чанёля утром после того, как Кёнсу случайно подслушал их разговор, потому что во многих отношениях казалось, будто ничего не произошло и ему всё это просто приснилось. Бекхён как всегда разбудил Чанёля, зажав его нос и начав тыкать в бок, а за завтраком Чанёль привычно стащил с тарелки Бекхёна кусочек мяса, получив за это злобный взгляд и щелчок по лбу. Весь день Кёнсу не мог перестать наблюдать за ними, однако их поведение было всё таким же совершенно обычным и нормальным. Чанёль так же наступал на ноги младшему во время игр, Бекхён так же злился на него, Чанёль так же щипал его за щеки, а Бекхён смеялся над всеми его даже самыми несмешными шутками. Одним словом, всё те же самые старые-добрые Чанёль и Бекхён. Всё те же лучшие друзья.

Однако теперь, когда Кёнсу смотрел на них, он видел и кое-что другое. Он начал замечать то, на что прежде никогда не обращал внимания. Скрытые прикосновения, тайные улыбки, нежные взгляды. Точно такие же, как их голоса прошлой ночью, — почти всё, о чём они говорили, ни в каком случае не было чем-то необычным, но то, как они говорили… делало даже самые простые слова особенными. Так и в течение всего дня. Кёнсу было странно, что он видит что-то большее, что кроется в глубине, но не показывается на поверхности.

Он вспомнил описания идеального типа Чанёля и Бекхёна, и внезапно многое встало на свои места.

Весь день он также смотрел и на Чонина, и даже несколько раз поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся в ответ. Ни один из них о вчерашнем ничего не говорил, и Кёнсу всё ещё чувствовал давящую комбинацию беспокойства, любопытства и вины. Чанёль и Бекхён. Вместе.

И всё же жизнь текла своим чередом. Этим днём ими занимался Чунмён, который предпочитал развивать в них лидерские качества, вместо того, чтобы нагружать физически, что очень нравилось Кёнсу. Разгадывать головоломки, пытаться организовать рабочий процесс и просто узнавать что-то новое было Кёнсу больше по душе, нежели спорт и активные игры.

Незадолго до ужина, однако, их занятия на свежем воздухе пришлось остановить из-за облаков, которые весь день томились в небе, а затем внезапно начали темнеть и вздыматься. Вскоре порывы ветра усилились, и послышался первый раскат грома, заставивший бедного Сехуна вздрогнуть.

— Думаю, нам всем стоит переместиться в помещение! — звонко крикнул Чунмён, прогоняя их к главному зданию. — Быстрее, пока не начнётся…

Как будто в нужный момент с неба обрушились капли дождя, за секунду намочившие землю. Послышались удивлённые крики, и все тут же начали бежать в укрытие, бесполезно прикрывая руками голову. Кёнсу разрывался между визгом и смехом, когда он, побежав за всеми, умудрился поскользнуться на намокшей траве и шлёпнуться коленками в грязь. Уже в следующую секунду чьи-то ладони подхватили его за руки и помогли встать, тут же утащив в сторону главного здания. Кёнсу казалось, что это был Исин, но он не был уверен. Как только они все забежали в помещение, заливая пол последствиями сильного дождя, Кёнсу засмеялся и начал тормошить свои влажные волосы и вытирать с коленей грязь. Несколько не менее весёлых голосов присоединились к нему: Чанёль, Чондэ и Чонин, Сехун жаловался на промокшую до нитки одежду, Тао искал взглядом Криса, а Бекхён вцепился в Чанёля, когда новый раскат грома, казалось, встряхнул здание. Ужин как раз должны были подать, поэтому все расселись за свои столы, а Чунмён и Лухан обошли ребят и вручили полотенца из душевых, потому что снаружи бушевала гроза и возможности переодеться просто не было.

Кёнсу обожал грозу. Когда он был совсем маленьким, он боялся её, но, став старше, полюбил эту грубую неуправляемую силу, которая ничему не позволяла стоять на своём пути. Ему нравилось, как дико и громко она бушевала за его окном, пока он, закутавшись в одеяла, лежал на своей кровати. Ему нравилось наблюдать, как вспышки молний разрезали небо, а дождь смывал с улиц грязь.

Однако, казалось, в лагере это чувство с ним никто не разделял. Пока всего несколько человек активно наслаждались грозой — особенно это было видно по Чанёлю, который то и дело подбегал к окну и восторженно охал, — другие несчастные вздрагивали каждый раз, когда раздавался новый раскат грома, или испуганно подскакивали на своих местах. Бледный Бекхён относился к последним и выглядел, так скажем, неважно, поэтому Чанёль разрывался между тем, чтобы восхищаться, и тем, чтобы успокаивать своего дру… парня. Прикрывшийся ладошками уши, чтобы не слышать грома, Тао разговорил с Крисом, а непоколебимый Сехун статично сидел рядом с Луханом.

— Глянь на него, — внезапно сказал чужой голос на ухо Кёнсу, и тот тут же оглянулся, видя сидящего рядом улыбающегося Чонина, показывающего на младшего. — Сехун ненавидит грозу. Чертовски. Но он хочет доказать Лухану, что он не ребёнок, поэтому притворяется, что ему всё равно.

Кёнсу посмотрел на Сехуна, сжавшего челюсть и смотрящего ровно вперёд. Даже если он выглядел немного жалко, Кёнсу считал, что это было довольно мило, ведь он так старался произвести на вожатого хорошее впечатление. Он бы сказал это Чонину, но не хотел, чтобы Чонин расценил его слова немного… не так. Не так, как того хотел Кёнсу.

Ребята остались в столовой почти на весь вечер, не желая выходить под дождь, чтобы вернуться в свои домики. Они играли в игры — включая «Головы — Вниз, Большие пальцы — вверх», и в этот раз Кёнсу не жульничал, хотя всё равно не выиграл, — и занимались всем, чем попало. Хотя у Чанёля не было с собой гитары, парни всё равно пели, особенно Бекхён, любыми способами пытавшийся перекрыть звуки грозы. Кёнсу нравилось их слушать, однако довольно скоро ребята начали подталкивать его петь громче, ведь он был так хорош в этом. Кёнсу покраснел и начал отнекиваться, но они продолжали настаивать. В какой-то момент Чонин даже аккуратно коснулся его локтя и сказал:

— Да, хён, у тебя удивительный голос, — он произнёс это так нежно, что Кёнсу окончательно залился краской и удалился в туалет, чтобы скрыть своё смущение.

Довольно скоро гроза закончилась, хотя дождь и продолжал лить. Тем не менее, ребята рискнули промокнуть — ведь это лучше, чем удар молнии, — и разбежались по своим комнатам. Прежде чем вернуться в свой домик, Чонин решил проводить Сехуна, аргументируя это тем, что «я должен проверить, что Сехун не грохнется от страха в обморок на половине пути». Кёнсу в самом деле было очень любопытно, почему у Чонина такая паранойя относительно безопасности Сехуна. Уже располагаясь в своей постели, он даже начал немного волновался за Чонина, пока младший не вошёл, капая на пол и дрожа. Все переоделись в сухую пижаму и забрались в кровати.

— Я могу поспать с тобой? — тихо спросил нервный Бекхён, на что Чанёль, не раздумывая, тут же согласился.

И после этого в домике до утра воцарилась окончательная тишина ночи. Были слышны лишь звуки снаружи: как по крыше и окнам барабанил дождь, как скрипели деревья и завывал ветер. Кёнсу нравились эти звуки: он считал их успокаивающими и приятными, даже если другие не разделяли его мнения и не могли так просто уснуть. В любом случае, в конце концов гроза стихла, и лагерь накрыла сонная тишина.

 

Кёнсу проснулся в полной тишине с мучительным чувством, что что-то было не так. Он зажмурился и перевернулся на бок, не желая встать, а затем почувствовал, как холодный ветерок начал тормошишь его волосы, и тут же открыл глаза, сонно моргнув. Почему в комнате ветер? Кто-то оставил окно открытым? Хотя вряд ли, особенно после ночной грозы. Зевнув, он осмотрелся.

Первое, что он заметил, — кровать рядом была пуста, а одеяло небрежно отброшено. Второе — дверь была не заперта, открывая вид на пока ещё тёмное небо. Озадаченный Кёнсу искоса посмотрел на пустую кровать Чонина, потом на открытую дверь, и удивился, почему Чонин так рано встал — ещё даже солнце не показалось, — никому ничего не сказав, да ещё и дверь оставил открытой. Зачем?

Несколько минут он просто смотрел в пустоту, потому что, серьёзно, зачем… погодите, — подумал Кёнсу, — возможно, Чонин был не в себе.

Эта мысль тут же заставила Кёнсу действовать: он надел обувь и быстро натянул свитер. Выбежав из домика, Кёнсу начал судорожно осматриваться, дрожа от утреннего мороза и отчаянно выискивая тёмную макушку и белую пижаму Чонина. Около домика и главного здания он ничего не нашёл, поэтому уже хотел помчаться к домику Сехуна, но неожиданно заметил что-то белое, движущееся в сторону леса. Сердце Кёнсу ухнуло, и он закричал:

— Чонин!

Парень не отозвался, и, когда Кёнсу подбежал ближе, увидел, что Чонин не просто садился, а уже ложился, свернувшись на влажном подлеске.

— Чонин! — снова позвал он, кладя руку ему на плечо и встряхивая. От жгучего холода Чонина била крупная дрожь, а при более близком рассмотрении было видно, что его губы уже посинели. Кёнсу даже в свитере подрагивал, тогда как же холодно было Чонину, неизвестно сколько простоявшему на утреннем холоде.

— Чонин, пожалуйста, проснись.

Тело под его пальцами немного пошевелилось, свернувшись крепче, и простонало, и Кёнсу аккуратно положил руку на холодную щёку. Кожа у парня была мокрой, но от тёплого прикосновения Чонин снова вздрогнул, нахмурился, а затем всё-таки открыл глаза.

Кёнсу практически завис, наблюдая, как крошечные капельки цеплялись за густые ресницы и падали вниз, но тут же опомнился и отдёрнул руку, пока Чонин не открыл глаза и не посмотрел на него.

— Хён?

Кёнсу спрятал руку в рукаве свитера и проговорил:

— Чонин. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— А? — Чонин немного приподнялся, осматриваясь. — Какого чёрта я здесь?

— Это я бы хотел спросить у тебя, — сказал Кёнсу. Ему так хотелось засмеяться, но Чонин выглядел таким потерянным и замёрзшим, что он просто не смог.

— Я… я не знаю. Почему я на улице? — спросил Чонин и всмотрелся в Кёнсу, выглядя таким покинутым и беззащитным, что старшему просто хотелось сгрести его в крепкие объятия и никогда не отпускать.

Однако этого он не сделал.

— Думаю, ты снова ходил во сне, — сказал Кёнсу и взял Чонина за руку. — Я проснулся, а тебя не было и дверь была открыта. Вставай, нужно вернуться, а то ты весь продрог.

Чонин неуверенно поднялся на ноги, и старший аккуратно повёл его обратно к их домику. Как только они оказались внутри, Кёнсу обернулся к парню и сказал:

— Возьми свою одежду, и давай отведём тебя в душ. Тебе нужно согреться.

Чонин молча кивнул, а затем подошёл к своему чемодану за штанами, рубашкой и боксерами. Напомнив Чонину, что надо бы ещё и обувь надеть, Кёнсу потянул его в сторону главного здания, к ванным. Старший тут же отлучился к бойлеру, чтобы включить горячую воду, а когда вернулся, то Чонин стоял в одних только влажных боксерах, уже пытаясь стянуть их вниз.

Это было чудо, что Кёнсу не рухнул в обморок прямо там. Воздержавшись от неминуемого писка, ему удалось выдавить из себя лишь:

— Мойся, если что, я буду снаружи, — а потом сразу же с паром из ушей ретировался из душевых. Лишь бы только удалить изображение почти голого Чонина, Кёнсу до звёзд в глазах пришлось натереть ладошками свои веки.

Некоторое время спустя — Кёнсу не следил за ходом времени — к нему вышел Чонин, одетый в сухую одежду и выглядящий намного живее и свежее, чем когда Кёнсу нашёл его. Младший робко улыбнулся, шмыгнув раскрасневшимся носом.

— Я, эм… спасибо, хён, — сказал он.

Кёнсу сглотнул и отмахнулся от благодарности.

— Тебе лучше? — лишь спросил он.

— Да, — кивнул Чонин и вытер волосы полотенцем. — Хотя всё же немного выжат.

— Тогда давай вернёмся в кровати, — сказал Кёнсу. — До подъёма ещё несколько часов.

Чонин медленно кивнул, и они оба в тишине вернулись обратно в свой домик. Благоговейно запрыгнув в кровать, Чонин тут же закутался в своё одеяло. Даже несмотря на горячий душ, промерзший до костей младший все равно дрожал, что, конечно же, не скрылось от взора Кёнсу.

— Тебе… тебе нужно моё одеяло? — спросил он тихо.

Глаза Чонина открылись, и он удивлённо моргнул.

— Нет, — сказал парень, и Кёнсу почувствовал лёгкое разочарование, но затем Чонин добавил: — Мне нужно, чтобы ты лёг сюда и согрел меня.

— Ч-что? — икнул Кёнсу.

Чонин кивнул и откинул уголок своего одеяла.

— Залезай и погрей меня. Я бы заставил это сделать Сехуна, но ты мой новый лучший друг, поэтому теперь это твоя прерогатива.

Кёнсу нервно сглотнул.

— Ты это серьёзно? — спросил он поражённо.

Чонин снова кивнул, не меняя лица, а затем нетерпеливо помахал концом своего одеяла.

Закусив губу, Кёнсу медленно подкрался к младшему, нерешительно ложась на край его кровати. В следующую же секунду Чонин мгновенно прижался к нему и накрыл их обоих своим одеялом. Кёнсу лежал очень тихо, не смея даже мышцей пошевелить, пока Чонин внезапно не заявил:

— Хён, перевернись на бок, — и немного подтолкнул его плечом.

Смущённый Кёнсу послушно повернулся, чтобы теперь его спина была прижата к груди Чонина, и затем почувствовал, как младший придвинулся ближе, уткнувшись лбом в его макушку и опалив шею горячим дыханием. Их ноги переплелись, и Кёнсу задержал дыхание: Чонин сделал всё, чтобы обнять его тело — за исключением самих объятий — и поглотить тепло его тела. Младший довольно вздохнул.

— Так лучше, — сказал он, и Кёнсу вновь почувствовал чужое дыхание на своей шее. — Спасибо, хён. За всё.

Кёнсу сглотнул и, собрав все неожиданно иссякнувшие силы, проговорил простое:

— Не за что, Чонин.

Прежде чем кто-то из них смог сказать что-то ещё, Чонин заснул.

(Кёнсу, с другой стороны, так и бодрствовал до тех пор, пока утром вожатые не начали их будить. Как только Чонин наконец отпустил его пижаму и отодвинулся от него, старший мгновенно, как ошпаренный, выскользнул из чужой кровати, старясь сделать так, чтобы никто этого не заметил. Честно, Кёнсу не знал, был ли он разочарован или благодарен.)


	8. Chapter 8

Даже после полных девяти дней в лагере, окружённом одной лишь дикой местностью, у Кёнсу ещё осталось странное гложущее чувство относительно леса. Несмотря на многочисленные походы в чащу, начавшиеся ещё в самую первую ночь его пребывания, он всё так же чувствовал дискомфорт, особенно если рядом не было вожатых.

Поэтому, конечно же, когда объявили о начале лесной охоты на флажки, Кёнсу начал немного нервничать. Не так чтобы «за что мне это, почему это происходит, я ненавижу свою жизнь», но… немного занервничал. Потому что лес был огромен. И в нём было столько всего опасного.

К счастью, после объявления об охоте, Чунмён добавил:

— У каждого будет партнёр из своего домика.

Что, по умолчанию, означало, что Кёнсу был в паре с Чонином, потому что Чанёль и Бекхён были буквально неотделимы, а Исин всё ещё не чувствовал себя уверенно в корейском языке, поэтому рядом должен быть Чондэ. Казалось, Чонин не видел в этой молчаливой договоренности ничего плохого, поэтому просто поймал Кёнсу за локоть и сказал:

— Похоже, мы опять с тобой, хён!

Кёнсу закусил губу и кивнул, подавив рвущийся наружу румянец. Если в течение следующих нескольких часов ему придётся провести время наедине с Чонином, то ему… погодите.

О нет, охота.

Один. С Чонином. Кёнсу будет наедине с Чонином, в лесу, неизвестно сколько времени. Кёнсу едва мог стоять рядом с ним в большой компании или оставаться наедине не более чем на пару минут за один раз — как он сможет пережить это?

Теперь Кёнсу нервничал ещё больше.

Правила охоты состояли в том, что каждая пара должна собрать по одному флажку разного цвета со стоек, расположенных в двенадцати точках в лесу. Все получили примерную карту их расположения с двенадцатью красочными точками, рассеянными по всему квадрату, компас и листок бумаги, на котором написано первичное направление. Пара, которая первой вернётся к контрольно-пропускному пункту, героически побеждает, хотя основная идея, главным образом, состоит в том, что нужно вернуться со всеми двенадцатью флажками.

С этими словами вожатые вручили им все указанные вещи и радостно отослали в лес.

Чонин тут же отдал карту Кёнсу, который и сам понимал в ней не больше младшего, и начал читать вслух инструкции. Честно сказать, Кёнсу как-то до сих пор не совсем понимал, как использовать компас, даже после уроков Криса, поэтому он просто махнул рукой и полностью доверил борозды управления Чонину.

— Хорошо, — сказал тот, весело усмехнувшись. — Нам сюда!

И Кёнсу пошёл, не совсем понимая, что ещё можно делать в такой непонятной ему ситуации.

Очень быстро Кёнсу пожалел, что сегодня вместо штанов надел шорты, потому что, хоть после дождя и было душно и жарко, им пришлось пробираться через густой подлесок и колючие кусты, которые собирали его голые голени. Его обнажённые ноги практически кричали ему прекратить их мучить, но да, ему было жалко их. У Чонина же, казалось, никаких проблем не было: он активно пинал и откидывал в стороны ветки и ловко перескакивал через тернистые лозы. Однако бедный Кёнсу не был ни достаточно ловок, ни привычен к такого видам атакам на свою нежную кожу, поэтому постоянно вздрагивал и закусывал губу, когда шипы в очередной раз цеплялись за его шорты и чертили крошечные красные линии на его ногах.

Уже довольно скоро Кёнсу осознал, что все те книги о приключениях, которыми он так любил зачитываться, бессовестно лгали ему. Каждый раз, читая, как главные герои продирались сквозь густые леса, думая о красоте дикой местности и восхваляя пейзаж джунглей, Кёнсу возбуждённо представлял себе забавные лесные прогулки. Как оказалось, этот вымышленный мир был самым большим разочарованием в жизни Кёнсу, потому что все открытые участки его кожи были либо поцарапаны, либо покусаны насекомыми; он постоянно спотыкался о вылезавшие отовсюду корни деревьев; вся его спина под рюкзаком уже покрылась потом, а лоб холодной испариной. В завершение сей прекрасной картины Чонин, идущий впереди и убравший с пути еловую ветку, любезно отпустил её и залепил ей прямо в лицо Кёнсу. Запустив в волосы пальцы и оттянув их, Кёнсу то ли отчаянно, то ли злобно простонал.

— Лес ненавидит меня!

Чонин немедленно обернулся, широко распахнув глаза.

— Ох, чёрт, прости, пожалуйста! Я не думал, что она…

Кёнсу был больше смущён, нежели страдал от боли, поэтому, прикрыв удивлённое лицо ладошками, он сделал пару шагов и, споткнувшись о папоротник, больно плюхнулся на что-то твёрдое. Лишь бы не разрыдаться от навалившей несправедливости, Кёнсу просто неподвижно сидел на месте и отказывался шевелиться.

— Думаю, мне просто нужно сдаться, пока я случайно не убился.

Немного колеблясь и будто не зная, что делать, Чонин подошёл и встал прямо перед ним, успокаивающе смотря на парня.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он спокойно.

Кёнсу убрал руку от щёк и почувствовал на на одной из них покалывание, а на пальцах — что-то влажное.

— Думаю, у меня кровь.

Чонин наклонился, чтобы всмотреться в его лицо, и неожиданно протянул к нему руку, проводя большим пальцем по щеке. Кёнсу просто застыл и заворожено распахнул глаза.

— Да, но совсем немного, — сказал Чонин, и Кёнсу закрыл глаза, дабы не походить на испуганную сову. — Тебе помочь подняться?

Кёнсу молча подтянул руку и накрыл место, где его кожи ещё совсем недавно касался Чонин. Щека всё ещё немного саднила, но теперь это казалось совсем детским порезом.

— Я, гм, отчасти, — признал он.

Чонин протянул руку, и очень осторожно Кёнсу принял её. Зацепившиеся за шорты шипы от терновника, на который он так удачно приземлился, закололи его ноги, пока младший помогал ему подняться. Чонин обеспокоенно посмотрел на Кёнсу, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как признаться.

— Я тут, эм, попал во что-то. И это больно.

— О, правда? Ничего себе, прости, это всё из-за меня, — тут же сказал Чонин, но Кёнсу смущённо отмахнулся от его извинений. — Повернись, я посмотрю, что там.

Кёнсу немедленно покраснел.

— Что? Нет, всё хорошо, я сам справлюсь, — это правда, он чувствовал, как несколько шипов или каких-то колючек впились в его кожу, но он ни за что на свете не даст Чонину…

— Не смеши, хён, давай я посмотрю. Давай, поспешим, тогда, может, ещё успеем обогнать Сехуна, — усмехнулся Чонин, а затем схватил Кёнсу за плечо и развернул, чтобы осмотреть его многострадальную филейную часть. В то время как Кёнсу неистово краснел, Чонин сказал:

— Ох, ничего себе, у тебя в шортах, кажется, сотня иголок. Хочешь, чтобы я вытащил их?

— Нет! — взвизгнул Кёнсу и тут же прикрыл свою попу руками, вздрагивая от глупой боли, — он только что вогнал под кожу пару новых заноз. — Я сам. Давай пойдём дальше.

Чонин сомнительно посмотрел на него, но всё-таки пожал плечами и заявил:

— Хорошо, вытащи, сколько сможешь, а я потом разберусь с остальными.

Кёнсу сглотнул и, кивнув, поклялся себе избавиться от каждого небольшого шипа, ибо, чёрт возьми, он в жизни не допустит, чтобы руки Ким Чонина оказались на его заднице, — ради самого себя, честно.

Пока они шли вперёд, осторожно пробираясь сквозь чащу, Кёнсу изо всех сил пытался выдернуть из себя как можно больше шипов и при этом не скулить от боли. На его шортах было, наверное, не меньше сотни колючек. Чонин не прекращал предлагать помощь, но Кёнсу бесстрастно отказывал ему, постоянно заверяя, что он справится сам (даже при том, что сам не был в этому уверен). К тому времени, как они добрались до своего первого флажка — зеленый, любимый цвет Кёнсу, — он все ещё чувствовал на своей пятой точке покалывание шипов.

— Я зацеплю его за пояс, чтобы мы не потеряли его, — сказал Чонин, гордо улыбаясь и привязывая ткань к своим джинсам. Он оглянулся на Кёнсу. — Закончил с колючками, хён?

Кёнсу провел рукой по попе.

— Наверное?

— Погоди, я перепроверю, — не успел Кёнсу возмутиться, как Чонин снова развернул его, а его рука прошлась по шортам, вниз к бёдрам Кёнсу, и последний чуть не задохнулся. — Тут ещё несколько на внутреннем шве, секундочку, я сниму их, — сказал Чонин, а затем его пальцы начали снимать колючки в опасной близости к промежности Кёнсу, и старшему оставалось только надеяться, что Чонин не заметит, как дрожали его ноги. Мгновение спустя — или прошёл час? Наверное, всё-таки час — дело было сделано, и Чонин выпрямился.

— Отлично, теперь ты чист. Давай посмотрим по карте, куда нам дальше идти, да?

Кёнсу не знал, как Чонин вот так мог заявить это. Как будто в этом всем вот не было ничего странного. Как будто его руки только что не блуждали по тем местам, к которым ещё не прикасались ничьи руки (кроме рук его мамы, когда он был ребёнком, но он даже думать об этом не хотел). Чонин вытащил из кармана карту и начал что-то говорить о пути на юго-запад, а Кёнсу просто стоял и пытался всеми силами не показать, что он, в общем-то, жутко смущён и, возможно, лишь капельку возбуждён. Он знал, что сотрудничать с Чонином — это плохая идея. Из таких ситуаций может родиться слишком много опасных мыслей.

Чонин перепроверил ориентир по карте и сверился с компасом, а затем посмотрел на Кёнсу и заявил:

— Это путь к желтому флагу! Готов?

Кёнсу согласно издал какие-то неприятные звуки и молча поплёлся за парнем, мысленно проклиная глупого Чонина, и его глупое привлекательное лицо, и глупую сексуальность, и глупые подкачанные руки, и его глупый сексуально-милый образ. А заодно он ругался на собственные глупые гормоны, и на совершенно непозволительную реакцию тела, и свою дурацкую привычку всё воображать, и на мать, которая отправила своего сына гея в лагерь для мальчиков с глупыми привлекательными и очень хорошими мальчиками. Всё такое глупое.

До жёлтого флага они добрались без всяких трудностей (хотя рюкзак Кёнсу всё же умудрился зацепиться за ветки, и Чонину пришлось помочь распутать его), затем до фиолетового (Чонин обо что-то поцарапал локоть и попросил Кёнсу облизать его, потому что сам он дотянуться не мог, — Кёнсу вежливо отказал ему), затем до оранжевого флажка (Кёнсу на плечо сел очень большой паук, и парень заработал легкий сердечный приступ; Чонину много стоило не засмеяться, когда он поднимал Кёнсу из зарослей папоротника, но это уже было довольно безнадёжное дело). Чонин отвечал за навигацию, а Кёнсу за то, чтобы тихо плестись сзади и потеть от жары. Трудности начались на пятом флажке, когда они, скорее всего, пошли не в том направлении, поэтому им пришлось вернуться и изменить направление, что вскоре помогло им (нет, спасибо в этот раз Кёнсу) достичь цели. В какой-то момент они даже наткнулись на Бекхёна и Чанёля, которые выглядели до невозможного сконфужены, с подозрительно розовыми щеками и покрасневшими губами, а также лишь с двумя флажками, в то время как Кёнсу и Чонина было уже пять. Парочка исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, и Чонин с Кёнсу ничего не сказали. Однако, как только их силуэты скрылись в лесной чаще, Чонин захихикал и, прекрасно понимая, в чём суть, проводил удаляющиеся тени взглядом. Кёнсу и самому пришлось сдержать рвущийся наружу смешок.

Они нашли уже семь флажков и искали восьмой, когда Чонин внезапно вскрикнул, потерял равновесие и рухнул вперёд прямо в кустарники. Охнув от испуга, Кёнсу помчался к нему и увидел интересную картину: Чонин, упавший в размытый после дождя овражек, по колено в грязи ругает всё, на чём свет стоит. Парень уже начал подниматься, когда Кёнсу набрался мужества протянуть руку и, заикаясь, спросить:

— Эй, м-м, ты в порядке?

Чонин осмотрел себя и скривился.

— Я обо что-то ударился поцарапанным локтем, но так, в общем, всё нормально, — он поднялся. — Но я уронил компас. Помоги найти его.

Что-то внутри Кёнсу ухнуло. Компас. Единственная вещь, которая помогла бы им вернуться обратно в лагерь. Единственная вещь, которая не позволит им безнадёжно потеряться в лесу. Не раздумывая, Кёнсу упал на колени и начал лазить всюду: под камнями, лопухами, старой листвой и всем остальным. Чонин присел рядом, ища с намного меньшим усердием, чем, по мнению Кёнсу, того требовала ситуация. Как раз в тот самый момент, когда он подумал, что дело безнадёжно, кончики его пальцев коснулись чего-то гладкого и металлического, и он с облегчённым вздохом поднял компас.

— Нашёл, — сказал он.

Чонин усмехнулся и поднял компас, вытерев с него грязь.

— Хорошая работа, хён, — сказал он и встал на ноги. Кёнсу поступил так же, встав около него. Чонин снова вытащил из кармана карту и кропотливо проработал их следующий путь, а затем вновь пустился в путь по лесу с несущимся за ним сзади, как послушная собака, Кёнсу. Серьёзно, что угодно, лишь бы только вернуться домой живым.

— Давай перекусим, — предложил Чонин, когда они шествовали к красному флагу. — Я проголодался.

Они разделили бутылку чуть тёплой воды и съели по сэндвичу с арахисовым маслом, и Кёнсу искренне порадовался, что хотя бы не умер здесь с голода. Невольно в голове всплыл вопрос, вернутся ли они в лагерь к ужину.

Чтобы найти красный флаг, им потребовалось больше времени. На самом деле гораздо больше времени. Наверное, они искали его уже минут двадцать. Чонин хмурился и оглядывался, всматривался в карту и перепроверял компас. Чем дольше они шли, тем больше Чонин начал хмуриться. Он поставил компас на ладонь и ткнул его пальцем.

И затем он очень сильно побледнел.

— Что? — спросил Кёнсу, когда Чонин внезапно остановился. — Что случилось?

— Ну, — сказал Чонин. — Думаю, наш компас немного сломался, когда я уронил его.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Кёнсу, подойдя ближе, чтобы всмотреться в небольшой механизм в руке парня. Как бы пытаясь подтвердить свои слова, Чонин встряхнул немного компас, и стрелка качнулась, чтобы указать на небольшую «W».

— Не думаю, что мы шли на северо-запад это всё это время, — сказал Чонин.

Кёнсу несколько раз моргнул.

— Что?

— Я думаю, мы могли потеряться.

Ах. Прекрасно. На это Кёнсу и надеялся.

(Кёнсу очень хотелось разрыдаться.)

Честно говоря, Кёнсу воспринял заявление Чонина намного спокойнее, чем ожидал. Он даже не начал плакать. Или нервничать. Он просто застыл в шоке и задался вопросом, что же такого он сделал в своей прошлой жизни, что теперь ему придётся потерянным умереть в лесу в летнем лагере с Ким Чонином. На какой-то очень короткий миг у него, надо признаться, мелькнула мысль признаться во всех своих самых тайных чувствах и желаниях к Чонину, потому что, скорее всего, он — последний человек, с которым ему доведётся иметь дело. Он уже начал мысленно максимизировать полезность своих последних часов пребывания на этой Земле.

— Ну, — сказал Чонин. — Это хреново.

— Мы умрём? — едва ли удивлённо спросил Кёнсу.

Чонин странно посмотрел на него.

— М-м, нет. Наверное, нет. Мы просто должны найти любой контрольно-пропускной пункт, а оттуда уже вернуться в лагерь.

— Но у нас компас сломан, — прошептал Кёнсу. — Как мы узнаем, куда нам идти?

— О, он не полностью сломан, — сказал Чонин, вселив в него надежду. — Просто стрелка застревает. Если его немного потрясти, он нормально работает, — он оглянулся. — Откуда мы пришли?

Кёнсу обернулся.

— Вот отсюда? — сказал он неуверенно. Ветки и деревья справа выглядели совершенно так же, как и слева.

Чонин загудел.

— Да, вроде оттуда.

Кёнсу особенно не понравилась неуверенность в его голосе. Однако что есть то есть.

Они начали идти туда, откуда пришли, однако всё же что-то явно было не так. Через некоторое время Кёнсу начал паниковать и впервые за весь день принял на себя борозды управления, предложив стратегию и логичные действия, основанные на его скудном, но всё же опыте действий в чрезвычайных ситуациях. Он знал, что они были где-то рядом с прошлым контрольным пунктом, поэтому склон, где Чонин упал, должен быть или рядом, или в определённом радиусе. Им нужно найти его и уже от него двигаться в нужном направлении. На этот раз Чонин следовал за Кёнсу, и каждый раз, когда старший начинал сомневаться в себе и говорить что-то о том, что они ходят кругами, Чонин касался его плеча и говорил:

— Всё хорошо, у тебя отличный план, хён, давай сделаем это, — это было странно утешительно, даже при том, что Кёнсу знал, что это просто были пустые слова утешения.

Они бродили действительно долго. Кёнсу не знал, сколько прошло времени, но он уже успел вновь проголодаться, а тело было неприятно липким от пота. Тем не менее его голос был удивительно твёрд, когда он говорил чепуху о радиусах и математической стратегии, углах и моменты отчаяния он уверенно полагался на свои знания в математике. Часы усердной учебы наконец-то окупились.

В конечном счете, когда он всё-таки признал своё поражение и ничего вокруг не выглядело знакомым (все деревья были абсолютно одинаковые), Кёнсу затих и закусил губу. Именно в этот момент начал говорить Чонин, но говорил он не о том, что они потерялись или как им вернуться в лагерь. Он говорил о своих собаках и школьном друге Тэмине, о вечеринке по случаю дня рождения, которую он как-то организовал для Сехуна, и их первой поездке в лагерь. Он отпускал шутки и рассказал забавные истории, и, хотя Кёнсу не был в настроении, он всё равно порой смеялся. И он определённо не был в настроении для ответных разговоров, но через некоторое время и это перестало его волновать. Много он не говорил, но рассказал Чонину, что всегда хотел собаку, но ему никогда не разрешали её заводить, о научном исследовании, которое он провёл два года назад и за которое получил 101%, и что его отец оставил их с мамой, когда он был ещё малышом, и… о. Это он не хотел рассказывать.

Он нервно посмотрел на Чонина, немедленно замолчав, но Чонин не смотрел на него. Младший просто шёл, немного кивая и не показывая ни единого намёка на усмешку или что-то подобное. Просто мягкий, терпеливый и всё такой же красивый взгляд. Его взгляд встретился с Кёнсу, и Кёнсу испуганно закрыл глаза, желая отвести взгляд, но просто физически не имея на это сил. Чонин улыбнулся.

— Потеряться не так уж и плохо, да? — сказал он.

Кёнсу сглотнул и кивнул.

— По крайней мере, я потерялся с тобой.

Кёнсу забыл, как дышать. Вроде бы вдох, потом выдох. Нужно дышать, чтобы продолжить жить. Чонин больше не смотрел на него.

— Ага? — прохрипел Кёнсу.

Чонин усмехнулся.

— Однажды я заблудился с Сехуном. И он всё время ныл и скулил. ‘У меня болят ноги. Я устал. Я голоден. У меня аллергия на эти цветы. Я хочу к Лухану’. Ты даже не представляешь, как это раздражало. С тобой потеряться в разы лучше.

Кёнсу немного охнул, не зная, окутало его сокрушительное разочарование, или головокружение, или и то, и другое.

Прежде чем Кёнсу сообразил, что ответить или даже просто открыл рот, Чонин дёрнулся в сторону и сказал:

— Хён, смотри!

Кёнсу проследил, куда указывал его пристальный взгляд, и увидел вышку красного цвета среди тёмно-зелёных оттенков леса. Красный. Красный флаг.

— Погоди, что? — сказал Кёнсу, затаив дыхание. — Как… как мы нашли её?

Чонин засмеялся.

— А не всё ли равно? Теперь мы не потеряемся! — он тут же побежал к стойке и, схватив красный флажок, привязал его на пояс к другим. — Восемь есть, осталось четыре! — вскрикнул он. — Вперёд, хён, мы должны поспешить, если хотим победить Сехуна!

— Он, наверное, уже закончил, — сказал Кёнсу, чувствуя ошеломительное облегчение и недоверие.

Чонин засмеялся.

— Надежда умирает последней, — сказал он. — Если у меня нет надежды, что однажды я таки выиграю у этого избалованного ребёнка, то этого никогда не произойдёт.

— Выиграешь в чём? — спросил Кёнсу, когда они вновь начали идти по лесу.

Чонин пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. В жизни? Знаешь, он разрушал мою жизнь в течение прошлых десяти лет, поэтому я же должен как-то отомстить ему.

Кёнсу решил не развивать эту тему дальше.

Чонин был безжалостен в своём порыве найти остальные флажки и поскорее вернуться в лагерь. Конечно, из-за сломанного компаса им пару раз пришлось понервничать, но, удивительно, они всё-таки нашли последние четыре флага без каких-то особых проблем, и, когда у них на руках наконец были все двенадцать и на поясе Чонина висела импровизированная радуга, младший практически потащил Кёнсу за руку в направлении контрольно-пропускного пункта номер 1. А Кёнсу позволил тянуть себя, не обращая внимания на царапающие ноги кусты, ветки и прочие препятствия, лишь бы только побыстрее добраться до цивилизации. Вся еда в их рюкзаках уже давно закончилась, чертовски хотелось пить, и он просто уже хотел вернуться в лагерь.

Не успели они выбежать на пустую местность, где вокруг белого флага уже собрались, наверное, все ребята и ждали отстающих.

— Мы вернулись, мы закончили, мы победили Сехуна?

Минсок засмеялся, помогая Чонину отвязать флажки с его пояса.

— Ну, пришёл ты не раньше него, — сказал он, — но по количеству флагов ты победил. Смотри-ка, все двенадцать.

— Что, почему? — спросил Чонин удивлённо. — Он сдался?

Минсок фыркнул из-за такого энтузиазма.

— Не то чтобы. Ему пришлось вернуться, потому что у него началась просто сумасшедшая аллергическая реакция на что-то…

Вожатый даже не смог договорить, как Чонин внезапно смертельно побледнел.

— Что? — проговорил он.

Минсок осторожно напрягся.

— Да, он покрылся крапивницей, а потом…

Кёнсу видел, как в глазах Чонина что-то замерцало, как будто мир обрушился вокруг него.

— Он… он в порядке? Где он, хён? — отчаяние в его голосе практически убило Кёнсу.

— Чонин, успокойся, он в порядке, у него были с собой таблетки, — сказал Минсок успокаивающе, похлопав Чонина по плечу. Парень яростно не обращал на него внимания.

— Хён, где он? — спросил Чонин, почти моля.

— Он там, сидит с Луханом, — сказал Минсок, указав куда-то в сторону.

Чонин немедленно сорвался с места, и Кёнсу потопал за ним, взволнованный и немного любопытный.

К тому времени, как Кёнсу добежал до них, Чонин уже стоял на коленях перед своим сварливым и очень угрюмым другом, сидящим рядом с Луханом под высоким деревом. Руки Чонина лежали на плечах Сехуна, а сам он засыпал вопросами лучшего друга: с тобой все хорошо? Как дыхание? Покраснения уже сошли? Ты устал? Может, прилечь? Чёрт возьми, почему ты такой неосторожный? — а Сехун просто хмурился и выглядел, скорее, удручённым, нежели на самом деле больным. Его кожа в некоторых местах покраснела, и он иногда чесал её, но, в целом, он выглядел вполне здоровым. Чонин ответами удовлетворён не был, поэтому не успокоился, пока не осмотрел все тело Сехуна — бедняге даже пришлось снимать футболку, чтобы парень осмотрел спину — и окончательно не успокоился.

— Ты правда в порядке, Сехун? — спросил он наконец, смотря младшему прямо в глаза.

Сехун спокойно и немного раздражённо встретил его взгляд.

— Чонин. Успокойся, чёрт возьми. Все хорошо. Лухан-хён уже всё проверил. Я. Просто. Устал.

Чонин плюхнулся на траву и вздохнул.

— Я борюсь с желанием посадить тебя на поводок, О Сехун! Как тебе идея?

Сехун фыркнул и растрепал себе волосы.

— Я думал, до тебя уже дошло, что мне не обязательно умирать каждый раз, когда ты не рядом.

Чонин быстро встрепенулся.

— Но это могло произойти, — серьёзно сказал он таким душераздирающим тоном. — Это могло произойти, Сехун.

Тот вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу Чонина.

— Уйди. Я так устал от твоей драмы. Хочу вздремнуть.

Чонин скривился.

— Прекрасно. Иди спи, маленький болван. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я победил тебя сегодня, — Кёнсу вздохнул: по крайней мере, это нормальное поведение Сехуна и Чонина.

Сехун сразу же заскулил.

— Мы с Тао бы выиграли у тебя, если бы я почти не умер!

Чонин усмехнулся.

— Но мы с Кёнсу всё равно выиграли! Один-ноль в нашу пользу.

Сехун ещё что-то проворчал и свернулся калачиком на траве, бесстыдно положив голову в колени ничего не подозревающему Лухану.

— Свали, я ненавижу тебя.

Чонин что-то пробубнил и зашагал прочь, однако перед этим позволил себе мимолетное прикосновение к груди Сехуна, как будто он хотел поверить, что его сердце всё ещё билось. Складывалось впечатление, что Чонин не мог так просто уйти, не проверив, всё ли хорошо с Сехуном.

Кёнсу не мог не удивиться этому. Все это разжигало в всем ужасное, жгучее любопытство, и он хотел узнать: что, почему, для чего, — но жизнь не книга, которую он просто мог прочитать. Это была реальность, где он либо должен был строить теории, либо должен был спросить прямо.

Второй вариант пугал, а первый — казался слишком печальным.

В завершение дня они все отправились в лазарет, где им обработали все царапины, содранные коленки и укусы противных комаров, а затем всем разрешили просто без дела отдыхать и расслабляться после тяжёлого дня в лесу. К слову, это соревнование выиграл домик Криса — все шестеро ребят вернулись первыми с двенадцатью флажками, — поэтому они наслаждались вечером у огня. Сехун всё так же скулил, что если бы не аллергия, то он бы победил, Чондэ гордо показывал всем блестящую и глубокую рану на руке, которую он получил от неизвестного нападавшего (читай: куста), а Бекхён успокаивал очень расстроенного Чанеля, которого ужалила пчела, но, в целом, всё было хорошо. Восемь парней — потому что Сехун и Тао уже срослись с «волками» — сидели без дела в их домике, с энтузиазмом обсуждая сегодняшние приключения, пока их рассказы не закончились странными (или смущающими) историями. Тишина царила не долго, пока Бекхён не прощебетал:

— Время игр! — как и в прошлый раз.

Послышалось несколько стонов и засверкала взволнованная улыбка Тао, и затем Бекхён объявил о сегодняшней игре: Правда или Действие.

— И снова игры для девчачьих пижамных вечеринок, — пожаловался Чондэ.

— Моя любимая! — пискнул Тао.

— Но я всегда честен, — непонимающе хлопнул глазами Исин.

— Хорошо-хорошо, используем вот это, — сказал Бекхён, вытаскивая буквально из ниоткуда пустую бутылку кока-колы.

— Ты специально держал её там для Правды или Действия? — скептически спросил Чонин.

— Нет! — громко заотрицал Бекхён. Он положил бутылку на пол в центре их привычного круга. — Я буду крутить первым, — опытным движением запястья бутылка начала вращаться и вскоре указала горлышком в направлении Сехуна. Бекхён усмехнулся. — Правда или действие, Сехунни?

Сехун скривился.

— Действие.

Бекхён радостно засмеялся и на несколько секунд задумался.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты… безо всяких объяснений сказал Лухану, что он больше не твой любимый хён.

У поражённого Сехуна отвисла челюсть.

— Я передумал! — вскрикнул он. — Я выбираю правду!

Бекхён злобно усмехнулся.

— Нет, ты уже выбрал, и я уже сказал, что нужно сделать. Давай, Хунни, отвечай за свои слова!

— Я пойду с ним, проверю, что он правда это сделал! — любезно предложил Чонин. — Давай, вставай, пошли сообщать новости бедной принцессе Лу, — он вытянул непреклонного Сехуна из домика, и несколько минут спустя они вернулись: Чонин всё ещё смеялся, в то время как Сехун то ли утопал в негодовании, то ли яростно скулил. —

Вы бы видели его лицо! — сказал Чонин. — Бедный Лухан выглядел так смущённо и подавленно. Минсок-хён едва не умер от смеха. А Сехун все продолжал заикаться.

— Заткнись! — ворчливо сказал Сехун и резко упал на своё место. — Хорошо, давайте продолжим. Идиоты. Бекхён-хён, ты заплатишь за это.

Сехуну попался Тао, который выбрал правду и, в конечном счёте, признался в том, что никогда в жизни не целовался. Тао выпал Чондэ, который «сделал» прекрасное исполнение ужасной оперной песни прямо в окно. Чондэ перевёл первенство Чанёлю, которому пришлось идти в соседний домик, чтобы спросить, не одолжат ли ему кто красной помады (которой всё же не нашлось). Чанёлю выпал Кёнсу.

— Ах-х-х, Кёнсу. Правда или действие? — спросил Чанёль.

Кёнсу нервно посмотрел на него и заявил:

— Правда?

Чанёль усмехнулся.

— Отлично, потому что мы едва ли что-то знаем о тебе, — глубокомысленно пробубнил он. — Какая у тебя самая большая тайна, Кёнсу-я?

Кёнсу вылупил глаза. Его самая большая тайна? Хорошо. Это было… немного… личное. Нет, он не может сделать это. Он сглотнул, а его ладони тут же покрылись холодным и противным потом. У него было много тайн кроме той, что он был геем. Ему просто нужно рассказать одну из, верно? Ему же можно сказать вторую по величине тайну, не так ли? Что насчёт… насчёт… у него должно же быть другая. Он хватал воздух ртом. А Чанёль и Бекхён считаются? Нет, не правильно пролить свет на чужие тайны ради себя самого. Нет, определённо нет. Это было бы ужасно. Он хватался за последнюю соломинку.

— Я, гм… я… однажды спланировал свою свадьбу с вымышленным героем? — о, это было чертовски смущающе. Он не должен был говорить это.

Разразился громкий хор смеха.

— Хорошая тайна, хён! — сказал Чондэ, все ещё хлопая себя по коленкам. — Что это за персонаж?

Кёнсу сжал губы, потому что ни за что на свете он не признается, что этот герой был мужчиной.

— Я уже ответил на один вопрос! — выдавил он из себя.

— Ай, ну же, — сказал Чондэ, усмехнувшись. — Расскажи!

Кёнсу непреклонно покачал головой, краснея.

— Ах, ладно. Тогда вращай, — разочарованно сказал Чанель.

Кёнсу раскрутил бутылку, и та указала на Исина, который признался, что однажды пошёл в женскую уборную, а затем спросил всех девушек, что они там делали. Затем снова был Тао, который покорно прыгал на одной ноге в течение пяти минут. Тао передал первенство Сехуну, который признался в том, что дома на его кровати очень много игрушек. И Сехуну — просто удача — выпал Бекхён.

— Да! — завопил Сехун, вскакивая на ноги. Бекхён же немного сжался. — Пора платить по счетам!

— Пощадите, — пропищал Бекхён.

— НЕТ, — Сехун ткнул пальцем в старшего. — Ты. Должен выйти на улицу. Один. И кидать камнями в окно Криса, пока он не увидит тебя.

Бекхён явно побледнел.

— Ты просишь, чтобы я сделал невозможное.

— Он же не выживет, — сказал Чанёль, сжав плечи Бекхёна.

— Ты безжалостный, — сказал Чондэ, полный страха за друга.

Сехун самодовольно улыбнулся. Шатаясь, Бекхён встал на ватные ноги и вышел наружу.

Несколько минут спустя до них донёсся девчачий крик, а затем Бекхён вбежал обратно в домик, закрыв лицо руками.

— Завтра он убьёт меня.

Сехун потер ладони и ухмыльнулся.

— Знаешь, Бек, ты даже не выбрал правду или действие, — внезапно застыл Чондэ.

Бекхён уставился на него, а затем громко разрыдался от отчаяния и своей глупости.

— Я же мог выбрать правду! — закричал он.

Чанёль утешительно погладил его по спине.

— Я защищу тебя от гнева дракона Криса, — пообещал он.

Сехун же отразил на своём лице миллион видов радости и счастья.

Несколько вращений позже бутылка снова указала на Кёнсу, на этот раз прибыв из лап Чондэ.

— Правда или действие, Кёнсу-я? — спросил он с усмешкой.

— Эм, — протянул Кёнсу. — Действие, — правда в прошлый раз как-то у него не задалась.

Чондэ задумчиво кивнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты… хм… — Кёнсу снова весь покрылся испариной. — Оделся в женскую одежду?

Кёнсу побледнел, пока Бекхён не сказал:

— Гм, Чондэ, мы в лагере для мальчиков. Где он найдёт девчачью одежду?

— О, ты прав, — кивнул Чондэ, и Кёнсу снова смог дышать. — Не знаю, футболки Чанеля довольно огромные. Мы можем превратить одну из них в платье.

Чанёлю это показалось весёлой идеей. Кёнсу не смеялся от слова совсем.

— О, о, о! У него даже есть розовая! — сказал Бекхён, встав на ноги. — Ну, раньше она была белой, пока я случайно не постирал её со своей красной толстовкой.

Чондэ засмеялся, и у Кёнсу появилось дикое желание провалиться под пол.

— У Чонинни есть прикольные боксеры с земляничкой, — заметил Сехун, усмехнувшись. — Я уверен, что он дополнят образ.

Чонин явно немного смутился.

— Но я уже носил их, — сказал он, и Кёнсу чуть не помер из-за учащённого сердцебиения.

Чондэ пожал плечами.

— Всё ради дела, — пропел он. — Тащи их сюда, Чонин.

— Бекхён, а у тебя с собой твои заколочки? — спросил Чанёль.

Все тут же повернулись к Бекхёну, который вытаскивал огромную розовую футболку Чанёля из его сумки. Бекхён замер и тут же немного покраснел.

— Я закалываю ими волосы, когда умываюсь! — попытался он защитится.

Чондэ фыркнул.

— Просто принеси их, — сказал он.

Кёнсу серьёзно задумался, сможет ли он незаметно от всех сейчас убежать в лесную чащу.

— Раздевайся, Кёнсу, у тебя скоро выход на подиум! — сказал Чондэ, и Кёнсу правда захотелось умереть.

Несколько моментов спустя Кёнсу практически тонул в футболке Чанёля, которая заканчиваясь на половине его бёдер, а Бекхен закалывал ему волосы в какой-то совершенно дурацкой прическе. Как только парикмахер отошёл, все тут же уставились на него. Кёнсу густо покраснел.

— Снимай шорты, — сказал Чондэ, и Кёнсу очень, очень надеялся, что они забудут про ту часть. Он расстегнул молнию на своих шортах и, когда те упали на пол, отшвырнув их ногой, потупив взгляд.

— Вот, хён, — сказал Чонин, протягивая розовые боксеры с земляничными ягодками. — Они практически чистые, клянусь, — Сехун фыркнул.

Кёнсу аккуратно взял их и, пока все наблюдали за ним, выскользнул из своих собственных боксеров, натягивая новые и благодаря всех святых, что Чанёль покупает футболки размера XXL. Проверив, что ничего лишнего не видно, он наконец-то надел боксеры Чонина и искренне попытался не покраснеть (и потерпел в этом полный провал).

Ребята уставилась на него, и Кёнсу почувствовал себя каким-то экзотическим животных в зоопарке.

— Тут что-то не то, — сказал Чондэ. — Он просто похож на странного парня в большой футболке.

— Тебе нужно опоясать её вокруг талии, — предложил Исин. — Так делают девочки. Наверное.

— У меня сёстры так делают, — согласился Чонин, не спуская взгляда с Кёнсу.

Чондэ тут же полез за одним из своих ремней.

— Вот, используй мой.

Кёнсу дрожащими пальцами взял импровизированный пояс и скрепил пряжку вокруг талии, чуть выше бёдер. Все тут же присвистнули.

— Отлично выглядишь, Кёнсу, — сказал Бекхён.

— Серьёзно, очень даже ничего, — добавил Чондэ.

— Так прекрасен, — засмеялся Сехун.

— У тебя очень хорошие бёдра, — искренне заявил Исин.

Кёнсу наконец-то сел на своё место и смущённо закрыл лицо ладонями, отчаянно пытаясь не смотреть вниз на полосу боксеров, выглядывающих из-под его «платья», потому что просто одна мысль о них заставляла его чувствовать себя слишком возбуждённым — он метался между смущением и жгучим желанием.

Чья-то рука легла на плечо, и Кёнсу поднял взгляд, видя улыбающегося ему Чонина.

— Я думаю, что ты хорошо выглядишь, хён, — сказал младший, и Кёнсу знал, что он шутил, но это не помешало ему покраснеть ещё сильнее.

— Хорошо, можешь вращать, Кёнсу, — сказал Бекхён.

Кёнсу раскрутил бутылку, и та показала на… Чонина.

Кёнсу закашлял.

— П-правда или действие? — спросил он.

Чонин бесстрашно усмехнулся.

— Правда.

Сердце сделало кульбит. Что, если?.. что, если задать вопрос, над которым он постоянно думал? Что, если спросить о том, что так гложет его ещё с тех пор, как он встретил Чонина? Что, если он спросит, и Чонин раз и навсегда разрешит его сомнения?

— Ты… — сказал Кёнсу, а затем остановился. Нет, он не мог спросить это. Как? Это было слишком личное, слишком важное, и совершенно не дело Кёнсу, был ли Чонин геем, любил ли он кого-то. Это не имело никакого значения. Даже если бы он узнал… даже если бы Чонин не был… это было бы для Кёнсу ещё тяжелее. Он не мог об этом спросить.

Вместо этого он задал следующий вопрос в своем списке.

— Почему ты так сильно волнуешься за Сехуна?

Уверенная улыбка тут же соскользнула с лица Чонина, и все затихли. Кёнсу нервно подумал, не переступил ли он границы дозволенного, но Чонин не выглядел расстроенным — просто мрачно. Сехун с надеждой посмотрел на него. Сердце Кёнсу беспорядочно билось.

Когда Чонин наконец заговорил, он сказал что-то очень неожиданное.

— Когда мы были детьми, Сехун несколько дней был в коме, — произнёс он, и все удивлённо уставились на него, кроме Сехуна, который ободряюще немного кивнул. — Это была не моя ошибка, на самом деле. Мы просто были детьми и не знали, что может произойти. На Хеллоуин, во время пижамной вечеринки, я разрешил Сехуну съесть свой леденец, потому что ему дома не разрешили съесть его собственный. Вот и

всё. Он… вошёл в анафилактический шок, и его пришлось срочно отправлять в больницу, — в домике царила гробовая тишина и полностью противоположная прошлой атмосфера. — Никто не обвинял меня. Никто никого не обвинял. Но я всё ещё виню себя, — он сделал паузу. — Когда его положили на носилки, он всё ещё был в своём костюме. В том году он был призраком.

Чонин сглотнул, уставившись на пол.

— Я не уходил из больницы все три дня. Когда меня первый раз попытались отправить домой, я начал кричать и брыкаться, поэтому после они даже не стали меня трогать, — он немного улыбнулся, но его глаза всё так же были печальны. Эта часть истории, казалось, была новой для Сехуна, потому что его глаза тут же удивлённо расширились. — Я боялся, что если я уйду, то, когда приду в следущий раз, он может умереть. На больничной койке он выглядел как самый настоящий призрак, готовый уйти в любой момент. Это чертовски испугало меня. Я думал, что это моя ошибка, — он начал теребить нитки на своих шортах. — Я пообещал себе, что, если он проснётся, я никогда не позволю бы ему снова себя ранить. Я буду заботиться о нём лучше. Я не позволю ему уйти, несмотря ни на что. Знаю, это смешно, я не смогу быть его ангелом-хранителем, но теперь, думаю, это уже просто привычка. Я волнуюсь за него. Но, по крайней мере, он защищён, — Чонин посмотрел на Сехуна, чьи глаза уже заволокла влага.

Повисла тишина, а затем Сехун просто подполз к Чонину и сжал лучшего друга в своих крепких объятиях, заставив того хрипеть от смеха.

— Дурак, — сказал Сехун и ударил Чонина в плечо, и затем обнял ещё крепче.

— Ах, так вот в чем была причина всего этого, — сказал Бекхён, кивнув. — Думаю, мы оба проиграли, Чанёль.

— Что? — сказал Чонин, все ещё заклиненный в хватку осьминога-Сехуна, которая уже выглядела больше болезненной, нежели нежный.

— Мы с Чанёлем делали ставки, — сказал Бекхён, и Чанёль кивнул.

— Мои деньги были поставлены на то, что ты был телохранителем Сехуна, нанятым его папой, чтобы он не попал в передряги, — сказал Чанёль, заставив Чонина засмеяться.

— А я ставил на то, что ты был тайно влюблён в него, — объявил Бекхён, и оба: Сехун и Чонин негодующе завизжали, в то время как сердце Кёнсу упало в пятки.

— Господи, нет! — вскинув руки, крикнул Чонин. — Я бы лучше встречался со своей собакой.

Сехун выглядел немного оскорбленным.

— Ивините-ка, я просто невероятный. Ты должен рыдать от того, что я не встречаюсь с тобой!

— Ты отвратительный.

— Я фантастический.

— Я ненавижу тебя.

Сехун отпустил друга и перекатился на своё старое место, все ещё выглядя немного впечатлённым и разве что немного довольным.

Сердце Кёнсу все ещё не вошло в привычный ритм. Могло ли такое рьяное опровержение означать то, о чём думал Кёнсу? Он знал, что было опасно подвергнуть сомнению чью-то сексуальную ориентацию, особенно на основе чего-то настолько сомнительного, но все ещё… мысли так и лезли в голову.

После этого про игру как-то забыли, и все начали рассказывать о том, как они проводили Хэллоуин, а ещё попросили Сехуна перечислить всё, на что у него была аллергия (что оказалось плохой идеей, потому что список был готов уйти в бесконечность: клейковина, арахис, грецкие орехи, кешью, пчелы, кедры,

искусственный мех, кошачья шерсть, дыня и много-много всего остального), и, слушая всё это, Кёнсу понимал, что уже начинал засыпать. Он положил голову на свою кровать и закрыл глаза, думая о бледном как смерть Сехуне и взволнованном Чонине — лучших друзьях, которые определённо не были любовниками (и лучших друзьях, которые определённо было любовниками: Бекхёне и Чанёле).

Кёнсу не помнил, как уснул, но следующим утром он проснулся в своей кровати, всё ещё в футболке Чанёля и земляничных боксерах Чонина (хотя ремень и заколки с него явно сняли). Он перевернулся на бок, чтобы посмотреть на Чонина, крепко спящего на своей кровати, и задумался: были ли воспоминания о том, как Чонин аккуратно укладывал его в кровать и нежно поглаживал его волосы, правдой или лишь недосягаемым сном.


	9. Chapter 9

Следующим утром после «Правды или Действия» все сидели за завтраком в столовой (и на Кёнсу всё ещё были боксеры Чонина, потому что, честное слово, у него не было времени переодеться, и, ничего себе, он краснел от одной только мысли о них), когда Кёнсу почувствовал, как чей-то локоть подтолкнул его в бок. Он обернулся и увидел усмехающегося Чонина, который тут же наклонился к нему и что-то тихо прошептал. Кёнсу едва расслышал, что он сказал, слишком отвлечённый близостью и тёплым дыханием на своём ухе.

— Хён, взгляни на Лухана.

Кёнсу медленно моргнул, как будто обрабатывая поступившую просьбу, а затем перевёл взгляд на столик вожатых и немного подавленного Лухана, который периодически оборачивался, чтобы посмотреть на Сехуна. По правую руку от него продолжал хихикать Минсок, и Лухан иногда пинал его, раздражённо фыркая. Губы Кёнсу растянулись в улыбке, и он повернулся к сидящим рядом Чонину и Сехуну: младший парень выглядел крайне расстроенным, удручённо помешивая свою специальную гипоаллергенную овсянку и то и дело проглядывая на Лухана, когда тот не смотрел на него. Сехун шумно вздохнул, а затем впился взглядом в Бекхёна.

— Это всё твоя вина, ты в курсе? — спросил он. — Теперь Лухан ненавидит меня.

Однако Бекхён и сам был слишком занят: он прятался за спиной Чанёля, пытаясь избежать пристального убийственного взгляда Криса.

— Он убьёт меня, — сказал Бекхён, посмотрев через плечо Чанёля на их самого высокого вожатого. — Его глаза практически режут меня.

На какую-то долю секунду пристальные взгляды Сехуна и Лухана пересеклись, и последний тут же резко отвернулся, неистово бормоча что-то Минсоку. Сехуну жаловаться было некому. Чонин дрожал от тихого смеха, а Кёнсу едва сдерживал улыбку.

— Кто-нибудь знает, что мы сегодня будем делать? — спросил Чондэ, пока Бекхён набивал в рот как можно больше еды (хотя она его явно не беспокоила).

— Думаю, мы пойдём в поход, — сказал Чонин. — Я слышал, как Минсок-хён что-то об этом говорил.

Сидящий рядом с Сехуном Тао наклонился к столу и тихо сказал:

— Пойдём, — сказал он, кивая. — Мне Крис-хён рассказал.

Чондэ также кивнул.

— Пешком? — спросил он. — Куда, где, как долго?

Тао пожал плечами.

— Вроде бы к водопаду.

Несколько голов тут же повернулись к нему.

— Водопад? — спросил Чанёль, засияв. — Мы снова пешком пойдём к нему?

Тао кивнул.

— Так Крис-хён сказал, а что?

— Мы не были там уже пару лет, — сказал Бекхён, рискнув кинуть быстрый взгляд на Криса. — Это поход на целый день, туда долго идти.

Тао наклонил вбок голову.

— Правда?

Чонин кивнул.

— С перерывами на обед и привалами мы будем идти туда до самого вечера. Что означает, что мы там заночуем, а вернёмся только завтра.

Кёнсу побледнел.

— Мы проведём ночь в лесу?

Чондэ с энтузиазмом закивал.

— В палатках! Мы разбиваем лагерь и ночуем под открытым небом у водопада, а затем утром собираем всё это и возвращаемся обратно. Это же целый поход!

— Но мы ведь вчера весь день слонялись по лесу, — сказал Кёнсу, пытаясь не выдать своего отчаяния.

Чонин утешительно погладил его плечо.

— Да, но тут мы пойдём все вместе, а ещё у нас будут интересные привалы и всё такое. Это очень классно, хён, клянусь. И водопад невероятно красивый.

— Я люблю ночные вылазки, — взволнованно добавил Чондэ. — Походы с палатками всегда такие захватывающие, к тому же ты узнаешь много нового и интересного, — он подтолкнул Исина. — Плюс, около водопада в озере уйма утят и лебедей.

Лицо Исина просияло.

— Утята?

Чондэ засмеялся и кивнул.

Внезапно на их стол упала угрожающая тень, и бедный Бекхён пискнул, когда увидел подошедшего к ним Криса, горой нависающего над их столиком. Тао же улыбнулся и с энтузиазмом замахал ладошкой. Каменное выражение лица Криса смягчилось лишь на секундочку, когда он махнул парню в ответ, и затем оно вернулось к прежнему состоянию. Вожатый уставился на Бекхёна.

— Где ты спишь? — спросил он. Никаких объяснений, никакой ходьбы вокруг да около.

Бекхён быстро заморгал.

— Эм, рядом с Чанёлем? На верхней койке, — ответил он.

Крис медленно кивнул.

— Отлично, — и затем он просто ушёл.

Бекхён схватился за грудь и театрально сымитировал сердечный приступ.

Мгновение спустя Крис встал посередине столовой и громко объявил:

— Как некоторые из вас уже, возможно, слышали, сегодня мы отправляемся в ночной поход к водопаду, — начал он, после чего все ребята тут же радостно захлопали в ладоши. — Как всегда, мы проведём ночь в палатках по двое. Все могут взять себе в пару… — он посмотрел на Бекхёна, — только тех, кто спит выше или ниже их на одной кровати.

На мгновение пораженный Бекхён застыл, а затем резко шлёпнулся на стол, протяжно скуля.

— Не-е-т! Почему-у-у, — не менее подавленный Чанёль погладил его спину. — Это не спра-а-аведливо.

Сехун в мгновение ока прекратил дуться и тут же самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Это возмездие за твою жестокость. Карма та ещё мадам, Бекхён.

Бекхён тихонько всхлипнул, а затем поднял голову, чтобы впиться взглядом в Сехуна и сказать:

— Я тебе ‘хён’, избалованный ребенок.

Сехун лишь фыркнул и ничего не ответил.

Кёнсу не был уверен, радоваться ему или нет. Его ‘сокроватцем’ был Бекхён, и он совсем не был против. По крайней мере, с ним ему не придётся…

Чужой локоть вновь подтолкнул Кёнсу, заставляя его повернуться, после чего Чонин кивнул на Бекхёна и Чанёля. Бекхён всё ещё оплакивал свою невероятную удачливость, а Чанёль выглядел уныло и разочарованно, поглаживая спину старшего.

— Ей, Бек, — позвал Чонин, и Кёнсу тут же посмотрел на него. Бекхён поднял голову и также посмотрел на зовущего его парня. — Можем поменяться партнёрами, если хочешь, — он перевёл взгляд на Кёнсу. — Чанёль занимает слишком много места.

Бекхён закрыл глаза, и сердце Кёнсу заколотилось как бешеное.

— Правда? — спросил он, как будто не веря услышанному предложению. Чонин пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

— Да, правда. У меня нет какой-то особой привязанности к Чанёлю. Можешь тайно забрать его.

Бекхён выглядел так, будто ему только что вручили какую-то важную премию.

— По рукам! — сказал он, сжав рукав безмолвного Чанёля. — И никакого возврата!

Чонин засмеялся.

— Даже и не думал об этом, — он снова посмотрел на Кёнсу. — Я бы всё равно выбрал палатку с Кёнсу.

Да, у Кёнсу только что случился сердечный приступ.

Час спустя все постояльцы и вожатые лагеря подняли на спины свои огромные рюкзаки. Кёнсу неловко покачнулся, поправил рюкзак, проверил зашнурованные кроссовки и запасную бутылку с водой. Проводить ночь в лесу, конечно, совсем не входило в планы Кёнсу, тем более в этом лагере. На самом деле он был вполне уверен: такие приключения происходят только в книгах. Или с людьми, которые просто очень любят природу. Но точно никак не с простыми корейскими мальчиками, которые любят сидеть в своей комнате и читать обо всём этом.

Стоявший рядом с ним Чонин поднял на плечи свой рюкзак и заявил:

— Помни, если Крис-хён спросит, то ты спишь в палатке с Бекхёном. Это тайная операция.

Кёнсу нервно кивнул и посмотрел на Бекхёна с Чанёлем, которые пытались выяснить, как подтянуть лямки на рюкзаке последнего. От успеха они были очень далеки.

Чонин мягко рассмеялся.

— Не нужно так бояться, хён. Это всего лишь одна ночь. И я обещаю не набрасываться на тебя.

Кёнсу распахнул глаза и уставился на младшего.

— Я-я не из-за этого волнуюсь! — он смущённо откашлялся. — Я просто… ладно, ты знаешь моё отношение к лесу.

— Сколько раз я должен сказать тебе, что в любой ситуации защищу тебя? — игриво спросил Чонин. — Доверься мне, хён. Если к нам заглянут медведи, обещаю, я пожертвую собой ряди тебя.

Кёнсу пришлось опустить голову, чтобы скрыть густой румянец.

— Кроме того, лоси. Я буду очень внимательно наблюдать за лосями.

Кёнсу немедленно кинул на младшего холодный взгляд, несомненно краснея от стыда. Он правда, честно, ну, очень сильно надеялся, что Чонин забудет о его небольшом ночном признании. Или о всей той ночи в целом. Да, это было бы прекрасно. Но Чонин улыбался, не с издёвкой, нет, ничего такого, но Кёнсу всё равно хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Несколько минут спустя они все выдвинулись, предварительно отстояв на перекличке Криса и построившись в длинную процессию. Команда Волков (плюс Сехун и Тао) шли почти в самом начале, колонну вели Минсок и Лухан, а замыкали её Чунмён и Крис. Чанёль и Бекхён были такому раскладу более чем рады, ведь это означало, что ястребиный взгляд Криса не будет сопровождать их весь поход.

Минсок счастливо болтал с Луханом и Чондэ, Исин снова говорил с Тао на китайском, а Сехун всё пялился на макушку Лухана и резко отводил взгляд каждый раз, когда старший смотрел на него в ответ. Каждый такой раз Чонин коварно хихикал и аккуратно пытался сбить друга с ног. Кёнсу же шагал в полной тишине, как всегда лишь слушая и смотря, отвечая лишь на заданные вопросы и концентрируясь на том, чтобы не упасть. Рюкзак на его плечах был большим и тяжёлым, а сам он уже успел вспотеть, но это всё равно было приятнее, нежели блуждание по лесу. Было ещё довольно раннее утро, поэтому солнце пока не начало греть во всю силу, вокруг них пели птицы и ритмично стрекотали цикады и другие насекомые. Удивительно, как быстро Кёнсу привык к звукам природы. Он даже едва ли замечал громкие карканья редких воронов и мог с лёгкостью отличить кваканье лягушки от жабы. Ему это в какой-то степени даже начало нравиться.

Первые несколько часов этого дня прошли, на радость, приятно тихо. Кёнсу ожидал, что пеший поход будет монотонным и, скажем так, скучным, но вокруг него постоянно были ребята, которые рассказывали интересные истории, пели или отпускали шутки, смеясь. Чанёль пообещал, что этой ночью около водопада проведёт урок астрономии. Чондэ продолжал упрашивать Минсока разрешить ему хотя бы немного проехать на перевозке с палатками, которую везли двое других вожатых, а Минсок продолжал спрашивать его, кто же тогда понесёт его рюкзак. Лухан всё ещё выглядел так, будто хотел что-то сказать Сехуну, но каждый раз шёл на попятную и начинал разговор с Исином. Сехун был унылее обычного, а Чонин с переменным успехом продолжал пытаться заставить его улыбнуться.

Никто даже и не замечал, что Кёнсу ни слова не произнёс, пока не наступило время первого привала, чтобы перекусить и отдохнуть.

— Ты весь день довольно тихий, — сказал Минсок, подтолкнув колено Кёнсу своим. — Как мы тогда узнаем тебя получше, если ты ничего о себе не рассказываешь?

Кёнсу неловко улыбнулся и сказал:

— Да мне особо и нечего рассказывать.

— Быть такого не может. Если Чанелю удаётся говорить без остановок в течение шести часов, уверен, и у тебя получится, — сказал Минсок, смеясь.

Кёнсу пожал плечами и робко почесал шею.

— Я не очень интересный.

— Ты был довольно интересный вчера вечером, Кёнсу, — сказал Бекхён, усмехнувшись. — Кто бы знал, что на тебе так хорошо будет смотреться платье?

Кёнсу мгновенно вспыхнул и закрыл лицо ладонями, тогда как Минсок заливисто расхохотался. Кёнсу благодарил небеса, что после завтрака ему всё-таки удалось переодеться в свои боксеры, а иначе сейчас он бы в тысячи раз сильнее чувствовал неловкость.

— Расскажи нам какую-нибудь историю, Кёнсу-я, — сказал Чондэ с набитыми смесью из сухофруктов и орехов щеками. — Любую!

Кёнсу нервно поёрзал, поймав на себе несколько пар глаз.

— Какую именно? — спросил он.

— Любая подойдёт! — ответил Чанёль.

— Как-то раз Бекхён где-то полчаса говорил о своём эссе по Французской революции.

Бекхён искренне обиженно посмотрел на Чанёля.

— Я думал, тебе понравилась моя речь о Французской революции.

Чанёль успокаивающе погладил его по ноге.

— Мне понравилось, — сказал он. — Это было очень познавательно.

Кёнсу немного улыбнулся.

— Я не очень знаком с европейскими революциями, — сказал он.

— А что тогда тебе нравится? — спросил Минсок.

— Да, Кёнсу, — согласился сидящий рядом с ним Чонин и ободряюще улыбнулся, а Кёнсу практически почувствовал, как потонул под этим пристальным взглядом.

Кёнсу было жаль, что рядом не было кондиционера, чтобы остудить его.

— Мне просто… нравятся… книги? — то ли спросил, то ли сказал Кёнсу. — Я просто много читаю, — он смущённо наклонил голову.

— Какие книги? — спросил Минсок, и Кёнсу поднял взгляд, так и не дождавшись усмешек, которых он ожидал получить. — Что? Ты же не думал, что мы сочтём это странным? Чанёль увлечён астрономией, Бекхёну нравятся европейская история и романтичные фильмы, Лухан просто зависим от футбола, Чонин танцует балет, а Чондэ нравится морская биология. Да Боже мой, я хочу быть архитектором, но большую часть времени болтаю о старинных коллекциях картин, — на секундочку распахнув глаза, Минсок снова обратился к Кёнсу. — Увлечение книгами, наверное, одно из наименее странных вещей, которые ты здесь встретишь.

Кёнсу немного завис на части с балетом, но быстро вернулся в реальность, когда тёплое чувство расцвело в его груди.

— Мне нравятся… приключенческие книги, — признался он. — И детективы.

Пришло время снова выдвигаться в путь, и все начали вставать и застёгивать свои рюкзаки.

— Так вот оно как, а? — заметил Чондэ. — Ты читал обо всяких приключениях, но сам не был ни в одном.

Кёнсу с сожалением слабо пожал плечами.

— Наверное.

— Ну, тогда этот лагерь — прекрасное место для тебя! — сказал Чондэ и забросил руку на плечи Кёнсу поверх рюкзака. — Лучшие приключения с лучшими людьми!

Кёнсу рассмеялся, а тёплое чувство внутри разрослось, разлившись по всем клеточкам тела.

— Какие твои любимые книги? — спросил Исин, подойдя к нему с другой стороны.

Кёнсу робко улыбнулся.

— Список слишком длинный, — сказал он. 

Минсок повернулся к нему и усмехнулся.

— У нас много времени, — заметил он, и Кёнсу усмехнулся в ответ.

Кёнсу думал, что этот день будет тянуться вечность, особенно когда к полудню его ноги уже начали болеть, но всё было ещё только впереди. Они делали регулярные привалы, и было довольно трудно капризничать, когда все остальные ребята были так живы и веселы (даже Сехун, когда не хандрил из-за Лухана, был занят делом и совсем не походил на потерянную душу). Первое развлечение подъехало в виде большого гуся, который перегородил им путь и которого Чанёль отважно пытался согнать, прежде чем тот начал шипеть и размахивать крыльями, а Бекхён кричать громче, чем сам Чанёль. У Кёнсу почти случился сердечный приступ, когда он узнал, что дикие птицы могут быть настолько злобными или громкими. Он тут же вспомнил, почему он так боялся леса и дикой природы. Чанёль также больше не доверял Чондэ и его комментариям: "Они абсолютно безопасны!"

(С другой стороны, когда Кёнсу среагировал на нападение птицы-демона, присев и прикрыв голову руками — как тогда, в ночь посвящения, когда они с Чонином бродили по лесу, — он почувствовал на себе чужое прикосновение и открыл глаза, увидев присевшего рядом с ним Чонина, утешительно улыбающегося ему.

— Не волнуйся, хён, — сказал он спокойно. — Я защищу тебя.

Кёнсу не думал, что это поможет его сердцу успокоится.)

Другой неприятный этап их поездки настал тогда, когда почти все начали осознавать, что биологические потребности никто не отменял и им всем нужно в туалет, а Кёнсу был в их числе. Как, чёрт возьми, можно сходить в туалет посреди леса? Никто Кёнсу к этому не готовил.

Само собой разумеется, его двухминутная поездка в скрытое местечко за деревом была одним из самых нервозных и смущающих моментов его жизни.

Вскоре после того, как они остановились, чтобы приготовить ужин на крошечных переносных горелках (ужин включал в себя лишь тушёное мясо и воду, но даже такое меню зашло на ура и имело просто удивительный вкус после целого дня на ногах), вожатые объявили, что они были уже совсем рядом с водопадами. Взволнованный ропот прокатился по толпе, и Кёнсу неожиданно для себя понял, что очень возбуждён такими новостями, ведь он впервые увидит водопад. Исин всё не мог прекратить говорить об утятах, Минсок напоминал всем, что спрыгивать с утёса без надлежащего наблюдения нельзя, Сехун продолжал спрашивать Чондэ, может ли у него быть аллергия на речные водоросли, а все остальные просто с новыми силами напевали очередную песню.

Они добрались до реки, которая вела к водопаду, за двадцать минут до того, как увидеть сам водопад, поэтому все остановились, чтобы снять носки и обувь и просто поболтать ногами в холодной проточной воде. На отмели плавали серебряные пескари, крошечные и милые, и Кёнсу невольно следил за их траекториями, наслаждаясь приятной прохладой воды, скользящей потоками между его пальцев, и её умиротворёнными звуками. Чонин и Сехун залезли в воду почти по самые коленки, а Чондэ продолжал доказывать Чанёлю, что выпить из реки воду было безопасно, но высокий парень теперь скептически относился почти ко всему, что говорил любитель природы, всё ещё не отойдя от нападения дикого гуся.

Кёнсу никогда лично не видел водопад. Конечно, он читал о них, видел в журналах, календарях и по телевизору, но он никогда не видел ни одного в реальной жизни и, честно, никогда не думал, что увидит. Он знал, что они красивые и величественные, но даже это не подготовило его к тому, что парень увидел. Когда они выбрались из редкого леса к большому полу-озеру у скалы с влажным воздухом и эхом от падающей воды, Кёнсу смог лишь изумленно открыть рот.

Это был не огромный водопад. На самом деле там их было три или четыре — все падали с огромного утёса, который величество возвышался над ними и со скал которого на высоте тридцати или сорока метров ниспадал один относительно большой и пара довольно маленьких водопадов. Это было невероятно, и Кёнсу затаил дыхание перед лицом всей этой воды, погружающейся в озеро и с шумом взбивающей белую пену, громкую, неустанную и великолепную. Солнце над ними уже вошло в зенит и теперь заставило воду гореть золотым огнём и тысячей бликов, а лёгкий ветерок нёс прохладный туман и острый запах свежести и лёгкой сырости.

К тому времени, как Кёнсу оправился от своего благоговения и осмотрелся, ребята вокруг уже сбросили свои рюкзаки, обувь и рубашки и полезли в воду, и Кёнсу нервно замер. Они все собрались плавать… здесь?

— Пошли, Кёнсу, — сказал Чондэ, пытаясь стянуть застрявшую на голове рубашку. — Мы идём под водопад!

— Вы… что? — охнул Кёнсу, отвесив челюсть.

Чондэ усмехнулся.

— Под маленький. Ты можешь встать под него, и вода будет стекать по твоей голове. Разве не классно?

Кёнсу посмотрел на нескольких ребят, которые уже залезли на скалистый выступ позади водопадов. Первый парень добрался до самого маленького водопада и засунул руку в воду, смеясь и ловя поток. Кёнсу сглотнул.

— Ты никогда не был в аквапарках? — спросил Бекхён, затянув на шортах пояс, чтобы не свалились во время заплыва. — Там есть такие огромные вёдра, которые заполняются водой, а потом выливаются вниз на твою голову. Вот это-то и оно!

— Но… что если вода сильно ударит по голове или упадёт камень? — придя в ужас, спросил Кёнсу.

— Да ничего такого не будет, — пообещал Чондэ.

— И я буду рядом, если что вдруг всё же случится, — крикнул Минсок, уже на полпути в озеро. Кёнсу сглотнул и снял с плеч рюкзак.

— Может быть, мне просто тут постоять и посмотреть…

Однако Чондэ уже тащил его за руку, а Исин помогал толкать Кёнсу сзади.

— Ой, ладно тебе, Су! Живём один раз! Считай это своим новым приключением, — усмехнулся Чондэ и ловко стянул с Кёнсу футболку. — Это будет весело, клянусь.

Не успел Кёнсу сообразить, что к чему, как его уже тянули вдоль горного выступа, который вёл к водопадам. Бедняга дрожал и не знал, куда себя деть, хотя отчасти это было из-за холодных брызг, попадающих на его разгорячённую кожу. Ребята перед ним подбегали к краю скользкой скалы и по очереди вставали головой под воду. Это выглядело устрашающе.

И затем как-то слишком внезапно наступила очередь Кёнсу, и Чондэ потянул его вперёд.

— Прикоснись к воде, попробуй! — закричал Чондэ сквозь шум водопада.

Кёнсу сглотнул и задержал дыхание, протянув руку к водопадику и вздрогнув. Чондэ засмеялся.

— Видишь? Всё не так плохо. Смотри! — и без всяких слов парень сам встал под водопад, и вода обрушилась на него. Мгновение спустя он снова вышел из него, весь вымокший и с растрёпанными волосами. — Та-да!

Кёнсу застыл, моргнул, а затем совершил, по ему мнению, ошибку, сам вставая под воду.

Водопад одновременно был сильнее, чем он ожидал, и удивительно мягким. Вода мгновенно ударила в его голову, а затем, разделившись на два потока, начала литься по нему, заглушая любой шум, слова и даже мысли в его голове. Это было столь же холодно и ужасающе, как и захватывающе. Глаза Кёнсу были закрыты, и он задержал дыхание и просто растворился, будто забыв про своё существование, потерянный в мире воды и небытия.

И затем он застыл на месте, задержавшись под водой больше положенного. Неожиданно на его плечо упала чужая мокрая рука и быстро вытянула его из-под водопада. Кёнсу тут же закашлял и сделал глубокий вдох, наконец поняв, что в груди совсем не осталось воздуха.

— Я сказал тебе попробовать, а не начать жить под водой! — подстегнул его Чондэ, но, как только Кёнсу сморгнул с глаз капли воды, он увидел в глазах парня неподдельную тревогу. — Ты в порядке?

Кёнсу жадно вдохнул воздух, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Это было удивительно, — выдохнул парень. Чондэ засмеялся.

— Что я тебе говорил? — гордо вскинул он нос. — Водопады прекрасны.

После этого ночь опустилась удивительно быстро. Они все поспешили поставить свои палатки везде, где только нашли свободное место. Кёнсу работал с Бекхёном, потому что второго параноика всё ещё потряхивало из-за Криса и того, что они поменялись партнёрами и ослушались его. Кёнсу не возражал, потому что Бекхён, казалось, более или менее знал, что нужно делать, и терпеливо относился к его неловкости. В конце концов, они наконец-то разбили свою палатку и разложили внутри спальные мешки, а затем вышли к шумным Чанёлю и Чонину, безнадёжно запутавшихся в брезенте и частях палатки.

Когда небо окрасилось в тёмный цвет и звёзды начали на нём блестеть, Чанёль объявил о своём «Уроке Астрономии», после чего Кёнсу нетерпеливо настелил на траву одеяло, чтобы лечь на него и смотреть в бескрайнее небо.

— Найдётся для меня местечко? — внезапно раздался рядом голос, и Кёнсу повернул голову, увидев стоящего над ним Чонина. Его улыбка в темноте вспыхнула так же ярко, как и звёзды над его головой.

— Эм, — сердце Кёнсу затрепетало. — Да, думаю, — он отодвинулся, чтобы освободить больше места на пледе.

Чонин улёгся около него, и Кёнсу был готов поклясться, что места было предостаточно, но рука Чонина всё равно задевала его собственную, давая ощущение теплоты и нежности кожи.

— Довольно тепло, да? — мягко сказал Чонин, смотря на небо. — Наверное, это одна из самых тёплых ночей.

Кёнсу весь вспотел, но не думал, что это было из-за тепла.

— Да, — сказал он. Чонин недолго помолчал, а затем заявил: — Я видел тебя под водопадом сегодня.

Сердце Кёнсу сделало громкий удар.

— Правда? — тогда Чонин и Сехун прыгали с утёса в озеро, поэтому Кёнсу даже не думал, что Чонин обратит на него внимание.

— Да. Я хотел проверить, всё ли с тобой хорошо, — сказал Чонин мягким голосом, растворяющимся в темноте. Кёнсу задержал дыхание. — Ты очень храбро поступил, когда пошёл туда даже при том, что ты не любишь воду.

Кёнсу закусил губу, всё так же смотря вверх на небо.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он.

Прежде чем они смогли сказать что-то ещё, начал говорить Чанёль, немного громковато для такой тихой ночи, но всё же с неподдельным энтузиазмом.

— Добро пожаловать на Урок Астрономии от Чанёля! — объявил он. — Сегодня мы будем наблюдать за звёздами в корейской дикой местности! — начал парень свою лекцию.

Кёнсу помнил, как Чонин говорил, что уроки астрономии от Чанёля были скучными, однако согласиться он с этим не смог. Чанёль с интересом говорил о звёздных вращениях, показывал на созвездия и рассказывал их истории, говорил о людях, которые исследовали их, кометах, планетах и жизни на них. Конечно, были и части, которые Кёнсу не вполне понимал — какие-то научные штучки, — но он впитывал информацию как губка, широко раскрытыми глазами пристально смотря ввысь. Даже после того, как Чанёль завершил свой урок и затих, Кёнсу всё равно остался на месте, просто смотря на небо и наслаждаясь его красотой, думая об историях Чанёля и о мифологии, вложенной в звёзды.

Он почти забыл, что Чонин всё ещё был рядом, около него, пока все не начали расходиться и Кёнсу не почувствовал тёплую ладонь на своей руке. Он повернул голову и увидел смотрящего прямо на него Чонина — как долго он так смотрел на него? Кёнсу сглотнул.

— Я уже совсем засыпаю, — прошептал Чонин. — Хочешь, чтобы я пока остался здесь с тобой?

Сердце Кёнсу кричало «да», но здравый смысл занудно говорил «нет».

— Н-нет, всё в порядке. Можешь ложиться спать.

Чонин улыбнулся, его профиль залил серебряный лунный свет, и ещё несколько мгновений он не сводил взгляда с Кёнсу.

— Хорошо, — сказал он наконец. — Не засиживайся долго.

Чонин встал с их пледа и сонно зашагал к их палатке, и Кёнсу невольно задумался, как повлияет на его здоровье тот факт, что за один только этот день он так часто забывал, как дышать.

Сидел под звёздами он не так долго: становилось совсем поздно, и почти все уже вернулись в свои палатки, включая Чанёля и Бекхёна, которые ушли даже раньше остальных, да и сам Кёнсу, несмотря на своё желание любоваться звёздами, уже не мог справиться с накатившей сонливостью. Встав на ноги и подняв плед, предварительно стряхнув с него грязь и траву, он направился к палатке, которую он делил с Чонином. Оказавшись прямо перед входом в неё, Кёнсу сглотнул, готовясь открыть застёжку-молнию. Это правда была очень крошечная палатка (он узнал это, когда они с Бекхёном расстилали внутри спальники), в которых едва-едва было место для двух человек. Кёнсу и Чонин уже дважды спали вместе, и Кёнсу не был уверен, был ли он готов к третьему разу. Возможно, нет. Он пылко надеялся, что Чонин уже спал.

Глубоко вздохнув, Кёнсу медленно потянул за застёжку, откинув створки в разные стороны. Заглянув внутрь, он всмотрелся и… ничего не увидел.

Внутри палатки было абсолютно темно. Конечно, темно, ведь там не было совершенно никакого источника света. Конечно, это бы никак не волновало Кёнсу, если бы только это не означало, что он не мог увидеть Чонина и понятия не имел, где он лежал. И как он сможет не разбудить его? Он на правой стороне или левой? Кёнсу слышал тихое дыхание, но не мог сказать, откуда оно доносилось, и холодный страх тут же скрутил его. Сев на корточки перед входом в палатку, он снял свою обувь, затем залез внутрь, аккуратно прощупывая местность. Его пальцы наткнулись на первый спальник, но ничего больше. Закусив губу, он полностью забрался в палатку и снова присел, пытаясь сориентироваться руками. Тот же результат — ничего он не нащупал. Вздохнув, он встал на колени и оперся на руки. Втянув руки, он начал на ощупывать всё, что попадалось на пути, чувствуя что-то твёрдое и что-то…

Вот! Кёнсу наконец-то наткнулся на что-то под спальным мешком, хоть и всё равно не смог понять, был это Чонин или подушка, поэтому…

— Хён, — внезапно раздался хриплый ото сна голос, и Кёнсу замер. — Твоя рука ужасно близко к моей промежности, и я уже начинаю сомневаться, кто тут на кого набрасываться собрался.

Кёнсу отдёрнул руку назад, как будто обжёгся о раскалённое железо.

— П-прости, я пытался понять, где ты, — заикаясь и пытаясь не умереть со стыда, тихо прошептал Кёнсу.

Чонин мягко рассмеялся, хрипло и как-то очень по-домашнему.

— Закрой палатку и ложись, комары летят.

Кёнсу торопливо развернулся, закрыл створки и, тут же нырнув на свою половину, залез в спальный мешок, прижавшись спиной к стене палатки.

Чонин громко зевнул.

— Ты можешь подвинуться ближе: если будешь касаться стены, то из-за росы утром проснёшься весь мокрый.

Кёнсу бы отказался и рискнул проснуться весь в конденсате и росе, но оправдания, зачем ему это, он так и не нашёл. Сглотнув, он подполз ближе к Чонину, зажмурился и натянул до самого носа свой спальный мешок. Тем не менее, уже очень скоро он понял, что начал потеть.

— Жарко, — прошептал он и немедленно пожалел, что сказал это вслух.

Чонин тихонько засмеялся.

— Знаю. Не думаю, что надолго останусь в этом спальном мешке.

Кёнсу немного поёрзал на своём месте, вздрогнув, почувствовав, как что-то, словно палки, впаивается в его спину.

— Палатки всегда такие неудобные? — спросил он.

— Да. Я всегда думал, что это будет прикольно, но на самом деле — нет, — пробормотал Чонин. — Постоянно не высыпаюсь в них.

— Мне что-то впивается в спину, — сказал Кёнсу. Он очень хотел уже замолчать, но он слишком устал, чтобы остановить себя. — Почему ты разбил палатку поверх камней?

— Место выбирал Чанёль, — сказал Чонин. — Слишком жарко, всё, я вылезаю из этой штуки.

Послышался какой-то шелест, но затем Чонин снова успокоился, по-видимому, улёгшись поверх спального мешка.

— Как же жарко, теперь придётся снять одежду.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — тихо выдохнул Кёнсу и тут же хлопнул ладонью по рту, не веря, что сказал это вслух.

Чонин сонно захихикал.

— Я всегда говорю: либо раздевайся, либо сиди дома.

Кёнсу пылко надеялся, что это он так неудачно шутил.

— Хён, вылезай, ты же там перегреешься, — сказал Чонин мгновение спустя.

Кёнсу не нужно было говорить дважды — комбинация тепла и смущения делала удушающую жару спального мешка просто невыносимой. Парень выбрался из плена ткани и залез поверх него, пытаясь дышать медленно и размеренно, несмотря на желание задыхаться и хватать воздух ртом. Его кожа была немного липкой и влажной, но всё же лучше, чем медленно выпекать себя до смерти в душном мешке.

Снова раздался шелест, и Кёнсу почувствовал, как его рука задела Чонина. Только сейчас он понял, насколько близко они лежали друг к другу. В своём домике он, по крайней мере, мог спрятаться под одеялами и защититься. Здесь же ничего не было — всего лишь пара сантиметров свободного пространства.

Плюс, неприятно твёрдые камни всё ещё впивались в его спину, и единственные варианты: прижаться поближе к Чонину и придвинуться к стене, слившись с нею. Он выбрал последнее.

Некоторое время было тихо, и Кёнсу даже смог услышать шум водопада, раздающийся снаружи. Среди всей эмоциональной суматохи этот звук действительно успокаивал. В какой-то момент Кёнсу с надеждой задумался, уснул ли уже Чонин.

— Хён.

Нет, не уснул.

— Дай мне руку.

— А?

Чужие пальцы нащупали его руку.

— Дайте мне свою руку.

Сбитый с толку Кёнсу медленно вытянул руку вперёд, пока та не задела Чонина, а затем чужие пальцы ловко переплелись с его собственными и сжали ладонь. Рука Кёнсу была липкой от пота, и он был вполне себе уверен, что на ощупь это было не сказать что приятно, но Чонин ничего не сказал — он просто держал его руку.

— У тебя очень маленькие руки, — неожиданно сказал Чонин. — Ты знал?

Чтобы ответить, Кёнсу пришлось сглотнуть плотный ком, застрявший в его горле.

— Ну, наверное.

— Они очень мягкие.

— … Спасибо.

И затем тишина. Сердце Кёнсу колотилось как бешеное, и парень даже не хотел думать, слышал ли это Чонин в их крошечной палатке.

— Чонин? — сказал он невероятно тихим голосом.

— М-м, — сонно промычал Чонин, будто в полудрёме.

— Почему ты держишь мою руку?

— А? О, я не знаю. Чтобы ты не боялся?

У Кёнсу снова были проблемы с дыханием.

— Я не боюсь, — едва ворочая языком, смог сказать он.

— О. Хорошо, тогда чтобы ты не испугался. Вроде того. Профилактические меры.

— Чонин.

— Итак, я просто буду держать тебя за руку, если ты не против. Мне кажется, твоей руке не часто достаются объятия и ей этого не хватает.

И это заставило Кёнсу замолчать. Потому что это была правда. На самом деле, огромная правда. Когда он в последний раз держался с кем-то за руку до летнего лагеря? Или обнимался? Или ещё что-нибудь такое? Его мама никогда не дарила таких жестов — она просто не была таким человеком. Она правда никогда не проявляла открытых нежных чувств. И Кёнсу любил быть один, даже если из-за этого у него не было никаких физических контактов с другими. И он думал, что всё с этим в порядке. Он думал, что ему просто не нравится обниматься, или держаться руки, или всё такое прочее. Но теперь, когда он получил всё это, — теперь, когда он чувствовал теплую руку Чонина в своей, — что-то в нём не хотело её отпускать. Это было странно и страшно причудливо, но Кёнсу начинал думать, что в физической привязанности нет ничего плохого. И, возможно, это всё из-за того, что это был Чонин — а может быть, и нет, — но Кёнсу не убрал руку.

Он заснул с мыслью о том, почему Чонин также не отпустил его руку.

И, возможно, это было неизбежно, возможно, Кёнсу должен был ожидать этого, но, когда он проснулся несколько часов спустя, то почувствовал невероятную тяжесть и какое-то удушье. Понял, что к чему, парень только тогда, когда осознал одно: их сцепленные с Чонином руки закинуты на его грудь, а ещё какая-то рука обнимает его с другой стороны.

И, конечно, чья ещё это может быть рука, кроме как Чонина?

Он должен был знать, что это произойдёт. Он должен был знать, что, заснув на этих глупых камнях, он наверняка скатится в более удобнее положение. Он должен был знать, что сам себя загнал в ловушку, когда согласился быть партнёром по палатке Чонина. Он должен был знать.

(Он знал. Однако он всё равно не остановил себя, даже если это, возможно, походило на какую-то извращению форму мазохизма.)

Кёнсу чувствовал руку, обнимающую его тело, он чувствовал, как к его лодыжке прижимались чужие ступни, а, больше всего, он чувствовал, как что-то тёплое прижалось к его лбу. Задержав дыхание, Кёнсу поднял глаза, и о да, лицо Чонина. Спокойное дыхание парня щекотало его виски, а лицо Чонина — точнее губы Чонина — совершенно точно прижимались к его лбу. Кёнсу был готов умереть.

Он начал елозить — ему нужно было выбраться из этих объятий, — чтобы отстраниться, прежде чем Чонин проснётся и увидит всю эту ситуацию, которая безусловно к утру станет ещё хуже.

— Хён, — пробормотал Чонин, и его губы мазнули по лбу Кёнсу. Старший зажмурился и попытался не думать о том, что вообще прямо сейчас происходит. — Спи давай.

Кёнсу отчаянно пытался дышать.

— Чонин, отпусти, с-слишком жарко.

Чонин что-то неразборчиво и оцепенело пробубнил, а затем притянул Кёнсу ещё ближе к себе, сильнее прижав лицо ко лбу Кёнсу.

— Но ты удобный.

Кёнсу умер. Возможно, он уже давно это сделал и сейчас был или на небесах, или в огне — или и то, и другое. Наконец-то Кёнсу умер в руках Чонина, и он не был этим удивлён.

— Прекращай думать и просто засыпай, ещё слишком рано, — сказал Чонин, и каждое слово было словно лёгкий поцелуй, который электрическим разрядом прошибал всё тело Кёнсу. Да чёрта с два он теперь сможет заснуть.

Итак, он и не уснул. Кёнсу не спал, просто лежал с закрытыми глазами и думал, что Чонин нравится ему слишком, непозволительно сильно. Чонин так сильно нравился ему. А ещё он понял, что облажался на полную катушку.

_[Бонус: знакомство с Чанёлем и Бекхёном]_

Как только Чанёль закончил свою лекцию по астрономии и ребята начали расходится, Бекхён потащил его за руку с их общей палатке. У них даже была довольно краткая паника, когда они услышали где-то поблизости голос Криса, но им всё же удалось проскользнуть мимо него незамеченными и залезть в свою палатку, смеясь, затаив дыхание и крепко держа друг другу за руки.

Было слишком тепло, чтобы спать под одеялами, поэтому Бекхён толкнул Чанёля прямо на один из спальных мешков и распластался на нём сверху, хихикая, когда руки Пака, лёгшие на его бедра, прижали его ближе к себе. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Чанёля — в прошлом году они были слишком короткие, а ему так нравится делать это — и, задержав дыхание, склонился над ним, чтобы медленно поцеловать.

У них не было много времени, которое они могли провести лишь вдвоём. Этот лагерь был единственным местом, где у них была возможность всегда быть вместе — краткие встречи и ночные телефонные звонки во время года были совершено не тем, — но даже здесь было мало личного времени. Вокруг всегда были другие люди — в домике, в душе, весь день, каждый день — и даже при том, что они лелеяли любой момент, проведённый наедине, им всегда было жаль, что они не могли чаще быть вместе. Чаще быть Чанёлем и Бекхёном, парой и любовниками, вместо Чанёля и Бекхёна, лучших друзей.

Это было несправедливо, но это был максимум, который они могли здесь получить, и Бекхён был благодарен даже за это. Ему понравилось использовать в своих интересах каждый такой момент, когда он мог думать только о Чанёле и ни о ком другом.

Он медленно целовал Чанёля, будто это был их последний поцелуй. Руки Чанёля блуждали между его бёдрами до поясницей, гладили спину и шею, и это было столь прекрасно, что Бекхёну хотелось плакать. Ему никогда не будет мало Чанёля. Никогда, никогда, никогда.

Воздуха перестало хватать, поэтому Бекхён отстранился и, оперевшись о широкую грудь парня, вертикально привстал, чтобы посмотреть вниз на Чанёля, тяжело дышащего под ним. Было абсолютно темно, из-за чего он не мог полностью разобрать лицо Чанёля, поэтому он провёл пальцами по линии носа Пака, по губам, вдоль челюсти, решая, что даже так ему хорошо. Он бы любил Чанёля, даже если был слепым. Он чувствовал грохочущее сердце Чанёля под своей грудью, и только это имело значение.

Чанёль снова притянул его к себе, чтобы поцеловать, легко и целомудренно. Он покрывал его губы быстрыми нежными поцелуями, иногда промахиваясь, иногда сцеловывая контур и уголки, и Бекхён беспомощно улыбался. Он прижался к Чанёлю, будто тот был якорем, который держал его на земле, и счастливо вздохнул, мечтая и выжидая. Он считал каждую секунду, желая, чтобы она длилась вечно, но время неумолимо скользило сквозь пальцы, и он практически ненавидел мир за его текучесть. Он просто хотел одну ночь, только одну для них двоих, но она убегала от них слишком быстро.

Он закрыл глаза и прижался лбом к Чанёлю, слушая их сердцебиения и всё так же перебирая волосы Чанёля.

— Это несправедливо, — выдохнул он. Чанёль с мгновение молчал.

— Прости.

— Это не твоя вина.

— Прости.

— Это несправедливо.

— Я люблю тебя.

Бекхён закусил губу и прижался ближе.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал он, мягко целуя Чанёля.

Он затронул больную тему — Чанёль ничего по этому поводу не сказал, но Бекхён знал это, — поэтому скатился с него и вжался ему в бок, обняв и поцеловав в плечо. Чанёль повернулся к нему лицом, закинув руки на талию Бекхёна и нежно, будто успокаивая, поцеловал его в лоб. Он никуда не уйдёт. Бекхён улыбнулся, но эта улыбка была и горькой, и сладкой одновременно.

— Как думаешь, Крис сказал нам не спать вместе, потому что знал? — спокойно спросил Бекхён, играя с волосами на затылке парня.

Чанёль сделал паузу.

— Наверное, нет, — ответил он.

— Но мы не можем сказать ему, — сказал Бекхён.

Чанёль вздохнул.

— Нет. Извини.

— Эй, всё хорошо, — сказал Бекхён, даже если ответ сжал всё в его груди. — Я понимаю.

— Всего один год, — пообещал Чанёль. — Просто пока я не получу диплом. Ты можешь подождать меня ещё один год?

Бекхён сглотнул.

— Я ждал бы и сотню лет, — прошептал он. — Я бы ждал вечность.

— В этом нет необходимости, — поклялся Чанёль. — Ещё один год. Это всё.

Бекхён знал, что он делал это для него.

— Хорошо, — сказал он.

— Для тебя это трудно. Мне очень жаль, — произнёс Чанёль.

— Тш-ш, — успокоил его Бекхён. — Всё хорошо. Не извиняйся больше.

— Не грусти больше, — сказал Чанёль.

— Да. Больше не буду. Сегодня ночью мы будем счастливыми. Просто ты и я, — согласился Бекхён.

— Просто ты и я, — повторил Чанёль. — Как это и должно быть.

Бекхён сглотнул.

— Верно.

Чанёль зарылся носом в волосы Бекхёна.

— Расскажи мне об университете снова, — пробубнил он, и Бекхён немного улыбнулся. Чанёль всегда рад поговорить об университете. Если всё пойдёт согласно плану, в следующем году они поступят в один и тот же университет.

— Там очень красивый кампус, — сказал он привычно. — И на территории очень много цветов.

— И фонтан, — пробормотал Чанёль.

— Верно. Большой фонтан прямо посередине. Кирпичные здания, по которым вверх взбирается плющ, — Бекхён однажды уже ездил в кампус со своим старшим братом. — На территории есть общежития, но мы там не будем жить.

— Мы снимем квартиру, — сказал Чанёль.

— Верно. Крошечную квартиру только для нас двоих, старенькую и потрёпанную, но такую прекрасную, потому что она будет только для нас.

— Возможно, мы заведём собаку, — сонно сказал Чанёль глубоким голосом. Бекхёну нравилось, каким хриплым он был.

— Маленькую собачку, чтобы она поместилась в нашу небольшую квартиру, — согласился Бекхён.

— Ты будешь готовить, потому что я не умею, — выдохнул Чанёль.

— А ты мыть посуду, но только с моей помощью.

Бекхён почувствовал на своем лбу губы Чанёля.

— Звучит прекрасно.

Бекхён вздохнул.

— Да, прекрасно.

Ещё один год. Всего лишь один год.


	10. Chapter 10

Проснувшись ночью в объятиях Чонина, Кёнсу так и не смог нормально уснуть. Он всё находился в каком-то полубессознательном состоянии: то засыпал, то лежал с открытыми глазами, всё время думая лишь об этом: как, чёрт возьми, ему выбраться из этой ситуации, пока не проснётся Чонин или, что ещё хуже, другие постояльцы лагеря.

Хоть Кёнсу и не спал, окончательно он проснулся лишь тогда, когда застёжка-молния их палатки внезапно со свистом опустилась вниз.

— Проснись и пой! — заявил крайне лучезарный Чунмён. — Время зав… ох, — Кёнсу открыл глаза и увидел прямо над собой красивое лицо.

— Ох, — действительно. Кёнсу успел схватить лёгкий сердечный приступ, когда увидел ошарашенного вожатого, смотрящего на них распахнутыми глазами.

— Извините, — сказал Чунмён, разрываясь между шоком и неловким дискомфортом. — Я не знал…

— Что? — спросил Кёнсу, а затем понял, на что… это было похоже. Мысленно он завизжал на фальцете.

— Что, нет!

Чунмён смущённо почесал шею.

— Я просто оставлю вас двоих наедине…

Кёнсу испытал жуткое желание закричать вслух.

— Нет-нет-нет, Чонин просто… это… я имею в виду, мы не… он просто…

Кажется, услышав своё имя, Чонин тут же проснулся. Он сонно моргнул, его лицо всё ещё лежало ужасно близко к лицу Кёнсу, а последнему просто хотелось визжать и рыдать одновременно.

— Что происходит? — спросил Чонин, на что Чунмён неловко засмеялся.

— Я тоже задаюсь этим вопросом…

Чонин ещё несколько раз моргнул, а Кёнсу беспомощно смотрел в его коричневые глаза, не найдя в себе силы отвести взгляд. Как будто даже не заметив, что с ними был Чунмён, Чонин пробормотал:

— Я что, опять лунатил ночью?

Кёнсу сглотнул и кивнул, неспособный сказать ни слова.

Чонин тихо захихикал и глубоким, хриплым после сна голосом сказал:

— Прости. Мы ведь все тебя предупреждали, да?

Чунмён всё ещё сидел на корточках у входа в их палатку, всматриваясь внутрь и выглядя чрезвычайно недовольно. Сейчас вожатый казался как никогда любопытным.

— Так, м-м, да. Пора вставать. Быстрый завтрак, потом, может, ещё немного поплаваем, а затем мы возвращаемся в лагерь.

Чонин простонал, снова закрыв глаза.

— Уйди, хён. — сказал он. — Я ещё не выспался.

Чунмён засмеялся.

— Тогда не вините меня, если пропустите завтрак, — сказал он и вынырнул из палатки.

Кёнсу сглотнул, а затем начал отчаянно отползать от Чонина. К сожалению, почувствовав жестокое дежавю, Кёнсу понял, что никто ему этого сделать не позволит.

— Не-е-ни, — заскулил Чонин. — Останься, хён. Ещё пять минут. Я не хочу вставать, — Кёнсу охнул и снова попытался отстраниться.

— Но я хочу поесть, — сказал он.

— Ещё пять минут, — сказал Чонин, невозможно близко прижимая к себе Кёнсу. Старший едва сдержался, чтобы не пискнуть, и задержал дыхание, когда его нос оказался всего в нескольких несчастных сантиметрах от Чонина. Глаза Чонина медленно открылись, и они оба, уставившись друг другу прямо в глаза, так и лежали молча. Возможно, Кёнсу это показалось, или напряжённость в палатке стала просто удушающей? Теперь глаза Чонина выглядели ясными и бдительными, и Кёнсу чувствовал головокружение под этим пристальным взглядом, будто ему не хватало воздуха. Когда Чонин, кажется, захотел что-то сказать, Кёнсу запаниковал и вырвал себя из власти младшего, откатываясь от него и быстро садясь спиной к Чонину. Ни за что на свете он не даст Чонину увидеть сейчас его лицо. Он отчаянно пытался отдышаться, по очереди сгибая пальцы своей ладони — сейчас она казалась странной, будто ей чего-то не хватало, хотя, конечно, так долго держать Чонина за руку. Холодно, отчасти… пусто.

— Я, гм… — внезапно сказал Чонин, и Кёнсу приготовился к худшему. — Извини.

Кёнсу удивлённо уставился на стенку палатки. Чонин казался немного… робким? Таким он бывает очень редко, если только вообще бывает.

— Когда я сплю, я правда… неразумно мыслю. Я имею в виду, у меня совсем нет понятия… личного пространства. Извини меня, — повторил Чонин, немного нервно и мягко смеясь.

Кёнсу сглотнул.

— Всё… всё в порядке, — всё же удалось ему сказать.

— Прости, если тебе было некомфортно, — казалось, Чонин по-настоящему испытывал вину. — Клянусь, я не хотел этого делать.

— Всё хорошо, Чонин, — сказал Кёнсу, хотя при этом совсем не чувствовал себя хорошо. — Давай пойдем на завтрак?

— Да, хорошо, — ответил Чонин, поставив в этом разговоре точку, однако Кёнсу так и не смог посмотреть ему в глаза, когда они выбирались из палатки. Он продолжал думать о том моменте, когда их взгляды встретились и когда у него было чувство, будто Чонин смотрел ему прямо в душу. Это потрясло Кёнсу.

Кёнсу слышал, как на заднем плане визжал Бекхён, когда в их с Чанёлем палатку заглянул Крис, и как где-то поблизости злобно смеялся Сехун.

Завтрак был относительно тихим, и Кёнсу с Исином помогали Минсоку и Чунмёну готовить, пока многие напоследок купались в озере у водопадов. После того, как все поели, они выстроились в линию перед водопадом, чтобы на память сфотографироваться на фотоаппарат Лухана — тот самый, которым вожатый щёлкал то тут, то там, делая живые и искренние снимки ребят. Кёнсу широко улыбнулся, когда Бекхён закинул ему на плечо руку и вскинул знак пис, а Чондэ, чтобы его опять не дразнили низким ростом, запрыгнул на спину Исину. Чонин присел на корточки перед ними рядом с Сехуном, и Кёнсу пришлось сопротивляться желанию протянуть руки и положить их на плечи младшего. Это было бы странно. Они не были так близки. Верно?

(Он провёл ночь в руках Чонина. Но это другое, не так ли? Это было не намеренно. Кёнсу стоит прекратить думать об этом.)

После этого они собрали все вещи и приготовились возвращаться в лагерь. Кёнсу было немного грустно покидать водопад. Однако он был бы рад снова увидеть свою кровать. Спать в палатке почти что на голой земле было не так удобно, а наутро всё тело ломило. К тому же он не хотел повторения прошлой ночи.

Как оказалось, бессонная ночь не совсем приятно сказалась на Кёнсу, который в течение всего дня на ногах чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, разбито. По пути в лагерь он практически клевал носом и, хмурясь, постоянно потирал ноющую спину.

— Я так устал, — стонал он, жалуясь идущему около него Бекхёну. — И всё болит.

Бекхён засмеялся.

— Устал и тело ноет? — спросил он игриво. — Чем вы там с Чонином занимались всю ночь?

Кёнсу немедленно вспыхнул и чуть не подавился воздухом.

— Ничем! — возмутился он. Бекхён снова засмеялся, и Кёнсу скорчил рожу, оправдывая свои горящие щёки.

Говоря о Чонине, младший шёл рядом с Сехуном и Тао перед Кёнсу, поэтому он слишком часто натыкался на копну тёмных волос. К слову, у Чонина, казалось, была та же самая проблема, потому что несколько раз, когда Кёнсу глазел на его затылок, младший внезапно дёргал головой, как будто боялся его пристального взгляда. Кёнсу всегда удивлялся, как можно притворяться, что ты не смотрел на кого-то (потому что он в этом был так плох, что только больше выдавал себя в такие моменты, поэтому даже не пытался), но Чонин, когда он ловил его взгляд, взаправду казался очень смущённым. Каждый раз, когда это происходило, сначала щёлкала заторможенная секунда удивлённого зрительного контакта, а затем появлялась застенчивая улыбка Чонина, который быстро отворачивал голову. Кёнсу шокированно хлопал глазами. Почему Чонин так смущался? Это вроде бы Кёнсу нужно смущаться!

Обратный путь в лагерь казался немного медленнее, чем увлекательный поход к водопаду, и Кёнсу был вполне уверен, это имело непосредственное отношение к тому, что он был крайне истощён, и его ноги болели, и его поясница болела, и все не так много болтали. На самом деле утром все ещё были живчиками, однако к обеду большинство уже начало жаловаться и идти медленнее, волоча ноги и спрашивая, когда уже будет привал. Кёнсу бы согласился с ними, если бы не понимал, что, чем больше они отдыхают, тем позже они придут в лагерь, а значит, им придётся идти в темноте. Нет, спасибо. Он уже на жизнь вперёд находился по темноте.

К счастью, в лагерь они вернулись без каких-либо особых казусов (несколько подвёрнутых лодыжек, один или два солнечных ожога и лёгкая потница были единственными полученными ранениями), и Кёнсу вздохнул с облегчением. После целого дня на ногах большинство ребят тут же вернулось в свои домики, чтобы сходить в душ, отдохнуть или, как в случае команды Волков, спуститься к озеру и поболтать ноющими от усталости ногами в воде. Сам Кёнсу разрывался между тем, что он хотел сделать, потому что, даже зная, что никто его плавать в озеро не потащит, он не был уверен, готов ли снова увидеть Чонина без рубашки, ведь он и так уже ощущал себя… сверхчувствительным. У него было слишком много эмоций. Он должен разобраться с ними, прежде чем они выйдут из-под контроля.

Пока он сомневался, кто-то прикоснулся к его ладони, а затем сжал её.

— Хён?

Кёнсу удивлённо поднял взгляд и увидел стоящего рядом Чонина, который держал его за руку, будто так и должно было быть.

— А-а? — внезапно севшим голосом выдал он.

Чонин немного улыбнулся, почти что извиняясь.

— Ты идёшь купаться?

— Что? Ох, м-м… — он принял решение за долю секунды. — Нет, наверное. Думаю, я пойду… в душ или ещё что, — его сердце билось как сумасшедшее, и он сглотнул. — А ты?

Рука Чонина всё ещё грела ладонь Кёнсу.

— Я не уверен, — ответил он, окинув взглядом их товарищей по домику, которые уже натянули плавки. — Сехун не идёт, так что…

— О, да, — сказал Кёнсу. — Ну, я тогда… пошёл. Душ и всё такое.

Чонин кивнул и отпустил руку Кёнсу. Тот не был уверен, что тогда почувствовал: облегчение или разочарование.

— Хорошо. Увидимся, хён.

Кёнсу кивнул, а затем поспешил вытянуть из-под своей кровати чемодан, чтобы взять первую попавшуюся одежду, и побежал к ванным. Тем не менее, как только он добрался туда, он понял, что в душе были другие ребята, поэтому немедленно развернулся на все сто восемьдесят и в итоге закрылся к туалетной кабинке, усевшись на закрытую крышку унитаза, сжав в руках одежду и уставившись на дверцу. Даже сейчас его сердце колотилось слишком быстро. Он не совсем понимал, что заставило его так рьяно реагировать на попытку Чонина поговорить. Держаться за руки было странно. На самом деле Чонин часто прикасался к нему: сталкивался плечами или касался локтя, но вот тенденция держаться за руки без видимой причины началась только вчера вечером. Однако, тем не менее, это совсем не объясняло, почему сердце Кёнсу начало биться так быстро или почему он, затаив дыхание, чувствовал себя то невозможно жарко, то невыносимо холодно. Возможно, это всё из-за взгляда Чонина. Возможно, из-за того, что Чонин весь день вёл себя немного странно.

Кёнсу так и сидел в этой туалетной кабинке — он не знал, как долго, — пока не услышал, как последний постоялец душа закрыл кран и покинул душевые. Только это случилось, он тут уже выбежал и наконец-то принял душ. Затем он надел совершенно неподходящие друг ко другу пижамные штаны и футболку (конечно, он ведь даже не смотрел, что брал) и выскользнул из душевой. На пути из ванных он зацепился взглядом за своё отражение в зеркалах над раковиной и остановился, чтобы просто посмотреть на себя. Не сказать, что он сильно изменился за прошлые две недели. Его кожа немного потемнела и загорела, волосы отросли и после душа нависали на глаза. Но он выглядел так же. Всё такой же немного пухлый, с большими глазами и мягкими губами. Он вздохнул. Не то чтобы он ненавидел то, как он выглядел. Просто… ему не всегда нравилось своё отражение. Это стало утомительно, просто стало и всё. Это стало вдвойне утомительно, когда вокруг оказалось столько других людей, которые выглядели намного лучше, чем он. Их лица были намного красивее, чем его собственное. Это стало утомительным, когда он понял, что никогда не станет чьим-то объектом воздыхания. (И уж тем более никогда не будет чьим-то «идеальным типом».)

Кёнсу вышел из ванных и только тогда понял, что ему и идти-то особо было некуда.

Именно поэтому он пошёл туда, куда всегда бы хотел пойти, когда на душе висел слишком тяжёлый груз, с которым он не мог справиться.

Он постучал в дверь спальни Минсока с огромным чувством неуверенности и беспокойства. Возможно, это не была такая уж хорошая идея. Что, если он побеспокоит вожатого? Что, если он слишком занят и не захочет выслушивать проблемы Кёнсу? Что, если Минсок просто не захочет его слушать, но придётся? Однако весёлый голос вырвал его из раздумий:

— Войдите! — и к тому времени было уже слишком поздно, чтобы уходить.

Кёнсу засунул голову в комнату, увидев Минсока и Лухана, сидящих на своих кроватях, читающих или листающих журналы. Минсок посмотрел на Кёнсу и улыбнулся.

— Эй, Кёнсу-я! — сказал он. — Тебе что-то нужно?

Кёнсу посмотрел на Лухана, который любопытно всматривался в него. Он снова перевёл взгляд на Минсока.

— Можно… поговорить с тобой? — спросил он тихо.

Минсок немедленно кивнул.

— Лу, оставишь нас ненадолго? — сказал он, посмотрев на соседа по комнате.

Лухан кивнул и встал на ноги, беря свой журнал с собой.

— Конечно, пойду прочитаю снаружи или прогуляюсь.

Минсок благодарно улыбнулся, и второй вожатый вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Засеменив, Кёнсу сел на кровать Лухана напротив Минсока, при этом не спуская глаз с пола.

— Что случилось, дружище? — тут же спросил Минсок, всем телом излучая тепло.

— Я просто… — Кёнсу немного нахмурился. — У меня есть проблема.

Минсок шумно вдохнул.

— Из-за того, что тебе нравится парни?

Кёнсу был удивлен — приятно удивлён — тем, как бесцеремонно и спокойно это было озвучено. Как будто это был обычный вопрос, как будто в нём не было ничего странного.

— Гм… да, — признался он, робко царапая шею ногтями.

Минсок театрально выдохнул.

— Почему все всегда приходят ко мне с проблемами своей сексуальной ориентации? — спросил он, весело хихикнув.

Его слова не на шутку удивили Кёнсу.

— Все? — переспросил он. — Сехун тоже приходит к тебе поговорить?

Минсок непонимающе посмотрел на младшего.

— Что? Нет, Сехун говорит только с Луханом.

Кёнсу охнул.

— О своих проблемах с Луханом же?

Минсок тихо хихикнул.

— У Сехуна нет проблем относительно Лухана. Это у Лухана проблемы с Сехуном, — Кёнсу удивлённо моргнул. Тогда, получается, что это Лухан говорит с Минсоком в таком ключе? Интересно, о чём Лухан рассказывает.

— В любом случае, — сказал Минсок, возвращая разговор в прежнее русло. — Возможно, тебе захочется поговорить с Луханом, а не со мной. Знаешь, он же всё-таки гей.

Кёнсу немного скорчился.

— Но Лухан-хён не… такой. В смысле, твои советы мне ближе. Он немного…

— Как ребёнок? — предложил Минсок, смеясь. — Думаю, я понимаю тебя. Хорошо, так что у тебя за проблема, Кёнсу-я? Можешь мне всё рассказать.

Кёнсу благодарно улыбнулся, а затем задумчиво промычал, думая, с чего бы начать.

— Просто, знаешь… возможно, идея мамы отправить меня в лагерь для мальчиков не была такой уж и хорошей.

— О? — протянул Минсок немного обеспокоенно.

— Просто потому что… — Кёнсу нервно закусил нижнюю губу. — Кажется, мне кое-кто нравится. Очень. Не как друг.

— А-а-а, — закивал Минсок, и, даже если он был удивлён, он этого не показал. — Понимаю. Это и есть проблема.

Кёнсу угукнул и кивнул в ответ.

— Это не ты, честное слово, — на всякий случай заверил он, и Минсок рассмеялся.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — сказал вожатый. — Так как это произошло?

Кёнсу вздохнул и печально опустил взгляд.

— Не знаю. Это просто… произошло. Возможно, это началось ещё в самый первый день моего пребывания здесь. Он просто такой хороший, знаешь, и великолепный, и милый, и всё прочее. Он так хорошо ко мне относится. Из-за этого я не знаю, как себя вести и что чувствовать в ответ.

Минсок доброжелательно ему улыбнулся.

— Не хочешь рассказать мне, кто это? Конечно, если не хочешь, то не говори.

Кёнсу прикусил губу и активно начал сверлить взглядом пол.

— Это… это Чонин, — невероятно тихо выдохнул он.

Минсок молчал долго, а когда Кёнсу нервно посмотрел ему в глаза, старший лишь с нечитаемым выражением лица глядел на него. Кёнсу вздрогнул.

— Это плохо, да? — наконец сказал он. — Я такой идиот.

Минсок продолжил молчать, а затем вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Кёнсу, — озвучил Минсок именно то, чего Кёнсу, собственно, и ожидал. Его плечи упали. — Я правда не знаю, какой совет тебе дать.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Кёнсу, возможно, немного удручённо, — я и не ждал ничего такого. Мне просто… нужно было кому-то это рассказать.

— Почему ты не рассказал Чонину? — нерешительно спросил Минсок.

Кёнсу шумно втянул воздух.

— Ни за что! — вспыхнув, словно спичка, ответил он. — Я никогда этого не сделаю. Это же как неловко будет? — он вздрогнул, лишь подумав об этом. — Никто в здравом уме не примет от меня признания в любви.

Минсок печально посмотрел на Кёнсу.

— Ты слишком строг с собой, — сказал он мягко и искренне. — Возможно, если бы ты просто дал себе шанс…

Кёнсу тут же замотал головой.

— Ты не понимаешь, хён, — начал Кёнсу. — Я просто… я не такой человек. Я просто сам себя подтолкну к неудаче.

Минсок посмотрел на него и снова вздохнул.

— Чонин… — тихо пробормотал он.

Кёнсу съёжился.

— Даже подумать не мог, что такое произойдёт со мной, — сказал он.

Минсок молча протянул ему руку и второй махнул на место рядом с тобой. Он усадил его на кровать и, будто защищая от всего, нежно обнял.

— Эй, всё в порядке, — настойчиво заявил вожатый. — Такое порой происходит.

Позволив себе расслабиться, Кёнсу положил голову на такое удобное плечо Минсока и тихонько закрыл глаза. Старший сделал всё, чтобы ему было комфортно, невольно заставив Кёнсу улыбнуться.

— Но почему это должно было произойти именно со мной? — прошептал он.

— Кто знает, — сказал Минсок, мягко погладив его руку. — Возможно, так просто и должно быть.

В таком случае Кёнсу думал, что у судьбы было очень жестокое чувство юмора.

_[Бонус: знакомимся с Сехуном]_

Когда все остальные легли спать, Сехун ускользнул под одеяло и, немного повозившись, тихо включил фонарик, начав светить на листок бумаги, вытянутый из-под наволочки. Он быстро развернул его и провёл руками вдоль потертых складок, сгладив все неровности. Тёплый свет от фонарика осветил бумагу, и он, сощурившись, посмотрел на слова, небрежно написанные на ней.

Список дел:  
1\. Поцеловать Лухана  
2\. Сделать лучшее признание в бессмертной любви  
3\. Повторять шаги 1 и 2, пока Лухан не сдастся  
4\. Наслаждаться своими новыми превосходными отношениями ~

Сехун улыбнулся своему списку, но, когда он провёл по нему пальцем, улыбка быстро сошла с его лица. Этот список у него уже очень давно. Два года, если быть точным. Всегда под подушкой, ждёт, когда его выполнят. Каждый год — каждый день — он говорил себе, что собирается сделать это. Он собирался вычеркнуть эти шаги один за другим, пока не получит желаемое. Он собирался быть мужчиной, выбросить осторожность на ветер и просто сделать это.

 

Однако, пока он два года думал об этом, ничего из списка вычеркнуто так и не было. (Возможно, просто возможно, О Сехун был не так бесстрашен, как все о нём думали.)

 

Вздохнув, он выключил фонарик и сложил бумажку обратно в свою наволочку, после чего перевернулся на спину и уставился на дно кровати Тао. Его план был надёжным — он знал это (или, по крайней мере, верил в это). Но Лухан… Лухан был хитёр. Он был очень стойким солдатиком. Очевидно же, что вожатый знал о симпатии Сехуна (потому что иначе просто быть не может), однако категорически отказывался признавать, что между ними что-то было. Возможно, и не было. Сехун не знал. Он знал лишь одно: нужно, чтобы он понравился Лухану, а дальше всё будет на своих местах.

 

Единственная проблема состояла в том, что на самом деле Сехун боялся (или слишком трусил) привести свой блестящий план в действие, пока Лухан не подаст знак, что его чувства не будут отклонены. Что угодно, любой знак. Сехун бы всё понял. Однако чем больше он искал, тем меньше он видел.

 

Лухан не говорил с Сехуном, да как он мог вообще. А ещё он выглядел слишком удивленным, когда Сехун активно заикался, на днях выдавая ему:

 

— Т-ты б-больше мне н-нравишься… х-Хён… — тогда он лепетал так, что Чонин бы обязательно его засмеял. А затем он просто быстро убежал, и с тех пор Лухан не говорил с ним. Никаких «Доброе утро, Сехун-а!», или «Осторожно, Хунни», или «Где мой любимый донсен?». Ничего. Несколько раз он ловил взгляд старшего, когда он поглядывал на него, однако Лухан, казалось, даже не собирался говорить с ним, и это начинало серьёзно беспокоить его.

 

Неужели он так мало значит для Лухана, что тот даже не спросит, что случилось? Очевидно, что он не воспринял последнее признание Сехуна всерьёз, но… что, если он был им доволен? Что, если ему стало легче оттого, что Сехун потерял к нему интерес? Что, если Лухан использовал в своих интересах ситуацию и попытался отстраниться от Сехуна?

 

Сехун не мог позволить этому произойти. Он должен заставить Лухана влюбиться в него. В этом году. Он обязан сделает это.

 

(Однако он не был уверен, сработает ли теперь его гениальный план.)

 

* * *

На следующий день после экскурсии к водопадам, как только все проснулись и вышли из домиков, ребята увидели поодаль от леса специальные цели из сена, и радостный гул тут же прошёлся по всему лагерю.

 

— Для чего это? — немного нервно спросил Кёнсу у Чондэ. Тот усмехнулся.

 

— Учебная стрельба! — ответил он.

 

— А мишени для чего? — не понимал Кёнсу.

 

— Для стрельбы из лука!

 

Кёнсу удивлённо моргнул. Стрельба из лука? Он никогда не стрелял из лука. На самом деле он даже не знал, как это делать. Он вообще ни во что никогда не стрелял. Разве это не опасно? Что, если он промахнётся и убьёт кого-то?

 

Чондэ, скорее всего, заметил его нервозность и засмеялся.

 

— Не волнуйся, — сказал он. — Здесь большинство даже тетиву не могут нормально натянуть. Крис преподает стрельбу из лука каждый год, но никто так и не научился толком. И это вполне себе безопасно.

 

Кёнсу был не совсем уверен, поверил он Чондэ или нет, однако он был чертовски рад, что хотя бы сегодня они останутся в лагере. Он не думал, что его ноги смогут пережить ещё один день активной ходьбы.

 

Сразу после завтрака ребята собрались перед грудой оборудования для стрельбы из лука (или, по крайней мере, Кёнсу решил, что это оно и есть). Крис, медленно, но терпеливо прогуливавшийся перед ними, зачитал все правила и инструкции по технике безопасности, и Кёнсу очень внимательно их все выслушал — он правда не хотел ненароком убить себя или кого-нибудь ещё. Затем вожатый пояснил за инвентарь — что-то для плеча и предплечья — и поднял один из луков, который выглядел угрожающее, а в руках кого-то столь пугающего, как Крис, и подавно. С твёрдым и глухим треском стрела вошла в синий круг, окружающий яблоко мишени. Небольшая аудитория захлопала (Тао громче всех), и вожатый гордо усмехнулся.

 

Закончив с демонстрацией, Крис начал разделять людей на группы и назначать им мишени. Всего было только три цели, что означало деление по восемь человек в группу, и, конечно, Сехун и Тао стандартно были определены в Волчий отряд. Кёнсу оглядел цель и скептически осмотрел расстояние.

 

— Давай, пробуй, Кёнсу! — позвал его Бекхён. — Это же интересно!

 

Кёнсу нервно потёр шею.

 

— Но что, если я в кого-нибудь выстрелю?

 

Бекхён засмеялся.

 

— Не выстрелишь, — пообещал он. — Я помогу тебе.

 

Кёнсу нерешительно встал ближе и посмотрел на Чанёля, который уже которую минуту пытался ровно поставить стрелу у тетивы. По-видимому, это было не так легко, как Крис рассказывал. Наконец, Чанёль выровнял тетиву, и, закрыв один глаз, выпустил стрелу. Та уверенно подскочила вперёд и, описав дугу, упала всего в метре от стрелявшего. Чанёль нахмурился, однако зрители поддержали его овациями.

 

У каждого было по шесть попыток, так как всего было шесть стрел, и уже на третей Чанёль наконец-то смог достичь цели, даже при том, что это был только белый край. На шестой попытке ему удалось поразить третье кольцо, и он явно был этим горд. Затем стрелял Чондэ, который, не сказать что сильно, но всё же лучше стрелял. Однако это не помешало Чанёлю разразиться басистым смехом, когда на третий раз он промахнулся. В такие моменты Кёнсу понимал, что в неудачах не было ничего ужасного.

 

Кёнсу терпеливо ждал своей очереди в самом конце. Он не спешил. Лучшим из их восьмёрки был Тао, который попал в самый центр мишени, а Сехун был худшим, вообще ни разу не попав в цель. В сравнении с ним, Чонин был удивительно хорош: он попал в мишень каждым выстрелом, даже если и не в десятку, и выглядел при этом уверенно. Будто держа всё под контролем, он метко прицеливался, щекоча щёку пером стрелы, а затем хладнокровно отпускал тетиву. Кёнсу тихо восхищался им издалека.

 

Вскоре настала очередь Кёнсу, и он нерешительно вышел вперёд, забирая у Исина лук.

 

— Как их вставлять? — спросил он.

 

Чондэ шагнул вперёд, чтобы помочь ему. Он поправил его защиту и положил руку на плечи, помогая встать в стойку и показывая правильное положение.

 

— Теперь просто поднимай стрелу и стреляй! — сказал он.

 

Кёнсу закрыл глаза и поднял лук, приставил к тетиве стрелу. Так?.. Нет, слишком высоко, так тоже нет, слишком низко. Покраснев, он случайно отпустил стрелу и тут же занервничал. Нужно поскорее натянуть тетиву. Однако, оказалось, это было не так легко, как он себе представлял, и ему пришлось нехило так напрячься. Задержав дыхание, он наконец-то выпустил стрелу и смущённо закрыл лицо руками, когда та упала слишком далеко от назначенной цели. К счастью, тем не менее, никто не смеялся.

 

— У тебя неправильная стойка, — бодро заметил Чондэ. — Ты должен мысленно очертить перпендикулярную линию к цели и всем телом натянуть лук. Вот так, — он сымитировал выпуск стрелы.

 

— Как? — спросил Кёнсу, искоса смотря на Чондэ.

 

— Вот так, — внезапно сказал другой голос, и Кёнсу почувствовал на своих плечах руки. Он вытянул шею и увидел, Чонина, который тут же выровнял его положение и развернул его голову налево так, чтобы он вполоборота смотрел на цель. Младший поднял его левую руку, и всё тело Кёнсу начало гореть.

 

— Согни вот так локоть и тяни близко к телу всем весом, — чужая рука по спины обняла его и накрыла ладонь, чтобы показать правильную стойку. Кёнсу не держал стрелу, однако всё равно задержал дыхание — Чонин прижимался к его спине своей грудью, практически обнимал и аккуратно направлял его. — Тяни тетиву до уха, — сказал Чонин, помогая ему держать локоть ровно, — и затем стреляй, — он отпустил тетиву, отправив воображаемую стрелу в полёт до сердца Кёнсу. — Прямо в яблочко.

 

Кёнсу бы обязательно развернулся к нему и улыбнулся в знак благодарности, но его лицо сейчас было таким красным и пылающим, что он даже не стал испытывать судьбу. Только когда Чонин отошёл от него, Кёнсу снова начал дышать.

 

Вторая попытка Кёнсу была значительно более успешной, чем первая. Он всё ещё не попал в цель, но, по крайней мере, он был близок. Третья и четвёртая попытки были почти такими же. На пятой, тем не менее, стрела подрезала край мишени, и его товарищи по команде радостно захлопали в ладоши, а гордый Кёнсу просто не мог не улыбнуться. На шестой попытке его стрела попала во внешний белый круг, наградив его взрывом аплодисментов.

 

Круг снова начался с Чанёля, уже готового ко второму раунду, и на этот раз все стреляли намного лучше. Кёнсу дважды попадал в цель, а один раз даже в третье кольце, что он расценил как большой успех. В какой-то момент они начали считать очки, и, даже если Кёнсу явно проигрывал, ему всё равно было весело. Тао и Чонин постоянно боролись друг против друга за первое место, и, удивительно, но Чанёль претендовал на третье место. Сехун балансировал между ужасными и довольно хорошими выстрелами — обычно в зависимости от того, был Лухан в поле зрения или нет. У Кёнсу уже ныли плечи, но он наслаждался соревнованием, даже если у него не было шанса на победу.

 

Все принадлежности для стрельбы из лука так и были весь день на площадке, поэтому ребята постоянно приходили и уходили, успевая то поплавать, то поиграть в футбол или ещё что. Кёнсу же, в основном, провёл день с луками и стрелами, и потому что его товарищи по домику часто были там, и потому что он на самом деле хотел научиться стрелять. Возможно, если бы он чаще практиковался, то даже был бы лучше Сехуна. Не на последнем месте так точно. Ничего себе, только представьте.

 

Однако у стрельбы из лука были и негативные последствия: к концу дня всё его тело, особенно предплечья и спина, и мышцы горели от боли. Вздохнув, он взял новую стрелу и, поравнявшись с целью, как ему советовал Бекхён, сконцентрировался на ней. Один, два, три и пли. С протяжным свистом стрела полетела вперёд и достигла намеченной цели. Кёнсу резко заморгал и ошарашенно уставился на мишень.

 

— Эй, — сказал он, шокированно тыча пальцем в немного покачивающуюся из стороны в сторону стрелу, гордо выходящую из красного центра. — Эй, — повторил он опять.

 

Он оглянулся, но никто не смотрел на него — в этот раз он практиковался один, — и всё равно он растянул губы в яркой улице. Он попал в яблочко. Он, полный новичок. Ребёнок, который никогда нигде не был лучшим. Он попал точно цель, как никто, кроме Криса, не попадал. Он сделал это.

 

Счастливо хихикая, он подошёл к цели и, аккуратно оттянув стрелу, вытащил её из потёртой ткани. Никто не должен знать эту небольшую тайну. Кёнсу был счастлив просто знать это. Знать, что он может, ему этого достаточно.

 

Сумерки принесли за собой холодный ветер и тёплый костёр, привычно разведённый вожатыми в положенном месте. Кёнсу сел на плед перед Чондэ и Исином и пристально посмотрел на огонь, пока все вокруг разговаривали, шутили и иногда пели. Довольно скоро Бекхён объявил, что Чанёль уже засыпает, и потянул его в домик спать, поэтому в этот вечер они обошлись без гитары. Однако они всё равно пели, хлопая в такт и играя в словесные игры, на ходу сочиняя текст песни.

 

Кёнсу откинулся назад на расставленные за спиной руки и начал смотреть на небо, просто улыбаясь и наслаждаясь атмосферой до тех пор, пока противные москиты не начали атаковать его. Как только настойчивые комары стали надоедать, парень решил вернуться в домик и взять свитер, чтобы закрыть голые руки. Оставив теплоту костра и мягкую болтовню, он побежал в домик, резонно ожидая, что Чанёль и Бекхён уже давно спали. Когда он тихо открыл дверь, однако, он быстро понял, что дело обстояло совсем не так.

 

Стоя в дверях, Кёнсу моргнул и попытался не покраснеть от увиденной картины. Чанёль, нависающий над Бекхёном на верхней койке последнего, улыбался и водил пальцами по скулам старшего, слишком близко и слишком интимно для чего-то простого и невинного. Как только голова Чанёля начала опускаться вниз к хихикающему Бекхёну, Кёнсу решил обозначить своё присутствие.

 

— Гм… — и голова Чанёля резко развернулась в его сторону, а взгляд испуганно посмотрел на него. Без всяких слов парень скатился с Бекхёна и залез под одеяло, после чего оба парня затихли, как будто пытаясь убедить Кёнсу, что всё это время они спали.

 

Откашлявшись для приличия и смущённо покраснев, Кёнсу поспешил схватить со своей кровати свитер. Как только он это сделал, приглушённый голос Бекхён сказал:

 

— Мы ничего… не делали. Я имею в виду, это не то, на что похоже.

 

Кёнсу разрывался между фырканьем и смертью от неловкости. Нырнув под второй ярус кровати, он взял свой свитер и сглотнул.

 

— Я и не думал, что вы что-то делали, — а затем быстро засеменил к двери.

 

— О. Ну, хорошо, потому что мы ничего и не делали, — сказал Бекхён.

 

Кёнсу просто кивнул.

 

— Конечно, — и поспешил наружу, задыхаясь от всей этой неловкой напряжённости. Внутри было даже дышать трудно.

 

Неистово краснея, Кёнсу поторопился назад к костру, чтобы сесть перед Исином. Теперь ему было слишком жарко, и это было явно не из-за свитера. Москиты стали давно забытой проблемой. Он смотрел на огонь и пытался не думать о том, что он только что увидел в домике. Ему нельзя было это видеть. Он вообще и знать-то не должен о Бекхёне и Чанёле. Кёнсу должен забыть, что это вообще произошло. Стереть из памяти. Да, именно это он и сделает.

 

Где-то между душевными терзаниями и выводом к ним его плечо снова внезапно начало болеть, напоминая о стрельбе из лука. Он съёжился и медленно начал разминать конечность, разогревая мышцы. Это не помогло.

 

— Болит? — внезапно сказал позади чей-то голос, и Кёнсу, развернувшись, наткнулся взглядом на обеспокоенного Исина.

 

Кёнсу немного улыбнулся.

 

— А, да, немного, — сказал он. — Из-за стрельбы из лука.

 

Исин протянул к ему руки.

 

— Давай, откинься назад, я сделаю тебе массаж.

 

— А? — Кёнсу намного покраснел. — Нет, всё хорошо, я…

 

— Соглашайся, — серьёзно посоветовал ему Чондэ. — Исин делает потрясающий массаж. Он мне потянутую спину вылечил в Китае.

 

Исин скромно улыбнулся.

 

— Посмотрим, что я могу сделать, — сказал он. — Давай, Кёнсу, откинься немного назад.

 

Чувствуя себя немного смущённым, Кёнсу всё же послушался и подвинулся назад, чтобы Исину было удобнее. Тёплые руки легли на его плечи и мягко их сжали. Кёнсу вздрогнул.

 

— Ой, — вскрикнул он, на что Исин засмеялся.

 

— Тебе нужно расслабится, ты слишком напряжён.

 

Кёнсу нахмурился.

 

— Я расслаблен.

 

— Правда? У тебя плечи очень напряжены. Наверное, ты очень волновался, — мягко заявил Исин. Кёнсу закрыл глаза. Это чистая правда.

 

Пальцы Исина начали разминать его плечи, и Кёнсу пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не пискнуть от боли — приятной боли, которая растекалась по мышцам теплом. Ничего себе, теперь, когда Исин начал работать, он действительно расслабился.

 

— У тебя мышцы немного заело ближе к пояснице, — знающе сказал Исин, прижав большой палец к месту под лопаткой Кёнсу. — Сними футболку и ляг, я разомну тебе спину.

 

Это уже начало казаться не такой и хорошей идеей, но спина Кёнсу на самом деле беспокоила его, да и это просто Исин, что может пойти не так? Сняв футболку, Кёнсу быстро растянулся на пледе, положив голову на сложенные руки. Один за другим Исин разминал болезненные узлы в мышцах на плечах и шее, его руки были такими тёплыми и сильными, что Кёнсу хотелось плакать от удовольствия. Вздохнув, он поднял голову, чтобы подпереть подбородком руки, и быстро заметил Чонина, сидящего прямо напротив и, не моргая, пристально смотрящего на него. Сердце Кёнсу забилось чаше, и он быстро спрятал лицо обратно.

 

— Эх, руки уже устали, но я ещё не закончил, — хихикнул Исин, разминая руки. — У тебя и правда спина в ужасном состоянии. Давай я позже продолжу? Нужно размять тебя до конца.

 

Кёнсу уже хотел благодарно согласиться, как слишком знакомый голос сказал:

 

— Я могу закончить за тебя, если хочешь.

 

— Правда? — спросил Исин, посмотрев на Чонина.

 

Младший неопределенный хмыкнул.

 

— Конечно. После тренировок я иногда разминаю спину Сехуна.

 

Кёнсу очень хотелось закричать громкое «нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, не надо», но он, конечно же, этого не сделал (хотя имел полное право), поэтому в следующий миг новая пара рук, больших и не таких мягких, легла на его спину. Кёнсу зажмурился.

 

— Ничего себе, она и правда так напряжена, — сказал Чонин, и Кёнсу попытался притвориться, что его голос не был так близок и что это вообще всё тот же Исин. — Что ты делал?

 

— Бегал по лесу? — предложил Кёнсу, и Чонин засмеялся, а затем сильно надавил на место рядом с позвоночником. Кёнсу вскрикнул.

 

— Извини, — сказал младший и начал растирать мышцы ладонью. — Лучше?

 

Кёнсу смог лишь кратко кивнуть.

 

Руки Чонина медленно спустились вниз по спине, и Кёнсу практически задыхался: и от боли, и от близости Чонина, и от его тёплых рук на своей голой коже. Сам Чонин после этого не разговаривал, работая в тишине над спиной своего хёна, но Кёнсу не знал, радоваться ему или нет. По крайней мере, когда Чонин говорил, не было этого чувства… близости. Кёнсу сглотнул.

 

Когда руки Чонина уже блуждали у кромки штанов, разминая поясницу и низ спины, бедный Кёнсу краснел до самых корней волос и дышал через раз. Интересно, чувствовал ли Чонин, как быстро билось его сердце? Кёнсу пылко надеялся, что нет. Большие пальцы Чонина прошлись по самому низу спины, слишком низко, и Кёнсу невольно поёжился.

 

— Не так сильно? — нарушил молчание Чонин, севшим голосом озвучив вопрос.

 

Кёнсу очень хотелось задохнуться.

 

— Н-нет, всё хорошо, думаю, у меня уже ничего не болит, — сказал он, всё так же пряча лицо в руках.

 

— Хорошо, тогда, думаю, мы закончили, — сказал Чонин и так же быстро, как подошёл, отстранился от Кёнсу, бросив последний взгляд на его голую спину. — Надеюсь, ты чувствуешь себя лучше, хён.

 

Оправдываясь расслабленным телом, Кёнсу так и остался ещё немного полежать, не поднимая головы. На самом же деле, он просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то увидел, какие последствия возымел этот массаж.

 

Это было уже слишком. Кёнсу не мог с этим справиться. Ему слишком сильно нравился Чонин, и он не мог противостоять этому.

 

И всё равно он надеялся следующим утром увидеть напротив заспанное лицо Чонина. Это было слишком странно. (Это также было слишком несправедливо.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пообщаться и вместе поплакать над тем, как прекрасны КайСу можно в твиттере
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/olimpia_ist)


	11. Chapter 11

Кёнсу очень-очень надеялся, что Бекхён и Чанёль будут вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло и никто ничего не видел. Так Кёнсу мог продолжить притворяться, что он вообще ничего не знает, а Чанёль и Бекхён могли бы и дальше поддерживать свои отношения в тайне. Все рады и счастливы.

Однако, к сожалению, Бекхён был Бекхёном, а Чанёль — Чанёлем, поэтому они не могли спустить эту ситуацию со счетов, что привело к ужасающе неловкой тишине за столом во время завтрака на следующее утро. Такого напряжения Кёнсу ещё никогда не испытывал. Можно было понять, что что-то не так, лишь по тому, как далеко Чанёль и Бекхён старались сидеть друг от друга и как вздрагивали каждый раз, когда их локти случайно соприкасались. Словно загнанные лани, они бросали на Кёнсу взгляды, как будто ожидали, что сейчас он выдаст все их тайны (или, по крайней мере, что Кёнсу расскажет всем, как они думали, забавную историю о вчерашнем случае). Никто не мог не заметить очевидные знаки. Чонин продолжал подозрительно поглядывать на Кёнсу, а Кёнсу продолжал избегать этих взглядов. В любом случае, у Кёнсу не было намерения говорить что-то на этот счёт, а остальные за столом не решались спросить.

Когда стало ясно, что никто ничего говорить не собирался, Кёнсу решил взять дело в свои руки и сказал:

— Так…

— УГАДАЙТЕ, ЧТО МЫ БУДЕМ ДЕЛАТЬ СЕГОДНЯ! — слишком громко и слишком очевидно перебил его Бекхён.

Кёнсу удивлённо моргнул.

— Гм, и что же?

Бекхён заморгал ему в ответ, будто хотел побить его ресницами.

— Мы, эм, играем в Захват Флага. Потому что младшие сегодня на футболе. Мы меняемся.

Повисла недолжная тишина, а затем Чондэ сказал:

— О-о, отлично, я люблю Захват Флага! — на что Бекхён облегчённо выдохнул.

— Как в неё играть? — спросил Исин, абсолютно не обращая внимания на неловкую напряжённость.

Чондэ театрально ухватился за сердце.

— Поверить не могу, ты никогда не играл в Захват Флага!

— Это очень классная игра, — сказал Чонин, ярко улыбнувшись. Кёнсу пришлось отвести взгляд, чтобы не ослепнуть. Нога Чонина мягко пнула его под столом.

— Мы играем в упрощённую версию, так как у нас только шесть участников в каждой команде, плюс вожатые, но, в общем, все делятся на две равные команды: каждая со своим флагом.

— Цель игры — захватить флаг другой команды, — объяснил Чондэ. — Но, как только ты пересекаешь центральную линию, члены другой команды могут пометить тебя. Если тебя касаются, ты застываешь и ждёшь, пока кто-то из твоей команды не разморозит тебя. Потом ты должен будешь вернуться на свою сторону, а затем вновь пытаться захватить флаг противников. Если хватаешь флаг, то должен принести его на свою сторону, тогда твоя команда побеждает!

Исин подождал до самого конца объяснения, а затем кивнул и сказал:

— А, эта игра. Я играл в неё. Мы просто по-другому называем её.

Чондэ вздохнул и облегчённо закатил глаза.

Кёнсу тоже играл в Захват Флага. Он не был особенно хорош, но это была игра, которая требовала очень мало умений и физического контакта, что очень его радовало. В основном, Кёнсу просто останется на своей стороне и в случае необходимости будет размораживать других членов своей команды. Он надеялся, что никто не заметит его скромное тунеядство.

После завтрака и свободного времени вожатые собрали своих «ангелов» (как полюбилось Минсоку и Лухану их называть) и кратко пробежались по правилам игры, нарисовав центральную линию верёвкой и вставив в землю красный флаг Команды Волков в одном конце и жёлтый флаг Команды Кобра в другом. На этот раз вожатые играли как полноценные активные члены каждой команды, что привело всех в неминуемый восторг, потому что Лухан и Минсок соперничали не хуже Чонина и Сехуна.

Игра началась с пронзительного свистка, и ребята начали бегать по полю, уворачиваясь от протянутых рук и визжа, когда кого-то всё-таки ловили. Обычно Кёнсу просто бегал туда-сюда сзади, активно симулируя занятость, но с таким небольшим количеством игроков было трудно остаться незамеченным, и ему пришлось продолжать двигаться: ловить советников, защищать свой флаг и уворачиваться от чужих прикосновений. В какой-то момент он заметил, что его товарищи по команде оказались в западне на вражеской стороне, и каждый раз, пытаясь спасти их, Кёнсу терпел фиаско: делал всё он слишком медленно. Рисковать собственной жизнью едва стоило того. Вместо этого он просто ждал и смотрел, как это делали Чонин, Минсок или Чондэ. (Если быть честными, в основном, спасали Чанёля. У этого парня вообще отсутствовало стратегическое мышление: он просто бежал и бежал, пока его не замораживали, а потом, когда его спасали, снова начинал бежать.)

Для такой небольшой группы потребовалось удивительно много времени, чтобы хотя бы просто коснутся флага. Бекхён достал флаг Кобр, но, не успел он и шагу сделать, как его поймал Тао. Похожая ситуация случилась с флагом Волков, когда Лухан вытащил его практически из-под носа Кёнсу, однако Исин быстро поймал его. И так продолжалось, как казалось Кёнсу, не иначе как целый час.

Когда наступил негласный финал, участники обеих команд грозно устроились напротив друг друга, не спуская глаз с соперников и готовясь выступить в любой момент. Было забавно наблюдать, как почти два десятка взрослых парней, как малые дети, стояли стенка на стенку, то и дело пугая друг друга выпадами-обманками.

— Ну же, Сехун! — закричал Чонин своему лучшему другу, который всё посматривал на заветный флажок. — Не будь трусом!

— Я играю в защите! — крикнул в ответ Сехун.

Чонин громко фыркнул.

— Ты ни разу за игру не пересёк границу!

Этого Сехун не отрицал, но угрожающе зашипел.

— Как и Кёнсу! — поддержал его Лухан, и Кёнсу съёжился. — Они оба разыгрывают из себя кисейных барышень!

И затем Минсок внезапно сказал то, из-за чего Кёнсу оказался в кошмаре наяву, потому что слова вожатого были:

— Возможно, это какая-то особая черта у геев? Знаете, они же оба…

Потрясение, которое немедленно окутало выражение лица Минсока, было ничем, по сравнению с тем, как меньше, чем за секунду, от лица Кёнсу отхлынула вся кровь. Он так и оцепенел, смотря, как каждый оборачивается, чтобы удивлённо посмотреть на него. Взгляд Чонина выделялся среди остальных, и Кёнсу было жаль, что он не мог закрыть глаза и просто заставить всё исчезнуть.

— Я… —  _«Я думаю, что хочу провалиться сквозь землю»_ , — очень бы хотелось ему сказать.

— О Боже, — охнул Минсок, распахнув глаза. — Ёшки-матрёшки, я не хотел говорить, Кёнсу, мне так жаль, клянусь, я даже не думал…

— Я… — повторил Кёнсу, потеряв дар речи. Итак, он сделал то, что всегда делал в таких ситуациях, — развернулся и убежал.

Месте, куда можно было убежать и спрятаться, в лагере было не так много. Выбор, в основном, был ограничен лесом, озером, ванными и собственным домиком. Так как первые два были немного страшными, а третье — антисанитарным, Кёнсу очутился на своей койке, пряча лицо в подушке и то ли пытаясь задушить себя, то ли пытаясь притвориться, что всё это был сон и сейчас он проснётся как ни в чем не бывало. Из головы всё не выходило, как все смотрели на него, и это было слишком тяжело.

Он никогда не должен был сюда приезжать. Он должен был взбунтоваться. Он должен был остаться дома и пройти терапию — или что там его мама хотела, — чтобы никогда не приезжать сюда, в лагерь, никому не рассказывать свою тайну и никогда не встречать того, чья улыбка, каждое прикосновение и дыхание заставляли его сердце биться чаще. Он никогда не должен был так рисковать. Он не должен был отклоняться от привычного образа жизни.

Кёнсу не знал, сколько он так пролежал, но, как ему показалось, слишком скоро дверь домика распахнулась, и мгновение спустя кто-то сел на на его матрас рядом с ним. Пожалуйста, не говори со мной, пожалуйста, оставь меня в покое, пожалуйста, не надо…

— Хён, — сказал крайне знакомый голос, и Кёнсу зажмурился ещё сильнее.

Нет-нет-нет, Чонин, пожалуйста, не делай этого, я не могу, я просто не могу…

— Хён, — повторил Чонин, и его голос казался ужасно тихим и слабым, как будто он ступал на тонкий лед. — Это… правда, что сказал Минсок-хён? Ты на самом деле?..

Кёнсу не двигался, не отвечал, просто вжал лицо в подушку и притворился, что не было никаких слез, расплывающихся по наволочке сейчас.

Чонин глубоко вздохнул.

— Ты правда гей? — спросил он спокойно, и Кёнсу вздрогнул.

Однако несколько моментов спустя он медленно кивнул. Больше не было смысла отрицать это. Если Чонин хотел подтверждения, он его получит.

Повисла долгая тяжелая тишина, и затем Чонин мягко сказал:

— Ты же знаешь, да? Что никто тебя не осудит. Я имею в виду… конечно, мы все были удивлены, но никто никогда здесь не будет… мы никогда не будем судить за что-то подобное.

Кёнсу закусил губу и ничего не ответил, потому что он правда знал это. Конечно, он знал. Минсок всегда это говорил. Но он всё равно не хотел, чтобы всё вот так узнали об этом.

— Чёрт, — тихо вдохнул Чонин, — да половина парней в этом домике — геи. И Сехун. И Лухан-хён. Ты не один такой. Сексуальные предпочтения — последнее, о чем мы будем здесь думать.

Кёнсу вздохнул, сглотнул, а затем прошептал:

— Я знаю… — и это была правда. Он знал. Ничего из того, что говорил Чонин, не было для него новостью. Но ему всё равно было трудно отпустить ситуацию, когда он изо всех сил держался так долго.

Некоторое время было тихо: никто из них не говорил, и Кёнсу почти подумал, что Чонин ушёл, пока младший внезапно не сказал:

— Ты знал, что Минсок так же рассекретил Лухана?

Кёнсу повернул голову набок, чтобы удивленно моргнуть, уставившись на стену.

— Правда? — спросил он.

Чонин мягко гукнул.

— Да. Случайно. Просто взял и выболтал. Лухан не сказать что был очень против, но всё равно был близок к тому, чтобы спрятаться в шкафу и не выходить из него до конца смены. Но, так или иначе, мораль истории такова: никогда не доверяй Минсоку свои тайны, — он мягко захихикал, а затем быстро остановился. — Ох, чёрт, он знает обо мне слишком много.

Кёнсу выдавил из себя улыбку — он совсем не ожидал от себя такого.

— Знаешь, ему правда жаль, — продолжил Чонин. — Чувствует он себя сейчас просто ужасно.

— Хорошо, — просто пробормотал Кёнсу, даже не злясь на вожатого. Он знал, что Минсок сделал это не нарочно. Кёнсу знал, что иногда это просто происходит.

Чонин тихонько засмеялся.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы мы вернулись, — аккуратно предложил он, — и ты задал этому Минсоку, а? Я бы хотел увидеть это. Злобный Кёнсу.

Кёнсу захихикал почти против своей воли.

— Я должен, — сказал он стене, — поставить его на место.

— Абсолютно точно, — тёплая рука, лёгшая на его плечо, заставила Кёнсу напрячься. — Ну же, давай вернёмся. Все волнуются за тебя.

Кёнсу закусил губу, а затем собрал себя с кровати и свесил ноги с края, старательно игнорируя взгляд Чонина. Он торопливо вытер с щёк любые признаки слез, глубоким вздохом выровнял дыхание и затем осторожно поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Чонина. Младший мягко улыбнулся, и его тёплый взгляд заставил Кёнсу улыбнуться в ответ, а его сердце забиться чаще. Они вместе встали и вышли из домика.

Все стояли более или менее так же, как Кёнсу оставил их. Рука Чонина лёгким пером толкала его в спину, когда они вновь вышли к игровой площадке. Кёнсу посмотрел на Минсока, но взгляд вожатого был направлен на Чонина. Не совсем понимая, Кёнсу быстро посмотрел на младшего, как раз в тот момент, когда Чонин едва заметно покачал головой и упёрся взглядом в землю. Минсок вздохнул, и Кёнсу непонимающе заморгал.

Когда они подошли к своим товарищам, сердце Кёнсу от страха начало колотиться, но никто ничего ему не сказал, и при этом они не выглядели потрясёнными и явно не чувствовали отвращение или чего-то вроде. Кёнсу совсем этого не ожидал, но это позволило ему немного расслабиться.

— Кёнсу-я, — сказал Минсок, выйдя вперёд. Чонин остановился, а Кёнсу продолжал идти, чтобы поговорить с вожатым. Минсок тревожно подошёл ближе, не зная, куда себя деть. — Мне правда так жаль. Я совсем не хотел это говорить.

— Я знаю, хён, — сказал Кёнсу, улыбнувшись. — Всё в порядке.

— Нет, не в порядке, — сказал Минсок, возбуждённо потерев шею. — Я… ты сказал мне это по секрету, и это моя работа в качестве консультанта — держать всё, что мне скажут, в тайне, а я… мне очень жаль. Ты доверял мне, и я пообещал никому не говорить. Я предал тебя.

Кёнсу мягко засмеялся.

— Это просто был несчастный случай, хён, — сказал он спокойно. — Я понимаю и ни в чём не обвиняю тебя, — он осмотрелся. — Наверное, мне нужно было сразу вам об этом рассказать.

Бекхён быстро подскочил, серьёзно смотря на парня.

— Нет, Кёнсу, мы всё понимаем. Очень трудно рассказывать людям о таком.

Кёнсу очень хотелось спросить, почему тогда Бекхён хранит свою тайну.

— Да, Кёнсу, мы вообще не обвиняем тебя в том, что ты нам ничего не сказал, — этой твой выбор, в конце концов, — сказал Чондэ, подойдя к нему и положив руку на его плечо. Это прикосновение много значило для Кёнсу — что даже при том, что Кёнсу был геем, для Чондэ этот факт ничего не поменял. — Но мы рады, что теперь ты рассказал нам.

Кёнсу немного хихикнул.

— Ну, я не сам это сделал, — сказал он и стрельнул взглядом в Минсока.

— Однако, — сказал Чондэ, сжав его плечо, — ты не стал это отрицать.

Кёнсу улыбнулся и пожал плечами, закусив губу и уставившись на траву.

— Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что теперь что-то поменяется, — сказал Бекхён, к которому совсем близко подошёл Чанёль и мягко сжал его ладонь, будто за что-то благодаря. — Ты всё тот же Кёнсу, который нравится нам, несмотря ни на что.

Кёнсу не смог сдержать растянувшуюся на его губах улыбку.

— Подождите! Хоть кто-нибудь из вас говорил мне такое, когда это произошло со мной? — громко возмутился Лухан. — Минсок и меня предал! Я чувствую всю твою боль, дружище! Мы можем вместе ненавидеть Минсока!

Минсок засмеялся и смущённо закрыл лицо руками, на что Кёнсу также не мог не засмеяться.

— Групповые обнимашки! — воскликнул Лухан. — Поддерживающие объятия для Кёнсу!

Теперь пришло время Кёнсу смущённо закрыть лицо, когда дюжина тел, внезапно прижавшихся к нему, начала обнимать его, трепать по голове и подбадривать. На этот раз Кёнсу получил тепло, хорошее и приятное, которое дарит лишь радость. Обычно ему не нравились объятия, но сейчас он просто упивался этими прикосновениями. Было очень приятно. Он чувствовал себя… нужным.

Кучка ребят разошлась только тогда, когда восторженный Лухан внезапно заявил:

— Хорошо, достаточно объятий, мы всё ещё не закончили игру!

Кёнсу засмеялся, когда все тут же отпустили его и начали занимать свои боевые места. Поразительно, как люди могли так себя вести, будто ничего дурного или необычного не произошло. Не было чувства, что к нему стали по-другому относиться. Просто присутствовало такое ощущение, что они приняли его таким, какой он есть. И Кёнсу ещё никогда не был так счастлив. Он был переполнен признательностью и теплотой ко всем ребятам, что поддержали его.

Однако он не пропустил момент, когда Минсок подошёл к Чонину и молча похлопал его по плечу, явно под этим что-то подразумевая. Что вообще происходит?

Они играли в Захват Флага, пока ребята не начали в открытую жаловаться на усталость и ноющие ноги. В итоге, результаты были таковы: Волки — 2, Кобра — 1. И хотя уже было довольно поздно, перед ужином ещё оставалось время, так что все разошлись кто куда по своим делал, пока их не позовут кушать. Участники Команды Волков без дела сидели в своём домике, пока Чондэ внезапно не заявил:

— А этим утром вообще кто-то мылся?

Что-то тяжёлое ухнуто в животе Кёнсу, когда все дружно покачали головами в ответ. Чондэ хлопнул в ладоши.

— Можно сделать это сейчас, там всё равно никого нет. Возможно, ещё осталась тёплая вода.

Все с этим согласились и начали вставать, а Кёнсу, как приклеенный, так и остался на своём месте. Ребята не заставили себя ждать и уже скоро заметили его бездействие, на что он со смущённой улыбкой сказал:

— Думаю, я просто… останусь здесь.

В домике повисла тишина, и затем Чондэ кивнул.

— Да, дружище, конечно. Мы понимаем, — Кёнсу наклонил голову, немного вздрогнув, когда все посмотрели на него. По крайней мере, теперь у него было оправдание? Хоть какой-то позитивный аспект.

— Думаю, я тоже останусь, — внезапно сказал другой голос, и Кёнсу повернул на него голову, видя улыбающегося Бекхёна. — Составлю тебе компанию.

Кёнсу удивленно моргнул, и Чанёль легонько коснулся локтя Бекхёна. Тот посмотрел на младшего и успокаивающе улыбнулся. Чанёль улыбнулся ему в ответ и, подхватив свои вещи, направился к выходу. Бекхён же подошёл к Кёнсу и приземлился на кровать Чонина, закинув ногу на ногу. Владелец кровати молча посмотрел на Бекхёна, затем на Кёнсу, который тут же отвёл взгляд, а потом всё же взял из чемодана свою одежду и вышел за другими.

Как только все ушли, домик погрузился в тишину. Бекхён так ничего и не сказал, и Кёнсу не знал, куда себя деть и начинать ли уже чувствовать неловкость. В целом, Бекхён был очень дружелюбным и болтливым, но Кёнсу никогда не оставался с ним один на один. Атмосфера была немного странной, особенно когда Кёнсу вспомнил, что он видел накануне ночью, когда вломился к «спящей» парочке. Он покраснел.

— Знаешь, это было очень смело с твоей стороны, — внезапно сказал Бекхён, и Кёнсу удивлённо поднял на него взгляд. Старший парень улыбнулся. — В смысле, я знаю, что это Минсок отчасти пролил свет на твою тайну, но ты даже не пытался отрицать этого. Очень храбро.

Кёнсу сглотнул и пожал плечами, уставившись на своё одеяло.

— Едва ли, — прошептал он. Бекхён засмеялся.

— Это правда, — сказал он. — Ведь ты мог просто сказать, что это не так, и никто бы никогда больше не упомянул об этом.

Кёнсу слабо улыбнулся.

— Тогда бы я солгал вам и продолжил бы врать всё время, пока не уеду.

Бекхён кивнул.

— Думаю, это правда, — сказал он.

Вновь повисла тишина, и внезапно любопытство Кёнсу перевесило, и он обратился к Бекхёну.

— Ты и Чанёль… Вы… — глаза Бекхёна начали панически расширяться. — Вы вместе, да?

Рот Бекхёна открылся и медленно закрылся, но парень не произнёс ни звука. Он сглотнул и боязливо уставился на Кёнсу, будто испуганный олень. Это было очень непохоже на обычно уверенного, громкого Бекхёна, поэтому Кёнсу терпеливо ждал.

— Ты… как…

— Однажды я слышал вас, — застенчиво признался Кёнсу. — Ночью. Я проснулся, а вы с Чанёлем шептались друг с другом. Тогда я всё понял.

Нижняя губа Бекхёна задрожала, и Кёнсу почувствовал глубокое желание притянуть его в крепкие утешительные объятия. И всё же он этого не сделал.

— Я… мы… — нервно лепетал Бекхён севшим голосом.

Кёнсу мягко улыбнулся, будто успокаивая парня.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он. — Я никому ничего не сказал. Это не моё право — разглашать ваши тайны, да и вообще это было не для моих ушей.

Бекхён неровно выдохнул.

Сказать честно, такая смена ролей в их разговоре казалась Кёнсу странной, и он совсем не знал, что говорить в таких ситуациях.

— Мне просто интересно… почему? В смысле, это совсем не моё дело, но, так как все здесь и так принимают это… и вы все такие хорошие друзья… почему вы храните это в тайне? Я не осуждаю тебя, ничего такого, но мне правда интересно.

В какой-то момент Кёнсу с ужасом подумал, что Бекхён сейчас расплачется и больше никогда с ним не заговорит, однако парень лишь глубоко вздохнул и сказал:

— Чанёль, он… он не хочет. Говорить кому-то, я имею в виду.

Кёнсу думал об этом, но ничего не сказал.

— Почему нет? — спросил он мягко.

Пытаясь сдержать слезы, Бекхён несколько раз моргнул и подтащил к груди колени, обхватив их руками и рассматривая отчего-то такие интересные носки.

— Он боится, — сказал он тихо и почти хрипло. — Никто не знает, что Чанёль гей. Он… он не был геем прежде, до… меня. Я имею в виду, возможно и был, но… да. Его родители, особенно его отец, они действительно… не одобряют. Они, как бы сказать, гомофобы. Прежде… до меня, Чанёль не был… он не мог быть геем. Потому что его отец бы вышвырнул его из дома. У него даже не было выбора, понимаешь? Он боялся. Но потом в лагерь приехал я, мы встретились и просто… что-то будто щёлкнуло. Я сразу же понял это. В первую же минуту. Мы действительно быстро сблизились, но Чанёль не был… геем. Он знал, что Сехунни и Лухан-хён были геями, конечно, и он принял это… я думаю, что это немного шокировало его, ведь он приехал в мужской летний лагерь, — Бекхён посмотрел на Кёнсу с мимолётной улыбкой. — Однако, ты же знаешь, я очень упрямый.

Кёнсу мягко засмеялся, и Бекхён продолжил.

— Порой я до сих пор не верю, что заполучил такого человека, как Чанёль. То, что он мне понравился, я понял сразу, а к концу первого года в лагере уже знал, что полюбил его. И всё-таки Чанёль так легко не мог мыслить. Мне потребовался весь первый год в лагере, чтобы получить его, и даже тогда это всё равно было очень зыбкие отношения. Я знал, что между нами что-то было, что-то взаимное, но Чанёль был напуган. Он продолжал мне говорить, что, если его родители узнают, его убьют. Я имею в виду, не буквально, но… да. Мы больше не могли видеться с ним. Они не могли узнать. И Чанёля это правда очень беспокоило. Типа, серьёзно, очень: доходило до паранойи. И он очень переживал из-за всей этой ситуации и кризиса ориентации. В первый год ему пришлось несладко. Он так боялся и проиграл. Было больно смотреть на него, но я правда хотел быть рядом с ним. Первые два года мы вообще не видели друг друга вне лагеря. Просто созванивались и переписывались. Это было сложно, но я не смог так просто отпустить его. Второй год был легче. Немного. Мы могли просто быть лучшими друзьями днём и кем-то большими ночью. Я спрашивал Чанёля, могли ли мы теперь рассказать всем о нас. Он сказал… нет. Он все ещё боялся. Я… Я немного разозлился. Не должен был, но разозлился. Я так не хотел скрывать этого. Но Чанёль так винил себя в этом… Сожалел, что из-за него я не могу открыться всем. Он сказал, что, возможно, я должен найти кого-то, с кем мне будет легче. Мне было так больно, когда он сказал это. Это напугало меня.

Бекхён посмотрел на Кёнсу, и его глаза уже блестели от слёз.

 — Я не хотел терять его. Я так упорно работал, чтобы получить его, и вот я терял его. Я пообещал ему, что сделаю всё, что он хочет, если это сможет удержать его рядом со мной. И вот так мы никому не рассказали. До сих пор. Никто не знает о нас… кроме тебя, я так предполагаю, — Бекхён растёр лицо ладонями. — Не уверен, что мешает ему поговорить хотя бы с нашим друзьям. Скорее всего, он боится того же, что произошло сегодня, — случайности. Скажешь одному человеку, а он случайно расскажет другому, и затем… это всё дойдёт до тех, кто знать об этом не должен. И он все ещё… не уверен. Думаю, что он всё ещё цепляется за то, что он не гей. Он сказал… что сделал исключение. Для меня. Наверное, он не хочет говорить людям, что он гей, так как технически… он не гей. Я не знаю. Я сказал, что выполню любое его желание, поэтому, если он хочет, я буду молчать, — он снова посмотрел на Кёнсу. — Я сказал ему, что сделаю всё что угодно, но это всё равно сложно. Мы едва видимся вне лагеря. Я никогда не встречал его родителей. Это сложно, но я готов сделать это ради него. Потому что я люблю его. И он говорит… что ещё один год. Он говорит, что расскажет обо всём родителям после того, как закончит школу и поступит в университет, став независимым от семьи. Когда его уже не смогут выгнать. Он собирается рассказать им и всем остальным, а затем мы сможем быть вместе, — он сглотнул. — Ещё один год.

Глаза у Кёнсу уже начинало щипать, и он, откашлявшись, потянулся к Бекхёну. Тот немного удивился, но затем быстро пересел на его кровать, позволив Кёнсу обнять себя и прижавшись лицом к его груди. Кёнсу не привык утешать людей, особенно в таких ситуациях, но Бекхёну, подрагивающему от накативших слёз, были просто необходимы объятия. Всё это время он держал всё в себе, и ему даже не с кем было поговорить — Кёнсу знал, каково это. Ещё совсем недавно он и сам лежал на своей кровати и скрывался от правды. Он крепко обнял Бекхёна и мягко сказал:

— Всё хорошо, клянусь, что никому не скажу об этом, ты всегда можешь поговорить со мной, — он повторял и повторял это, потому что других слов найти не мог. Когда открываешься кому-то, становится легче. Прекрасно иметь с кем-то такую связь. Внезапно Кёнсу почувствовал с Бекхёном какую-то близость, даже если до этого они никогда не были близкими друзьями.

Внезапно дверь домика открылась, и в дверях показался Чанёль, с распахнутыми глазами и выглядящий взволнованно и обеспокоенно. Бекхён посмотрел на него и тут же вскочил на ноги. Кёнсу не мог не улыбнуться, когда тот пулей подбежал к высокому парню и крепко обнял его, пряча лицо в его груди. Чанёль так и стоял на месте, молча переводя взгляд с Кёнсу на Бекхёна и обратно.

— Бек, что случилось? — напряжённо спросил он.

Бекхён оторвал себя от чужого тела и, сжимая в руках футболку Чанёля, заявил:

— Я должен сказать тебе кое-что

Кёнсу принял это за своего рода сигнал, чтобы встать и тихонько уйти, хотя, уже выйдя из домика, он на всякий случай заглянул внутрь через окно. Бекхён подвёл Чанёля к кровати Чонина и, усадив его на неё и встав между его расставленных ног, начал что-то спокойно рассказывать. Он качал головой и трепал чужие волосы, старясь всё объяснить. Кёнсу видел, как глаза Чанёля испуганно расширились, и парень, как и Бекхён совсем недавно, запаниковал, смотря на дверь, за которой скрылся Кёнсу. Бекхён продолжал говорить, а Чанёль начинал понемногу смягчаться и расслабляться. Наконец, Бекхён наклонился вперёд, чтобы поцеловать губы младшего, и Кёнсу стыдливо отвёл взгляд, краснея. Когда он вновь посмотрел на парочку, Бекхён прижимался лбом ко лбу Чанёля, а его губы бесконечно, словно мантру, повторяли одно и то же:

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, всё хорошо.

Только когда Чанёль наконец-то кивнул, Кёнсу облегчённо выдохнул и отвернулся от окна — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как их соседи по домику уже возвращались назад.

— Эй, Кёнсу, что ты здесь делаешь? — бодро крикнул Чондэ.

Кёнсу откашлялся и нервно потёр шею, оглянувшись на домик.

— О, гм, Бекхёну и Чанёлю нужно было о чем-то поговорить, так что я решил оставить их наедине и пойти в душ.

Кёнсу был вполне уверен, что его навыки вранья были просто ужасны — потому что Чонин совершенно точно бросал на него понимающий взгляд, которого Кёнсу намеренно избежал, — но никто, казалось, не заметил ничего подозрительного. Кёнсу был им за это благодарен.

— Тогда, наверное, тебе стоит поспешить, — привычно нежно забеспокоится за него Исин. — Скоро уже будет подан ужин, так что не опоздай.

Кёнсу тепло улыбнулся ему.

— Не опоздаю, — пообещал он и затем, в последний раз посмотрев на домик, зашагал к душевым. Теперь Бекхён и Чанёль просто сидели рядом — они были в безопасности. — До встречи.

Довольно скоро Кёнсу пришлось напомнить себе, что Бекхён был не единственным, у кого были проблемы с парнями. Вся накопившаяся надежда и воодушевление испарились в один момент, кода за ужином рядом с ним сел Чонин. Он чувствовал, как краснел каждый раз, когда колено Чонина касалось его. Даже когда он немного отодвинулся, Чонин всё равно находил способ коснуться его, поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как не спускать глаз со своей тарелки и есть. Сегодня на ужин был обжаренный рис и креветки, и Кёнсу яростно пытался сосредоточиться на них, а не на парне справа. Тем не менее, это было очень трудно, потому что каждый раз, когда он отводил взгляд от своей тарелки, а затем снова смотрел на неё, внутри становилось больше креветок. Он посмотрел на Чонина, который аккуратно перекладывал ему больше креветок.

— Они тебе не нравятся? — спросил он тихо.

Чонин посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и улыбнулся.

— Нравятся, — ответил он.

— Тогда почему ты их не ешь? — недоверчиво спросил Кёнсу.

Чонин просто улыбнулся и пожал плечами, а затем вернулся к своей тарелке. После этого Кёнсу отчаянно не спускал взгляда со своих креветок.

И всё же это оказалось чрезвычайно трудным делом, особенно когда примерно в середине ужина на его правое колено внезапно легла чужая ладонь. Кёнсу резко дернулся и удивлённо посмотрел на Чонина. Младший, казалось, ничего такого неправильного не заметил, спокойно продолжая есть и говорить с сидящим напротив Чанёлем. Кёнсу сглотнул и вернулся к еде, немного одёрнув ногу, чтобы сбросить руку Чонина. Однако это действие возымело совершенно противоположный эффект: чужая ладонь переместилась на несколько сантиметров выше, удобнее устраиваясь на бедре Кёнсу.

Дыхание Кёнсу оцепенело, и парень уставился в свою тарелку, борясь с желанием то ли упасть в обморок, то ли сбежать на Марс. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме очень тёплой и очень настойчивой руки Чонина. Серьёзно, он ненавидел Чонина, он ненавидел Чонина, он ненавидел Чонина… Чонин нравился ему слишком сильно, даже очень, в этом и была проблема.

Он снова вспомнил, что Чонин мог бы признаться в том, что тоже был геем, ещё тогда, в домике, когда пришёл успокаивать Кёнсу. Он мог, но не сделал. Потому что он им не был. Пришло время Кёнсу принять это.

Как только Кёнсу закончил есть, он извинился и, сказав, что ему пора принять душ, убежал от Чонина и его глупой руки. Казалось, он вечность стоял под душем, просто подставляя голову под струи воды. Пока вода из полутёплой не стала превращаться в ледяную, он так и не вспомнил, зачем он пришёл в ванную. Быстро выключив кран, он оделся и вышел из душа. Чёртов Чонин разрушает его жизнь.

К счастью, сегодня не была Ночь Прижиманий Чонина и даже не Ночь Лунатика Чонина. Чонин лежал в своей постели, а Кёнсу — в своей, однако это совсем не значило, что он спал. Почти всю ночь он просто лежал и смотрел на лицо Чонина, такое умиротворённое и уязвимое во сне. Ему было интересно, каково это — протянуть руку и коснуться его. Будут ли его ресницы подрагивать, если он коснётся щеки Чонина? Правда ли его губы на ощупь такие же мягкие и тёплые? Кёнсу также интересовал вопрос: не был ли он мазохистом?

На следующий день за завтраком произошло что-то странное. Кёнсу просто болтал с ребятами из своего домика и ждал, пока им подадут завтрак, когда внезапно из ниоткуда появился Сехун со своей миской специальной овсянки и громко объявил:

— Я хочу сидеть рядом со своим новым любимым хёном Кёнсу!

Кёнсу удивлённо распахнул глаза и уставился на младшего, пытающегося втиснуть себя между Кёнсу и Исином. Парень поставил на стол поднос, а затем ярко заулыбался Кёнсу.

— Эм… привет, Сехун, — непонимающе сказал Кёнсу. Они с Сехуном никоим образом не были близки. Они едва ли вообще говорили друг с другом. И всё же младший сейчас сидел почти вплотную, неловко близко к нему, улыбаясь так, будто они были лучшими друзьями.

— Привет, Кёнсу-хён, — улыбаясь, сказал Сехун тем же слишком громким голосом. — Хорошо выспался сегодня ночью?

Кёнсу шокированно моргнул. Это что же это, он флиртовал с ним?

В этот момент взгляд Сехуна буквально на секунду метнулся к другому столу, и Кёнсу, естественно, ненароком проследил его направление. Там, сидя за столиком вожатых, сидел Лухан и во все глаза смотрел на них, не отрываясь. О, Кёнсу понял, что здесь происходит.

Хорошо. Ничего же плохого не случится, если он немного подыграет? Кёнсу немного улыбнулся. (Сехун был довольно милым, когда хотел внимания.)

— Я хорошо спал, — ответил он, тепло улыбнувшись. Он немного наклонился к младшему. — Хочешь моего сока, Сехун-а? Можешь выпить, — он пододвинул к парню свой стакан апельсинового сока.

Сехун встретил его пристальный взгляд, и между ними промелькнула искра понимания. Сехун благодарно усмехнулся.

— Спасибо, хён! — сказал он, взяв стакан и счастливо отпив его содержимое. Его пристальный взгляд снова метнулся к Лухану. — Хорошо покушай сегодня, ладно?

Кёнсу особо не был хорошим актёром, но искренне надеялся, что его робкая улыбка была достаточно убедительной.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, немного наклонив голову. Он был так занят своим небольшим театральным представлением, что даже положил руку на тонкие плечи Сехуна, как внезапно под столом чужая нога ударила его в голень. От неожиданности повернув голову, Кёнсу наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Чонина, который сидел напротив него.

— Извини, — сказал Чонин, но в его голосе не было и намёка на искренность. — Я случайно, — и, тем не менее, его ступня так и осталось прижатой к ноге Кёнсу.

Кёнсу удивлённо заморгал. Почему он внезапно так странно начал вести себя?

Весь завтрак Кёнсу разговаривал преимущественно с Сехуном, который то и дело поглядывал в сторону Лухана и проверял, смотрит ли тот в ответ. В любом случае для Кёнсу это был интересный опыт. Однако было вновь трудно сосредоточится, пока Чонин продолжал смотреть на него. Что с ним не так?

Неважно. У него не было времени думать о загадке, которой был Ким-чёртов-Чонин. Он пытался помочь донсэну. Он и так уже достаточно намучился, постоянно думая о Чонине, — пора начать думать о чём-то другом.

(Однако сердце Кёнсу в большинстве случаев совершенно не прислушивалось к здравому смыслу, в этом-то и дело. У Кёнсу была тяжёлая жизнь.)


	12. Chapter 12

— Хён, хён, хён!

И Лухан, и Кёнсу одновременно, словно по команде, развернулись в направлении Сехуна.

— Кёнсу-хён! — Кёнсу тихо усмехнулся. — Можешь помочь мне нанести на плечи солнцезащитный крем, а то я плавать иду?

Кёнсу пришлось воздержаться от рвущегося наружу хихиканья. Сехун соперничал за его внимание практически постоянно — вот как начал с завтрака тем днём, так и пошло-поехало, — и, честно говоря, он счёл это очень забавным. И он, и Сехун знали, что происходит, и Кёнсу не сомневался, что все остальные тоже догадывались (хотя, надо надеяться, Лухан был не в их числе), но этот факт не мешал ему весело провести время. Сказать по правде, он находил Сехуна довольно милым, когда он был вот таким. Невозможно было не помочь ему.

— Несомненно, Сехунни! — сказал Кёнсу, широко улыбнувшись. Он подошёл к младшему и взял из его рук бутылочку солнцезащитного крема. — Развернись, я обмажу твою спину.

Сехун с благодарностью улыбнулся ему, и Кёнсу открыл колпачок, чтобы выдавить немного крема на руку. Он пытался сосредоточиться на своей задаче втирания в спину Сехуна защитной субстанции, но это стало немного затруднительно, когда на расстоянии всего в несколько футов на спине лениво плавал Чонин, а от его голого мокрого торса отскакивали блики солнца. Несправедливо. Кёнсу не мог с этим справиться. Он нахмурился и интенсивнее начал втирать больше солнцезащитного крема в бледные плечи Сехуна.

— Ты не пойдёшь, хён? — спросил Сехун, когда он закончил. Младший кивнул на рубашку Кёнсу, которая, в отличие от других, была всё ещё на нем.

Кёнсу пожал плечами.

— Не думаю. Хоть прошло уже две недели, но я до сих пор не научился плавать, — иронично засмеялся он.

— Я могу поплавать с тобой на плоту, если хочешь, — бодро предложил Сехун. Однако, когда он увидел нескрываемое нежелание на лице Кёнсу, младший успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Я пойду с тобой и удостоверюсь, чтобы никакие Чанёли не опрокинули его, — поклялся он. — И если это произойдёт, я обещаю спасти тебя.

Кёнсу всё ещё не был уверен, понравилась ли ему эта часть плана, но Сехун выглядел по-настоящему надёжным, и Кёнсу честно скучал по тому, как весело было в воде с парнями.

— Хорошо… хорошо, — сказал он нерешительно.

— Ура! Давай, я помогу тебе нанести солнцезащитный крем.

Застенчиво стягивая рубашку, Кёнсу развернулся, чтобы дать Сехуну возможность намазать его кремом, как он сам делал это всего пару мгновений назад, и бросил взгляд на по самый нос погружённого в воду Лухана, который выглядел, как крокодил с детским личиком, не отводя от них взгляда. Краем глаза Кёнсу заметил, как втирающий ему в кожу солнцезащитный крем Сехун едва сдерживает улыбку.

Мгновение спустя брызги очень холодной воды неожиданно окатили его спину, и Сехун взвизгнул. Они оба резко повернулись и увидели Чонина, уставившегося на них из воды. Его взгляд злобно сверлил Сехуна (хотя, возможно, это была игра света).

— Ну же, Хун, — сказал он нетерпеливо. — Ты идёшь или нет?

Сехун с секунду смотрел на него, а затем сказал:

— Кёнсу и я плывем на плоту, — взгляд Чонина бросился к Кёнсу. Последний сглотнул.

— Ты и… Кёнсу?

— Да! — сказал Сехун, представляясь чрезмерно веселым. — Разве я не сказал тебе за завтраком? Он мой новый любимый хён.

Чонин несколько раз моргнул.

— О, прекрасно, — сказал он сухо. — Мой бывший лучший друг украл моего нового лучшего друга.

Кёнсу сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. В такой формулировке это действительно казалось немного угнетающе. Главным образом, тем не менее, взгляд, которым Чонин смотрел на него, заставлял его дышать уж слишком быстро.

Сехун положил руку на плечи Кёнсу.

— Можешь забирать моего старого любимого хёна, Лухана, — сказал он презрительно, и Кёнсу подумал, что тот оказался намного лучшим актером, чем он ожидал.

Чонин не сдвинулся с места, вместо этого остался стоять на своём, всё так же смотря на него. Кёнсу не смотрел в ответ. Лухан, кажется, куда-то исчез.

Несколько минут спустя Сехун и Кёнсу аккуратно поднимались на плот, пока Исин и Тао держали его на плаву. С двумя парнями тот был немного более шатким, и Кёнсу начал чувствовать лёгкое головокружение, но, когда они начали плыть и плот перестал раскачиваться, он смог немного успокоиться. Он и Сехун сидели близко друг ко другу на маленьком квадрате из древесины, просто спокойно плывя, пока Сехун оживлённо болтал с ним и глазами постоянно что-то искал. Кёнсу мог предположить, что это был кто-то.

В какой-то момент, когда они отплыли на расстояние от всех остальных, Сехун наклонился к нему близко-близко и, посмотрев прямо в глаза, искренне улыбнулся.

— Мне правда жаль, если я раздражаю тебя. Я просто…

Кёнсу в ответ улыбнулся и немедленно прервал его.

— Не волнуйся из-за этого, — тихо засмеявшись, сказал он быстро. — Это не раздражает. Это даже забавно. Всегда рад помочь тебе.

Лицо Сехуна озарила улыбка.

— Спасибо-хён, — сказал он. — Ты лучший.

Кёнсу почувствовал внезапное желание нежно потрепать его по волосам, и обычно он бы сопротивлялся этому убеждению из страха, что это будет неловко или странно, но в текущей ситуации это могло бы быть хорошей идеей. Снисходительно улыбнувшись, он протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы Сехуна, немного взлохмачивая их. Мгновение Сехун удивлённо смотрел на него, а затем засмеялся.

Внезапная волна качнула их плот, и Кёнсу, обернувшись, увидел другую копну светлых волос, исчезающую под водой и быстро отплывающую. Он усмехнулся.

Чужой палец внезапно ткнул его в щеку, вернув всё внимание к Сехуну.

— Ты должен улыбнуться чаще, хён, — сказал он. — Улыбка подходит тебе.

Кёнсу удивлённо захлопал глазами, а затем засмеялся.

— А ты хорош в этом.

Сехун лукаво улыбнулся.

— Я лишь учусь, — сказал он, отодвинувшись к другому концу плота. Кёнсу двинулся в противоположное направление, чтобы сбалансировать их так называемую лодку. — И всё же. Улыбайся чаще.

Кёнсу робко закусил губу.

— Спасибо, Сехунни.

Младший кивнул и начал шлепать по воде рукой, заставляя их плот медленно перемещаться. Кёнсу свесил ноги в воду и тоже начал перебирать ими, понемногу помогая. Они оба редко говорили, наслаждаясь удобной тишиной и приятным теплом солнечных лучей, пока остальные ребята устроили состязание по нырянию, а точнее, кто сможет остаться под водой дольше всех. Сказать честно, такая игра заставила Кёнсу чувствовать себя чрезвычайно неуютно, поэтому он рассказал об этом Сехуну.

— Серьёзно? Почему? — спросил Сехун, проводя раскрытой ладонью по воде и погружая пальцы в приятно обволакивающую гладкую воду.

Кёнсу скривился.

— Мне всегда страшно, что кто-то не вынырнет.

Сехун понимающе кивнул и посмотрел на парней, когда они одновременно опустились под воду.

— Это правда становится немного устрашающе, когда они все под водой и повисает какая-то гнетущая тишина.

— Правда? Меня это раздражает. Особенно, когда не за что держаться, — сказал Кёнсу.

Сехун оглянулся.

— Не хочу показаться грубым, но есть несколько человек, которых я бы предпочёл оставить под водой немного подольше, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Кёнсу шокированно посмотрел на Сехуна, и младший засмеялся. Старший расхохотался мгновение спустя, начав брызгать в Сехуна холодной водой в наказание за то, что тот был так жесток. Младший в долгу не остался, также начав брызгаться, и Кёнсу как раз собирался начать контратаку, когда внезапно почувствовал холодную влажную руку на своей ноге. Он испуганно дёрнулся и развернулся, увидев мирно качающегося на воде Чонина, одна рука которого явно сжимала голень Кёнсу под водой. Он всматривался в Кёнсу своими тёмными глазами, влажные пряди его волос прилипли ко лбу, а капли с них падали прямо на ресницы, заставляя тех слипаться в незамысловатые треугольники. Кёнсу едва сопротивлялся желанию окунуть парня обратно в воду.

— Хён, — сказал Чонин, и Кёнсу не мог не заметить разницу между тем, как это слово произносят Чонин и Сехун. — Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы я научил тебя плавать? Ты же знаешь, я могу. Только скажи.

Кёнсу удивлённо моргнул. Прошло уже две недели с тех пор, как Чонин впервые предложил ему это. Он был удивлён, что младший вообще помнил о том разговоре.

— Ах, нет, спасибо, — сказал он, не переставая думать о руке Чонина, сползающей от его голени к лодыжке. — Я либо утону, либо опозорюсь, и ни один из вариантов не кажется забавным, — немного неловко улыбнулся он.

Рука Чонина задержалась на лодыжке Кёнсу, просто держа её, пока младший несколько моментов бессловесно смотрено на Кёнсу, а затем всё же сказал:

— Ты уверен? — на короткую секунду он быстро глянул на Сехуна, а затем опять посмотрел на Кёнсу.

Кёнсу едва подавил румянец и искренне кивнул.

— Да. Спасибо за предложение, — Чонин кивнул и улыбнулся, а затем снова перевёл взгляд на Сехуна.

— Эй, Хун.

Младший немного суженными глазами посмотрел на своего друга.

— Что.

— Не хочешь поменяться со мной? Я немного устал плавать. Я бы поднялся на борт, а ты бы пока поплавал. Ну, ты же знаешь, я не могу попросить о таком Кёнсу, — он кивнул, как будто мысленно подтверждая эти факты. Сехуна это явно раздражало.

— Нет, — сказал он категорически. — Мне нравится сидеть здесь с моим любимым хёном.

Чонин смотрел на него в течение нескольких долгих и тяжёлых моментов, и Кёнсу не совсем понимал, почему он это делал.

— Давай же, Сехун, ты и так уже долго тут сидишь, — сказал он.

Сехун вызывающе вздернул подбородок.

— Ишь чего захотел, — сказал он. — Иди давай дальше плавай, подозрительный ты какой-то.

Чонин раздражённо закатил глаза.

— Сехун.

Младший показал другу язык. Чонин недовольно выдохнул, а затем наконец отпустил лодыжку Кёнсу и нырнул под воду, со всплеском исчезая. Сехун подозрительно посмотрел на его отплывающую фигуру.

— Он ведёт себя странно, — сказал он.

О, отлично, Кёнсу был не единственным, кто так думал.

— Хм, — тем не менее, этого он озвучивать не стал: всё же Сехун был лучшим другом Чонина, а не его.

Больше Чонин не просил Сехуна поменяться местами, но Кёнсу часто замечал, как он поглядывал в их сторону и порой стрелял взглядом в самого младшего. Тем не менее, Кёнсу пытался не обращать на это внимание, потому что обычно это приводило его просто к невыносимой головной боли и слишком многим ненужным чувствам. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на других ребятах, подплывающих поболтать с ними, прекрасной погоде и, самое главное, ревнивом взгляде Лухана. О таком думать было безопасно. О таком думать был смысл. Думать о том, чего у него никогда не будет, было бесполезно.

Однако мыслить о другом стало труднее, когда они все начали возвращаться обратно в лагерь. Он шёл с Сехуном, но отчётливо слышал, как позади них Чонин бормотал:

— Чёртов лучший друг, бросил меня и начал красть всех моих новых друзей.

Кёнсу посмотрел на идущего рядом с ним Сехуна, но младший, казалось, был слишком поглощён слежкой за макушкой Лухана. Кёнсу нахмурился. Поэтому Чонин так вёл себя? Из-за того, что он разозлился на Сехуна, который завладел всем вниманием Кёнсу?

Но они с Чонином даже не были так близки, не так ли? Голова Кёнсу вскипала, и ему было жаль, что его жизнь не может быть хоть капельку проще. Всё, чего он хотел, — это пережить этот лагерь и, надо надеяться, в процессе выручить Сехуна. Почему обязательно должен был появиться Чонин и сделать всё таким сложным?

И всё же он ни в чём не мог обвинить парня. Всё это лишь его проблемы.

Большая часть дня прошла как обычно. Сехун цеплялся за Кёнсу, как чрезмерно прилежный ребенок; Кёнсу наблюдал за тем, как Лухан наблюдал за Сехуном — ничего, казалось, необычного. К ужину в кафетерии Сехун уже выглядел невероятно подавленным, а Лухан — фантастически ворчливым. Чонин был как всегда нечитабельным, поэтому Кёнсу даже не пытался смотреть на него. Когда он закончил ужинать, Сехун наклонился к его уху и печально прошептал:

— Это не работает, хён. Ему вообще всё равно.

Кёнсу немного улыбнулся, повернувшись, чтобы прошептать в ответ:

— Дай ему время, такие вещи не работают как по волшебству. Ему нужно время.

— Но я не хочу жд… ой! — Сехун резко повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на стоящего напротив них Чонина. — Зачем ты пнул меня?

Чонин безучастно отвёл взгляд.

— О чём вы тут двое шепчетесь? — хмуро спросил он, избежав вопроса Сехуна. — Что-то скрываете от меня?

— Да, — сказал Сехун, скорчив рожицу.

Кёнсу засмеялся, мягко подтолкнув младшего в плечо.

— Молчал бы, Сехунни, — он посмотрел на Чонина. — Мы ничего не скрываем, Чонин-ши.

Чонин подавился воздухом и, словно рыба, открыл рот.

— Чонин-ши? — повторил он. — Почему это он Сехунни, а я Чонин-ши?

Кёнсу удивлённо хлопнул глазами. Он ведь пошутил, обратившись формально, но, возможно, у него было не такое хорошее чувство юмора, как он думал. В любом случае он совершенно не ожидал такую странную реакцию от Чонина.

— Потому что Кёнсу любит меня больше всего, — быстро сказал Сехун, ухмыляясь.

Кажется, Чонин уже хотел парировать, как деревянная палочка для еды ударила его по плечу и со стуком упала на пол. Чонин злобно обернулся, и Кёнсу увидел, как кинувший в младшего палочку Минсок осуждающе смотрел на него. Плечи Чонина резко упали, и смущение Кёнсу достигло космических пределов.

В течение пятнадцати дней, проведённых в летнем лагере, Кёнсу развивал очень плохую ночную привычку смотреть на Чонина. В идеале он бы мог весь день смотреть на него, но это было бы жутко и, очевидно, странно, поэтому он просто наблюдал за ним по ночам, когда младший спал и никто этого не видел. Кёнсу знал, что это было глупо и что это не поможет его гигантской проблеме, но он всё равно делал это, потому что понимал, что после лагеря он никогда больше Чонина не увидит. Он хотел как можно лучше запомнить его лицо.

Так что да, этим Кёнсу и занимался. Когда свет гас и все шли спать, Кёнсу лежал на своей кровати и смотрел вверх на матрас Бекхёна, пока дыхание Чонина не выровняется, а затем он переворачивался набок и до самого носа натягивал одеяло, чтобы только глаза были видны. Он смотрел на Чонина, пока сам не упадёт в сон. К слову, это был очень приятный вид перед сном. В хорошие дни Чонин переворачивался набок и давал ему возможность любоваться своим лицом. В плохие Чонин отворачивался от него, и Кёнсу оставалось лишь рассматривать его широкую спину и затылок.

Сегодня был хороший день, который граничил с ужасным, потому что было несправедливо, что Чонин своим видом причинил ему столько же боли, сколько удовольствия. По ночам Чонин был красив. Нет, он всегда был красив, но ночью особенно. Лунный свет пробивался через окна, а игра теней на его лице заставляла его кожу пылать, как гладкий алебастр, делая его почти сюрреалистичным сном. Кёнсу очертил взглядом линию его носа, кривую его губ, впитывая глазами каждую деталь, как будто завтра Чонин исчезнет. Тупая боль пульсировала в груди, и Кёнсу снова стало интересно, почему он подчинился этой пытке. Ему было интересно, почему он делал это с собой. Ему снова было интересно, почему он был таким неудачливым.

Иногда, очень плохими ночами, Чонин двигался во сне, вырывая Кёнсу из транса и окутывая его внезапной паникой. В такие моменты сердце бедного парня отстукивало в груди как бешеное, он зажмуривался и прикидывался спящим, пока Чонин снова не успокаивался.

Сегодня была очень плохая ночь. Вместо того, чтобы просто лечь и уснуть, Чонин начал беспокойно ворочаться, во сне приглушённо что-то бурча, а затем и вовсе перевернулся на живот, лицом прямо к Кёнсу, и начал неразборчиво бубнить. Кёнсу совершенно неподвижно замер и задержал дыхание, и как раз в тот момент, когда он подумал, что Чонин наконец-то уснул, тот снова начал двигаться: он потянулся к кровати Кёнсу, как будто туда его тянуло магнитом. Кёнсу с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел, как тело Чонина медленно двигалось ближе к нему. Младший, как сонный щенок, что-то мыча, перевернулся на спину, а затем обратно на бок, дюйм за дюймом всё равно двигаясь ближе. И затем, когда Кёнсу подумал, что хуже уже быть не может, Чонин вытянул руки, будто ища тепло, которое, конечно же, исходило от Кёнсу.

Пытаясь не позволить своему дыханию выйти из-под контроля (поскольку оно частенько делало это из-за Чонина), Кёнсу попытался отпрянуть от рук парня, но они чётко знали свою цель, а Чонин что-то стонал, притягиваясь к нему. Рука легла на плечо Кёнсу, а пальцы сжали одеяло, стягивая его ниже. Старший запаниковал и быстро отдёрнул их. Полуспящий Чонин раздражённо рыкнул, при этом не отстранился, а попробовал ещё раз, но всё так же встретил сопротивление. Казалось, Кёнсу уже даже не волновало, проснётся ли Чонин. Он просто знал, что не сможет пережить эту ночь в его объятиях. Он не выдержит.

— Хё-ё-ён, — внезапно потянул Чонин тихим, едва слышимым голосом. — Почему ты такой? Разве ты больше не любишь меня?

Кёнсу сглотнул, оставаясь тихим. Спящий Чонин вряд ли ожидал ответа. И всё же мысленно Кёнсу продолжать повторять, что да, люблю, люблю, и это проблема.

Когда Кёнсу не ответил, Чонин просто снова застонал, а затем повернулся и отпрянул в противоположном направлении, отворачиваясь от него. Когда все снова оказались в своих кроватях, младший мальчик мягко и как-то скуляще вздохнул, и сердце Кёнсу сжалось.

Это было слишком. Он не мог сделать это. Чонин не мог так поступать с ним. Это было несправедливо.

(Той ночью, когда Кёнсу наконец заснул, ему приснились объятия и поцелуи Чонина, подаренные лишь ему одну. Проснулся он с чувством жуткого смущениям и острым одиночеством.)

Несмотря на ненадежность Сехуна накануне, младший всё так же сел рядом с Кёнсу за столом для завтрака и бодро поприветствовал его, спросив, хорошо ли он спал. Кёнсу засмеялся, благодаря парня за то, что отвлёк его от мыслей о Чонине, сидящем ужасно близко с другой стороны от него, и ответил утвердительно, даже при том, что всё было совсем не так.

— Кто-нибудь знает, что мы делаем сегодня? — спросил Сехун.

— Крис-хён сказал, что сегодня у нас прикладное искусство, — сказал Тао с другой стороны стола.

Сехун недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Ты общаешься с Крисом телепатически, или ты буквально первым делом по утрам сначала говоришь с ним?

Тао пожал плечами.

— Я его любимчик, — констатировал он, — поэтому свободно получаю инсайдерскую информацию.

— О Боже, парни ну вы и сплетники, — покачал головой Сехун. Тао же просто улыбнулся.

 — Все знают, что Крис-хён обожает день искусств и ремёсел, — сказал Чондэ, смеясь. — Он наверняка упрашивал остальных вожатых провести его.

— Уже в предвкушении того, что он придумает в этом году, — сказал Бекхён с усмешкой.

— Что было в прошлом году? Картины из листьев и резьба по коре? — хихикнул Чанёль. — Он сказал, что сделал луговую собачку, но все подумали, что это был пингвин.

— Да серьёзно, там был клюв, — сказал Чондэ.

— Думаю, в этом году будут скульптуры, олицетворяющие природу, — сказал Тао. — А потом живопись.

— Ох, ребята, — сказала Чанёль, потерев друг о друга ладони. — Похоже, я снова сделаю муравьеда.

— Ты делаешь муравьедов каждый год, неважно, какая задана тема, — закатив глаза, заметил Чонин.

— Муравьед — моё тотемное животное, — сказал Чанёль очень серьёзно.

— Серьёзно, Чанёль, твоё тотемное животное — это определённо жираф, — засмеялся Бекхён.

— Я хочу сделать утёнка, — оживившись, заявил Исин.

— Думаю, мы будем работать в парах, — сказал Тао, — а потом определим лучшую работу.

Невероятно внезапно Кёнсу почувствовал, как его запястья сжали с обеих сторон. Сехун и Чонин яростно впивались друг в друга взглядами.

— Кёнсу-хён — мой партнер, — твёрдо сказал Сехун.

— Вы и так вчера весь день провели вместе, — практически выплюнул в ответ Чонин, и внезапно Кёнсу весь покраснел.

— Поэтому он мне и нравится, — сказал Сехун, опасно сузив глаза.

— Гм, — сказал Кёнсу нервно.

— Сегодня можешь быть в паре с Тао, — сказал Чонин с напором. — А мне дай побыть партнером Кёнсу.

— Я с Крис-хёном, — бодро вмешался Тао. — Сегодня нам можно быть в паре с вожатыми.

Чонин засиял.

— Ты можешь быть с Лухан-хёном! — сказал он.

— Нет! — как отрезал Сехун. — Я хочу быть с Кёнсу! Ты можешь быть с Лухан-хёном!

Тишина затопила комнату. Кёнсу шокированно моргнул, когда все медленно повернулись, чтобы уставиться на Лухана, выглядящего столь же потрясённо, сколько и все остальные, которые не могли даже допустить мысль, что Сехун может отказаться от возможности быть с ним в паре. Это нонсенс. Беспрецедентный случай.

Распахнув глаза, Чонин уставился на Сехуна.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, и в его голосе не было ни капли сарказма.

Всего на какую-то секунду губы Сехуна дёрнулись, но он быстро овладел собой и, уверенно посмотрев на друга, сказал:

— Я просто хочу быть в паре с Кёнсу-хёном, что в этом плохого?

Пальцы Чонина крепче сжали запястье Кёнсу, заставив того посмотреть в глаза младшего, наивные и всё ещё немного шокированные таким поворотом. Взгляд Чонина был на удивление неколебим.

— Возможно, мы должны дать Кёнсу самому выбрать, — сказал он.

— Да! — быстро согласился Сехун. — Кёнсу-хён, с кем ты хочешь быть: со мной или Чонином?

Кёнсу правда очень хотелось закрыться от всего мира, но, к сожалению, обе его руки были заняты (или, точнее, скованы). Он сглотнул под пристальными взглядами двух парней, сидящих по обе стороны от него. Чувствуя себя чрезвычайно неуютно под давлением, он обратился к Сехуну — более безопасный выбор из двух.

— Я, м-м, буду с… Сехуном, — он вновь сглотнул. — Ведь и так уже очень часто был с Чонином в паре.

После этого он не должен был смотреть на Чонина — он не должен — но он посмотрел. Ужасающе сокрушённый взгляд младшего почти что заставил его передумать. Конечно, Чонин был разочарован. Сехун и Кёнсу были единственными, с кем он был близок. Он дружил со всеми, но в пару выбирал только их двоих. Кёнсу сделал выбор не только ради пользы Сехуна, но и по своим собственным эгоистичным причинам. Он чувствовал себя ужасно.

Пальцы Чонина ослабили хватку вокруг запястья Кёнсу.

— Хорошо, — он сказал спокойно. Что-то в груди Кёнсу заболело. — Прекрасно.

На стол упала тень, и чья-то рука опустилась на плечо Чонина. Кёнсу поднял взгляд на подошедшего Минсока.

— Я буду твоим партнером, Чонинни, — сказал он бодро, но его укоризненный взгляд был нацелен на Кёнсу. Последнему ничего не оставалось, кроме как отвести свой. — Мы сформируем отличную команду.

Чонин посмотрел на вожатого и слабо улыбнулся.

— Да, — сказал он. — Несомненно, хён.

Кёнсу испытал весь спектр не самых приятных эмоций, и его единственной отдушиной был Лухан, всё ещё сидящий за своим столом и выглядящий кране обеспокоенным. По крайней мере, хоть что-то шло в нужном направлении.

Уроки прикладного искусства начались приблизительно час спустя, после того, как все позавтракали и выбрали себе партнеров. Как и было сказано, сегодня они делали поделки, в основном, используя шишки, листья, жёлуди — в общем, всё, что можно было найти в лесу и его окрестностях. У каждой пары было маленькое рабочее место, сооружённое из ящиков (а их пистолеты с горячим клеем были присоединены к просто дикому количеству удлинителей). Каждому разрешалось выйти на ‘охоту’ в лес на двадцать минут, чтобы найти материалы для своей подделки. Сехун и Кёнсу взяли охапки веток и коры, а затем начали мозговой штурм, смеясь над каждой своей идей и забавным предложением. В конечном счёте они решили построить гигантского моржа и начали старательно работать над ним, порой останавливаясь, чтобы посмеяться над бедствием в виде муравьеда от Чанёля и Бекхёна и ещё большим бедствием, которое сотворили Крис и Тао. Сехун предположил, что это была демоническая лань, в то время как Кёнсу поставил на крылатую козу.

Три часа спустя всех вызвали на демонстрацию своих шедевров. Крокодил Минсока и Чонина в самом деле был очень впечатляющим, но ничто не смогло обыграть целый флот молодых уточек от Чондэ и Исина. Морж Сехуна и Кёнсу в конечном итоге превратился в какого-то Лапраса. Так они его и назвали, счастливо принимая шутки про Покемона. Это был очень хороший Лапрас.

Лухан был так отвлечён на Сехуна и Кёнсу, смеющихся над творением Криса — это оказался олень, — что даже нечаянно обжёг пальцы горячим клеем. Сехун этого, казалось, не заметил, и Кёнсу начал всерьёз беспокоиться, какими же слепыми были здешние постояльцы.

На уроках рисования на пары делиться не пришлось, и все начали настраивать мольберты, разбирая баночки с яркой краской. Цвета были ограничены, тем не менее, когда Кёнсу спросил, не было ли у кого фиолетового для его водопада, Чонин как по щелчку появился рядом, с застенчивой улыбкой протягивая ему баночку нужной краски. Кёнсу моргнул и, поблагодарив парня, взял краску. Чонин просто кивнул и вернулся назад к своему мольберту, где он рисовал сову с большими глазами. После этого спускать взгляд с младшего для Кёнсу стало невероятно сложно. Его водопад в конечном счёте стал скорее фиолетовым, нежели синим. Сехун всё равно сказал, что получилось симпатично, а Кёнсу подумал: когда же Чонин прекратит портить ему жизнь?

Чонин тоже сказал ему, что его водопад вышел красивым, и Кёнсу решил, что это произойдёт ещё нескоро.

Тем вечером они все без дела сидели у костра, и Сехун расположился прямо между Чонином и Кёнсу, а затем и вовсе заснул, прислонившись к плечу старшего. Кёнсу не возражал — Сехун выглядел очень мило, когда спал, словно маленький ребёнок или ангелок, — но Чонин практически сбросил своего лучшего друга, чтобы положить его голову на своих коленях, и только после этого Кёнсу смог выдохнуть, потому что больше Чонин не сердился. Когда Сехун расположился между ними, Чонин выглядел жутко раздражённым, а когда тот ещё и уснул на Кёнсу, то вообще чуть ли не паром дышал. Однако теперь, когда его лучший друг мирно спал на его коленях, Чонин больше не злился. Он изредка перебирал волосы избалованного Сехуна и, словно старший брат, смотрел на него. Кёнсу с улыбкой понимал, что ничего с их детства не изменилось. Чонин весь день вёл себя странно — или, возможно, подольше, — но сейчас всё снова встало на свои места.

Чонин заботился о Сехуне. Это было нормально. Именно так и должно быть.

За исключением моментов, когда Чонин смотрел на Кёнсу и мягко улыбался в свете костра. В такие секунды Кёнсу невольно думал, каково бы было, если бы Чонин заботился о нём, если бы Чонин позволял ему спать на своих коленях, перебирал его волосы и, возможно, даже поцеловал его в висок.

Эта мысль была слишком заманчивой и слишком болезненной, Кёнсу было сложно осознать её, поэтому он сказал, что идёт спать.

Когда он уже начал вставать, Сехун внезапно проснулся и схватил его за руку.

— Подожди, хён, не уходи, я же ещё не пожелал тебе спокойной ночи.

Кёнсу мягко засмеялся, поворачиваясь к сонно моргающему парню. Что-то ему подсказывало, что все действия Сехуна был продуманы до мелочей.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он спокойно, — я всё ещё здесь.

Сехун сонно потёр глаза.

 — Доброй ночи, хён, — пробормотал он. — Сильно не скучай по мне.

Где-то рядом фыркнул Чондэ, и хихикнул Бекхён, а Кёнсу просто улыбнулся на такую шалость.

— Я попробую, — сказал он и даже не взглянул на Лухана. Он и так знал, что вожатый смотрит на них. — Спокойной ночи.

Однако он не мог не заметить взгляд, которым его проводил Чонин, когда он развернулся к домикам. Это расстроило его. Почему Чонин так смотрел на него? Что происходит?

Он так и заснул, всё думая об этом вопросе.

Проснулся он глубокой ночью, когда чья-то рука потрясла его за плечо.

— Хён, быстрее, просыпайся.

Кёнсу резко втянул воздух и распахнул глаза, всем телом напрягаясь, как будто готовясь к опасности.

— Что такое? — в полной темноте домика Чонин наклонился прямо к нему.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты вышел со мной на улицу.

— Что? Зачем? — ничего не понимая, спросил Кёнсу.

— Потому что, — начал Чонин, — я слышал, как Чанёль говорил, что сегодня ночью будет метеоритный дождь. И я хочу с тобой… Я имею в виду, мне же нельзя одному выйти. Это же противоречит правилам. Так что, сопроводишь меня?

Кёнсу сморгнул сон, скопившийся в уголках глаз.

— Метеоритный дождь? — повторил он устало.

— Да, метеоритный дождь. Ну, знаешь, метеоры и звёзды, все дела. Тебе же нравятся звёзды, да? — прошептал Чонин.

Кёнсу поднял руку, чтобы растереть глаза.

— Гм, наверное. То есть, да, нравится. Но который час?

Чонин что-то забубнил.

— Около двух ночи. А метеоритный дождь должен начаться в половину третьего.

— О. Хорошо, — Кёнсу ничего не знал о метеоритных дождях, поэтому решил просто довериться Чонину. — Думаю… тогда уже нужно идти? — он медленно сел на кровати.

Чонин улыбнулся, сверкая своими белыми зубами в темноте.

— Я принесу плед.

Когда они выползли из домика, Кёнсу понял, что кровати Бекхёна и Чанёля уже были пустыми. Он украдкой улыбнулся.

Снаружи было немного холодно, но Чонин напомнил Кёнсу надеть свитер, так что прохладный воздух не беспокоил его. Он всё ещё немного спотыкался о собственные ноги, зевая и моргая, при этом пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит. Чонин увёл его на самый край лагеря, куда не доходило освещение от домиков и главного здания. Младший расстелил плед и жестом пригласил Кёнсу лечь на него, и, если бы Кёнсу не проснулся где-то минут десять назад, он бы подумал, что всё это сон. Особенно когда рядом лёг Чонин, и их руки из-за нехватки места соприкоснулись, заставляя лицо старшего пылать.

Кёнсу смотрел на небо и тихо поражался его великолепию. Это была красивая ясная ночь, а нависающие сверху звёзды блестяще искрились, словно рой светлячков на чёрном бархатном фоне. Неважно, сколько раз Кёнсу видел это, ему никогда не надоест. Ему было жаль, что он не может взять хотя бы маленький кусочек этого ночного неба с собой домой в Сеул, чтобы не забыть его.

— Сегодня правда будет метеоритный дождь? — спросил он тихо, как будто боясь нарушить тишину.

Чонин мягко гукнул.

— Так сказал Чанёль.

— Ничего себе, — выдохнул Кёнсу, не отводя взгляда от неба.

Они долго просто молчали — Кёнсу не считал минуты, — и он просто смотрел на бесконечный небосвод, всё так же немного не понимая происходящего. И затем внезапно крошечная полоса света пронеслась прямо перед его глазами, и он охнул, тут же вскинув вверх руку и указывая на неё.

— Смотри, Чонин!

Однако Чонин не смотрел на небо — он смотрел на Кёнсу.

— Ты видел? — спросил Кёнсу, пытаясь обуздать румянец.

Чонин пожал плечами.

— Увижу следующий.

— О, — многозначно ответил Кёнсу. Возможно, это просто был обман зрения, и никакого метеорита не было. Он снова лёг.

Пока Кёнсу продолжал наблюдать небо в ожидании чуда, пытаясь вообще не моргать, он всё равно чувствовал на себе взгляд Чонина. Было чрезвычайно трудно сосредоточиться на небе, поэтому крайне медленно Кёнсу повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на младшего. Чонин лежал прямо около него на спине, но его голова была повернута вбок, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на старшего. Кёнсу рассеяно сглотнул.

— Что…

Кажется, Кёнсу окончательно потерял рассудок, когда Чонин поднял руку и очень мягко, почти невесомо коснулся пальцами его щеки. Неожиданно пойманный в западню Кёнсу лишь смотрел на младшего, который аккуратно вёл кончиками пальцев вниз по его скулам, затем чертя линию носа и едва-едва задевая губы. Кёнсу сглотнул, а рука Чонина исчезла. Ему потребовалось немало времени, чтобы обрести дар речи.

 — Почему ты… всегда просто смотришь на меня вместо того, чтобы смотреть на небо? — спросил он на грани слышимости севшим до предела голосом. В какой-то момент Кёнсу подумал, что этой ночью, когда его мозг отказывается работать на полную мощность, он кажется намного смелее обычного. — Ты пропускаешь столько красивого на звёздном небе.

С мгновение Чонин молчал, и Кёнсу почувствовал, что был в своего рода очень странном сне. Однако затем младший моргнул и сказал:

— Смотреть на тебя так же приятно, — сердце Кёнсу остановилось. — Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, потому что твои глаза… твои глаза сияют, как звёзды, и это красиво, — Кёнсу не мог вспомнить, как нужно дышать. Глаза Чонина замерцали, и он снова вытянул руку. — Ты такой… Ты…

— АПЧХИ.

Чонин, словно вспышка, резко сел, сверля глазами заросли кустарника с левой стороны от них. Всё ещё затаив дыхание, Кёнсу последовал его примеру. Они вновь услышали чьё-то чиханье, и внезапно Чонин закричал:

— О СЕХУН!

— Что? — сказал Кёнсу, до сих пор не понимая, сон это или нет, а Чонин встал на ноги и подошёл к кустам, из которых следом был вытащен возмущённый Сехун.

— Что? — воскликнул тот, раздражённо отмахиваясь от друга.

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Чонин, и при этом он звучал очень расстроенно — Кёнсу впервые увидел его таким.

Сехун начал отряхиваться от мелких веточек и листочков, снова чихая и громко фыркая.

— Я просто шёл к ванным, — сказал он с напускным недовольством. — Тао пошёл со мной, но убежал, когда мы неожиданно услышали ваши голоса.

— И почему ты с ним не убежал? — требовательно спросил Чонин.

Сехун усмехнулся.

— Если я уже знаю все твои тайны, это не считается подслушиванием, — сказал он. — Или ты хотел сказать ему что-то, чего я не знаю? Что ты танцуешь в душе? Что у тебя постельное бельё с Человеком-пауком? Что ты полностью гей? Что ты… ой, — он удивлённо хлопнул глазами. — Оно случайно вырвалось.

Чонин мгновенно захлопнул ладонью рот Сехуна и, распахнув глаза, оглянулся на Кёнсу, однако тот уже услышал всё, что только можно было услышать. Он просто сидел и смотрел на двух парней в полной тишине и смятении.

— Нет! — воскликнул Чонин, и Кёнсу даже не был уверен, к кому тот обратился. — Я… я не… О Сехун, а ну-ка исчез отсюда по-быстрому, пока я не пришиб тебя!

Сехун явно разрывался между страхом и виной. Он так и не сдвинулся с места, пока Чонин не пнул его, а затем защебетал:

— Прости! — и поспешно убежал к домику, пару раз сиротливо оглянувшись.

Чонин вернулся к Кёнсу с красным лицом и опущенными к траве глазами. Довольно долго он ничего не говорил, да и сам Кёнсу не знал, что сказать.

Когда Чонин наконец начал говорить, его голос дрожал и сбивался.

— Он… Сехун… он хуже Минсок-хёна, а? — нервно хихикнул он, а затем закрыл лицо руками. Кёнсу просто сидел и смотрел, ожидая объяснений и едва ли слыша собственные мысли из-за бешеного стука сердца. Чонин сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к нему. Кёнсу встал на ноги и столкнулся с младшим прямо лицом к лицу — этого он, наверное, не сможет сделать в любой другой ситуации. Чонин опустил руки и сжал края своих пижамных штанов, закусывая губу.

— Я не, — тихо прошептал он, но Кёнсу услышал всё ясно и чётко. Чонин начал заикаться. — Я не гей, на самом деле, я просто… это просто… это же не важно, верно? Я имею в виду, это же как… не важно, кого любить? Это всё не из-за… не в этом дело, правильно? Я имею в виду…

Чонин так и не смог закончить своё путаное объяснение, потому что внезапно Кёнсу вытянул руку, схватил младшего за рубашку, резко притянул его к себе и неожиданно прикоснулся своими губами к его собственным, плотно зажмурившись. И затем столь же внезапно старший быстро отстранится от него и, прикрыв губы руками, выдохнул:

— О Боже, не могу поверить, что сделал это.

Чонин окаменело стоял на месте и смотрел на него распахнутыми глазами.

— Хён, — сказал он тихо. — Почему ты сделал это?

Кёнсу опустил взгляд, всё также держа у покалывающих губ ладони.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он вполне честно. — Это был несчастный случай. Я не знаю.

— Хён, это был мой первый поцелуй.

Кёнсу густо покраснел.

— О Боже, прости меня, я не знал.

— Это был худший первый поцелуй на свете.

Во мгновение ока Кёнсу почувствовал, как смущение и сокрушительное отчаяние падают на него тяжёлой глыбой. Вот так должна была закончиться его жизнь?

— Я знаю, мне так жаль, я не…

— Ты даже не дал мне времени поцеловать тебя в ответ.

Кёнсу застыл и посмотрел на младшего, наконец опуская руки.

— Что?

Чонин моргнул и робко потёр шею, наконец выходя из своего окаменения.

— Мне всё равно, какого пола тот человек, которого я люблю, но я не успел сказать, что это… что мне нравишься… ты? — его щеки заполыхали розовым.

Кёнсу ошеломлённо втянул воздух.

— Нравлюсь?

Чонин закусил губу и уставился на землю, иногда поглядывая на Кёнсу.

— Гм… да. Типа, очень.

Голова Кёнсу закружилась, будучи неспособной переварить такое количество эмоций и мыслей сразу.

— Почему? — единственный вопрос, о котором он мог думать.

Чонин явно удивился. Он моргнул несколько раз.

— Я не знаю, может быть, потому что ты замечательный и хороший, и ты поешь, как хор ангелов, и твои губы формы сердечка, когда ты ярко улыбаешься, и твои глаза искрятся, когда ты счастлив, и моё сердце отбивает тот самый ритм, когда ты мне улыбаешься, а в животе начинают порхать бабочки?

Сердце Кёнсу начало отбивать тот самый ритм.

Чонин выглядел очень смущенным.

— Я собирался, ну, знаешь, сказать тебе. Но потом Сехун… и всё это…, а я такой трус.

Кёнсу всё так же молчал. Он даже не думал, что его мозг вполне осознал последнюю часть речи Чонина. Это всё было так… так…

— Я могу сейчас поцеловать тебя? — внезапно спросил Чонин.

Кёнсу открыл рот.

— А ты хочешь? — недоверчиво переспросил он.

Чонин покраснел и кивнул.

Бедный Кёнсу разрывался между желанием заплакать и засмеяться от счастья. Слова Чонина лишь ещё сильнее запутали его, и теперь он точно не понимал, правда всё это или нет, потому что как это вообще возможно? Он просто не мог нравиться Чонину. Кёнсу в течение двух недель пытался убедить себя, что такой, как он, не может понравиться Чонину. Чонин просто взял и разрушил все его усилия! Но даже посреди недоверия и внутренней суматохи Кёнсу всё-таки понял, что Чонин предложил целовать его, и он будет просто сумасшедшим, если откажется от этого.

— Тогда… да, наверное.

Чонин шагнул к нему, а затем снова остановился.

— Подожди, это значит, что я тоже тебе нравлюсь?

Кёнсу не знал, кричать или плакать.

 — А ты разве ещё этого не понял? — это было единственное объяснение, которое мог придумать Кёнсу.

Чонин снова покраснел.

— Гм, нет? В смысле, я был полон надежд, но… — он возбуждёно провёл рукой по волосам. — То есть я тебе нравлюсь?

Кёнсу нервно захихикал, ощущая себя на грани морального расстройства.

— Кому ты можешь не понравиться? — спросил он, и Чонин смущённо закрыл лицо руками. — Ты нравишься мне ещё с тех пор… на самом деле, с самого первого дня. Я даже сказал Минсок-хёну, что ты нравишься мне.

Чонин удивлённо заморгал.

— И он не сказал мне? — спросил он недоверчиво. — Почему он выдаёт все остальные тайны, а эту нет?

Кёнсу неловко засмеялся.

Чонин внезапно успокоился и посмотрел прямо на Кёнсу, который неловко сглотнул.

— Хён, так я могу поцеловать тебя?

Кёнсу взволнованно заморгал.

— Это не шутка? — спросил он тихо.

Чонин шагнул совсем близко-близко и поднял руку, чтобы убрать со лба Кёнсу прядь волос.

— Это не шутка, — прошептал он в ответ.

Сердце Кёнсу мучительно сдалось, но эта боль была приятной. Он подумал, что, возможно, его просто распирало от счастья.

— Хорошо.

Чонин мягко улыбнулся, подняв обе руки, чтобы обхватить лицо Кёнсу. Старшему показалось, что его сердце сейчас выскочит из груди. Он так и стоял на месте, глядя на Чонина, пока не почувствовал на своих губах тёплое дыхание. Кёнсу закрыл глаза и начал ждать. Мгновение спустя мягкие губы коснулись его собственных, и — ничего себе — это действительно было так замечательно, прямо как в его мечтах. Нет, это было даже лучше, потому что губы Чонина были прекрасны. Весь Чонин был прекрасен, и Кёнсу просто не мог осознать, что сейчас его целует этот человек, о котором он мечтал с самого первого дня.

Крошечный всхлип слетел с его губ, и внезапно глаза заволокли слёзы, из-за чего Чонин тут же отстранился. Кёнсу затаил дыхание и зажмурился.

— Хён, что случилось? — взволнованно спросил Чонин.

Быстро вытирая слёзки и не открывая глаз, Кёнсу покачал головой.

— Прости, прости, я просто… очень удивлён, потому что это… ещё никто никогда не признавался мне, тем более кто-то такой, как ты…

Большой палец Чонина погладил его щёку, вытирая скатывающуюся слезинку.

— Это просто невозможно, — прошептал он. — Как можно тебя не любить.

Затаив дыхание и немного фыркнув, Кёнсу тихо захихикал.

— Это так банально.

— Это правда, — сказал Чонин и затем снова наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Кёнсу, нерешительно обхватывая его губы своими, пока старший сжимал его рубашку. Чонин прижал его ближе, наклоняя голову в сторону, чтобы они не столкнулись носами, а Кёнсу просто потерялся в искрах счастья, несущихся по всему телу, и жгучему теплу в груди. Прежде он никогда себя так не чувствовал, однако он уже решил, что никогда не забудет это чувство. Кёнсу никогда никого не целовал, но, похоже, у Чонина была такая же ситуация, поэтому он не чувствовал смущения, когда на пробу попытался скопировать чужие движения, вжимая пальцы в спину Чонина и скользя языком по его губам. Казалось, каждое даже крошечное движение перехватывало его дыхание.

Когда Чонин наконец отступился от него, выравнивая дыхание, Кёнсу открыл глаза и посмотрел ему в лицо, всё ещё чувствуя невозможную эйфорию. Взгляд Чонина был ярким и счастливым, а сам парень счастливо улыбался, и Кёнсу не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Как же ты мне нравишься, хён, — прошептал Чонин.

И единственной вещью, которую Кёнсу мог придумать в ответ, было:

— Моя мама будет чертовки зла, когда я вернусь домой из лагеря с парнем, — на что Чонин просто засмеялся, и яркие метеоры над их головами дождём пролетели по небу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Совместно умилиться КайСу, которые наконец-то смогли, можно в [Twitter](https://twitter.com/olimpia_ist)


	13. Chapter 13

Кёнсу не помнил большую часть того, что произошло после поцелуя. В конце концов, было около трёх часов утра, а он бездумно тонул в неге из счастливых чувств и легкомысленной теплоты, свернувшись на пледе рядом с Чонином и положив тому голову на грудь. Ему хотелось смотреть на метеоритный дождь, но сосредоточиться на нём до жути трудно, когда буквально рядом лицо Чонина, на которое теперь ему можно смотреть столько, сколько захочется. Слишком часто его взгляд опускался с неба на освещённый огнями главного здания восхитительный профиль Чонина и звёзды в отражении его глаз. И иногда Чонин ловил его — теперь он не сказать что очень скрывался, — и улыбался, а затем поворачивал голову и прижимался губами ко лбу или вискам Кёнсу, а иногда и к губам, из-за чего порхающие чувства разрывали его снова и снова.

Однако время не стояло на месте, и Кёнсу уставал и держался, как мог, пока не стало трудно лежать с открытыми глазами, хотя, возможно, он уже успел пару раз мельком уснуть и вновь проснуться, чтобы продолжить наблюдать. Он не хотел засыпать. Можете посмеяться над ним, но он не мог перестать думать, что, усни он, и утром окажется, будто это всё был сон и что ничего этого в реальности не произошло. Возможно, ему всё это привиделось, и он боялся, поэтому не хотел отпускать реальность так просто. Если это был всего лишь сон, он хотел наслаждаться им максимально долго.

Он пытался убедить себя, что это всё реальность, но в глубокую ночь под звёздным летним небом идея обратного казалась вполне возможной.

И Кёнсу уже слишком устал.

В пятый или шестой раз, когда он случайно заснул, Чонин разбудил его мягкими поглаживаниями по волосам и, когда старший приоткрыл глаза, улыбнулся ему.

— Возможно, нам пора.

Кёнсу ещё сильнее вцепился в него.

— Уже?

Чонин мягко засмеялся.

— Поздно, — просто сказал он. — И завтра у нас много дел.

Кёнсу тихо вздохнул.

— Наверное, ты прав.

— Хочешь, я тебя отнесу? — спросил Чонин, усмехнувшись.

Кёнсу тут же закачал головой.

— Нет, не надо, всё в порядке. Я могу идти. Я не ребёнок.

Чонин снова засмеялся.

— Вообще, я думал понести тебя, как на свадьбах.

Кёнсу густо покраснел и быстро сел, потирая глаза, чтобы скрыть свои щеки.

— Давай уже пойдём, — сказал он. Чонин угукул и встал, поднимая за собой старшего и собирая плед.

Однако, как только Кёнсу развернулся, чтобы вернуться в домик, рука Чонина внезапно поймала его собственную, переплетая их пальцы. Кёнсу удивлённо посмотрел на него, а Чонин просто улыбнулся, слегка сжав чужую ладонь. Так они и пошли обратно, и, тихо проскользнув внутрь, Кёнсу заметил, что Бекхён и Чанёль уже вернулись в свои постели. Как же долго они были снаружи? Кёнсу аккуратно расцепил их с Чонином руки, чтобы быстро заползти на кровать под тёплое одеяло.

Чонин ещё долго стоял между их кроватями, а затем прошептал:

— Мой плед совсем мокрый. Не против, если мы поспим у тебя?

У Кёнсу даже не было времени ответить (не то чтобы он был в состоянии отказаться), как Чонин заполз к нему на кровать и нырнул под одело. Кёнсу немедленно почувствовал себя приблизительно на сто градусов теплее.

Чонин ещё немного поворочался в темноте, а затем закинул руку старшему на талию, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи между лицом и плечом Кёнсу. Почувствовав тёплое дыхание на своей коже, Кёнсу сглотнул. Затем младший снова начал ворочаться, и мгновение спустя одна из ног Чонина оказалась заброшенной на ноги Кёнсу.

— Мой, — выдохнул Чонин в чужую шею, и Кёнсу едва смог сдержать всхлип. 

Если он и правда был во сне, то у него просто фантастическое воображение.

— Доброй ночи, хён, — прошептал Чонин мгновение спустя, слабо задевая кожу старшего своими губами.

Только через минуту к Кёнсу вернулся дар речи.

— Спокойной ночи, Чонин, — прошептал он в ответ.

Последнее, что Кёнсу запомнил, прежде чем той ночью заснуть в последний раз, было ощущение губ Чонина, улыбающихся ему в шею.

Одним из бонусов странных привычек Чонина во сне было то, что на утро никто даже не удивился, увидев его, прижавшегося к Кёнсу, на койке последнего. Даже несмотря на приятное тепло, проснувшийся Кёнсу немного запаниковал, отчаянно пытаясь понять, что всё было реально.

Когда Кёнсу попытался выбраться, Чонин застонал и сонно пробормотал:

— Пожалуйста, хён, ещё пять минут, я не хочу вставать.

Кёнсу покраснел и посмотрел на других ребят, уже обувающихся, чтобы выйти на завтрак.

— Мы присоединимся к вам через несколько минут, — сказал он смущённо.

Всё, что он получил в ответ, было очень нерешительное бормотание от чрезвычайно сонного Бекхёна (который смущённо тащил за руку идущего рядом Чанёля) и приглушённое «ммм» от Чондэ, уже вышедшего наружу. По крайней мере, никто больше не счёл это подозрительным.

Как только за ребятами закрылась дверь, Чонин тут же распахнул глаза и усмехнулся. Кёнсу удивлённо уставился на него.

— Чт…

Парень даже не успел выговорить слово, как Чонин, блестя глазами, взобрался на руки и расставил колени под обе стороны от бёдер Кёнсу. У последнего тут же пересохло в горле, а его удивлённый взгляд уставился на нависающего сверху. Наклоняясь вперёд, Чонин зашептал:

— Надеюсь, ты не решил внезапно забыть всё, что сказал вчера ночью.

Кёнсу через силу и ком в горле сглотнул и моргнул, когда каждая деталь предыдущей ночи нахлынула на него серией пугающе ярких ретроспективных кадров. Из-за долгого молчания лицо Чонина уже начало отчаянно темнеть, но, когда старший покачал немного головой, тот снова улыбнулся.

— Отлично, — сказал он спокойно, — потому что вчера я вёл себя слишком неловко, и теперь ты, наверное, думаешь, что я ужасно странный и озабоченный, но это не так. Я докажу это.

На самом деле Кёнсу не думал, что Чонин был каким-то озабоченным (правда, заикание было довольно милым), но он был не в том положении, чтобы жаловаться, потому что младший наклонился настолько близко, что их носы касались друг друга. И вот тогда-то он вернулся в реальность и, распахнув глаза, быстро хлопнул себя по губам, закрыв ладошкой рот.

Чонин инстинктивно откинулся немного назад и удивлённо моргнул.

— Что? — спросил он.

Кёнсу моргнул в ответ.

— Я ещё не чистил зубы.

Повисла недолгая тишина, и затем Чонин засмеялся, убирая руку Кёнсу.

— Это последнее, что меня сейчас беспокоит, — сказал он, а затем наклонился и поцеловал его, и Кёнсу в мгновение забыл всё о чистке зубов и утреннем дыхании, потому что тёплые и мягкие губы Чонина прижались к его собственным. Это было так же прекрасно, как Кёнсу и помнил (хотя, честно говоря, не сказать, что прошло много времени с их последнего поцелуя).

Немного отстранившись от чужих губ, Чонин вдохнул:

— Теперь я… выгляжу… круче?

В ответ Кёнсу удалось лишь что-то хрипло хныкнуть, потому что он уже чувствовал себя разбитым и эмоционально истощённым, а ведь было только 9 часов утра. Слишком рано для подавляющих чувств. И всё же он не жаловался, сжимая пальцами футболку Чонина и наклоняя голову, чтобы встретить губы младшего.

— Чонин, — наконец удалось ему выдохнуть, когда второй на мгновение отступился. — Как мы… что мы скажем?

— Другим? — сказал Чонин, проводя большим пальцем по скуле Кёнсу. — Всё, что захочешь, я позволю тебе выбрать, — он снова наклонился, чтобы нежно поцеловать.

— Если хочешь, мы можем…

— Эй, парни, это… о.

У Кёнсу перехватило дыхание, когда он наклонился и увидел уставившегося на них Чунмёна в дверном проеме их домика. Чонин моргнул, глядя на вожатого.

— Гм.

Чунмён был застигнут врасплох не меньше их самих.

— Это… м-м, время завтракать. Ну, вы знаете. Я просто. Гм. Оставлю вас тогда, — и дверь закрылась.

Кёнсу не знал, смеяться ему или плакать. Чонин вернул свой взгляд на старшего, выглядя при этом немного потрясённо.

— Так, м-м, — сказал он. — Думаю, хранить в тайне уже не выход.

Кёнсу закрыл лицо руками, краснея до самых корней волос.

— Да, — сказал он приглушённым голосом, а затем добавил: — Я в любом случае не хотел. В смысле. Я уже держал достаточно тайн. Это не особо приятно.

Чонин убрал его руки от лица и мягко улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, — сказал он тёплым голосом. — Тогда мы скажем им.

Кёнсу кивнул, всё ещё краснея, хотя крошечная улыбка уже растянула его губы.

Несколько минут спустя оба поднялись с кровати и обулись, шагая прямо в кафетерий. Чонин вновь крепко сжал ладонь Кёнсу, но на этот раз последний чувствовал теплоту, комфорт и поддержку с его стороны. Он определённо привыкнет к этому. Теперь он крепко держался за Чонина, боясь когда-либо его отпустить.

Кёнсу хотелось сделать паузу у дверей столовой, чтобы подготовиться к тому, что должно произойти, но Чонин просто потянул его за собой прямо внутрь и, посмотрев на старшего, лишь ярко улыбнулся. Все были очень заняты завтраком и не смотрели на них, чему Кёнсу был крайне благодарен, однако затем кто-то громко покричал «нет», и Сехун подскочил со своего места, обвиняюще тыча в них пальцем. Кёнсу замер, и Сехун быстро зашагал к ним, эффектным жестом а-ля карате "разбивая" их сцепленные руки.

— Нет! Хён мой!

И, пока Кёнсу смущённо краснел, Чонин просто засмеялся и, обняв его, притянул к себе, говоря:

— Мой! Это официально.

Сехун скорчил невероятно раздосадованное, отчаянное лицо, Чонин счастливо усмехнулся, а Кёнсу ещё больше покраснел, в то время как в другом конце комнаты из-за стола встал Минсок.

— Наконец-то! — наигранно раздражённо сказал он. Кёнсу удивлённо уставился на него. — Вы бы знали, как трудно быть в курсе о вас обоих и не рассказывать об этом? Клянусь, я был близок к тому, чтобы запереть вас в одной комнате.

Кёнсу шокированно моргнул и уставился на вожатого.

— Погоди, обоих?

Чонин смущённо закашлял, всё ещё крепко обнимая Кёнсу, и Минсок закатил глаза.

— Да. На самом деле Чонин пришёл ко мне и рассказал о своих чувствах прямо перед тем, как это сделал ты, — он повернулся и со смущающе суженными глазами посмотрел на младшего. — Он вообще хотел признаться тебе в тот же день, когда я случайно раскрыл тебя — я не нарочно, клянусь! — но потом пошёл на попятный, а я продолжал говорить ему, что надо просто сделать эт…

Чонин внезапно громко откашлялся и поднял руки, чтобы прикрыть уши Кёнсу.

— Замолчи, хён, он не должен этого знать, — сказал он подозрительно высоким голосом. 

Кёнсу поднял голову и с радостью увидел, что он не один теперь краснеет.

— Погодите, с каких это пор Чонин гей? — громко возмутился Чондэ.

Исин поднял руку и утешительно похлопал его.

— Он не гей, — сказал он мягко. — У него просто нет предубеждений.

Чондэ озадаченно посмотрел на него.

Оба, Кёнсу и Чонин, уставились на китайца. Для кого-то тихого и будто вечно витающего где-то далеко Исин иногда был очень проницателен.

— Хё-ё-ён, — заскулил Сехун, возбуждённо переживая, будто он не хотел быть забытым. — Что насчёт меня? — надулся он.

Кёнсу пару раз моргнул.

— Ах. Да. Мы поговорим об этом позже.

Руки Чонина на его талии немного напряглись.

— О чём?

— Ни о чём, — хором ответили Сехун и Кёнсу, на что Чонин мрачно нахмурился.

— Хорошо, хорошо, давайте проясним, — предложил Бекхён. — Чонин не совсем натурал, и они с Кёнсу теперь вместе?

— Верно! — крикнул из-за столика вожатых Чунмён. — Я видел, как они…

— Ла-а-адно! — громко протянул Чонин, оборвав старшего. — Думаю, пора уже сесть и поесть.

Все продолжали смотреть на них, и Кёнсу до жути хотелось исчезнуть ненадолго или убежать, но Чонин снова сжал его ладонь и мягко потянул к столу, за которым они сели рядом с очень угрюмым Сехуном. Когда они начали есть, все вокруг продолжали бросать на них неверящие взгляды, за исключением Исина, который по невиданным причинам, казалось, давно ждал этого. Кёнсу был в этом уверен. Он и Чонин завтракали в немного неловкой тишине, в то время как Сехун почти постоянно ворчал с другой стороны от Чонина или просто привычно разговаривал. Один раз Кёнсу оглянулся и поймал взгляд уставившегося на них Лухана, сидящего рядом с Минсоком и пристально смотрящего то на Кёнсу, то на Сехуна. Вожатый держал ложку на полпути ко рту, выглядя счастливо разорванным кучей различных эмоций. Кёнсу не был уверен, хороший это знак или нет. Он обсудит это с Сехуном позже.

После завтрака было объявлено, что сегодня будет ещё один художественный день. По-видимому, сегодня, вместо того, чтобы использовать природу или холст для живописи, все будут использовали свою кожу. Вожатые усмехнулись и вскоре принесли множество принадлежностей для боди-арта.

— Итак, мы сами себя разрисовываем или других? — спросил Бекхён, взяв бутылку ярко-красной краски и начиная читать этикетку.

— Ну, думаю, можете и себя, если хотите, но в чём тогда смысл? — сказал Чунмён. — Мы собирались предложить вам найти себе партнёров.

Руки Чонина обвились сзади вокруг талии Кёнсу. Он ничего не сказал, но это был явный сигнал другим. Кёнсу не смог подавить румянец. Казалось, каждый раз, когда Чонин делал что-то вроде этого, напоминающее Кёнсу, что теперь всё отличалось, старший всегда удивлялся. Будто он всё ещё не вполне усвоил, что это действительно произошло.

— Не думаю, что смогу использовать эти краски, — сказал Сехун с театральным вздохом, всматриваясь в этикетку с составом. — Я вполне уверен, что вспыхну крапивницей.

— Ах, очень жаль, — сказал Минсок, хмурясь. — Тогда у нас не для всех есть пара, потому что теперь у нас нечётное количество ребят. Думаю, мы просто…

— Я не буду рисовать, — прервал его мягкий голос. Все развернулись на звук и посмотрели на Лухана, который смотрел всюду, но не на Сехуна. — В смысле, я всё равно не сказать что хороший художник. Всё в порядке.

Сехун посмотрел на вожатого полными надежды глазами, но тот, вместо того, чтобы присоединиться к младшему, ушёл поговорить с Крисом. Сехун вздохнул, а Кёнсу продолжил внимательно наблюдать.

— Они оба как немые, — сказал он, а затем нервно оглянулся, когда понял, что сказал это вслух. К счастью никто, кроме Чонина, не услышал.

— Кто? — спросил младший, обратившись к нему.

Кёнсу просто покачал головой и отмахнулся.

— Так, — сказал он вместо этого, перебирая краски. — Мы будем рисовать?

Чонин усмехнулся.

— Конечно, — сказал он с плохо скрытым энтузиазмом.

— Я, гм, буду первым, — предложил Кёнсу, смотря на Чонина. Младший кивнул и одним быстрым движением снял свою футболку. Кёнсу сглотнул.

В конце концов, ничего не поменялось. Даже если Чонин и был его парнем — или ещё кем-то, — Кёнсу совсем не должен нервничать, смотря на его голый торс, нет.

Откашливаясь, Кёнсу спросил:

— Какие твои любимые цвета?

— Синий и красный.

Старший кивнул и взял две баночки краски, отлив немного в стеклянные палетки, а затем поставил синюю на траву. Красную краску он держал в одной руке, кисть — в другой.

— Я начну сзади и, гм, перейду потом вперёд.

— Хорошо! — бодро сказал Чонин, стоя на месте.

Кёнсу опустил кисть в краску и тихо осмотрел гладкую и совершенно голую спину младшего. Это почти преступление — марать что-то настолько чистое и безупречное. Сглотнув, он наконец коснулся кистью позвоночника Чонина.

— Ай, холодно! — сказал Чонин, вздрагивая, и Кёнсу немного улыбнулся, ведя кистью вниз и оставляя на ней линию красного цвета. Он убрал руку и восхитился своей работой. Возможно, в конце концов это будет весело.

Он нарисовал дерево на спине Чонина, с красным стволом и синими листьями, распустившимися на лопатках и вдоль плеч. В свободном пространстве по обе стороны от позвоночника Кёнсу оставил желтоватые точки и притворился, что это были светлячки.

Иногда, между прикосновениями кисти, Кёнсу оглядывался на другие пары и восхищался их работой. Бекхён рисовал красного и золотого феникса на спине Чанёля, Тао — зелёные и синие листья на руках Криса. Чунмён покрывал Минсока бледно-голубыми снежинками, а Исин придирчиво вырисовывал большую утку прямо на животе Чондэ. Кёнсу искренне улыбнулся.

Закончив со спиной Чонина, он обошёл его и встал спереди, немного нервно оглядывая чужое тело. Да, смотреть спереди было определённо опаснее, чем со спины. Он глубоко вздохнул и взял банку тёмно-синей краски.

— Ничего, если я, мм, использую руки? — спросил он. — Чтобы больше раскрасить.

Чонин усмехнулся.

— Разрешаю, — просто ответил он.

Кёнсу кивнул и опустил пальцы в краску, шагнув ближе. Затем он начал размазывать её по груди Чонина, окрашивая роговую кожу синим. Его пальцы замерли, и он почувствовал под их кончиками быстрое сердцебиение. Он поднял глаза и удивлённо встретил взгляд Чонина, который тут же улыбнулся ему. Моргнув, Кёнсу быстро опустил взгляд и продолжил рисовать, отчаянно пытаясь не отвлекаться, когда его ладони прошли твёрдые мышцы груди и тёмные соски. Это было чрезвычайно трудно.

Он покрыл большую часть груди Чонина тёмно-синей краской, за исключением большого участка на правом бедре и круга под левой ключицей. В последнем он нарисовал бледную серебристую луну, а затем продолжил усыпать всё тело пятнами серебряной краски, рассеивая звёзды по тёмному небу. Потом в последнем оставшемся незакрашенном пространстве он нарисовал воющего на луну серо-серебряного волка, как и две недели назад на баннере их команды. Закончив, он немного отошёл, чтобы оценить работу.

— Ничего себе, хён, — сказал Чонин, всматриваясь в рисунок на себе. — Я чувствую себя шедевром за миллион долларов.

Кёнсу смущённо засмеялся.

— Не так уж хорошо и получилось, — сказал он, краснея.

Чонин захихикал.

— Ну, по сравнению с Бекхёном… — и, посмотрев на парня, который теперь был любезно покрыт Чанёлем действительно странными символами и пародией на муравьеда, они оба засмеялись. — Я всё ещё должен раскрасить твоё лицо, — заметил Кёнсу, взяв другую банку краски. — И потом я закончу.

Чонин кивнул, закрыв глаза.

— Оно всё в твоём распоряжении.

Кёнсу выровнял дыхание и снова шагнул вперёд, подняв испачканный краской палец, чтобы провести красную линию вдоль носа Чонина. И всё же он остановился и моргнул, внезапно понимая, как близко лицо младшего к его собственному. Вы можете подумать, что он уже привыкнет к лицу Чонина — конечно, Кёнсу смотрел на него столько ночей, — но, так или иначе, дыхание перехватывало до сих пор. Он медленно рисовал красный круг на щеке, пальцами гладя тёплую кожу, ресницы и немного приоткрытые губы. Не понимая самого себя, он снова прекратил рисовать и просто начал смотреть.

Затем губы растянулись в улыбке, и Кёнсу почти что подскочил на месте, потому что Чонин сказал:

— Знаешь, хён, теперь ведь можно не только смотреть, но и трогать.

Один глаз улыбающегося Чонина был немого приоткрыт, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Кёнсу покраснел и щёлкнул парня по лбу, оставляя на нём пятно красной краски и заставляя парня смеяться.

Несколько минут спустя Кёнсу закончил разрисовывать лицо Чонина, и последний наконец-то мог приступить к своей части.

— Моя очередь!

О Боже.

Кёнсу сглотнул, сжав кромку своей футболки.

— Мне обязательно снимать её? — спросил он кротко.

Чонин широко улыбнулся.

— Да, — сказал он. — Не волнуйся, хён, я же уже видел тебя без рубашки.

Кёнсу покраснел, но Чонин уже нетерпеливо стаскивал с него предмет одежды, и мгновение спустя верхняя половина тела старшего была полностью оголена. Чонин оценивающе и пристально посмотрел на него, а Кёнсу застенчиво сгорбил плечи, на что второй просто сказал:

— Моё произведение искусства не будет таким же красивым, как твоё.

Кёнсу наклонил голову и пробормотал:

— Всё в порядке.

— Это будет абстрактная картина, — сказал Чонин, обходя его со спины. — И я дам ей какое-нибудь необычное имя, вроде Дождь Благоухающей Ночи, а потом продам тебя за миллионы долларов на аукционе.

Губы Кёнсу растянулись в улыбке.

— Собираешься продать меня?

Чонин загудел.

— Ну, возможно, нет, — холодные, покрытые краской пальцы прошлись вниз по его спине. — Мне бы хотелось оставить тебя в своей частной коллекции.

Кёнсу покраснел и пробормотал:

 — Ты такой противный, — и Чонин засмеялся.

Кажется, каждый нерв в теле старшего реагировал, когда пальцы Чонина проходились по его коже. С одной стороны, это безумно смущало, ведь теперь младший не только увидит, но и потрогает его не совсем плоский живот. Однако, с другой стороны, прикосновения Чонина отдавали приятным током по всему телу, и этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы заставить всю его кожу гореть. Чонин так же отказался от кисти, предпочтя использовать свои руки. Каждый раз, когда его пальцы задевали бока, Кёнсу ёжился и взволнованно выдыхал. Младший тогда смеялся и спрашивал:

— Щекотно?

Кёнсу было щекотно, да, но это была только часть проблемы.

Чонин работал медленно, покрывая Кёнсу кругами, фигурами и яркими цветами, создавая образцы на бледной коже. Кёнсу даже мельком взглянул и подумал, что его живот был похож на разноцветный калейдоскоп. Чонин потратил просто неблагоразумное количество времени на дизайн левой стороны его груди, и, когда он отошёл, чтобы восхититься своей работой, Кёнсу вытянул шею и увидел синее сердце, заключённое в немного большее красное. Чонин посмотрел на него и усмехнулся.

— Посмотри, хён, тут два сердца. Эта моё, — он ткнул кончиком пальца в синее сердце. — Можешь забрать его себе.

Кёнсу мгновенно покраснел и пробормотал:

— Ох, чёрт возьми, ты просто невыносим.

Чонин счастливо засмеялся.

— Мне нравится заставлять тебя краснеть. Это очень мило.

Кёнсу прикрыл свои розовые щёки ладонями, и Чонин снова засмеялся, убирая чужие руки.

— Мне ещё нужно здесь нарисовать.

Кёнсу глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза, ожидая. Кончики пальцев Чонина прижались к его щеке, выводя форму звезды, и Кёнсу тут же улыбнулся. Когда тёплые губы быстро прижались к его собственным, тем не менее, его глаза тут же распахнулись и увидели улыбающегося Чонина.

— Я всё ждал этого от тебя, — сказал он спокойно, — когда ты разрисовывал моё лицо. Но ты этого так и не сделал.

Кёнсу смущённо закусил губу.

— Я слишком стесняюсь, — прошептал он.

Чонин мягко засмеялся и начал усеивать его лоб линиями зелёной краски.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, — ты научишься. Я очень терпелив.

После этого он молчал несколько моментов, чертя мизинцем линию на носу Кёнсу.

— Знаешь, ты мне уже так давно нравишься.

Глаза Кёнсу, которые он закрыл, открылись снова. Его сердце забилось как сумасшедшее.

— Правда?

Чонин мягко улыбнулся, сосредоточившись на краске.

— Да. Я не знаю, когда это началось. В смысле, ты мне всегда нравился, начиная с первой встречи. Ты был таким хорошим и робким, и мне понравилось находиться рядом. Я даже не был против, что Сехун оставил меня ради Лухана, потому что у меня был новый друг. Я был рад иметь нового друга, — он прочертил что-то около левого уха Кёнсу. — Именно это я и искал. Друга. Необязательно замену Сехуну, но кого-то, кто составит мне компанию и будет моим партнёром. И ты идеально подходил для этого. Ты мне очень понравился, — он провёл линии по скулам и вниз до подбородка. — Но иногда… Я думал… что ты нравишься мне слишком сильно. Я попробовал не обращать на это внимания, потому что не думал, что ты сможешь принять это, — он немного засмеялся. — И я не хотел любить тебя так. Я никогда не чувствовал себя так с Сехуном. Я не хотел, чтобы было по-другому, пытался выдать это за братскую любовь. Как к Сехуну. Даже говорил себе, что просто хотел заботиться о тебе, как и о Сехуне. Я правда всеми силами пытался убедить себя, что испытывал к вам обоим одинаковые чувства, — улыбка растянулась на его губах. — Это не сработало.

Кёнсу пришлось напомнить себе, что нужно дышать.

— Были мелочи, которые выделили тебя. Небольшие моменты, которые напомнили мне, что это было не то же самое. Например, когда ты пел на шоу талантов. Думаю, именно тогда это… действительно началось. Я правда сдался. Я думал, что ты выглядел… Таким красивым, — он не мог сдержать румянец, атаковавший его щёки. — И тот раз, когда ты вернул меня, ходящего во сне после грозы. И когда тебе пришлось надеть мои боксеры, — Чонин немного усмехнулся, когда Кёнсу смущённо опустил лицо. — И когда мы вместе спали в палатке… и просто… Всё. В конечном счёте я понял, что не было никакого смысла в отрицании, и поговорил об этом с Минсоком, — потому что, знаешь, не сказать, что я мог поговорить с Сехуном, — и он даже не удивился, честно. Он сказал мне, что ты был хорошим выбором, — Чонин засмеялся, и сердце Кёнсу приятно сжалось. — Он сказал, что я должен признаться тебе, и это было смешно, потому что… я был полностью уверен, что ты натурал. А Минсок, этот предатель, даже не сказал мне ничего. В смысле, я понимаю, что ты не хотел, чтобы любой знал, но всё же… Мне было немного трудно.

Пальцы Чонина всё ещё перемещались вдоль горла Кёнсу.

— И когда он случайно выдал тебя, я был так потрясён, что просто… я даже не знал, что делать. Он сказал мне поговорить с тобой, и я знал, что он имел в виду, но я даже слова не мог выговорить. А что, если я тебе не нравился? Это было бы… трудно для тебя. И для меня. Минсока это так раздражало, и теперь я знаю почему, — он засмеялся. — Думаю, ему очень хотелось сказать, что ты не откажешь мне. Однако потом… с Сехуном… это свело меня с ума. Я знал, что ты ему не нравился в этом смысле, потому что да в жизни он не оставит Лухана, но он проводил с тобой так много времени и воровал всё твоё внимание, что я потерял свой шанс. Я имею в виду, даже если я и хотел признаться тебе, как я мог это сделать, когда рядом постоянно был Сехун? Как я вообще мог заставить тебя любить меня, когда ты проводил всё своё время с ним? Я был так расстроен, — парень немного усмехнулся, кладя краску на ключицы Кёнсу. — И затем я услышал, как Чанёль рассказывал Бекхёну про метеоритный дождь, и тут же схватился за возможность, — Чонин хихикнул. — Всё пошло не совсем так, как я планировал. Глупый Сехун вечно всё портит. Однако, ну, в общем, в конце концов всё сложилось, правильно? Сказать честно, сам не знаю, признался бы я, если бы не Сехун. Наверное, пошёл бы на попятный снова. Так что, возможно, я должен поблагодарить его, — он сморщил нос, — хотя он всё равно раздражает.

Кёнсу немного захихикал, чувствуя ошеломление от всей этой информации. Это был словно гипноз — так близко смотреть на раскрашенное лицо Чонина, который говорил такие слова, которые Кёнсу никогда не думал от него услышать за пределами своих самых диких мечтаний. Это было почти невероятно. В горле пересохло, а язык ослаб, но ему всё же удалось сказать:

— Вчера вечером… Ты сказал, что это был твой первый поцелуй. Это правда?

Чонин смущённо засмеялся и почесал шею, испачкав её желтой краской.

— Гм, да. Я же говорил, что я вроде как трус, да? Все, кто прежде мне когда-нибудь нравился… хорошо… В общем, я никогда им в этом не признавался. Сехун всегда высмеивает меня за это. В смысле, я всегда слишком сосредоточивался на танцах, чтобы иметь время на отношения или всё такое, но я отчасти использовал это в качестве оправдания. Странно, да?

Кёнсу покачал головой. Это было удивительно — Чонин определённо не походил на «слишком застенчивого, чтобы признаться», — но и Кёнсу немногим был лучше. У него даже не было оправдания. Он был просто не по девушкам и слишком застенчив, чтобы выйти из шкафа и признаться парню. Не делал ничего для возможных отношений.

— Я не возражаю, — прошептал он. — Чувствую себя особенным.

Чонин засмеялся, и Кёнсу покраснел.

— Так и есть, хён. Это делает тебя самым особенным.

— Вы двое почти закончили? — внезапно сказал кто-то, и они оба повернулись к стоящему с камерой в руках Лухану. — Поспешите, Пикассо, я хочу всё заснять.

Чонин рассмеялся, и где-то на расстоянии закричал Крис:

— Извините-ка, но это звание принадлежит мне!

Возвращаясь к Кёнсу, Чонин быстро опустил пальцы в банку с фиолетовой краской и намазал её на груди, превращая пятно яркого цвета в ещё одно сердце. Заканчивая, он наклонился вниз.

— Береги его, — прошептал он, усмехаясь. Затем он отступил, вытерев испачканные краской руки о влажное полотенце. — Хорошо, закончили!

Несколько минут спустя все построились в линию рядом со своими партнёрами, гордо показывая свои произведения искусства. Исин умиротворённо смотрел на единорога на своей груди, а Тао выглядел разорванным между ужасом и страхом от неоднозначных картин на всём своём теле, любезно оставленными там Пикассо Крисом. Все восхитились работой Кёнсу на Чонине, за исключением Чанёля, который утверждал, что ничто не могло затмить его муравьеда на плече Бекхёна. Последний хотел возразить, но решил поберечь чувства Чанёля и великодушно согласился с ним. Наконец, они все замерли, и Лухан сделал общий снимок, прежде чем снять каждую пару индивидуально и спереди, и со спины.

Когда вожатый закончил фотографировать Чонина и Кёнсу, старший посмотрел на Сехуна, который сидел один на траве и вырывал сорняки. Натянув футболку на своё теперь сухое туловище, Кёнсу посмотрел на Чонина и заявил:

— Мне нужно поговорить с Сехунни.

Чонин нахмурился и посмотрел на своего друга, а затем обратно на Кёнсу.

— Хорошо, — сказал он осторожно, — но больше не называй его так.

Кёнсу моргнул, а затем засмеялся.

— Почему, Чонин-щи?

Чонин ошарашенно открыл рот, и Кёнсу снова засмеялся, а затем быстро убежал к белокурому парню. Подойдя к нему, он присел перед ним.

— Эй, Сехун, — сказал он мягко.

Сехун удивлённо посмотрел на него.

— О, привет, хён, — он осмотрелся. — Где Чонин?

Кёнсу неопределённо махнул куда-то за спину.

— Где-то там. Но я хочу поговорить не о Чонине. Я хочу говорить о тебе.

Сехун, кажется, немного нервничал.

— Почему?

Кёнсу сел рядом с ним на траву.

— Потому что я больше не могу помогать тебе с твоей проблемой с Луханом.

Сехун замер, а затем закусил губу, уставившись на траву.

— Да, — пробормотал он. — Это хорошо. Я понимаю.

Кёнсу взял парня за руку.

— Думаю, самое время поменять тактику, — сказал он мягко.

Сехун посмотрел на него.

— На что? — спросил он. — Это был мой единственный план.

Кёнсу улыбнулся ему.

— Ну, честно говоря, он был не лучшим, — Сехун выглядел немного оскорблённым. — Нет, просто послушай. Думаю, это сыграло свою роль и привлекло внимание Лухана, но теперь пора быть настойчивее.

Сехун лишь прикрыл глаза.

— Как?

Кёнсу пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, ты бы мог просто признаться ему.

Сехун нахмурился, выглядя обеспокоенным.

— Это сработает? — спросил он. — Может, мне просто поцеловать его?

Кёнсу удивлённо уставился на него, а затем сказал:

— Ну, гм, думаю, это будет поспешно, — затем он сделал паузу и добавил, — со мной это сработало.

Сехун скривился.

— Пожалуйста, избавь меня от деталей.

Кёнсу смущённо засмеялся.

— Хорошо, но серьёзно. Ты должен уже сделать это. Лагерь не будет длиться вечно.

Сехун глубоко вздохнул.

— Да, — сказал он. — Спасибо, хён. Я подумаю над этим.

Кёнсу ободряюще погладил его плечо.

— Удачи, Сехунни!

Сехун выдавил из себя нерешительную улыбку, и воодушевлённый Кёнсу ушёл к нетерпеливому Чонину, ждущему его на том же месте. Это было большее, что старший смог для него сделать, остальное дело за ним.

Было странно, как сильно Кёнсу привык к этому. Он так старался убедить себя, что между ним и Чонином никогда ничего не будет, что теперь, когда оно есть, это всё казалось несколько сюрреалистичным. Его разуму, в котором засела эта мысль, чрезвычайно нелегко обработать эту новую и шокирующую информацию.

Чонин?

Любил?

Его????

Это не реально.

Только к вечеру он привык к идее, что Чонин тоже хотел этого. Младший был намного нежнее, нежели бы Кёнсу смел: держал его за руку, прижимал их колени друг к другу под столом и куча всего другого. Он постоянно заставлял Кёнсу краснеть, но в то же время он ценил каждый жест как напоминание, что Чонин был дня него, а он для Чонина.

Кёнсу, который всё ещё не был уверен, как и раньше, было нужно постоянное переподтверждение, и он знал, что Чонин понимает это.

И всё же, несмотря на всё это, к наступлению ночи страхи Кёнсу вновь нахлынули на его. Чонин снова залез к нему на кровать, и на этот раз он даже не потрудился придумывать какое-нибудь глупое оправдание. Однако сегодня уже Кёнсу цеплялся за него. Он не был уверен, откуда появилась эта потребность держаться и не отпустить. Было… что-то. Крошечный неотступный страх, что он должен был сделать каждую секунду стоящей и незабываемой.

Кёнсу не привык, чтобы люди надолго были с ним.

Чонин заметил изменение в его поведении. Это было не удивительно. Он, наверное, подумал, что у Кёнсу было раздвоение личности или ещё что-то, когда при каждом прикосновении он вздрагивал, а потом ещё секунду ждал подвоха. Однако он ничего не сказал, даже когда старший сжал в пальцах футболку Чонина и близко прижался к нему, прислушавшись к устойчивому сердцебиению, как к якорю. Каждый удар напомнил Кёнсу каждый прошедшей момент. Было похоже на тикающую бомбу замедленного действия.

Кёнсу закрыл глаза, ещё сильнее сжал ткань и очень, очень тихо прошептал:

— Не оставляй меня.

На самом деле он не хотел, чтобы Чонин услышал его, но в звенящей тишине домика младший не мог не услышать. Его руки крепко обняли старшего, и он опустил голову, чтобы пробормотать прямо на ухо Кёнсу.

— Эй, — выдохнул он. — Ты же знаешь это… Я не… Твой отец, правильно?

Кёнсу напрягся, закусив губу.

— Я не он и ни один из тех, кто оставил тебя. Они не знали, что бросали. Они были очень глупы, — слёзы нахлынули на глаза Кёнсу. — Я никуда не уйду, — пообещал Чонин, крепко обнимая его. — Я не они. Я не хочу уходить.

Кёнсу сделал дрожащий вздох, а сердце разорвалось, обнажив давно зажившую рану, заполненную болью от каждого человека, который когда-либо уходил от него, не оглядываясь назад: его папа, его так называемые «друзья» детства, люди, которых он оставил позади в своей старой школе и которые даже не связывались с ним. Все те, кто решил, что он не стоил их времени или внимания, все те, кто не волновался за него. Прежде Кёнсу никогда не позволял добраться до себя, никогда не позволял ранить себя, но возможно всё это время он страдал и просто пытался не замечать этого. И лишь простые слова Чонина вновь открыли скрытые раны, показывая их миру, заставляя Кёнсу сдерживать слёзы.

У Кёнсу всегда была привычка не думать о своих проблемах и делать вид, что их нет. Это было его трудностью. Ему всегда приходилось нелегко быть рядом с людьми и позволять им быть рядом с ним именно по этой причине. Потому что они никогда не понимали его, не считали это нужным.

Его собственный отец решил, что не нужно оставаться. Его друзья детства решили не поддерживать с ним контакт. Каждый человек, которого он знал в своей старой школе, не потрудился связаться с ним после того, как он переехал. Никто не хотел получать от него известия. Никто не хотел напрасно тратить на него своё время. Кёнсу не был никем особенным, он был вполне себе заменим. Было неудивительно, что он не завёл друзей на новом месте.

Кёнсу вжал своё лицо в грудь Чонина и зажмурился, не давая слезам ходу. Чонин не пытался остановить его — он просто провёл пальцами по волосам старшего и погладил его по спине, прижимая губы к чужому виску.

— Эй, — прошептал Чонин. — Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо. Теперь у тебя есть я, правильно? Я никуда не иду. У тебя есть я и Сехун, и Бекхён, Чанёль. Минсок-хён считает тебя удивительным, и в школе теперь у тебя будет Чондэ. Никто из нас тебя не оставит.

И точно так же, как открылась, его рана начала понемногу затягиваться и переставать так невыносимо болеть. Он сделал глубокий вздох и сглотнул.

— Они не забудут обо мне? — спросил он, зная, что казался жалким и смешным, но Чонин просто крепко обнял его.

— Нет, — прошептал он. — Никогда. В этом и смысл этого лагеря. О тебе никогда не забывают, — Кёнсу нервозно выдохнул. 

— Хорошо, — всё, что ему удалось сказать.

— О тебе не забудут, — пообещал Чонин, прижимая голову Кёнсу к груди. — Я не уйду.

И всё, что смог сделать Кёнсу, это просто кивнуть и довериться ему. Он не привык к такому, но на этот раз он подумал, что риск определённо стоит того.

Возможно, Чонин и все его друзья, которых он здесь завёл, стоили того.


	14. Chapter 14

На восемнадцатый день лагеря Сехун проснулся с чувством решимости и отсутствием дара речи (сначала он принял последнее за храбрость, но сейчас, оглянувшись назад, он понял, что это немота). Он не был уверен, откуда пришли все эти внезапные чувства или как долго они продлятся, но в восемь утра он сидел на своей кровати и ковырялся в наволочке, пытаясь вытащить свой потрёпанный список текущих дел. Развернув его, парень прочитал всё в последний раз. Он смял его в кулаке и твёрдо кивнул, а затем спрыгнул с кровати и вышел из домика, полностью забыв переодеться с ночи или хотя бы надеть обувь — настолько сильным был его необоснованный порыв.

Он остановился перед главным зданием под окнами вожатых на втором этаже.

— Лухан! — закричал он что есть мочи, а потом вспомнил об уважении. — Хён! Лухан-хён! — ничего. — Лухан-хё-ё-ён!

В ответ тишина. Сехун сжал кулаки и открыл рот, чтобы снова закричать, как затем одно окно открылось и показался потрёпанный после сна Минсок.

— Чего ты так рано, Сехун-а? — спросил он, сонно щурясь от солнца. — Тебе что-то надо? До подъёма ещё полчаса.

Сехун глубоко нахмурился.

— Ты не Лухан-хён. Я хочу Лухан-хёна.

Минсок в ответ тоже нахмурился.

— Он спит. Что и ты должен делать.

— Ну, разбуди его. Я должен поговорить с ним.

Теперь из домиков начинали выглядывать ребята, моргая и ворча на шум.

— Разве ты не можешь подождать, пока он сам не проснётся?

Сехун быстро покачал головой. Он не мог так долго ждать. Его уверенность может быстро закончиться. А потом он уже ничего не сделает.

— Нет. Я должен поговорить с ним прямо сейчас.

Наконец, другое лицо появилось в окне, ещё более сонное и с фантастически взъерошенными светлыми волосами. Сехун подумал, что это было очень мило.

— Сехунни? — мягко спросил Лухан, медленно моргая, будто думая, что всё ещё спит.

Сехун стиснул зубы. Он не слабак.

— Хён. Ты должен выйти наружу. Прямо. Сейчас.

Лухан сложно нахмурился.

— Почему? И почему ты без обуви? Тебе же холодно.

Сехун уверенно покачал головой.

— Просто выходи.

Ему казалось, он слышал, как на заднем плане Чонин стонал что-то о «слабоумном лучшем друге» и «слишком рано для всего этого», но затем услышал, как Кёнсу его утихомирил, поэтому даже не обернулся.

Лухан ещё несколько секунд смотрел на него, а затем сказал:

— Гм, хорошо, — и исчез из окна.

Некоторое время висела крайне замороженная тишина, пока Лухан выходил из здания, и Сехун использовал это время, чтобы мысленно себя приободрить. Он может сделать это. Он же О Сехун. Он мог что угодно.

Наконец, дверь открылась, и на улицу вышел Лухан, всё ещё одетый в пижаму и выглядящий крайне сонно. Сехун не позволил этому чрезвычайно милому созданию сбить себя. Сделав несколько шагов, Лухан замялся и наклонил голову, заявив:

— Так что ты хотел? Ты в порядке? Ещё так рано.

— Лухан, я… — нет, нужно подойти ближе. — Стой, где стоишь! — сказал Сехун вместо этого, ткнув в старшего пальцем. Он снова забылся и начал говорить неофициально. О, хорошо, что Лухан ничего об этом не сказал.

— Гм. Хорошо, — сказал Лухан.

Сехун кивнул, глубоко вздохнул, а затем целеустремленно подошёл к парню. Чем ближе он подходил, тем более нервно Лухан выглядел, и, когда Сехун вошёл прямо в его личное пространство, вожатый попятился назад. Сехун нахмурился и снова ступил ближе, а Лухан продолжал пятиться, пока не столкнулся спиной со стеной главного здания, распахнув глаза. Сехун всё подходил, пока их носы не оказались на расстоянии всего в несколько сантиметров. Лухан быстро заморгал, а Сехун всё продолжал на него смотреть: вблизи он ещё красивее. Он сжал в руках рубашку старшего, сурово смотря тому в глаз и чувствуя чужое сердцебиение. Он не был уверен, почему оно было таким быстрым.

Дыхание Лухана сбилось, и Сехун так и смотрел на него, пока старший не сказал:

— Сехунни, я…

Сехун не позволил ему закончить и прижал свои губы к губам старшего, зажмурив глаза, потому что он наконец, наконец поцеловал Лухана.

Честно говоря, Сехун никогда никого не целовал прежде. За исключением той девочки в третьем классе, но он не думал, что это учитывается (особенно после того, как он понял, что не по девочкам). Но у него была причина! В течение прошлых трёх лет был только один человек, которого он хотел поцеловать, и большую часть года он его даже не видел. Так что да, у Сехуна был нулевой опыт в поцелуях. Он не знал, что делать, когда неопределённо смял губы Лухана, но это и был его план — так сказал Кёнсу, ведь с ним это сработало, да и Чонин был ещё более несообразительным, нежели Лухан, так что это определённо должно работать. И он полностью был уверен, что восполнит недостаток в умении своим энтузиазмом. Или вроде того. Бонусные очки за усилия?

На заднем плане кричали ребята, а Чонин говорил что-то о «боже, почему это происходит со мной», но Сехун сосредоточил 100% своего внимания на Лухане и поцелуе с Луханом, особенно на том, что тот его не оттолкнул. Однако при этом Лухан и вообще не двигался, не отвечая, и на самом деле было довольно неудобно целовать абсолютно неподвижного человека, так что в конечном счёте Сехун отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на Лухана снова. Глаза старшего трепетно открылись, и он уставился на Сехуна, приоткрыв губы. Сехун хотел поцеловать их снова. Однако не стал. Он должен идти дальше, ко второму этапу.

(Его немота быстро испарилась, и Сехун отчаянно схватился за своё вернувшееся красноречие. Ему были нужны слова!)

— Лухан-хён, — твёрдо сказал Сехун. О нет, он же ничего не подготовил. Он должен был подготовить речь. Что там было в его списке? Великолепное признание? Именно. — Лухан-хён, ты дурак.

О, не очень хорошее начало.

— Ты такой дурак, потому что ты мне так долго нравишься и, блин, даже ничего не сделал. И я этого даже не скрываю. Это даже не тайна. Однако ты этого не заметил, и мне очень сложно с этим жить.

Лухан продолжал молчать. Сехун не думал, что его признание имело желаемый эффект.

— И я просто… ты просто… делаешь мою жизнь такой трудной. Потому что ты такой милый. И прекрасный. И у тебя очень красивые глаза, такие искрящиеся, и твоё похожее на детское лицо, но тело взрослое. И… Я… не знаю, к чему веду. Ты мне просто очень нравишься. По просто огромному количеству причин. Но от этого ничего не поменялось, потому что ты глупый и этого даже не заметил! Какого черта, хён?

Да, Сехун определённо должен был подготовить речь заранее.

Лухан продолжил смотреть на него теми симпатичными блестящими глазами, однако затем открыл рот и сказал:

— Конечно, я заметил.

Сехун моргнул.

— Тогда почему ты притворялся, что не понимал?

Щёки Лухана осыпал розовый цвет.

— Потому что ты маленький и молодой, и я думал… что это… пройдет.

Теперь была очередь Сехуна открывать рот.

— Это не прошло, — сказал он немного отчаянно. — И я не… я не маленький!

Лухан тихонько вздохнул.

— Я вижу, — он с секунду колебался, — но я думал, что… что я больше не твой любимый хён, — он посмотрел на Сехуна с болью в глазах, и сердце младшего сжалось.

— Я не это имел в виду, — уверенно сказал Сехун, крепко схватив плечи Лухана. — Я солгал. Я даже не хотел говорить это, меня Бекхён уговорил, — Лухан выглядел озадаченным, но Сехун не испытывал желание сообщать сейчас подробности. — Но ты даже не спросил меня, почему или из-за чего, и я подумал, что тебя это даже не волновало, так что какой был смысл? Казалось, ты даже не хотел быть моим любимым хёном.

— Конечно, меня это волновало! — сказал Лухан, закусив губу. — Ты всегда были моим любимым, но я… я подумал: если твои чувства изменились… какой мне был смысл пытаться вернуть их? Я думал, что ты просто… потерял интерес.

— Это не так! — быстро сказал Сехун. Он не мог позволить этому произойти, не мог позволить Лухану думать ни секунды. — Я не потерял интерес и никогда не потеряю.

— Тогда почему ты нашёл нового любимого хёна? — спросил Лухан, обернувшись через плечо Сехуна — по-видимому, на Кёнсу.

Сехуну хотелось плакать.

— Я просто… я хотел… тьфу, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Я всегда хотел тебя и только тебя, — сказал он спокойно.

Широко раскрывший глаза Лухан уставился на него мерцающим взглядом.

Всё пошло не по плану. Сехун должен был вернуться к своему списку дел. Он кратко перетирал его в уме. Пункт 3: «Повторите шаги 1 и 2». О. Он снова посмотрел на Лухана, который всё так же выглядел шокированным, и наклонился вперёд, но очень медленно. Лухан продолжал смотреть на него, не шевелясь. Сехун придвинулся поближе и не встретил сопротивления. Что это значит? Ему стоило заранее прочитать побольше книг.

Он наклонился ещё ближе, пока их носы не соприкоснулись. Лухан закрыл глаза. Сехун поднял одну руку, чтобы коснуться щеки парня, но глаза старшего так и не открылись. Сехун принял этот знак в качестве согласия и немного наклонил голову, чтобы снова его поцеловать, медленно и мягко.

И затем, мгновение спустя, Лухан поцеловал его в ответ.

Задыхаясь от переизбытка чувств, Сехун отстранился, а его сердце забилось с бешеной скоростью.

— Ты… я… в смысле… — Лухан выглядел чрезвычайно смущённо, пока младший пытался расставить все точки над "и". — Хён, что это значит?

Парень долго колебался, а затем закрыл лицо руками и почти закричал:

— Я совращаю малолетних!

Сехун раскрыл рот, а сверху из окна им крикнул Минсок:

— Давай же, Лу! — Сехун и забыл, что на них все смотрели. Как хорошо, что у него не было стыда.

— Хён, — быстро сказал Сехун, убрав с лица Лухана руки. — Я не такой уж и маленький, клянусь. Я очень взрослый. Я даже не сказать что сильно младше тебя. У меня даже есть кубики пресса, посмотри, — сказал он, как будто этот факт мог подтвердить его точку зрения. Лухан втянул воздух и очень быстро одернул его футболку обратно вниз.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — отчаянно сказал Лухан. — Оно видно и как есть.

Сехун снова спрятал свой пресс и взял лицо Лухана в руки.

— Лухан-хён. Ты мне действительно нравишься. И я клянусь, что это не никак поменяется в ближайшее время. Да и в дальнее тоже, поэтому ты не мог бы… просто… дать мне шанс?

Вокруг раздались крики одобрения, но Сехун едва ли слышал их. Он сконцентрировался только на Лухане, пока старший не посмотрел на него в ответ, закусив губу, и наконец… не кивнул.

Сехун удивлённо моргнул. Он почти что ожидал другого ответа.

— Правда?

Лухан ещё гуще покраснел и снова кивнул, шепча:

— Думаю, мне пора уже сдаться.

Сехуну до жути хотелось засмеяться или, может, поднять руки к небу и закричать: «Все слышали, что он сказал?!» — однако вместо этого он просто улыбнулся до невозможного широкой улыбкой и втянул Лухана в крепкие объятия, шепча на ухо тихое:

— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо.

Где-то только спустя минуту Лухан наконец-то обнял его в ответ, и все наблюдающие за ними тут же взорвались аплодисментами и гулом, но Сехун это всё игнорировал. Он зарылся носом в плечо Лухана, вдыхая его аромат и счастливо качая парня в руках. Да, он определённо быстро привыкнет к этому.

— Надеюсь, это последний раз, когда я слышу о твоих глупых чувствах к Сехуну, Лу! — закричал сверху Минсок. — Я уже устал выслушивать твоё нытьё!

Сехун мысленно поставил заметку и запомнил это.

Лухан медленно начал перебирать его волосы, бормоча что-то о:

— Такой маленький, мой милый донсэн…

— Я не маленький, — повторил Сехун. — Хотя пока ещё несовершеннолетний. Придётся немного подождать, чтобы узаконить наши отношения чем-то большим, нежели поцелуй.

Распахнувший глаза Лухан отдёрнул руку и ущипнул парня за уши.

— Сехун! — пропищал он осуждающе. — Ты…

Сехун засмеялся и наклонился вперёд, вновь требуя свой поцелуй. Лухан, в общем, не возражал, чему младший был очень и очень рад.

***

В конечном счёте (и на это потребовалось время), все окончательно обсудили утреннее романтическое происшествие, и вскоре было объявлено, какими командными играми они будут заняты сегодня. Кёнсу нравились командные игры, поэтому он совершенно не возражал против них, чего не скажешь про стоящего около него Чонина.

— Почему мы не можем просто играть в парах, мне нравится играть в парах, — ворчал он.

Кёнсу смущённо успокоил его, но тайно всё же подумал, что это было довольно мило. Когда вскоре они выстроились в линию для чего-то вроде эстафеты, Чонин крепко сжал его руку, и Кёнсу едва смог подавить улыбку.

И весь день был примерно таким же. Чонин ворчал от завтрака до ужина, жалуясь, какой смущающий и глупый у него лучший друг (потому что теперь Сехуну официально разрешили проводить больше времени с Луханом), и скуля каждый раз, когда ему приходилось отпускать руку Кёнсу или когда кто-то прерывал их, чтобы сказать, что пришло время пойти в другое место. Ему нравились игры, но каждый раз, когда он пытался украсть хотя бы один момент наедине с Кёнсу, всегда находился кто-то, кому они были нужны, поэтому почти весь день Чонин хмурился. Кёнсу утешительно гладил бедро младшего, краснея, но всё же добиваясь нужного эффекта. Ворчливый Чонин был на самом деле довольно милым.

После ужина Чонин потянул Кёнсу в их домик, но только они успели сесть на кровать Кёнсу (не то чтобы Кёнсу знал, что они собирались сделать), внутрь забежали Бекхён, Чанёль и Тао, чтобы потащить их на настольные игры в главном здании. Чонин громко возразил, что не хотел играть ни в какие игры, но Бекхён никогда не понимал слова "нет", поэтому в итоге они провели свой вечер, вопя над картой Монополии и кудахча с картами Уно. Кёнсу совсем не был против, честно, — в конце концов, он был довольно хорош в настольных играх, — а Чонин в конечном счёте начал источать заразительный энтузиазм, хотя время от времени всё же стрелял в Бекхёна ядовитым взглядом.

Ночью Чонин снова проскользнул в кровать Кёнсу, но не успел он прошептать заветное «хён», как Чондэ объявил:

— Даже не смейте начинать там делать что-то странное, я всего на расстоянии в два метра от вас.

Чонин застонал, а Кёнсу покраснел и тихо засмеялся, успокаивающе поглаживая спину младшего. Тот, казалось, почувствовал себя лучше, прижался ближе к Кёнсу и заснул с рукой в волосах старшего, прижимаясь к его носу своим.

На следующий день впервые за всё время на завтраке им сказали, что на сегодня у них ничего не было запланировало — свободный день. И пока некоторые ребята разочарованно стонали, пальцы Чонина так сильно сжали ладонь Кёнсу, что старший поднял на своего парня взгляд, видя, как тот почти горит от энтузиазма. Кёнсу невольно занервничал.

Когда после еды Чонин привел Кёнсу обратно в их домик, тем не менее, там уже были Чондэ и Исин, которые читали и просто отдыхали. Чонин нахмурился.

— Возможно, нам не сюда, — сказал он.

— Гм. Хорошо, — ответил Кёнсу, снова хлопнув глазами.

— Давай пойдем в другое место, — предложил Чонин и увел Кёнсу за руку.

Они пошли в довольно редко используемую комнату для отдыха, где стояло лишь несколько диванов и журнальных столов, но, конечно, сегодня она тоже была занята другими ребятами. Кафетерий был взят Чунмёном, Минсоком и несколькими другими парнями. Крис с Тао и его товарищами по команде плавали на каноэ по озеру. Чонин краем глаза отметил, как Сехун тянет Лухана в свой домик, а два других уже точно были заняты. Парень разочарованно вздохнул и пробормотал:

— В этом лагере нет вообще никаких укромных уголков, какого чёрта?! С таким успехом мы можем просто пойти в лес.

Это, конечно, также оказалось плохой идеей, потому что, как только они вступили на тропинку, где-то поблизости закричал Бекхён:

— Святые Угодники, Чанёль, когда я сказал, что мы должны пойти в лес, я не имел ввиду, что прямо в чащу. Ты что, серьёзно!

— Да вы шутите, — застонал Чонин, оглядываясь, чтобы понять, в какой стороне был парень. Однако, как только Кёнсу разыскал его позади нескольких деревьев, Бекхён взвизгнул, а чужие длинные руки схватили его и придавили к дереву — большего он не видел, потому что, краснея, начал дёргать Чонина за рукав.

— Думаю, мы должны пойти куда-нибудь ещё.

В итоге всё закончилось тем, что они немного поиграли в боулинг, в какой-то момент переключились на покер и даже помогли Исину и Чондэ построить вигвам в лесу (не сказать что вышло хорошо), пообедали и позже посмотрели на состязание Бекхёна и Тао ‘кто сможет выше подняться по самому высокому дереву’ (Тао, кончено, выиграл, а Бекхён был так напуган, что минут двадцать не мог слезть на землю). Каждый раз, когда Чонину удавалось найти изолированный угол для них с Кёнсу, обязательно находится кто-то, кому они были нужны. Кёнсу, честно, не сильно возражал, но раздражения Чонина хватило бы на них обоих. Это было на самом деле довольно интересно.

После ужина они уселись спиной к задней стене домика, смотря на лес и уже садящееся солнце. В течение долгого времени они вот так просто и сидели, тихо говорили, переплетая пальцы. В основном, говорил Чонин, а Кёнсу главным образом слушал, но обоим было хорошо.

— Я думал, Сехун был той ещё занозой, — сказал Чонин, шевеля пальцами на ногах, — но у меня есть странное чувство, что Сехун в паре с Луханом будет ещё хуже.

Кёнсу мягко засмеялся.

— Не будь таким злым, — улыбнулся он. — Теперь он счастлив, позволь ему это.

— О, конечно, — ответил Чонин, — однако это не значит, что я не буду бояться за него. Что, если он будет слишком занят с Луханом и перестанет видеться со мной?

Кёнсу немного фыркнул и подтолкнул его плечом.

— Тогда я приеду и погуляю с тобой.

Взгляд Чонина просиял, и он тут же посмотрел на парня.

— Правда? — спросил он.

Улыбнувшись, Кёнсу пожал плечами.

— Да, конечно.

Чонин пододвинулся ближе.

— А что будет после того, как мы погуляем?

Кёнсу вспыхнул как спичка, изо всех сил пытаясь обрести дар речи под игривым взглядом Чонина.

— Я… просто подумал… в смысле… мы…

— Что? — спросил Чонин, всё так же улыбаясь, и наклонился ближе. Кёнсу сгорбил плечи. — Что…

— Эй, парни! Нам нужны ещё двое для игры.

Чонин дёрнулся, подскочил и, сверкнув глазами, развернулся к говорившему.

— Ну, так найди ещё кого-нибудь, Пак Чанёль! — заворчал он. 

Старший удивлённо моргнул, затем пожал плечами и, развернувшись, ушёл. Чонин крайне раздражённо выдохнул и шлёпнулся обратно на траву, громко всхлипывая.

— В этом лагере вообще можно хоть где-то найти место, где тебя не прервут?!

Кёнсу засмеялся, точнее попытался, потому что в следующий миг его подняли на ноги и потянули куда-то за домик. Он удивлённо посмотрел на Чонина.

— Куда мы идем?

Чонин ничего не ответил и вместо этого сосредоточенно повёл его к главному зданию. В голове Кёнсу даже промелькнула мысль, что они всё же присоединятся к игре, но только до тех пор, пока Чонин не провёл его через двери ванной.

— Что… — начал Кёнсу, но тут же замолчал, когда Чонин потянул его прямо в одну из душевых кабинок, залез сам, а затем быстро задёрнул занавеску, сооружая крошечный импровизированный домик. 

Кёнсу уставился на него широко распахнутыми глазами, а затем тихо запищал, когда его сильно (но не очень) толкнули к стене под насадкой для душа. Чонин стоял ужасно близко к нему, а его глаза были тёмными и пылающими. Дыхание Кёнсу сбилось, и Чонин повернул кран, включая воду на полную мощность. Большая часть теплой воды полилась ему за спину, но капли всё же задевали голову и бежали по шее. Всего за несколько секунд они оба уже промокли.

— Чонин, — Кёнсу подавился воздухом, пытаясь не отвлекаться на цеплявшуюся за кожу Чонина футболку и его прилипшие ко лбу волосы. — Что ты делаешь?

Чонин ухмыльнулся, и у Кёнсу подкосились коленки.

— Сюда к нам точно никто не вломится.

Кёнсу смущённо тихо хныкнул, и уже в следующий миг к его губам прижались мокрые губы Чонина. У старшего перехватило дыхание, и он закрыл глаза, автоматически хватаясь пальцами за пропитанную водой рубашку Чонина, потому что по позвоночнику уже пронеслись искры удовольствия, а внизу живота расцветал огонь. Пальцы Чонина скользнули ему в волосы и сжали их, твёрдо держа парня на месте, и Кёнсу слегка застонал, целуя в ответ и хватаясь за плечи в поисках опоры. Чонин прижался к нему, вжимая его в стену, как раз когда ноги Кёнсу угрожали сдаться окончательно. Старший чувствовал себя невероятно мокрым: с его волос стекала вода и капала с подбородка вниз, однако при этом его не покидало ощущение, что он горит, пылает и тлеет. Чонин немного наклонил голову, чтобы поцеловать его медленней и глубже, и всё внутри Кёнсу сгорело окончательно.

На секунду Чонин остановился, и Кёнсу, тяжело дыша, начал хватать ртом воздух и открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на невероятно красивого с таким совершенно диким взглядом Чонина.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, — начал Чонин, покусывая его губ, — как долго я хотел…

Неважно, что он сказала затем, потому что слова потерялись в хлопке двери и полосном крике:

— Эй, кто там моется! Мы будем смотреть фильм, присоединяйтесь! — и дверь закрылась, а Чонин резко упал на Кёнсу, утыкаясь лбом в твёрдый кафель стены.

— Я собираюсь убить Ким Чунмёна, — холодно сказал младший. — Я убью его. Это официально.

Кёнсу всё ещё тяжело дышал, а его сердце ошеломлённо билось в груди, но он всё равно нашёл силы утешающе погладить спину парня.

— Пожалуйста, не убивай никого.

— Он пытается разрушить мою жизнь, — просто заявил Чонин.

— Нет, это не так, — ответил Кёнсу и кратко задумался, как его жизнь внезапно стала такой смешной, что он под струями душа полностью одетый пытался убедить своего парня никого не убивать. — Бедный Чунмён-хён. Он просто выбирает очень плохие моменты для своего появления. Ему наверняка сложно живётся.

— Сложно живётся мне, — пожаловался Чонин. — Теперь мы должны пойти посмотреть этот чёртов фильм, потому что они заметят, что нас нет.

Кёнсу провёл рукой по влажной футболке Чонина.

— Наверное, сначала нужно переодеться.

Немного надувшись, Чонин откинулся назад и посмотрел на Кёнсу. Инстинктивно старший наклонился вперёд и быстро клюнул его в губы. Чонин удивлённо открыл рот.

— Хён, — сказал он, затаив дыхание. — Это первый раз, когда ты сам поцеловал меня после нашего первого поцелуя.

Кёнсу замер, а затем моргнул.

— И правда.

На лице Чонина растянулась широкая улыбка.

— Ты быстро учишься! — сказал он счастливо.

Кёнсу покраснел, мягко отодвинув от себя Чонина.

— Давай пойдём уже, — сказал он смущённо. — Нам ещё нужно переодеться в сухую одежду.

Чонин ещё раз улыбнулся, совсем забывая о своём предыдущем настроении. Он быстро выключил воду.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал он. — Однажды ты перестанешь смущаться. Я буду трепетно учить тебя, — промокший насквозь Кёнсу закрыл лицо руками и быстро вышел из ванной, а Чонин лишь посмеялся и поспешил за ним.

В их домике никого не было, что Чонин использовал как возможность ещё несколько раз поцеловать своего парня, недовольного промокшей одеждой. Ему правда хотелось поскорее переодеться в сухую, однако настойчивый Чонин то не хотел выпускать его из своих рук, то отказывался отворачиваться и не смотреть. Кёнсу, со своей стороны, совершенно не смотрел на Чонина, когда тот переодевался.

За исключением, возможно, всего одного раза, но это было случайно, правда!

С мокрыми волосами и обувью они сделать уже ничего не могли, поэтому просто решили босиком добежать до главного здания, где в комнате отдыха как раз начали показать фильм, а все уже уселись на диванах или креслах-мешках.

Сидящие в углу Бекхён и Чанёль спохватились практически сразу, как они зашли.

— Ого, парни! Чего вы так долго?

Кёнсу покраснел и ничего не ответил, надеясь, что в комнате было достаточно темно, чтобы никто не заметил их состояние.

— И почему у вас мокрые волосы? — добавил Чанёль.

Чонин кинул на него убийственный взгляд, намекая не задавать лишних вопросов, и ответил:

— Мы упали в озеро.

Чанёль странно на них посмотрел, и Кёнсу просто наклонился назад, пытаясь спрятаться за спиной Чонина.

— Здесь ещё есть место! — позвал их Сехун с соседнего диванчика, прижимаясь к боку Лухана. — Ну, тут места на двух с половиной, но, я уверен, мы и вчетвером уместится.

Чонину, кажется, идея понравилась, потому что он сразу взял Кёнсу за руку и потянул за собой, садясь в угол дивана и сажая старшего себе на колени. Кёнсу даже не успел снова покраснеть, как Чонин обнял его за талию и прижал к своей груди. В комнате было темно, но даже если кто их и увидел, то всё равно бы ничего не сказал. Сехун, конечно, внимания на них не обращал, слишком занятый Луханом и шепчущий что-то ему на ухо. Лицо вожатого ничего не выражало, но Кёнсу был готов поклясться, что его щёки покраснели.

— Так что мы смотрим? — спросил кто-то с другого конца комнаты.

— Не скажем! — бодро ответил Минсок, усмехнувшись со своего места на полу с миской попкорна на коленях. Кёнсу невольно задумался, где он достал попкорн. — Это тайна.

— Хорошо, тогда какой хотя бы жанр? — спросил другой голос.

— Хм, — глубокомысленно потянул Минсок, пережевывая кукурузу. — Это…

Если бы следующее слово было «ужасы», Кёнсу бы поднялся и покинул комнату ровно за пять секунд: он не смотрел фильмы ужасов. Однако Минсок наконец сказал:

— Триллер! — и Кёнсу вообще тоже не смотрел триллеры, но всё же считал, что они не были такими уж плохими. С лёгкими острыми ощущениями он успеет справиться.

Однако «триллер» — слово неопределённо обманчивое, и Кёнсу не сразу понял, во что себя втянул.

Двадцать минут спустя Кёнсу уже сам вжимался в Чонина, задерживая дыхание и съёживаясь каждый раз, когда музыка начинала нагнетать. Тридцать минут спустя он смотрел на происходящее через пальцы, довольный тем, что звук был достаточно громким, чтобы прикрыть любые его писки. Не то чтобы он был испуган или что-то вроде — по крайней мере, уйти ему не хотелось, — но он никогда не мог справиться с таким напряжением. Он дрожал, но отвести взгляд или закрыть глаза просто не мог.

Руки вокруг его талии напряглись, и Кёнсу всё же оторвал взгляд от экрана, чтобы посмотреть на Чонина. Младший усмехнулся и, немного сжав его, тихо прошептал:

— Не волнуйся, хён, я рядом.

На секунду Кёнсу почувствовал себя немного лучше и с благодарностью улыбнулся, но уже в следующий момент из колонок вновь раздался резкий звук, и парень подскочил на месте. Он охнул и закрыл глаза, смотря на экран из-под пальцев, пока Чонин прижимался к нему и держал подбородок на его плече. Чувство безопасности, по крайней мере, утешало, даже если сердце Кёнсу всё так же трепетало, и на этот раз не из-за Чонина.

Пока фильм продолжался, Чонин, казалось, находил всё больше способов заставить своего бедного, страдающего парня почувствовать себя лучше. Когда Кёнсу в очередной раз подскочил и ухватился за его рубашку, выдыхая тихое ‘не-ет’, Чонин погладил его по голове и, нащупав под собой плед, в конечном итоге, накрыл их обоих. Под пледом он, казалось, стал немного смелее, и теперь гладил Кёнсу по бедрам, а в какой-то момент и вовсе просунул свои тёплые пальцы под кромку его рубашки, прижимая их к коже. Кёнсу снова подскочил, чувствуя бешено бьющееся в груди сердце, но теперь он совсем не был уверен, по какой причине. Пальцы Чонина так и остались чуть выше пояса его штанов, медленно выводя круги на его бёдрах, и, если этого было недостаточно, младший наклонялся вперёд, чтобы оставить мягкие поцелуи на его затылке. А затем на шее, затем на изгибе, затем, оттянув мешающую футболку, на голом плече и молочной коже. Кёнсу дрожал, его сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди, но всё, что он делал, — только наклонял голову в сторону, чтобы предоставить Чонину ещё больший доступ. Младший счастливо загудел прямо в его кожу, и Кёнсу был действительно, действительно доволен, что в комнате было темно.

— Возможно, фильм не был такой уж и плохой идеей, — пробормотал Чонин и поцеловал Кёнсу за ухом.

Кёнсу немного повернул голову.

— Ты даже не смотришь его, — прошептал он, не сводя взгляда с движущейся картинки на стене.

Чонин тихо фыркнул.

— Я уже смотрел его, — сказал он, — и здесь есть более приятный вид. Вроде тебя, — Кёнсу покраснел. — И Лухана, пытающегося принять факт, что он влюблён в малолетку. И Бекхёна с Чанёлем, которые думают, что никто не видит, где их руки.

Кёнсу даже не обернулся, совершенно не желая видеть то, что он определённо так увидит.

Во время просмотра Кёнсу совсем не чувствовал сонливости, слишком поглощённый сюжетом и желанием узнать, выживет ли главный герой, чтобы видеть другой день, но, как только начались титры и его сердце стало биться в привычном ритме, его веки будто налились свинцом, а напряжённые мышцы начали ослабевать. Вожатые объявили, что будут проводить игру в прятки в темноте, расспрашивая тут и там, сколько людей присоединятся, но, когда они подошли к дивану Кёнсу и Чонина, последний мягко подтолкнул его и спросил:

— Хочешь сыграть, хён?

Кёнсу на секунду задумался, а затем покачал головой.

— Спать хочу, — сказал он, едва подавив зевок. — И мне… правда… не нравятся ночные игры.

Чонин улыбнулся ему.

— Я так и думал, — сказал он. — Мне тоже не особо хочется играть, — Кёнсу благодарно улыбнулся, и вскоре почти все начали уходить за своими фонариками для игры. В конечном счёте, оба сдали плед и поторопились назад к теплоте своего домика, который оказался полностью в их распоряжении: остальные уже прятались в кустах или ещё где-то.

Сегодня Чонин забрался в кровать первым, и Кёнсу не совсем был уверен, как присоединиться к нему в своей же постели. Чонин занимал большую часть его кровати, и Кёнсу оставалось лишь сжаться в крошечном промежутке между ним и стеной. Может быть, ему просто поспать на кровати младшего? Идея была заманчивой, но, возможно, в другой раз. Чувствуя себя смущённым, он взобрался на свою кровать и переполз через Чонина, чтобы лечь рядом с младшим, оставив между ними крошечную долю пространства. Чонин захихикал и протянул руку, чтобы ткнуть его в бок.

— Что, боишься меня? — спросил он, дразняще усмехнувшись. — Я не укушу, клянусь.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, — сказал Кёнсу и отодвинулся немного дальше, однако его тут же притянули обратно. Чонин засмеялся.

— Я правда такой пугающий? — спросил он, ткнув его снова и заставив Кёнсу сжаться.

Чонин восхищённо улыбнулся.

— Лучше бы тебе пододвинуться ближе, иначе я тебя защекочу.

Кёнсу скорчился от одной мысли об этом. Он откатился от шевелившихся пальцев Чонина, затем прижался ближе к нему, положив между ними руку, но младший тут же принял ответные меры и притянул его к себе. Кёнсу вскрикнул, отскакивая назад и пытаясь избежать пытки (что, так или иначе, не было хорошей идеей, так как сзади был стена). Тем не менее, в итоге все получилось так, что он оказался на Чонине, поставив ноги по обе стороны от его бёдер и смотря на совершенно ошеломлённое застывшее выражение лица младшего. Кёнсу непонимающе смотрел на него, пока не заметил, как щёки у Чонина начинают краснеть. Внезапно это его поразило.

— Ты… нервничаешь? — спросил Кёнсу, почти не веря самому себе.

Чонин быстро заморгал.

— Нет! — возмутился он.

Кёнсу внезапно почувствовал себя странно влиятельным, будто теперь управлять мог он.

— Но, Чонин-а, — сказал он. — Это моя работа. Ты не должен смущаться.

У Чонина перехватило дыхание.

— Это первый раз, когда ты меня так назвал, — прошептал он. — Что?

Кёнсу уставился на него.

— Чонин-а?

Чонин медленно кивнул, уже весь заливаясь краской.

Сказать честно, Кёнсу был незнаком с этим чувством власти и контроля. Возможно, он чрезмерно устал или, может, ещё что-то, но на этот раз краснел и заикался Чонин, а не Кёнсу, и это было странно, но вроде… возбуждающе. Он попробовал наклониться ближе и прижал руку к груди Чонина, чтобы почувствовать его сердцебиение, которое было просто чертовски быстрым. Он немного улыбнулся.

— Чонин-а, — прошептал он, и сердце Чонина стало биться ещё чаще. Кёнсу едва сдержался, чтоб не захихикать. Он поднял руку, чтобы зачесать назад чёлку Чонина, и затем, внезапно и неожиданно чувствуя себя невероятно храбрым, он провёл пальцами вдоль челюсти младшего. Чонин широко распахнул глаза и затаил дыхание. Кёнсу так привык к другому, что на самом деле не знал, что теперь делать, когда их роли полностью поменялись местами. Что обычно делал Чонин?

Чонину нравилось дразнить. Ему понравилось ухмыляться, касаться его и делать такое, что заставляло Кёнсу краснеть. Что, если Кёнсу в ответ сделает то же самое?

Опьяненный властью (или, возможно, просто слишком усталый и атакованный своенравными гормонами), Кёнсу приложил все усилия, чтобы скопировать приводящую в бешенство развязную ухмылку Чонина. У него, скорее всего, не вышло, но Чонин тихо заскулил, поэтому, возможно, желаемый эффект, так или иначе, был достигнут.

— Хён, — тихо прошептал Чонин. — Прекрати. Нельзя так.

Кёнсу ухмылялся шире, скользя одной рукой в волосах Чонина и наклоняясь, чтобы прошептать ему в ухо:

— Почему нет?

Чонин под ним задрожал и ничего не ответил.

Мысленно визжа, Кёнсу мягко коснулся губами щеки Чонина — недостаточно сильно, чтобы назвать поцелуем, но как раз, чтобы подразнить. Чонин скорчился, приподнимаясь, чтобы оттеснить парня, но Кёнсу наклонился ещё ниже и затем сделал то же самое с другой щекой, линией челюсти и уголками губ. Чонин заскулил и притянул его ближе, но Кёнсу перехватил его руки, ухмыляясь ещё шире, и оставил свои не-совсем-поцелуи на каждом запястье младшего, прежде чем придавить их к матрасу по обе стороны от головы Чонина. Младший возмутился ещё громче, и Кёнсу прижал их лбы друг к другу, чувствуя на своих губах тёплое быстрое дыхание Чонина. Победно улыбаясь, Кёнсу выдохнул:

— Кто теперь спокоен?

Чонин издал ещё один жалобный звук, когда Кёнсу наклонился чтобы оставить на нём ещё пару поцелуев. Завтра утром он, конечно, об этом пожалеет, и стыдно ему будет просто до жути, но сейчас оно того стоит. Когда Кёнсу наконец отпустил руки Чонина, младший прижал его ближе и крепче до такой степени, что Кёнсу не смог дышать. Чонин перевернул их обоих на бок и уткнулся старшему в шею, выдыхая прямо в кожу:

— Да, хён, нельзя так, это несправедливо, я не был готов, ты так… ух.

Кёнсу смеялся, затаив дыхание и краснея до кончиков волос. О, ему уже стыдно. Чувство власти исчезало, и Кёнсу уже хотелось убежать и спрятаться хотя бы ненадолго. В текущей ситуации, тем не менее, он так сделать не мог, потому что Чонин обнимал его слишком крепко и зарывался носом в изгиб шеи, будто не хотел его никуда отпускать.

Сглотнув, Кёнсу хрипло прошептал;

— Думаю, пора ложиться спать.

— Думаю, ты должен подумать о том, что ты сделал, — проворчал в ответ Чонин.

Кёнсу смущённо засмеялся и утешающе погладил Чонина по голове.

— Скорее всего, такого я уже больше никогда не сделаю, — сказал он честно, пока его глаза сами собой потихоньку закрылись.

Голова Чонина внезапно дёрнулась, и Кёнсу снова открыл глаза, чтобы с любопытством посмотреть на своего парня.

— Не сделаешь? — спросил младший мальчик почти что… разочарованно?

— Гм, нет? Я не знаю. А что? — сказал Кёнсу.

Было видно, как Чонин немного колебался, а затем с сожалением пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он смущённо. — В смысле, это было неожиданно, но такой уверенный и властный Кёнсу был отчасти… сексуальный.

Кёнсу покраснел всеми оттенками ярко-красного и наклонил голову.

— Так, нам правда пора спать, — повторил он.

Чонин откашлялся, так же неловко и не зная, куда себя деть.

— Хорошо, — огрубевшим голосом сказал он. — Да, спать. Давай ложиться.

Кёнсу быстро кивнул, плотно закрыв глаза и пытаясь замедлить своё бушующее сердце. Глупый Чонин дарил ему слишком много невероятных чувств. Это всё он виноват. Однако Кёнсу отчасти это всё же нравилось.


	15. Chapter 15

Никто совершенно не хотел думать об этом, пока Минсок не поднял эту тему за завтраком: сегодня был их последний день в лагере. Завтра все сядут в поезда и разъедутся в разных направлениях по своим домам. Для многих из них это была последняя возможность провести день вместе: в течение всего года они больше не увидятся. Для других — включая всех членов домика Волков, кроме Чонина, — это был их последний год, так как возраст уже не позволит им присоединиться к лагерю, и увидятся они уже только за его пределами. Для Исина, который вернётся в Китай на целый год, чтобы закончить школу, это был последний раз, когда он может побыть со всеми ребятами вместе. Действительность поразила их внезапно и ударила по сознанию так сильно, что за завтраком атмосфера заметно отличалась.

— Что на сегодня у нас запланировано, хён? — спросил Чондэ вожатого, при этом сегодня его обычный энтузиазм был приглушен тоном печали.

Минсок улыбнулся.

— Не многое, на самом деле, — ответил он. — Мы отчасти хотим дать вам свободу действий, всё же это наш последний день. Так что не стесняйтесь делать всё, что захотите. Только не убивайте никого.

И всё же, казалось, никто не знал, что нужно делать. Было такое чувство, что им надо хвататься за каждый момент, но никто не знал как. Бекхён и Чанёль сидели особенно близко друг к другу, Сехун держался за Лухана так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, и что-то больно скреблось в груди Кёнсу, потому что всё это заканчивалось. Лагерь заканчивался. Он скоро уезжает домой.

Удивительно, сколько всего изменилось всего за три коротких недели. Три недели назад Кёнсу был закрытым парнем с интересом к собственному полу и полным безразличием к летнему лагерю в купе с врождённой неприязнью к живой природе. Теперь же он чувствовал себя более открытым и намного более отзывчивым в целом. У него больше не было отвращения к природе, и он относился к ней с определённой нежностью (даже если всё ещё не мог смириться с насекомыми). Он научился любить пение птиц, тишину ночи и шелест листьев. Здесь, в лагере, за три недели он завёл друзей больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. Он открылся этим людям, признался, что он гей. Он нашёл своего человека и влюбился. И теперь у него даже был парень.

И, несмотря на первоначальное нежелание приезжать в лагерь, теперь он понял, что действительно не хотел уезжать.

Будто слыша их настроение, погода в тот день была не особо хорошей. Дождя не было, но по небу плыли тяжёлые облака, серые и мрачные, пусть и на улице было жарко и даже душно, что заставляло всех ещё больше думать и грустить. Они сидели снаружи на траве, просто говорили и, возможно, немного часто вздыхали, и, когда к ним пришёл Лухан со своим фотоаппаратом, им всем пришлось натянуть улыбки, потому что, казалось, никто не был в настроении улыбаться.

— Мы должны провести наш последний день вместе незабываемо, — сказал Чондэ уже в третий или четвертый раз. — Вместо того, чтобы просто тратить его впустую.

Однако никто правда не знал, что делать, и Кёнсу просто сжал руку Чонина, пораженно понимая, что это их последний день вместе. После лагеря они больше не будут спать в одной кровати и даже видеть друг друга каждый день. Дома его ждала реальность. Его ждала мать. Это было страшно.

Он хотел провести здесь больше времени.

Погода оставалась пасмурной ведь день, но вожатых это всё равно не остановило: они всеми способами пытались растормошить ребят, чтобы те перестали хандрить. Днём все пошли купаться, и на этот раз Кёнсу поплыл на плоту с Чонином, который крепче прижимал его к себе и заставлял старшего краснеть — всё же они оба были без рубашек. Чонин тогда засмеялся и сказал, что стесняться было нечего, ведь он и так всё там видел, а Кёнсу в ответ что-то забубнил о бледной коже и пухлом животике. Не долго думая, Чонин притянул его в объятия и прошептал, что у него была самая красивая кожа, которую он когда-либо видел, и что его мягкий животик был прекрасен и он никогда не должен меняться. Кёнсу ему не поверил, но покраснел и всё же почувствовал себя лучше.

Когда они начали возвращаться в лагерь, все продолжали говорить, что хотели сделать что-нибудь, что бы сделало эту поездку в лагерь незабываемой, однако Кёнсу этого не понимал. Для него всё в этом лагере было незабываемым, даже мелочи. Например, колючки в его шортах во время поиска флажков, или как кто-то рычал во время посвящения, или рука Чонина, которая сжимала его собственную во время парного футбола. Даже то, о чём ему не очень хотелось вспоминать: тот глупый кошмар с лосем, или когда он упал с плота и чуть не утонул, или когда ему пришлось переодеться в девочку, или когда Минсок выдал его. И, конечно, он помнил действительно хорошие вещи: ловля светлячков и астрономическую лекцию от Чанёля; когда он стоял под водопадом и сидел у костра с людьми, которых действительно полюбил. Всё в лагере было незабываемым. Так много вещей, которые он уже вряд ли когда-либо сделает.

Должно быть, он выглядел довольно угрюмым, потому что к нему подошёл Минсок и мягко подтолкнул, улыбнувшись и заявив:

— Теперь видишь, почему парни и я вернулись уже как вожатые? Не так легко расстаться с этим местом.

Кёнсу не мог не согласиться.

После ужина весь лагерь собрался вместе, чтобы проводить последний день с тортами и мороженым. По крайней мере, это помогло поднять настроение, и уже через пару минут все смеялись и отпускали глупые шутки, мазали лица друг друга кремом, и даже при том, что Кёнсу обычно в такое не ввязывался, он, так или иначе, в этом поучаствовал. Возможно, потому что знал, что большинство этих ребят он уже никогда не увидит, однако и, возможно, потому что знал, что это был его последний шанс сделать что-то такое. В любом случае, впервые за, наверное, всю жизнь Кёнсу на самом деле валял дурака, пародировал каких-то героев, бодался с Чондэ и Бекхёном, кто споёт ноту выше (что, как ни странно, сделал Минсок), помогал Исину нарисовать синие усы кремом, между делом стукнув тому ложкой мороженого по носу. Он бегал по столовой за Чонином после того, как тот облизал его щеку, важно утверждая, что он «испачкался» после того, как Чанёль кинул в него пирогом. Кёнсу действительно никогда не отпускал себя так, и он чувствовал себя… хорошо. В некотором смысле он чувствовал себя свободным, делал то, о чём не задумывался, и не обращал внимания на мнение других. В этом не было необходимости, потому что он знал, что никто его здесь не осудит. Возможно, ребята заметили перемену в его настроении, но ничего не сказали, пока Чонин внаглую не притянул его к себе на колени.

— Не могу не насладиться этой живой версией До Кёнсу.

Кёнсу хотел засмеяться и спихнуть чужие руки со своих бёдер, но тогда Бекхён сказал:

— Мне тоже! Ты должен чаще быть таким, Кёнсу, иначе быстро состаришься.

— Как Чунмён-хён, — добавил Чанёль, и вожатый тут же бросил на него злобный взгляд.

Кёнсу захихикал и робко опустил голову. Честно, он давно так не смеялся. Ему стало легче, как-то счастливее, и на мгновение в груди что-то заболело от необходимости покинуть это место.

Дома у него не было причин так звонко смеяться.

— Посмотрите на эту улыбку, — проворковал Чондэ, протягивая руку, чтобы ущипнуть щёку Кёнсу. — Такая милая.

Чонин хлопнул старшего по руке.

— Эй. Никаких прикосновений, — сказал он серьёзно, и Кёнсу снова не сдержал улыбку.

— Это напоминает мне о Сехуне, — заявил Исин, сидящий напротив них со всё ещё испачканным носом. — Он тоже не особо улыбается, если рядом нет Лухана.

Они все повернулись к младшему, сидящему с Луханом и опустившему голову тому на плечи. Глаза у него были закрыты, а губы растянуты в блаженной улыбке.

— Иу, — сказал Чонин, но, когда Кёнсу повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, младший тут же нежно улыбнулся.

Хоть Чонин и постоянно жаловался на отношения Сехуна, Кёнсу был рад, что его парень был счастлив за своего лучшего друга, даже если и не показывал этого.

— А ещё он своей улыбкой воздействует на Чонина, — добавил Бекхён. — Не забывайте.

— Да, его классическая дьявольская улыбка, — сказал Чонин, смеясь. — И всё же не думаю, что это то же самое. Я от неё получаю больше удовольствия, нежели страданий.

— Между прочим, а какой в этом году счёт? — спросил Чанёль с полным ртом мороженого. — Сехун против Чонина и всё такое.

Чонин нахмурился.

— Я тебя умоляю, — сказал он ворчливо. — После охоты на флажки я перестал считать, так то я бы точно выиграл.

Кёнсу поднял взгляд от ложки, которой он зачерпывал шоколадное мороженое Чонина.

— А парни считаются?

Чонин вопросительно пострел на него.

— Что?

Кёнсу пожал плечами, облизав ложку.

— Ты нашел себе парня раньше него. На два дня, если быть точным.

С секунду Чонин выглядел потрясенным, а затем победно усмехнулся.

— Ты прав! — закричал он. — И ты ведь намного лучше, так что, получается, я выиграл!

Кёнсу фыркнул, скрыв румянец, и Чонин прижал его ещё ближе, крикнув дремавшему Сехуну:

— Мой парень лучше твоего!

От смущения Кёнсу до жути хотелось закрыть лицо ладонями, но вместо этого он рассмеялся от шокированного взгляда Лухана и возмущённого Сехуна.

— Ещё чего!

— Мой парень лучший! — счастливо закричал Чонин.

— Мой лучше! — закричал в ответ Сехун, вцепившись в руку Лухана.

— Нет, мой лучше!

Все тут же уставились на разъярённого Бекхёна, стукнувшего кулаком по столу. Однако уже мгновение спустя лицо парня побелело, и он в ужасе разинул рот, наконец понимая, что он только что сказал.

— В смысле…

Повисла полная тишина, и затем Чонин просто взял и начал смеяться, на что Кёнсу тут же злобно уставился на него. Однако затем он быстро понял, зачем парень это сделал. Бекхён не догадывался, что Чонин знал — даже если Кёнсу никогда не говорил ему, что они были не единственными, кто не спал по ночам, — но это не означало, что младший не хотел сохранить тайну Бекхёна и Чанёля. Уловив смысл, Кёнсу тоже начал смеяться, а затем его смех подхватил громкий Чанёль, и вскоре уже все начали смеяться.

Лицо Бекхёна сменилось с белого до розового, и он тоже засмеялся, стараясь выглядеть уверенно.

Кёнсу смеялся, но в то же время ужасался выражению на лице Бекхёна. Он знал, что в отличие от него, Бекхён не мог сказать, какой у него хороший парень, или сесть на его колени, или просто рискнуть поцеловать его на ночь. Он знал, что после того, как завтра они разъедутся по домам, у Бекхёна не будет возможности увидеть Чанёль в течение многих недель, возможно, даже месяцев. Он знал, что даже при том, что Бекхён любил Чанёля больше всего на свете — и наоборот, — он не мог никому сказать об этом.

И это внезапно напомнило Кёнсу, что у него тоже есть проблемы, с которыми от столкнётся по приезде домой. Теперь ему совершенно не хотелось смеяться.

(Однако нет. Это было в их прошлый день в лагере. Он не будет думать о плохом.)

Тем вечером у них были последние посиделки у костра, и всё это было невероятно ностальгично. Кёнсу сидел с Чонином на одном пледе, ел слишком много зефира, пел намного громче под гитару Чанёля и смотрел на ночное небо так, будто хотел впитать его глазами. Это был его последний шанс. Последний день, когда он мог видеть звезды. Он не хотел уезжать.

Чонин прижал его ближе, и Кёнсу сразу мог сказать, что младший знал, о чём он думал.

— Они всё ещё будут здесь, когда ты уедешь, хён, — пробормотал он в волосы Кёнсу.

У Кёнсу перехватило дыхание.

— Однако я их уже не смогу увидеть, — прошептал он в ответ.

— Когда-нибудь мы вернёмся, — пообещал Чонин, — вместе. Ты и я. И мы будем смотреть на звёзды всю ночь. Они всё ещё будут здесь.

Не в силах выдавить из себя хотя бы слово, Кёнсу бессловесно кивнул.

Он действительно, действительно хотел вернуться сюда. С Чонином. Смотреть на звёзды. Он не хотел прощаться с этим местом навсегда.

***

Вскоре после того, как Чанёль наконец-то убрал гитару, он почувствовал, как кто-то потянул его за рукав, и понял, чего от него хотел Бекхён. Без всяких слов он встал и позволил парню переплести их пальцы и быстро увести в их домик, чувствуя отчаяние в каждом рывке и в каждом прикосновении. Он знал, что это был их последний шанс остаться наедине.

Как только дверь домика за ними закрылась, Бекхён бросился в объятия Чанёля, цепляясь за него, хватаясь крепко-крепко и до белых костяшек сжимая на спине его футболку. Чанёль обхватил хрупкое для себя тело и закусил губу. В глазах щипало от того, как каждая частичка тела Бекхёна в его руках дрожала.

— Я не хочу возвращаться домой, — сказал Бекхён ему куда-то в грудь.

Чанёль сжал его ещё крепче.

— Это конец, — выдохнул он. — Это наш последний год.

И большего не надо, чтобы Бекхён заплакал, тихо утыкаясь в грудь Пака и качая головой, будто отказываясь это признавать.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, — сказал Бекхён сломавшимся голосом. — Я не хочу тебя отпускать.

По щеке Чанёля скатилась первая слеза, и он потянул Бекхёна к кровати, садясь и сажая себе на колени плачущего, словно ребёнок, парня. Чанёль хотел успокоить его, хотел сказать, что всё будет хорошо даже после того, как они разъедутся, но сделать это было трудно, потому что он сам не верил в эти слова.

Так было каждый год. Он каждый год оставлял Бекхёна. Он не желал отпускать и чувствовал себя так, будто от сердца что-то оторвали. Он не хотел прощаться. Чанёль не хотел этого и знал, что они могут месяцами не видеть друг друга; знал, что за это время всё может измениться; знал, что, даже если он до невозможного любил Бекхёна, за целый год чувства старшего могут измениться. Чанёль прекрасно знал, что не был лучшим или лёгким выбором. Он знал, что Бекхёну трудно справляться с этой ситуацией. Он знал, что любой нормальный человек давным-давно бы разочаровался в нём и нашел кого-то лучше. Бекхён был особенным, Бекхён остался, но легко ли его удержать? Что, если ночных звонков и видео сообщений теперь будет недостаточно?

Чанёлю очень не хотелось сомневаться, особенно относительно Бекхёна, но иногда его мнительность пересиливала, и он спрашивал сам себя: был ли с ним Бекхён просто потому, что пообещал? Иногда Чанёлю было интересно, будет ли легче, если он сам всё закончит, избавив Бекхёна от этой проблемы и вины, позволит Бекхёну найти себе другого. Сделать его жизнь легче.

Однако Чанёль бы эгоистом, Чанёль любил Бекхёна и был не готов дать ему уйти.

— Это не справедливо, — рыдал Бекхён, и Чанёль едва его услышал.

— Я знаю.

Бекхён целовал его жадно, отчаянно и нетерпеливо. Чанёль целовал его в ответ так же, потому что они оба знали, что это был их последний шанс. Это был их последний раз вместе как Чанёля и Бекхёна, как двух парней в отношениях. Завтра они вернутся к своей обычной жизни, как Чанёль и Бекхён, как лучшие друзья. Это был их последний шанс сделать всё правильно.

Бекхён целовал с избытком чувств, не обращая внимания на слёзы и почти выворачивая свою душу наизнанку, потому что он не хотел, чтобы Чанёль забыл. Красные, опухшие от поцелуев губы прокладывали дорожку от подбородка и до его уха, чтобы мягко прошептать тихое:

— Я люблю тебя, — а затем спуститься вниз по шее Чанёля и к его плечу. Младший задрожал, закрыл глаза и прошептал в ответ бесконечное:

— Я люблю тебя.

Старший оттянул ворот его футболки, оголяя гладкую коду чуть ниже ключицы. Именно здесь Бекхён напал на него, чтобы оставить цветущую метку, а затем мягко поцеловать её один, два, три раза. У Чанёля перехватило дыхание.

— Так ты не забудешь, — прошептал Бекхён, смотря Чанёлю в глаза сквозь блестящие на ресницах слёзы.

Чанёль закусил губу, всеми силами пытаясь не потеряться в словах.

— Не забуду, — поклялся он. — Пока и ты обещаешь не забывать.

Сквозь слёзы Бекхён улыбнулся, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Чанёля.

— Я никогда не забуду, — ответил он и затем добавил, — но я думаю, ты можешь оставить мне напоминание.

Чанёль фыркнул и прижался ко лбу парня, решая, что будет полным идиотом, если не согласится.

***

Кёнсу разбудил противный холод и чувство одиночества, и на какую-то ужасающую секунду он подумал, что проснулся от красивого сна, в котором он не был одиночкой без друзей и парня; сна, где он был счастлив. Он моргнул в кромешной темноте и задрожал, пытаясь собрать все мысли и понять, что он всё ещё был в лагере на своей кровати, и единственное, что отличалась, — это то, что рядом не было Чонина, а в домик влетал холодный ветер через открытую дверь. Хмурясь, старший сел, протёр глаза и начал искать своего парня. Чонина в комнате не было, и всё ещё сонному Кёнсу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, где он.

Зевнув, он выскользнул из кровати и вышел наружу, осматривая территорию лагеря и наконец замечая одинокую фигуру, сидящую на покрытой росой траве. Немного улыбнувшись, он подошёл к младшему и сел рядом с ним, положив руку ему на талию. Чонин не пошевелился, кажется, не совсем понимая происходящее, и Кёнсу положил голову на плечо своего парня, чувствуя теплоту его тела. Вздохнув, Кёнсу мягко погладил ногу Чонина, легко сжал его талию и пробормотал:

— Чонин-а, просыпайся, мы должны вернуться внутрь, — младший с места не сдвинулся, но покачал головой и удивлённо осмотрелся.

— Что… — хрипло пробормотал Чонин.

Кёнсу засмеялся.

— Ты снова ходил во сне. Сегодня ты был аккуратен. Я даже не проснулся, когда ты встал с кровати.

Чонин раздражённо выдохнул и заявил:

— Почему мы сидим на траве?

Кёнсу захихикал.

— Возможно, ты хотел увидеть звезды в последний раз.

Чонин тихо фыркнул и сказал:

— Возможно, но тогда я должен был взять с собой тебя.

Кёнсу хихикнул.

— Вставай, пошли внутрь. Моя пижама уже вся помокла.

Чонин мягко выдохнул и улыбнулся.

— Тогда, я так думаю, ты можешь просто… — он медленно потянул за одну завязку на шантанах Кёнсу. — Снять их.

Кёнсу усмехнулся и попытался скрыть разыгравшийся румянец.

— А ты смешной, — он аккуратно встал, поднимая с собой младшего. — Пошли.

Чонин встал, пошатнувшись на затёкших ногах сзади Кёнсу, тихо простонал и крепко ухватился за руку старшего.

— Помнишь, ты надел мои боксеры по время игры Правда или Действие?

Кёнсу не спускал глаз с их домика.

— Пытаюсь забыть.

В голосе Чонина была слышна едва ли сковываемая усмешка, когда он сказал:

— Они хорошо выглядели на тебе.

Кёнсу просто закусил губу и покачал головой, таща Чонина в их домик и заталкивая в кровать.

— Подожди, хён, мне правда надо снять штаны. Они все мокрые, — прошептал Чонин. — И я не буду с тобой спать, если на тебе тоже мокрая пижама.

Кёнсу замялся, когда младший стянул с себя штаны, и удивлённо поднял брови. Однако, так или иначе, в помещении было слишком темно, чтобы что-то увидеть.

— Прекрасно, — проворчал он, выскальзывая из промокшего предмета одежды, а затем быстро заползая к себе на кровать и натягивая одеяло на голые ноги. Чонин захихикал и присоединился к нему. Сказать, что Кёнсу не занервничал, когда Чонин положил свою ногу между его двух, будет очень наглой ложью, но он повёл себя вполне прилично, если так можно назвать самовнушение. Конечно, это не помогло, когда холодные пальцы Чонина заползли под кромку его рубашки или когда тёплые губы прижались к его шее, но Кёнсу не собирался пустить на ветер все те годы тренировок своего самообладания.

— Сон, — пробормотал он твёрдо, проведя рукой по спине Чонина. — Ты засыпаешь.

Чонин усмехнулся ему куда-то в шею.

— Сон для слабаков, — сказал он. — Столько всего интересного можно сделать.

Кёнсу закусил губу и немного фыркнул.

— Ты всегда по утрам самый сонный, Ким Чонин. Лучше засыпай, иначе завтра весь день будешь ворчать.

— Мы можем поспать в поезде, — возразил Чонин, и в горле Кёнсу засел ком. Поезд. Завтра они сядут в свои поезда. Он вздохнул.

— Я не хочу думать об этом.

Чонин молча согласился.

— Прекрасно. Сон, — сказал он.

Кёнсу улыбнулся и сжал Чонина немного сильнее. Поезд значит возвращение домой, а домой значит мама и целая скопа проблем, которых он избегал. Он не хотел думать об этом. Чонин поможет ему забыть, даже если ненадолго.

На следующее утро никто не выглядел очень-то веселым. Глаза Бекхёна были красными и опухшими (и то же самое было с его губами — Кёнсу решил об этом не говорить), Чанёль выглядел как на полпути к миру духов, Чондэ не отпускал шуток, а Сехун выглядел совершенно несчастным. Не помогало и то, что их разбудили раньше обычного: у некоторых ребят были ранние поезда, и все хотели попрощаться с ними.

Ребята уезжали по группам в четыре и пять человек в течение всего дня, в зависимости от того, во сколько у них был поезд. Чондэ и Исин были одними из первых на десятичасовом поезде, потому что они направлялись прямо в аэропорт, чтобы встретиться с родителями Чондэ, которые привезут весь багаж Исина и посадят его на самолёт обратно в Китай. Последовали объятия и сердечные прощания, возможно, несколько слёз от Исина и «Увидимся в школе!» от Чондэ к Кёнсу. И затем они оказались в маленьком автобусе с одними только листками бумаги с именами, номерами и адресами электронной почты как доказательством, что они когда-то были здесь. Вскоре после между Луханом и Чонином был серьёзный разговор и торговый обмен билетами: Чонин, который должен быль поехать с Сехуном, в итоге смог сесть на тот же поезд, что и Кёнсу. Конечно, сам Кёнсу был счастлив — любое дополнительное время, проведённое с Чонином, было на вес золота, — но в то же время он сразу забеспокоился, какого это будет сойти с поезда вместе с Чонином и встретить свою мать.

Тао, Крис и Чанёль уехали следующими, и Бекхён, казалось, был готов разрыдаться, продолжая натянуто улыбаться и махать удаляющемуся микроавтобусу, пока тот не исчез из поля зрения. Затем была очередь Бекхёна, Лухана и Сехуна, и, крепко обнимая первого, Кёнсу не мог не прошептать ему на ухо:

— Оставайся сильным, хорошо?

И затем, наконец, наступила очередь Чонина и Кёнсу залезать в автобус с младшими ребятами и одним из взрослых сотрудников кухни.

Путь до станции был довольно тихим и молчаливым, и Кёнсу сжимал руку Чонина, боясь отпустить. Они добрались до места назначения с запасом времени, и, подхватив свои чемоданы, оба парня отдалились от других и направились к своему поезду. В купе они оказались одни, и в голове Кёнсу щёлкнула мысль, что это был их последний раз наедине, но по некоторым причинам он правда не испытывал желание делать что-либо ещё, кроме как держать своего парня за руку и смотреть сменяющиеся за окном пейзажи. Они немного говорили, но Кёнсу не очень хотелось поддерживать разговор. Возможно, это было глупо, но он правда просто хотел переплести их пальцы и думать о том, что будет после.

Не о его маме и всём этот. Он не хотел сталкиваться с этим, пока оно не окажется к нему прямо лицом. Однако… он думал о том, что будет потом. Возвращение к нормальной жизни. Через несколько недель снова начнётся школа. И теперь всё будет по-другому — теперь у него был Чондэ, — но вдруг всё будет так же? Теперь у него был Чонин… но так ли это? Они ходили в разные школы. Они не будут видеться часто. И даже если для Кёнсу это не помеха, что, если Чонин другого мнения? Он знал, что они должны поговорить об этом, знал, что они должны решить такие проблемы сейчас, но он не хотел, потому что это вернёт их к реальности, а Кёнсу всё ещё жил в своём небольшом выдуманном мире, где всё было хорошо и прекрасно. Это было смешно, потому что Кёнсу всегда был реалистом, но на этот раз ему просто хотелось притвориться, что его жизнь была проста и прекрасна.

Поезд начал замедляться раньше, чем Кёнсу был готов. Он почувствовал, как в горле нарастал ком, когда Чонин отпустил его руку, чтобы достать их багаж, но всё же старший сдержал свои чувства, взяв чемодан и приготовившись сходить с поезда. Он хотел сжать ладонь Чонина снова, но их руки были заняты, и неожиданно Кёнсу накрыли паника и лёгкий испуг. Глубоко вздохнув и тяжело волоча ноги, Кёнсу зашагал по тамбуру с идущим сзади Чонином, и, когда он наконец вышел на станцию, первым делом он сразу же увидел свою мать, ждующую его на платформе.

Даже если она отправила его в ссылку на три недели, чтобы сделать из него настоящего мужчину-натурала, он всё равно любил её и не видел несколько недель. Отпустив чемодан, он помчался прямо в её объятия, обнимая крепко и говоря:

— Привет, мама, я скучал по тебе, — получая в ответ поцелуй в лоб. 

Он чувствовал, как Чонин поддерживал его, но недолго пытался не думать об этом и вместо этого сосредоточиться на своей маме. Как только он подтвердил, что был совершенно здоров, мама выпустила его из объятий, чтобы осмотреть снизу-вверх, а затем посмотреть через его плечо на стоящего позади Чонина.

— Итак, Кёнсу-я, что ты узнал в лагере?

И, говоря это, она улыбалась, и её голос был тёплым и нежным, но Кёнсу видел предвкушение в её глазах, видел напряженность плеч и то, как сжимались губы. Он немного замялся, точно зная, что она имела в виду, и обернулся на Чонина, который улыбнулся так, будто хотел подарить ему тонну поддержки.

Что он узнал в лагере?

Кёнсу узнал кучу нового. Он узнал, как хорошо быть самим собой. Он узнал, что иногда люди любят тебя, даже если ты не любишь себя. Он узнал, что иногда хорошее просто происходит и нужно давать ему шанс. Он узнал, что во всём есть красота, особенно в природе. Он узнал, что каждая ночь без звёзд потрачена впустую. Он узнал, что любовь — это не то, чем можно управлять, и это прекрасно.

Однако, когда Кёнсу глубоко вздохнул и открыл рот, единственным, что он смог выдать, было:

— Я понял, что… это правда была не очень хорошая идея оправить своего сына-гея в лагерь для мальчиков.

Его мама пару раз моргнула, и Кёнсу показалось, что Чонин сзади закашлял. Парень закусил губу, пока его мать осторожно посмотрела ему в глаза и, подняв бровь, сказала:

— Кёнсу…

Чонин воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы выйти вперед, и Кёнсу почувствовал, как его руку сжали.

— Здравствуйте, госпожа До. Меня зовут Ким Чонин. Я парень Кёнсу.

Кёнсу не был уверен, чего конкретно он ожидал, но его мама просто неподвижно стояла и смотрела на них, пока они оба уже не начали волноваться. В любом случае, Кёнсу не отпускал руку Чонина, потому что прямо сейчас это единственное, что было его якорем.

— Ты… ты это серьёзно? — спросила женщина, и Кёнсу почти рассмеялся над потерянным выражением на её лице.

Он медленно кивнул, и Чонин сделал то же самое.

Вновь повисла тишина, и затем госпожа До сжала губы и натянуто сказала:

— Хорошо.

Кёнсу глубоко вздохнул и быстро ответил:

— Слушай, мам, я знаю, ты расстроена… или вроде того… но Чонина нужно отвезти домой, потому что он изначально должен был ехать на другом поезде. И я уже пообещал ему, что мы довезём его, — он сделал паузу. — Хорошо?

Какие-то пару секунд его мать ничего не говорила, а затем, посмотрев на него снова, сказала:

 — Да, всё в порядке. Бери свои вещи, Кёнсу. Ты тоже… Чонин. Пойдём.

Кёнсу быстро закивал и развернулся к своему чемодану. Чонин сделал то же самое, и они зашагали позади его матери к припаркованной около вокзала машине. Они загрузили свои чемоданы и рюкзаки в багажник, и затем Кёнсу коротко прошептал:

— Думаю, будет лучше, если я сяду вперёд с мамой, хорошо?

Чонин кивнул и в последний раз сжал его ладонь, забравшись на заднее сиденье. Кёнсу вздохнул и обошёл машину, сев рядом с молчаливой матерью и пристегнув ремень. Не оборачиваясь назад, она спросила:

— Какой у тебя адрес, Чонин?

Чонин отбарабанил название улицы и дома, и мама Кёнсу, с секунду помолчав, наконец сказала:

— Ты серьёзно?

Кёнсу беспокойно моргнул, и Чонин тут же переспросил:

— Хм, да. А что такое?

Госпожа До всё ещё смотрела прямо вперёд.

— Мой офис на той же улице. Ты живёшь немного дальше от места, где я работаю.

В то время как его мама, казалось, не особенно пришла в восторг от этого факта, Кёнсу почувствовал, как в животе что-то запузырилось, и повернулся к своему парню.

— Серьёзно? — спросил он. 

Чонин выглядел не менее удивлённым.

— Ты не знал? — недоверчиво спросила его мама. — Ты даже не знаешь адрес своего… друга?

— Как-то никогда об этом речь даже не заходило! — сказал Кёнсу, и Чонин, казалось, потерял дар речи.

— Не могу поверить, что никогда не думал об этом, — сказал Чонин, затаив дыхание. — Ты же теперь ходишь в ту же школу, что и Чондэ, правильно? До того, как он уехал в Китай, мы с Сехуном довольно часто виделись с ним в свободное время. Получается, ты должен жить где-то рядом?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Кёнсу. — Мы никогда не говорили об этом.

— До моей работы на автобусе чуть меньше двадцати минут, — сказала мама Кёнсу, и затем, кажется, немедленно пожалела об этом, когда оба парня начали улыбаться.

До дома Чонина Кёнсу не мог перестать улыбаться. Было ощущение, словно все его проблемы внезапно решились, или, по крайней мере, их стало меньше. Когда они остановились перед домом Чонина, Кёнсу выпрыгнул из машины, чтобы помочь своему парню вытащить из багажника вещи, а затем довёл до двери, где они остановились, чтобы попрощаться.

Впервые за три недели они будут разделены, и было странно понимать, что они не увидятся снова через несколько минут или часов.

— У тебя же есть мой номер, да? — спросил Чонин, сделав крошечный шаг ближе.

Кёнсу кивнул, похлопывая по бумажке в кармане.

— Я напишу, как только доеду до дома.

Чонин улыбнулся и взял его за руку.

— До скорой встречи, хорошо?

Кёнсу кивнул, точно зная, что его мама наблюдала за ними из машины. Видя, как парень колеблется, Чонин немного наклонился.

— Я могу поцеловать тебя, хён? В последний раз.

Сглотнув, Кёнсу кивнул и наклонился вперёд, чтобы почти целомудренно соединить их губы в медленном, сладком и прекрасном прощальном поцелуе. Рука Кёнсу сжала ладонь Чонина. Они отстранились друг от друга с горящими розовыми щеками, и Кёнсу прошептал:

— До свидания, Чонин-а.

Чонин улыбнулся.

— Не делай такое лицо, — сказал он. — Мы созвонимся минут через двадцать.

Он аккуратно убрал Кёнсу за ухо прядь волос, на что старший улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, но всё равно буду скучать по тебе.

— Эй, хён, за слащавую романтику в наших отношениях отвечаю я.

Кёнсу мягко рассмеялся и ответил:

— Хорошо-хорошо, тогда я пойду. Скоро созвонимся.

— Да. Скоро вновь поговорим.

В последний раз махнув рукой и улыбнувшись, Чонин открыл дверь и исчез внутри, а Кёнсу вернулся в машину.

Когда они начали движение, никто так ничего и не сказал, и Кёнсу чувствовал себя невероятно неловко. Только спустя несколько минут его мать откашлялась и сказала:

— Итак, то есть ты серьёзно насчёт гея, да?

Кёнсу был почти готов выпрыгнуть из машины на полном ходу.

— Я всегда был серьёзен, — сказал он вместо этого.

И, к его удивлению, мама просто вздохнула так, как будто сдалась.

— Думаю, что… если честно, отчасти я всегда это понимала. Я даже не знаю, зачем отправила тебя в лагерь: чтобы ты передумал или чтобы дать себе время принять это, — она сделала паузу. — Возможно, и то, и другое.

Кёнсу повернулся к ней и удивлённо моргнул.

— То есть ты… принимаешь это? — спросил он как-то слишком испуганно.

Его мама не спускала глаз с дороги, а её губы растянулись в бледной улыбке, когда она пожала плечами.

— Нет, не совсем, — призналась она.

Кёнсу сглотнул.

— А примешь? — перефразировал он.

И затем она улыбнулась и быстро посмотрела на него.

— Ну, похоже, у меня не будет выбора.

И это не было принятие, это не была и поддержка, это не было ничего похожее, но это было всё, о чём просил Кёнсу. Он не ждал, что его мама будет кричать, или плакать, или выгонять его из дома (по крайней мере, он надеялся), но чтобы она просто поняла… именно об этом и просил Кёнсу.

Его жизнь не была идеальной. Наверное, не смотря ни на что, никогда и не будет. Однако впервые за долгое время Кёнсу был счастлив. Ему было грустно, что лагерь закончился, потому что это было лучшее, что случилось с ним за всю его жизнь. Он не хотел уезжать, но, конечно, пришлось, и возможно всё не так уж и плохо. Возможно, нет ничего плохого в том, что он вернулся к привычному бытию, потому что, даже если одна часть его жизни закончится, не значит, что не начнётся новая.

Он сжал список имён и новых номеров в своём кармане и улыбнулся.


	16. Epilogue

— Ты снова его трогаешь.

— Нет, не трогаю.

— Не думай, что я ничего не знаю. Я же вижу в отражении экрана, что трогаешь. Прекрати.

— Я просто пытаюсь показать ему песню для нашего дуэта, Чонин, успокойся.

— Не обязательно так его трогать, чтобы показать песню, Чондэ-хён. Я тебя прикончу.

Чондэ захихикал и прижался немного ближе к Кёнсу на полу в спальне Чонина, поправляя висящие между ними наушники и заставляя бедного Чонина решетить его взглядом. Кёнсу проглотил смешок и закатил глаза.

— Кстати, когда там Исин будет онлайн? — злорадно спросил сидящий у компьютера Чонин.

Чондэ фыркнул и заявил:

— Не в ближайший час точно. У него в Китае ещё занятия.

Чонин фыркнул и начал лениво вращаться на своём кресле.

— Почему вы занимаетесь школьными делами в выходной? Я думаю, что это противозаконно.

Кёнсу засмеялся.

— Это не противозаконно, Чонин-а, — сказал он, отдав Чондэ его iPod. — И технически это не школьное задание. Это для хора.

— Школьные задания. Хор. То же самое, — сказал Чонин, морща нос. — Знаешь, я считаю довольно несправедливым, что ты и так тратишь больше времени с Чондэ-хёном в школе, чем со мной, а теперь ещё после школы ты вечно с ним. А не со мной.

Кёнсу улыбнулся явной ревности своего парня, в то время как Чондэ закинул ему руку на плечо и заявил:

— Потому что мы лучшие друзья.

Чонин подавился воздухом.

— Я его парень!

Кёнсу потянулся и тихо стукнул Чонина по ноге.

— Это не моя вина, что мои занятия в хоре не совпадают по дням с твоими тренировками по танцам. Кроме того, я могу сказать то же самое о вас с Сехуном. Вы проводите уйму времени вместе.

Чонин скривился.

— Да, но Сехун только и делает, что говорит о Лухане, поэтому даже не учитывается.

Кёнсу провёл рукой по ноге Чонина и, улыбнувшись, спросил:

— А ты обо мне не говоришь?

— Говорю! — быстро заверил Чонин. — Как только есть возможность вставить хотя бы слово в поток речи о том, какой же чудесный Лухан. Серьёзно, если не знать его, можно подумать, что он просто ангел во плоти.

Кёнсу засмеялся. Ему лично доводилось испытывать на себе напыщенную речь Сехуна о Лухане — Чонин не преувеличивал.

— К слову, где этот ребёнок? Разве он не хотел прийти сегодня?

— Хотел. Однако, по-видимому, у них с Луханом внеплановое свидание, — сказал Чонин, скривившись. — Скоро должен прийти.

— Как и Минсок, — добавил Чондэ, проверив часы. — Лухан тоже присоединится?

— К сожалению, — сказал Чонин.

— Что насчёт Бекхёна и Чанёля? — спросил Кёнсу. Чондэ был тем, кто всё заранее спланировал.

— Они не смогли приехать, но оба тоже будут в скайпе. Как и Тао, — ответил Чондэ. Кёнсу кивнул, улыбнувшись. Он не видел большинство парней из-за начавшейся месяц назад учёбы.

Сейчас жизнь начала налаживаться. Честно, Кёнсу даже не мог пожаловаться. Школа стала в сто раз лучше, когда туда вернулся Чондэ, потому что теперь у него была компания на обед и было, с кем проводить время на переменах. Чондэ даже убедил его присоединяться к хору, Кёнсу правда этим наслаждался. Когда он не был в школе, Кёнсу был с Чонином, однако тоже только тогда, когда было время, так как у Чонина после занятий были тренировки по вторникам и четвергам, а у Кёнсу хор по понедельникам и средам. Однако всегда были поздние вечера, которыми они вместе делали домашнюю работу, пятницы и выходные. Не так много, но определённо лучше, чем у Чанёля и Бекхёна, и Кёнсу был благодарен. Плюс, когда они не могли встретиться, Чонин всегда звонил ему, и они часами говорили о школе, друзьях, да и просто ни о чём. И Кёнсу отчасти нравилось, как ночами Чонин говорил с ним по телефону, когда темнота и отсутствие взаимодействия лицом к лицу скрывали всё смущение и стыд.

Жизнь была прекрасна, но Кёнсу всё равно скучал по лагерю и был рад, что Чондэ назначил встречу в скайпе с Исином в Китае. Это был первый раз, когда они соберутся все вместе — отчасти — за два месяца.

Сехун и Лухан обнаружились несколько минут спустя, и Кёнсу не видел ни одного из них уже довольно давно, поэтому тут же заключил их в тёплые объятия, в то время как Чонин стоял в стороне и сверкал своим убийственным взглядом. Из чистой пакости Кёнсу обнял Сехуна особенно крепко, гладя его спину и говоря:

— Я скучал по тебе, Сехунни!

Чонину это не очень понравилось, поэтому он практически оторвал Кёнсу от друга, бормоча сварливым шёпотом о «мой» и «жадном придурке», пока Сехун смеялся над ним. После этого пришёл Минсок, и Кёнсу так же обнял его, но с ним у Чонина, казалось, было меньше проблем.

Некоторое время они вшестером просто бездельничали в комнате Чонина, вспоминая о лагере и рассказывая каждый новый момент из своих жизней. Вскоре на экране появилось уведомление, что Бекхён и Чанёль были онлайн, что позволило им быстро присоединиться к разговору и запустить совершенно новый раунд поздравлений и смеха. Тао присоединился немного позже, и затем, наконец, появился и Исин. Все задержали дыхание, когда пришло уведомление, а затем расплывчатый облик Исина всплыл на экране рядом с остальными и китаец сияющие улыбнулся.

— Dajia hao!

Повисло неловкое молчание, и затем Чондэ, засмеявшись, сказал:

— Не тот язык, Син!

Исин моргнул, а затем засмеялся и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как его быстро перебил Тао, заявив что-то на китайском языке, сопровождающееся восторгом Лухана и смехом Чондэ. Исин быстро ответил на мандарине, и четверо засмеялись, пока Бекхён не возмутился:

— Посмотрите на них! Не наша вина, что мы не понимаем ваш язык!

— Ты должен был уделить больше внимания занятиям китайским, — бодро упрекнул его Чондэ.

Бекхён надулся и заворчал, что просто забыл, а Сехун брюзжал, что Лухан его теперь тоже учит («Чему это, интересно?» — поинтересовался Чонин).

— Как вы все обходились без меня в Корее? — спросил Исин, кладя подбородок на руку и довольно улыбаясь. Кёнсу разглядел позади него разрисованную утками стену и усмехнулся.

— Лухан сводил меня на футбольный матч! — взволнованно сказал Сехун.

— Профессиональный футбольный матч. Это было потрясающе, — согласно кивнул Лухан. 

Кёнсу был рад видеть, что они оба всё ещё были вместе и счастливы. Из-за того, что Лухан немного сомневался в начале их отношений, Кёнсу волновался, как они будут жить за пределами лагеря, но всё пошло как никогда хорошо. Они оба казались действительно счастливыми, и это делало самого Кёнсу счастливым.

— У нас с Кёнсу будет дуэт на следующем выступлении в хоре, а Чонин не может сдержать свой ревнивый гнев, — продолжил Чондэ, смеясь над потемневшим взглядом Чонина.

— О-о-о, — заявил Исин, тоже сверкнув взглядом. — Не забудьте заснять это и показать мне.

— Я тоже хочу посмотреть! — сказал Бекхён. — И спеть тоже хочу с вами.

— Однажды мы сформируем трио, — сказал Кёнсу, смеясь. — БекСуДэ.

— А у меня скоро турнир по ушу, — вставил Тао. — Парни, если сможете, приезжайте. Крис будет.

Минсок фыркнул.

— Ты скулил до тех пор, пока он не согласился приехать?

Тао развязно подмигнул.

— Возможно.

Лухан засмеялся, покачав головой.

— Что угодно, чтобы видеть своего любимого хёна за пределами лагеря.

— Сделай бы кто-то ещё так, Крис бы откусил тому голову, — сказал Минсок и устрашающе дёрнулся. — У Тао волшебный дар приручать драконов.

— Мне всё ещё кажется, что он не простил мне тот камень, что я в него кинул, — сказал Бекхён, дрожа.

— Я совершенствовал свои навыки борьбы с драконами, — сказал Чанёль. — Не волнуйся, Бек, я защищу тебя.

Старший восхищённо засмеялся.

— К другим новостям, — вмешался Минсок. — У меня первые срезы не за горами, и я уже готов умереть. Не учитесь в университете, дети. Это ужасно.

Лухан порицательно двинул друга плечом.

— Не говори им это, Минсок-а, ты же их запугаешь, — он вернулся к экрану. — Всё не так плохо, клянусь.

— Да, для тебя, — сказал Минсок, смеясь. — Ты же на лингвистике. Архитектурный и правда сложный!

Лухан оскорблённо охнул, и Сехун утешительно погладил его щёки.

— А у меня научная конференция! — взволнованно воскликнул Чанёль. — Я делаю проект на тему…

— Астрономии. Мы знаем, Чанёль. Ты делаешь это каждый год, — сказал Чондэ, улыбнувшись и закатив глаза.

Чанёль выглядел оскорблённым.

— Не просто астрономия, — сказал он. — В этом году я делаю звёздные образцы!

— Хотел бы я увидеть, — улыбнулся Кёнсу. — Уверен, это будет потрясающе, Ёль.

— Спасибо, Кёнсу, — сказал Чанёль, усмехнувшись.

Так они и продолжали, обсуждая события из жизни, новые фильмы, музыку и миллион других вещей. Все постоянно перебивали, смеялись и пытались вписаться в маленькую камеру Чонина. И быть так вместе было просто прекрасно. Чонин в итоге оказался на коленях Кёнсу (он не помнил, как это случилось, но не возражал), поэтому старший положил подбородок на плечо своего парня и просто улыбался, смотря на экран. Чанёль с энтузиазмом рассказывал историю о своем сумасшедшем дяде, а Тао — об учителе биологии, после чего Исин рассказал, как у них в классе парень уснул прямо во время ответа у доски. Они говорили о сотнях фотографий, которые Лухан загрузил на веб-сайт лагеря, смущались и смеялись. Кёнсу, в основном, молчал — старые привычки сложно искоренить, — предпочитая просто слушать. Просто слышать их голоса, смех и видеть улыбающиеся лица — всё это дарило ощущение, будто они никогда не покидали лагерь. Они все жили порознь так долго, но теперь этого чувства не было. Чонин и Сехун всё ещё жаловались друг на друга. Чанёль всё ещё поддерживал Бекхёна и соглашался со всем. Исин порой так же иногда переходил на китайский язык и затихал посреди предложения, будто забывая саму мысль. Тао всё так же был странной помесью смущения и нахальства. У Чондэ до сих пор не закончился запас удачных шуток. Лухан всё ещё краснел каждый раз, когда Сехун его трогал. Минсок продолжал заботиться обо всех, как будто они были всеми его младшими братьями (включая Лухана). И Кёнсу был каждому за это благодарен.

(Возможно, Чонину немного больше остальных.)

В конечном счёте понемногу ребята начали расходиться: Минсоку нужно готовиться к предстоящим работам, Лухан пообещал Сехуну ужин, у Бекхёна начиналось его любимое шоу и так далее. В итоге в комнате младшего остались только сам Чонин и Кёнсу.

Старший вздохнул и завалился на кровать Чонина.

— Жалко, что всем приходится расходиться, — сказал он печально.

Чонин засмеялся и подполз к нему, ложась сверху и отчётливо напоминая старшему обо всех их совместных ночах в лагере. Он крепко обнял своего парня.

— Всё когда-то заканчивается, хён, — сказал Чонин.

Кёнсу запустил пальцы в его тёмные волосы.

— Всё? — сказал он. — Даже мы?

Чонин угукнул.

— Да.

Кёнсу нахмурился и неприятно напрягся.

— Правда? — прошептал он.

Чонин ещё крепче обнял его.

— Когда я умру, — сказал он совершенно уверенно. — Я не бессмертен, ты же знаешь.

Губы Кёнсу растянулись в улыбке, а отчаяние превратилось в облегчение.

— Но разве любовь не вечна? — начал он дразнить. — Разве ты не любишь меня, Чонин-а?

Чонин внезапно отстранился от него, смутив Кёнсу неожиданным рывком.

— Да.

Кёнсу моргнул.

— Что?

— Да, — повторил Чонин, пристально смотря прямо на него. — Я люблю тебя.

Кёнсу открыл рот и почувствовал, как сердце дрогнуло. Он никому не говорил — вообще никому, — что любил, с тех пор… как был ребёнком, наверное. Он даже не говорил этого своей маме. Он чувствовал любовь, это очевидно — конечно, он любил свою маму. Однако он не говорил это вслух со дня, как узнал, что человек, который обещал любить его мать, так легко вышел из их жизни. Зачем давать обещание любить, если не собираетесь сдержать его?

Однако Чонин любил Кёнсу. И, возможно, Кёнсу ненужно было слышать это, чтобы знать наверняка, точно так же, как Кёнсу не нужно говорить, чтобы чувствовать. Кёнсу любил многих людей. Он любил свою маму. Он любил своих друзей: Чондэ, Бекхёна и Чанёля, да и всех остальных из лагеря. И да, он действительно любил Чонина. Возможно, пришло время, чтобы он осознал это.

— Я… — он сказал, ловя дыхание. — Я…

Чонин улыбнулся и мягко посмотрел на него.

— Всё в порядке, хён, — сказал он. — Ты не должен…

— Нет, — сказал Кёнсу уверенно. — Должен. Я тоже люблю тебя, Чонин. Люблю.

И затем на лице Чонина вспыхнула одна из его безупречных улыбок, широкая и яркая, которая заставляла Кёнсу трепетать. Младший наклонился, чтобы поцеловать каждый сантиметр его губ, давая новое обещание, говоря бессловесное «я люблю тебя».

— Я знаю, — сказал Чонин, улыбнувшись в его губы. — Я знаю, что любишь. Ты даже не должен мне говорить это.

Кёнсу засмеялся в поцелуй.

— Я не могу решить, ты милый или дерзкий?

Чонин тоже засмеялся.

— И то, и то, — сказал он. — Всегда две стороны.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Кёнсу, и Чонин поцеловал его во второй раз (или, кажется, тысячный, они не считали).

Вскоре Кёнсу придётся пойти домой — его маме всё ещё не нравилось, что он задерживался у Чонина допоздна, — но на данный момент ему нужно подарить Чонину ещё много обещаний.


	17. Bonus

Был поздний вечер спустя всего несколько дней после церемонии вручения аттестатов в школе Бекхёна, когда у него зазвонил телефон. На экране вспыхнуло имя Чанёля, и парень, улыбнувшись, немедленно поднял трубку.

— Алло?

На другом конце не было никакого ответа; просто мягкое ровное дыхание.

Бекхён нахмурился.

— Алло? Чанёль?

— Привет, — сказал парень, и что-то в его тоне заставило Бекхёна напрячься.

— Эй, Чанёль, ты… ты в порядке? — аккуратно спросил Бекхён, чувствуя, как в животе неприятно зарождается страх. Повисла пауза.

— Я. я… — старший задержал дыхание. — Я могу приехать?

На мгновение сердце Бекхёна остановилось, и по позвоночнику пробежала холодная дрожь. На часах уже десять вечера, и у Бекхёна было ощущение, что это не просто неожиданный дружественный визит.

— Где ты? — спросил он граничившим с паникой голосом.

Дыхание Чанёля немного дёрнулось.

— В метро. Я могу приехать, Бек?

Бекхён почувствовал, как весь воздух из лёгких испарился.

— Да, да, конечно, — поспешил сказать он.

Чанёль снова замялся.

— Разве ты не должен сначала спросить своих родителей? — спокойно уточнил он.

— Всё нормально, — твёрдо заверил Бекхён. — Всё нормально, Ёль, они поймут. Я встречу тебя на станции, хорошо? Жди меня.

— Хорошо, — почти прошептал Чанёль, и Бекхён дрожащими пальцами сбросил звонок.

Подорвавшись с места, он накинул теплую одежду — ночь была удивительно холодной — и выбежал из дома, чтобы запрыгнуть в автомобиль родителей, крича тем, что скоро вернётся. Давя на газ сильнее, чем это необходимо, он помчался в сторону ближайшей станции метро.

Бекхён почти заплакал, когда остановился перед станцией и увидел там Чанёля, одиноко стоявшего на бордюре, одетого в одну только футболку и короткие шорты. Уличный фонарь сверху кидал на него тусклый свет, заставляя кожу младшего отсвечивать болезненно жёлтым цветом, и, когда Бекхён выбрался из машины, он ясно увидел на щеке Чанёля уже синеющий фингал и ссадину, а также налившиеся кровью глаза и крошечный чемодан, стоящий позади него на тротуаре.

— Бекхён, — выдохнул он и помчался вперед, чтобы крепко его обнять. 

Чанёль дрожал — возможно, от холода, но Бекхён на этот счёт уже сомневался — и тихо шмыгал, но не плакал. Бекхён прижал его к себе достаточно сильно, чтобы почувствовать, как хотя бы часть его теплоты не просочилась в кости Чанёля.

— Пойдём, — удушливо сказал он, немного отстранившись. — Давай посадим тебя в тепло.

Чанёль слабо кивнул, и Бекхён довёл парня до пассажирского сидения, а затем взял его чемодан и закинул в багажник. Затем он быстро шмыгнул обратно за руль и сиротливо посмотрел на Чанёля, не зная, должен ли он спросить о том, что произошло.

Пак влажными глазами неотрывно смотрел вперёд, и Бекхён решил пока попридержать рот на замке.

(Даже без слов он был вполне уверен, что знал ответ, и это заставляло его чувствовать себя ещё хуже.)

Они добрались до дома Бекхёна всего за несколько минут, и старший повёл Чанёля к лифту, а затем к двери в квартиру, сам таща позади себя чемодан. Глубоко вздохнув, Бекхён впустил их внутрь и тут же побежал прямо на кухню к родителям.

— Бекхён, куда ты… о, Чанёль, здравствуй, — сказала мама Бекхёна, удивлённо распахнув глаза и посмотрев на вошедшего за сыном парня.

Чанёль не поднимал взгляд от пола.

— Здравствуйте, — хрипло прошептал он.

Отец Бекхёна невольно перевёл взгляд на чемодан позади. Он не начал задавать просящиеся наружу вопросы или о чём-то расспрашивать; просто сказал:

— Нужно где-то переночевать, сынок?

Чанёль взгляда всё так же не поднял, но бессловесно кивнул.

— Бек, ты же позаботишься о госте? — спросил мужчина.

Бекхён пылко закивал.

— Конечно. Давай, Ёль, пойдем в мою комнату.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Чанёль, и Бекхён мягко сжал его руку, таща к себе в  
спальню. Там он усадил Чанёля на кровать и сам устроился рядом, смотря на младшего теперь уже с нескрываемой тревогой.

— Чанёль, — начал он спокойно голосом чуть выше шёпота. Высокий парень закусил губу. — Чанёль, что случилось?

И это всё, что потребовалось, чтобы Чанёль начать плакать, всем телом дрожа от надрывных всхлипов и свободно позволяя слезам падать на колени, даже не пытаясь их сдержать. Бекхён ту же обхватил руками рыдающего парня, крепко держа его в своих объятиях, но так просто Чанёль успокоиться не мог, и старший знал это.

— Я рассказал… я рассказал родителям, — между приступами удалось выдавить Чанёлю. — Я рассказал им всё, — Бекхён сжал его ещё крепче. — Они… они… они выгнали меня, — с дрожащими выдохами между каждым словом проговорил Чанёль. — Они сказали мне не возвращаться… пока я не избавлюсь от этих сумасшедших идей. Они сказали, что под их крышей не может жить такой, как я. Они сказали…

— Тш-ш-ш, — прошипел Бекхён, быстро моргая и сам пытаясь не заплакать. Его слёзы сейчас совершенно не помогут Чанёлю. — Забудь всё, о чём они сказали, — сорвавшимся голосом прошептал он.

Чанёль злобно растёр лицо руками.

— Поэтому я ушёл, — сказал он дрожащим голосом. — И мне… мне больше некуда идти. Мне некуда идти, — снова зарыдал он, и Бекхён вновь обнял его, позволяя плакать у себя на плече, держа его так крепко, будто вручную скреплял разломленное сердце Чанёля.

Бекхён не будет плакать, потому что это сделает всё ещё хуже. Он точно не будет плакать (однако несколько слезинок всё же предательски скатились по щеке). Старший начал успокаивающе гладить спину Чанёля и волосы, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока его тело прекратит так сильно дрожать. Ему хотелось успокоить Чанёля, хотелось сказать, что всё хорошо, но как он мог, когда сам это не знал? А было ли всё хорошо? Разве это не Бекхён разрушил жизнь Чанёля? Или, ещё хуже, не винил ли Чанёль его в этом? Бекхёну безумно хотелось сказать младшему, что он любит его (и будет любить несмотря ни на что), но вдруг тот больше не хотел слышать этого?

И прямо в момент этих мыслей Чанёль отстранился от него и аккуратно взял его лицо в свои ладони, наклоняясь к его губам и отчаянно целуя, не обращая внимания на капельку крови, выступившую на собственной разбитой губе. Помимо этого, Бекхён почувствовал на солёный вкус слёз, когда тот отчаянно углубил поцелуй и затем отступил, чтобы всхлипнуть и сказать:

— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, Бек, не оставляй меня: ты всё, что у меня есть, я люблю тебя, и это глупо, но я не могу жить без тебя, поэтому, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , не оставляй меня.

И, наконец, Бекхён больше не мог сдерживать себя и тоже заплакал. Слёзы сами собой покатились вниз, и он снова решительно поцеловал Чанёля и твёрдо заявил:

— Не оставлю, я никогда не оставлю тебя, я тоже люблю тебя, я с тобой, ты со мной.

Потребовалось ещё немало времени, чтобы Чанёль наконец-то успокоился достаточно и тихо свернулся на кровати Бекхёна в позе эмбриона. Старший весь обвился вокруг него, прижал грудь к теплой спине младшего и обнял его, чувствуя, как чужое дыхание постепенно начинало выравниваться. Бекхён не знал, что сказать или как сделать, чтобы Чанёлю стало лучше, но, по крайней мере, сейчас он мог быть рядом с ним, _для него_. По крайней мере, он должен быть сильным ради него.

Чанёль всеми своими исчезающими силами, что были в его теле, держался за руку Бекхёна. Достаточно долго в комнате висела звенящая тишина, пока Чанёль наконец-то не сказал:

— Эй, Бек. Расскажи… расскажи об университете.

Бекхён закусил губу и сглотнул от такого знакомого вопроса, наконец понимая, что больше эта мечта не такая уж и далёкая, что теперь она близка к выполнению. Всего несколько недель назад их обоих приняли в один университет.

— Мы вместе снимем квартиру, — зашептал Бекхён. — Только для нас двоих. Твоя стипендия оплатит часть ренты, моя семья поможет с другой. Там будем только ты и я. У нас всё будет хорошо. Всё будет в порядке.

Чанёль молча кивнул, а его волосы коснулись носа Бекхёна.

— Да, — выдыхает он.

Когда Бекхён начал засыпать, всё ещё крепко сжимая Чанёля в объятиях, он наконец-то понял, что больше это не мечта, а самая настоящая _реальность_.

Когда Бекхён проснулся, младший лежал к нему лицом, лбом прижавшись к его собственному и щекоча подбородок старшего своим дыханием. Мягко улыбнувшись, Бекхён немного отстранился и провёл большим пальцем по щеке своего парня, аккуратно очерчивая края синяка и мягко ведя по следам слез под закрытыми глазами. Он наклонился и мягко поцеловал Чанёля, чтобы не разбудить его, не хотя, чтобы тот снова столкнулся с терзающей его сейчас болью.

В конечном счёте, Чанёль проснулся сам и медленно открыл глаза, на тихое мгновение блаженно улыбаясь Бекхёну, прежде чем внезапно вздрогнуть и зажмуриться снова. Старший физически почувствовал, как в горле встал ком, и тут же крепко обнял Чанёля, шепча:

— Эй, ты не проголодался? Нужно поесть. Моя мама может сделать нам блинчики.

Чанёль что-то бессвязно пробормотал, а затем окончательно открыл глаза.

— Твои родители, Бек. Ты… ты расскажешь родителям?

Бекхён прижал их губы друг к другу, аккуратно кладя руку на шею второго.

— Как ты сам считаешь нужным, — прошептал он. — Я сделаю то, что ты захочешь.

Чанёль закусил губу, сглатывая.

— Ты можешь… ты можешь рассказать им, если хочешь. Просто… не заставляй меня ничего делать, хорошо? Я не знаю, смогу ли… смогу ли сказать это… снова.

Бекхён мягко утешительно улыбнулся ему.

— Хорошо. Ты ничего говорить не должен. Всё в порядке.

Чанёль сделал долгий и дрожащий вдох.

— Мы должны вставать, — пробормотал он. — Твои родители, наверное… не понимают, что вообще тут происходит.

— Они поймут, — пообещал Бекхён. — Они у меня понимающие.

Чанёль с мгновение молчал, а затем прошептал:

—  _Не как мои_.

— Тш-ш, — выдохнул Бекхён, быстро смахнув одинокую слезинку, скатившуюся с лица Чанёля.

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо. Давай пойдём поедим, и ты заодно сходишь в душ.

Чанёль тихо фыркнул и кивнул, изо всех сил пытаясь сесть. Было довольно позднее утро, по крайней мере десять часов точно, но Бекхён всё равно видел усталость, навалившуюся на плечи Чанёля. Парень мягко затолкал младшего в ванную рядом со своей комнатой и быстро переоделся, пока его парень умывался и менял одежду на свежую. Затем они вместе пошли на кухню. Рука в руку. Бекхён не хотел его отпускать. Он думал, что будет несправедливо поступить так с Чанёлем, у которого едва ли было что-то, за что можно зацепиться.

Его мать уже была там, мыла посуду, и, как только они зашли внутрь, она тут же обернулась и сразу же посмотрела на Чанёля, который вновь держал свой пристальный взгляд на полу.

— Доброе утро, мальчики, — поздоровалась она, опуская взгляд на их переплетённые руки, а затем снова поднимая его на сына. — Голодные?

Бекхён кивнул, чувствуя, как неожиданно язык намертво приклеивается к нёбу. Он так долго ждал этого момента, чтобы рассказать всем, особенно своим родителям, но теперь, когда этот момент настал, его внезапно окутал страх. Как они отреагируют? Они были довольно понимающими и отходчивыми — потрясённые и не особо радостные в начале, но в конечном счете всегда оказывающие поддержку и понимание, — но как они отреагируют на что, что их сын на самом деле уже давно был не в самых обычных отношениях?

Честно, у Бекхёна были мысли, что его мама, возможно, уже догадалась, особенно учитывая то, как и сколько он говорил о Чанёле, но они никогда не говорили об этом, и это тревожило его. Оба парня сели за кухонный стол, пока мама старшего начала на скорую руку мешать тесто для блинов.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, Чанёль? — мягко спросила она, явно действуя крайне осторожно.

Чанёль уставился на стол, и Бекхён крепко сжал его руку.

— Я в порядке, — спокойно сказал он. — Намного лучше.

Госпожа Бён через плечо посмотрела на него, явно желая что-то спросить, но ничего не говоря. Бекхён попытался успокаивающе улыбнуться, но сделать это оказалось трудно, когда он сам безумно нервничал.

Несколько минут спустя мама Бекхёна поставила перед двумя парнями тарелку блинов, и Бекхён с ярым энтузиазмом поблагодарил её, а Чанёль как-то неудачно попытался повторить за ним. Старший налил Чанёлю нескончаемо много сиропа, зная, что в любой ситуации у того всегда есть аппетит. Сам Бекхён был не таким голодным.

Где-то в середине их завтрака на кухню вошёл отец Бекхёна; было воскресенье, так что на работу ему не было нужно. Он сел за стол напротив Бекхёна и развернул его газету, чтобы бросать незаметные взгляды на своего сына и парня около него.

— Итак, Чанёль, — внезапно сказала мама Бекхёна, и они оба вздрогнули. — Я просто хотела спросить… ты останешься у нас на некоторое время?

Чанёль на мгновение поднял на женщину взгляд, а затем сразу же опустил его обратно на свою в тарелку.

— Я не уверен, — сказал он. — Я ещё… не знаю. Я уйду, если вы попросите.

Бекхён поднял руку, чтобы успокаивающе коснуться его ладони, и его мама быстро сказала:

— Не глупи. Можешь оставаться, сколько тебе нужно. Брат Бекхёна сейчас уехал в Японию, так что у тебя может быть даже отдельная комната, если хочешь, или мы можем положить матрас на полу в комнате Бекхёна.

Бекхён с благодарностью улыбнулся своей матери, и Чанёль также кротко поклонился ей. Повисла тишина, и затем отец Бекхёна аккуратно сказал:

— Проблемы дома, сынок? — Чанёль недолго молчал, а затем кивнул, уставившись на вилку, как будто в ней был весь ответ. Он закончил есть, и больше ничего не могло его отвлечь, так что он просто не спускал глаз со своей измазанной сиропом тарелки.

Родители Бекхёна беспомощно посмотрели на него, и сердце Бекхёна мучительно дёрнулось.

— Чанёль-а, — сказал он спокойно, дёргая того за рукав. — Почему бы тебе не наложить мазь на ушиб? Она в ванной в шкафчике над раковиной.

Поняв намек, Чанёль быстро кивнул и встал, уходя в ванную и закрывая дверь. Бекхён закусил губу. Тихий задумчивый Чанёль всегда пугал его, потому что тогда он не был похож на обычного себя. Бекхён ненавидел такие времена.

— Бек, — внезапно сказала его мама, вырывая его из своих мыслей. Она твёрдо посмотрела на него. — Ты можешь объяснить, что происходит?

Бекхён глубоко вздохнул. И как ему об этом рассказать?

— Родители Чанёля… выгнали его, — сказал он аккуратно, водя взглядом по кухне, лишь бы не смотреть родителям в глаза.

Мама Бекхёна печально вздохнула.

— Этого я и боялась, — она вытерла руки о полотенце у раковины. — Есть идеи почему?

Бекхён кивнул, неловко переминаясь на стуле.

— Это… из-за… меня, думаю, — прошептал он. Действительность с силой ударила его по голове, но думать об этом сейчас он не мог. — Они поссорились из-за… меня.

Его мать села на стул рядом с отцом, прямо напротив него.

— Бекхён, — сказала она мягко. — Что ты пытаешься сказать?

Бекхён сглотнул, нервно потирая ладони под столом.

— Я…

— Думаю, это довольно ясно, — внезапно сказал его отец, переводя взгляд на дверь ванной, за которой скрылся Чанёль. — Этот парень, Чанёль, он ведь не просто друг, не так ли?

Дыхание Бекхёна дёрнулось, и ему удалось лишь согласно покачать головой и поднять взгляд на своих родителей.

К его удивлению — но, в некотором смысле, небольшому, — ни один из них не выглядел особенно потрясённым. На самом деле, его мама сейчас медленно кивала, как будто Бекхён просто подтвердил то, что она предположила уже давным-давно.

— Как давно? — спросила она мягко.

Бекхён немного откашлялся и ответил:

— С тех пор… на самом деле, с моего первого года в лагере, — он вздрогнул. Это было почти три года назад. — Мне жаль, — выдохнул он.

Повисла короткая пауза, и затем госпожа Бён сказала:

— Не могу сказать, что я довольна тем, что ты держал что-то настолько серьезное в тайне от нас так долго, но… — она немного улыбнулась. — Уверена, что ты делаешь это не просто так, была причина.

Бекхён быстро закивал головой.

— Это так! Чанёль… он… его родители не одобряют. Вообще. Он не хотел никому говорить, потому что не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал. Я пообещал, что тоже не скажу. Он… он сказал им только вчера. Вот почему они выгнали его.

Его родители выглядели одинаково обеспокоенными, явно питая отвращение к этой новости, и Бекхён был этим внезапно поражен — его родителей, в отличие от родителей Чанёля, ставили счастье своих детей в приоритет собственных. Даже если они не поддержали бы его на сто процентов, они понимают, что это их сын, что таким Бекхён был и что таким будет, и они принимают это.

— Итак, что он собирается делать? — спокойно спросила мама Бекхёна. Последний вздохнул и пожал плечами.

— Он не может пойти домой. И ему больше некуда идти, — и в этот момент его осенило, и он внезапно поднял голову, — но в сентябре у нас начинается учёба в университете.

Его родители непонимающе посмотрели на него, и Бекхён попытался не разбудить свои надежды раньше времени.

— Мы обсуждали… переезд. Для учёбы. Мы обсуждали аренду квартиры. Что-нибудь близкое к университету, но не на территории кампуса. Мы всегда хотели этого. Ну, я имею в виду, мы не собирались делать это раньше начал учебного года, но… — он неопределённо затих, внимательно всматриваясь в своих родителей, которые неотрывно смотрели на него, а затем переглянулись между собой.

— Ты хочешь съехать?

Бекхён замялся, а затем кивнул.

— Не для того, чтобы сбежать из дома. Для того, чтобы быть с Чанёлем. До сегодняшнего дня это была просто, знаете, своего рода наша милая небольшая мечта, но теперь… Я правда думаю, что сейчас это лучший вариант.

Его родители выглядели немного потрясёнными, и Бекхён не был этому удивлен. В один момент их сын говорит, что у него был секретный парень, а в следующий он спрашивает, могут ли они съехаться с ним. Бекхён понимал, что они могут не согласиться, что им это может не понравиться, но он правда видел в этом лучший вариант развития событий.

— Ты хочешь съехать, — почти неверяще сказал его отец. — С Чанёлем. Вы хотите свою собственную квартиру.

Бекхён закусил губу и снова кивнул. Честно, он в самом деле не чувствовал себя достаточно взрослым или зрелым, чтобы съехать от родителей и жить со своим парнем, но он хотел этого. Для Чанёля, а также для себя.

Внезапно его мама положила руку на плечо мужа и серьёзно посмотрела на него.

— Я думаю… Я думаю, что здесь Бекхён прав.

Бекхён удивлённо уставился на неё, и его отец поступил также. Женщина улыбнулась.

— Чанёль не может жить дома. И, кто его знает, мальчик не выживет самостоятельно. Если он и Бекхён… действительно хотят снять квартиру на время учёбы, разве мы можем остановить их? Это не идеальный вариант, но я думаю… как Бекхён и сказал, это лучший в нашем случае.

Именно в этот момент дверь в ванную открылась, и показался Чанёль, возвращающийся обратно. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Бекхёна, как будто выясняя, всё ли было хорошо и можно ли ему возвращаться.

— Эй, Чанни, — мягко сказал Бекхён, улыбнувшись. — Что ты думаешь насчёт переезда?

 

Потребовалась целая неделя, чтобы найти подходящее для них обоих место. Чанёль всё это время оставался в доме семьи Бён, обосновываясь в импровизированной кровати на полу в комнате Бекхёна (но, главным образом, ночуя на его кровати). Со своими родителями он не контактировал.

Бекхён пытался отвлечь младшего от мыслей о семейных проблемах, постоянно говоря с ним об университете и беря с собой смотреть на съёмные квартиры. Чанёль медленно, но верно начинал больше улыбаться и смеяться, а в его глазах стало меньше боли. Родители Бекхёна также были просто замечательными. Всё, что они делали для Бекхёна, они делали и для Чанёля. Каждое утро звучало « _Доброе утро, Бекхён. Доброе утро, Чанёль_ » и стояли две тарелки завтрака для них. Каждый вечер — « _Бек, Ёль, время ужинать, вымойте руки и за стол_ ». Его отец говорил « _Уже выбрал предметы на первый семестр, Бек? Что насчёт тебя, Чанёль?_ » и прочие подобные мелочи. Бекхён бесконечно ценил это, но всё же понимал, что Чанёль едва сдерживал слёзы, когда госпожа Бён спрашивала у того, чувствовал ли он себя лучше. Бекхён невольно задавался вопросом, делали ли родители Чанёля когда-нибудь что-то подобное для него.

Спустя неделю поисков они наконец-то нашли идеальное для них место; небольшая, но уютная квартира рядом с университетом, в который они пойдут через два месяца, которая бы спокойно уместила двух парней (и, возможно, одну собаку). Аренда была довольно терпимой, а соседи милыми. Ничего особенного, но им другого и не нужно.

Бекхён был счастлив, и, даже если из-за некоторых вещей Чанёль не мог быть полностью также счастлив, он знал, что скоро это изменится.

В следующие выходные после того, как Чанёль приехал к нему, Бекхён упаковал все свои вещи и забил ими багажник родительской машины рядом с маленьким чемоданчиком Чанёля. В конце концов, ему всё же пришлось ещё пару раз вернуться за той или иной мелочью в родительский дом (дом, который больше не был его домом), но всё остальное потом. Может быть, когда брат Бекхёна вернётся из Японии, они смогут перевезти и вещи Пака. А пока пустую квартиру они полностью забили вещами Бекхёна. Стены пока были пустыми, не было дивана или стола, но были кровати, холодильник и небольшая микроволновка, а большего им и не нужно. Родители Бекхёна помогли им забить холодильник и полки с едой — рис, молоко, хлеб и прочее — и пообещали придумать что-то с мебелью, и, как только на Сеул опустилась ночь, они попрощались с родителями и продолжили обустраивать свой новый дом.

Они встали рядом, рука об руку, чтобы оглядеть свою пустую квартиру.

— В моей голове она выглядела намного светлее и менее, м-м, пусто, — сказал Чанёль.

Бекхён засмеялся.

— Мы её заполним, — ответил он. — Я думал повесить нашу групповую фотографию из лагеря на этой стене. Что думаешь? Было бы мило.

— И кроватку для собаки в углу, — сказал Чанёль, улыбаясь. Бекхён скучал по его улыбке, — с собачкой в ней.

Бекхён фыркнул.

— Все мысли об одном, — драматично вздохнул он. — Давай сначала поймём, как за собой ухаживать, а потом уже подумаем о питомце.

Чанёль надулся.

— Ладно. Как думаешь, устроим вечеринку в честь новоселья? Может, нам чего подарят для квартиры.

— Для соседей или друзей? — спросил Бекхен.

— Для всех, — ответил Чанёль. — Чем больше подарков, тем лучше.

Бекхён засмеялся, но зудящая мысль продолжала беспокоить его.

— Я, гм, думаю, мы должны друзьям небольшое объяснение, прежде чем пригласить их.

Улыбка исчезла с лица младшего.

— О. Точно.

Бекхён мягко подтолкнул его.

— Эй, не волнуйся об этом. Кёнсу уже знает, правильно? И он полностью всё понимает. Всё будет в порядке. Мы будем в порядке.

Чанёль вздохнул и кивнул.

— Да. Ты прав.

Бекхён обнял его за талию и усмехнулся.

— Ну же. Давайте пойдем проверим, чья кровать удобнее.

— Погоди! Мы должны сделать снимок, — сказал Чанёль, вытащив телефон, — чтобы ознаменовать это событие. День переезда.

Бекхён улыбнулся.

— Ладно, ладно, ладно, одно фото. А потом я плюхнусь на свою новую кровать.

Чанёль кивнул, повернув их обоих так, чтобы он мог вытянуть свой телефон перед ними и захватить на камеру лица их обоих и кучу ещё не распакованных коробок.

— Скажи-ка сыр! — взволнованно воскликнул он.

Бекхён ярко засиял, и мелькнула вспышка. Чанёль тут же всмотрелся в полученное селфи и глубокомысленно кивнул.

— Мы похожи на молодожёнов, — хихикнул он.

Бекхён засмеялся и выхватил у него телефон.

— Определённо, — сказал он, не смея оторвать взгляд от широкой улыбки Чанёля. Впервые за неделю он выглядел действительно, действительно счастливым. — Ты должен пронести меня через порог.

— Хорошо, — прежде чем Бекхён понял, Чанёль подхватил его на руки, как на свадьбах, и начал тут же носить по всей квартире.

Бекхён залился смехом, пока Чанёль чуть не ударил его о косяк его комнаты и в конечном итоге не уложил прямо на кровать старшего. Бекхён на пробу подпрыгнул на матрасе, усмехнувшись.

— Думаю, пойдёт, — объявил он.

Чанёль уселся рядом и отшвырнул одеяло ногой, чтобы проскользнуть под него.

— Отлично, потому что я буду проводить здесь много времени.

Бекхён засмеялся и игриво отпихнул его, но отрицать не стал. Чанёль посмотрел на него, по-детски улыбнувшись, и Бекхён наклонился к нему, чтобы наградить парня поцелуем. Чанёль счастливо замычал.

Некоторое время спустя они всё ещё лежали на кровати Бекхёна в тишине.

— Знаешь, — сказал Чанёль тихо. — Неделю назад я думал, что моя жизнь больше никогда не будет счастливой.

Бекхён утешительно погладил чужие волосы.

Чанёль вздохнул.

— И она всё ещё не идеальная. Я имею в виду, мои родители… Мне до сих пор больно от того, что они сказали и сделали. И я не знаю, как долго я буду переживать, но, думаю… Здесь я смогу быть счастливым. С тобой. На самом деле смогу.

Сердце Бекхёна затрепетало, и он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Чанёля в лоб.

— Я тоже так думаю, — сказал он.

— Не думаю, что мои родители когда-нибудь будут такими, как твои. Я не думаю, что они смогут, но… возможно… однажды они примут это. Немного. Возможно, однажды они будут в состоянии посмотреть мне прямо в глаза. Они увидят во мне человека, даже если они не будут считать меня сыном.

Бекхён крепко обнял его, не зная, что в такой ситуации он мог сказать.

— Однако, знаешь, мне кажется, что мне они и не нужны. Думаю, они выполнили свои обязанности, как родители. Они воспитали меня. И теперь… У меня есть ты, правильно? И твои родители. И моя сестра, наверное. И у меня всё ещё будут парни из лагеря, я надеюсь. И это… этого для меня достаточно. Они не мои родители, но я думаю, что они заполнят их отсутствие, — он посмотрел на Бекхёна сияющими глазами. — Этого для меня достаточно.

Бекхён кивнул, моргая в ответ.

— Я всегда буду здесь, — пообещал он. — Даже если никого не останется, я буду с тобой, хорошо?

Чанёль улыбнулся ему, и, даже если она немного дрожала, это всё же была улыбка.

— Хорошо, — прошептал он.

Бекхён крепко сжал его и спрятал лицо в волосах, зарывшись в них и глубоко вдохнув. Ещё многое нужно сделать, многое выяснить и многое объяснить, но это в самом деле больше не волновало его. С Чанёлем ничего подобное больше не казалось чем-то страшным. Несмотря на всю темноту, что они испытали за прошлые три года, на этот раз Бекхён видел на горизонте лишь только солнечный свет и чистое небо.


End file.
